Como la Pluma y el Tintero
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: -Sí, Granger, te odio – le confirmó, partiéndole el alma - Te odio porque eres amiga de Potter y Weasley, y no mía. Te odio porque desconfías de mí, pero por sobre todo, te odio porque me gustas tanto que ya no aguanto más. GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2012! Categoría mejor fic Rate M
1. Capítulo I

_**Como la Pluma y el Tintero**_

_Capítulo I_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiese estado en una pelea. Era increíble lo que un simple "_Cruciatus"_ podía causar. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció dónde estaba, así que trató de levantarse de la cama donde estaba tendida. Error, tenía tanto las muñecas como los tobillos amarrados al mueble, provocando que éste sólo sonara cuando trató en vano moverse y las cuerdas le dañaran la piel.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que podía recordar antes de desmayarse, era que había sido atacada por dos mortífagos resentidos que habían escapado de Azkaban. Ahí, en medio de la calle, mientras caminaba hacia su casa luego de una larga jornada de estudio, habían aparecido sin previo aviso y la habían torturado con la maldición imperdonable unas siete veces por lo menos. Y mientras sentía que sus huesos se quemaban, ardían dentro de su carne, sólo podía escuchar como los muy malditos se reían con crueldad, y le gritaban cosas como: "_Esto te pasa por ser del lado de Potter, sangre sucia" _

Trato nuevamente moverse, pero no consiguió nada. Y de pronto tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué era que este último tiempo le salía todo mal? Su relación con Ron, de tres años, acabada. Ginny, su mejor amiga, molesta con ella por no seguir con su hermano, y aunque le había dicho cientos de veces que su separación había sido acordada por ambos, se negaba a entender. Y estos dos factores eran mala influencia para sus estudios como sanadora. Sus maestros la habían regañado en más de una ocasión por distraerse y no cumplir con ciertos requisitos.

Este secuestro era la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Una gruesa gota resbaló por su mejilla, seguida por un profundo suspiro que sólo provocó que más lágrimas cayeran. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Alguien se habría percatado de su ausencia? ¿Alguien la _salvaría?_

-Si lloras les darás lo que quieren, _Granger_.

_Esa voz_, la reconocería en cualquier parte. La misma voz que una vez creyó odiar por su timbre orgulloso y arrogante, pero en la que tuvo esperanzas cuando fueron capturados. Sí, esa voz pertenecía al inolvidable y altivo chico Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, quien años atrás los había salvado de morir en su mansión.

Lo buscó con la mirada, la oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía distinguir con claridad todos los rincones, y las ataduras le hacían más difícil moverse. Sin embargo sabía que provenía de algún lugar a su derecha.

-Deja de moverte, o sabrán que has despertado.

Esta vez la voz parecía que se acercaba, por lo que sólo giró la cabeza, para no lastimarse de nuevo. Y cuando él pasó por frente a la ventana, lo vio. Ahí estaba, con la luz de la luna reflejada en la cara, mostrando cada perfecto rasgo de su rostro. Se veía mucho más compuesto que la última vez que lo había visto, en Hogwarts, tres años atrás, durante la batalla. Pero claro, ¿quién podría haber estado bien en ese tiempo?

Sus hermosos ojos grises parecían brillar con el fulgor que emitía la luna, una ligera barba adornaba su rostro, marcando su mandíbula y haciéndolo parecer más hombre. Y cuando se acercó aún más a la ventana, y fue iluminado en su totalidad, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía. Vestía una camisa blanca, desabotonada los tres primeros botones, que se le pegaba al cuerpo, pudiéndose apreciar los grandes músculos de su espalda y brazos. Llevaba jeans oscuros, que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas, y en su muñeca un reloj, que parecía ser de oro. Ya no quedaba rastros del escuálido y asustadizo chico de Hogwarts, ahora sólo podía ver a un hombre terriblemente guapo que se mostraba seguro de sus movimientos.

-_Malfoy _– susurró con voz débil, pues no tenía fuerzas para hablar. El rubio la miró con una sonrisa, típica de él, de medio lado, cosa que le pareció sumamente sexy.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Malfoy de quien estábamos hablando. _Él _la tenía ahí cautiva, amarrada, indefensa. Pero al momento en que le iba a replicar su comportamiento, gritarle que la soltara para poder darle una paliza, él llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, gesto propio de que guardara silencio, y luego se lo llevó al oído, y apuntó hacia afuera de la puerta, indicando que podía escuchar algo fuera.

-Cierra los ojos y aparenta no estar consciente – le susurró muy bajo, sólo para que ella oyera, y retrocedió nuevamente, quedando fuera de su vista. Sin embargo el desconcierto que provocaron sus palabras, fue apagado cuando escuchó unas voces y risas malvadas. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pues de seguro eran los malditos mortífagos que la habían secuestrado, y estar ahí, atada, indefensa, sin la posibilidad de protegerse de ellos, la aterraba.

Y si bien, jamás pensó hacerle caso a su gran némesis de Hogwarts, ahora prefería hacerlo y no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos hombres. Cerró los ojos pensando en dónde había quedado su valentía Gryffindor, en lo decepcionada que estaría McGonagall si estuviera accediendo a las voluntades de un mortífago, en cómo la regañaría Harry si salía de esta.

Pero cuando iba a sacar su valor y gritarle a Malfoy que se fuera al diablo con sus órdenes, y que la soltara, escuchó como la puerta se abría, permitiendo el paso de los dos malvados.

-Vaya, la maldita _sangre sucia _sí que es débil – escuchó decir a uno – aún sigue inconsciente siendo que los _Crucios _que le lanzamos eran de poca intensidad.

-Al parecer ser la rastrera amiga de Potter es sólo un estúpido nombre – comentó el otro hombre, quien hablaba con mucho desdén. – Hay que divertirnos con ella, antes de pedirle rescate a Potter – continuó con un libido tono que le provocó nauseas.

Quería gritar, salir de ahí cuanto antes. Y se bofeteaba por dentro por no tener la fuerza, en esos momentos, para lanzarles un hechizo no verbal, y librarse de esa. Escuchó como los dos hombres se reían con perversión, mientras daban unos pasos hacia ella. Malditos mortífagos, de seguro la violarían, torturarían y la violarían nuevamente antes de realmente llamaran a Harry. Si es que lo llamaban.

-_Crucio – _dijo el primer mortífago, apuntándola con la varita, haciendo que inmediatamente sintiera como sus huesos y nervios se quemaban.

-Caballeros.

La voz de Malfoy resonó en cada rincón de la habitación con un tono temible, erizándole la piel. Ahora no sabía si era a los dos hombres que la habían secuestrado a los que les tenía recelo, o era a él, el rubio chico Slytherin. Nuevamente iba a abrir los ojos; qué estresante era no tener lo cinco sentidos al tanto de la situación que se estaba produciendo a su lado, sin embargo, notó que no podía.

_Maldito Mortífago Oxigenado._

De seguro le había mandado un hechizo para que no abriera los ojos. Pero ¿por qué?

-Me parece que es de mala educación atacar a una chica si no está consciente, ¿no creen? – comentó con un matiz tan maduro que jamás habría pensado escuchar de él.

El rubio salió nuevamente a la luz, haciéndose visible para los dos hombres que miraban sorprendidos el rincón desde donde provenía su voz. La parsimonia con que daba cada paso para acercarse a la cama donde estaba tendida Hermione, acompañada con el semblante orgulloso y tenaz que adornaba su rostro de seguro podía exasperar a cualquiera, así como también ganarse su respeto.

-Jo… joven Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó uno de los hombres, con desconcierto.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí, señor Rookwood? – Dijo con claro desdén – Esta es mi _casa_, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

-No somos estúpidos, Draco. Él se refería a que pensamos que estabas en Azkaban.

-Malfoy, para ti, Yaxley – el rubio los miró de arriba abajo, evaluando las mugrosas vestimentas que traían los intrusos de su casa, como un león ve a su presa. Claro, en este, caso, una serpiente al ratón – y digamos que tuve una suerte diferente a las suyas, señores.

-Pero eras seguidor del Señor Oscuro – comentó Rookwood confundido - ¿cómo…?

-¡Silencio! – Les gritó con autoridad, sorprendiendo a Hermione, quien aún luchaba por abrir los ojos – Yo hago las preguntas aquí. Así que explíquenme qué hace _Granger _aquí.

-Venganza – respondió Yaxley lleno de odio.

-Venganza – repitió Draco con burla - ¿Se vengarán de ella? ¿Les hizo algo?

-Eres tan ingenuo, Draco, ella es simplemente nuestra carnada, y bueno, de paso nos divertiremos un poco.

-¡Dije que me llamaras Malfoy, maldito! – gritó el rubio al momento en que los inmovilizaba de cuello a pies con un hechizo no verbal.

Los envió fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que los huesos de la espalda de los hombres crujieran por el impacto.

-Ahora escúchenme bien, despreciables mortífagos de segunda mano, los ingenuos aquí son ustedes por creer que pueden usar mi mansión como cuartel para sus perversidades. – la forma de hablar de Malfoy le recordó a la castaña cuando la llamaba _sangre sucia_ en tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando creían que eran simples insultos escolares, claro que ahora, también podía notar en el timbre del chico, algo peligroso, que la hacía estar alerta y no bajar la guardia. – Cuando llegué del trabajo hace una hora, lo único que quería era recostarme a descansar un rato, ¡pero ustedes malditos, desgraciados, me lo impiden con sus estupideces!

-Disculpe, señor Malfoy, por invadir en su cálida morada, y interrumpir su hora del biberón – dijo Yaxley, lleno de sarcasmo y rencor - ¡Madura de una vez, chico, y haz algo digno de reconocimiento alguna vez en tu puta vida! ¡No seas tan infame como tu padre!

Hasta ahí llegó el límite de la paciencia del rubio, quien, cegado por la rabia, elevó su puño y lo estrelló contra la nariz del mortífago, la cual crepitó probablemente quebrada y comenzó a sangrar.

-Tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso, Yaxley – dijo con una perversa sonrisa, mientras hacía como si se acomodara los nudillos, luego del golpe – hace tanto que quería tenerte aquí, como un perro, recibiendo mis maldiciones y puños. Y ¿sabes lo mejor? Entregándolos me aseguraré la libertad definitiva.

-Joven Malfoy, está hablando como un seguidor de Potter – comentó Augustus Rookwood con desdén – maldito traidor a la sangre, estás deshonrando nuestro clan y al señor Oscuro.

-¡Vete al diablo con tu honor! Ustedes, imbéciles, provocaron que mi familia lo perdiera y lo lamentarán por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

Su habilidad para tratar como escoria a quienes odiaba no la había perdido, pensó Hermione. Pero de cierta forma se alivió al saber que no era a ella a quien estaba tratando así, sino que a los que la habían secuestrado. En ese momento sintió como sus ojos dejaban de pesar, por lo que nuevamente trató de abrirlo, consiguiéndolo de inmediato. Y lo que vio fue algo que jamás imagino: dos mortífagos, uno rubio, viejo, que veía con odio a Draco, y otro con rostro horrible, donde las marcas de la viruela se expandían, y ojos de alguien que parece aburrido de la situación. Ambos estaban totalmente inmovilizados por lo que parecían ser cuerdas trasparentes, las que les dejaban movilidad sólo a la cabeza. Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro, con la vista fija en ellos, observando su presa.

-Los enviaré a Azkaban, - declaró con tanto odio que podría haberse confundido, sin duda, con Voldemort - y si vuelven a tocar, ustedes, o cualquiera de sus estúpidos compañeros, un solo pelo de Granger, enviarlos a prisión será lo menos que haré.

¿La estaba defendiendo? ¿Él? ¿Draco Malfoy?

De seguro estaba soñando, porque no era posible que eso estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

-¿Enamorado de la Sangre Sucia, Malfoy? – se burló Rookwood, y esta vez fue él quien recibió el puño del rubio. El mortífago escupió sangre, al tiempo en que miraba a Draco con odio, lanzándole un _Levicorpus, _dejándolo de cabeza en el aire.

Este improvisado movimiento, provocó que el rubio perdiera la concentración, por lo que ambos mortífagos pudieron escapar de sus redes invisibles. Draco se liberó del hechizo, pero al caer al suelo, recibió otro, tomándolo nuevamente desprevenido.

-_¡Crucio! – _gritó Rookwood apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy, quien, a pesar de sentir como el dolor lo recorría de pies a cabeza, no mostró gesto de debilidad en su rostro. – Escúchanos bien chiquillo, coopera con nosotros, o terminarás peor que la inmunda de ahí.

Yaxley volteó a mirarla, y al comprobar que estaba consciente, sonrió con malicia. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con fuerza, presa del miedo que le profesaba ese hombre. Aunque debía admitir que morir no era a lo que más le temía, sino que ese asqueroso mortífago osara en tocarla.

Rookwood le lanzó otra imperdonable una segunda y tercera vez al rubio, quien sólo pensaba en la forma de distraer la atención de su ex compañero, de Granger. Yaxley le dio un codazo a su camarada, para indicarle su descubrimiento.

-Dé…jenla – exigió Draco desde el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

-No te esfuerces, Malfoy – comentó el mortífago con falso tono fraternal -, quédate ahí en el suelo, para que estés en primera fila viendo lo que vamos a hacer. – Ordenó, mas el chico no pensaba hacerlo – he dicho que te quedes ahí. _¡Crucio!_

Cayó nuevamente, pues las maldiciones que le estaban mandando eran cada vez más fuertes.

-_Piensa, Hermione, no puedes dejar que esto suceda, lo torturarán hasta volverlo loco – _se decía la chica, revisando mentalmente todos los hechizos no verbales que conocía. Sin embargo el único que se le ocurría era el que ellos habían usado con Malfoy. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y miró a Draco, quien le devolvió la mirada. Y al notar que ambos mortífagos lo estaban viendo a él, moduló – _Aprovecha. _

Con todas las fuerzas que le permitía el cuerpo, les lanzó a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro un _Levicorpus _dejándolos de inmediato de cabeza en el aire.

-Perfecto – dijo Malfoy, parándose rápidamente - _¡Petrificus Totalus! _

Los dos hombres cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que el rubio riera con crueldad. Se acercó a ellos, los tomó por las solapas de sus sacos, y desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola y algo desconcertada.

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Qué tal todo el mundo? Este es mi primer Dramione, ojalá les guste. Lo vengo escribiendo hace tiempo ya, pero puesto que el tiempo no me sobra por la Universidad, no había podido seguirlo. <strong>

**Bueno ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Sé que es corto, pero si lo seguía, lo habría tenido que cortar en medio de una idea importante. Draco esta vez es alguien que esconde un secreto, algo que le permitirá más adelante sobresalir. ¿Cuál es éste? Bueno deben esperar a los capítulos siguientes. **

**Déjenme sus comentarios para ver qué tal les pareció y si vale la pena seguirlo. Me encantan los reviews, me inspiran a seguir y no dejarlas botadas :) **

**Sin más palabras, me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**MRS Taisho-Potter (05 de Abril, 2012)**

**PD: Felices Pascuas ^^**


	2. Capítulo II

_Capítulo II_

_-_Kingsley ¿puedes concederme la libertad definitiva? – Preguntó serio – ya probé que soy de confianza.

-Aún no, Draco, sabes que debes cumplir con una cuota – respondió el Ministro, caminando parsimoniosamente hacia la salida de ese lúgubre lugar.

Malfoy respiró hondo, tratando de reprimir el deseo de abalanzarse sobre Kingsley. Caminó hacia él, para poder pedir explicaciones.

-¿Y cuanto es? Porque esos estúpidos que acabo de traer son los más peligrosos y malvados mortífagos que quedaban, valen mucho – opinó parándose frente a él – además, sabes la verdadera razón por la que me convertí en mortífago.

-Sí, la sé, pero no se lo quieres contar al mundo, y necesito pruebas para convencer de otra forma al consejo – el hombre lo apartó con el brazo y siguió caminando, dejando a Malfoy loco de frustración.

-He pasado tres años trabajando para ti, me has enviado a misiones, he capturado a quienes han quebrantado la ley, atrapé a dos mortífagos fugitivos, y salvé a Granger, ¡¿qué más tengo que hacer, maldición?

-Cierto, salvaste a la señorita Granger…

-No empieces.

Seguramente si cualquier persona hubiese osado en hablarle así al Primer Ministro habría recibido una gran reprimenda, sin embargo, Kingsley lo había acogido cuando nadie más podía ayudarlo, cuando sus padres habían sido capturados por los aurores, y la única forma de seguir libre había sido contarle la verdad a la autoridad. Draco tenía un secreto que reveló ese día, y cuando el ministro le creyó y le mostró su apoyo, surgió una confianza mutua que creció cada día.

-Atrapa a los ocho mortífagos que siguen sueltos, y te concederé la libertad definitiva. – Declaró el hombre, mirándolo con desafío.

-Trato hecho.

-Ve mañana al ministerio, a buscar tu certificado de auror – los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho, sorprendido - no puedo venir a que te dejen meter alguien a prisión todo el tiempo, tengo otras cosas que hacer ¿sabes? Además lo mereces.

-Eh… está bien – accedió desconcertado. Quién lo pensaría, él, Draco Malfoy, sería un auror. Que irónica era la vida. – ¿Pero no es algo extraño que no sea completamente libre pero si auror?

-Aún debes hacer los trabajos que te mandó el consejo – Malfoy roló los ojos, pues ser el asistente, _esclavo_, de algunos funcionarios del ministerio era realmente tedioso. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

¡Dios! ¡De veras! Seguramente la pobre estaría gritando por ayuda.

-Mierda, Granger – masculló antes de pasar rápidamente por su lado – está en mi casa aún, nos vemos mañana.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

El ministro rió, divertido ante el actuar del chico.

Hermione ya estaba cansada de tanto gritar para que alguien la escuchara. Malfoy se había ido hace por lo menos una hora y no se dignaba a aparecer. Su cuerpo cansado por las maldiciones que había recibido ya no le respondía como quería, y de tanto tratar de desatarse las manos, ya tenía las muñecas heridas. Suspiró, ¿qué haría si el rubio no regresaba? Nadie sabía dónde estaba, aparte de él, y era obvio que nadie se lo imaginaría. ¿Cuánto tardaría en morir? Sin comida, ni agua, duraría unos tres meses, o menos.

-_¿En qué cosas piensas, Hermione? – _se dijo a sí misma. Tenía la leve esperanza de que _Él _volviera y la sacara de ahí.

Y como si fuese adivina, un ruido de puerta proveniente del primer piso la alentó, seguido por unos pasos apresurados que subían la escala, para que finalmente entrara Malfoy por la puerta de la habitación, con aire agitado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con un tono de _¿preocupación? _No, estaba loca, imposible que él estuviera preocupado por ella.

-S…sí – respondió desconcertada aún, al momento en que él tomaba su varita y cortaba las cuerdas que la mantenían presa de esa cama.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¿Acaso no leíste El Profeta esta mañana? – cuestionó ahora con un tono más duro. Hermione se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, bajando los brazos acalambrados, y sobándose los hombros que le dolían montones – ¡Diez mortífagos se escaparon de Azkaban y tú paseas tranquilamente por la calle como si nada pasara! ¡Eras la mano derecha de Potter en la guerra, era obvio que serías uno de sus blancos!

-¿Quién te crees regañándome así? – Preguntó ella exasperada porque el rubio la retara de esa manera – No te importa lo que haga, así que deja de gritarme – ordenó mirándolo claramente enojada - ¿y cómo sabías que andaba por la calle caminando?

-Legeremancia – respondió con simpleza, mientras ambos se veían con los ojos entrecerrados -. Agradece que te salvara el pellejo.

Malfoy, quien hasta ese momento se mantenía de pie junto a la cama, suya por cierto, se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la estantería de libros. Hizo chasquear los dedos, provocando que la luz se encendiera. Hermione hizo una visera con sus manos y lo miró, de espaldas a ella, buscando un libro entre los muchos que ahí había.

-Sí… bueno, gracias – comentó tímidamente, cosa que sorprendió a Draco. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, por cierto?

-Luego de tantos años de insultos, - dijo volteando la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro – creo que sólo yo tengo el derecho de maltratarte.

-Eres un estúpido – expresó un tanto divertida por el comentario. Malfoy no contestó. Cuando finalmente encontró el libro que quería, lo tomó, lo abrió en cierta página, leyó lo que ahí decía y lo devolvió a su lugar. Luego volteó y caminó hacia la cama.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Eso creo.

Sin embargo cuando puso un pie sobre el suelo, cayó, golpeándose la rodilla. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, sus músculos no le respondían. El rubio roló los ojos y se agachó, para tomarla entre sus brazos. Hermione, sorprendida, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, aspirando su exquisito olor, una mezcla entre madera y menta que hacía que sus alocadas hormonas se alborotaran aún más.

-Malfoy…

-Sh – la hizo callar mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba la escala – eres bastante molesta, Granger – comentó con un tono divertido, haciéndola bufar.

Cuando Draco llegó a la planta baja, recorrió la casa por pasillos largos y estrechos de los cuales sólo se podía salir pasando por puertas que habían por todo el lugar. Hermione pensó que si se perdiera en ese lugar, no sabría cómo salir. Finalmente, el ex mortífago se detuvo en una habitación y la depositó en un cómodo sofá. El cuarto estaba oscuro y por lo que pudo notar la castaña, se debía a unas grandes y gruesas cortinas color verde, propio de un Slytherin.

Draco se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda y se acercó a una mesa donde había montones de frascos con todo tipo de pociones dentro. De color rojo, verde, morado, amarillo y azul, todas parecían resplandecer ante la luz que emitía la varita, ahora encendida, del rubio. Con su cuerpo tapó la visual de Hermione sobre la mesa, y con eso, la posibilidad de ver qué cosas mezclaba en ese cáliz de plata que sostenía en sus manos. Quería preguntar, pero no se atrevía, algo en la concentración que Malfoy estaba poniendo en eso la trastornaba.

Luego de un minuto, él volteó, con aire indiferente, para luego caminar nuevamente hacia ella. Le tendió el cáliz y se sentó a su lado, colocando sus manos en la su nuca, y echándose para atrás, cerrando los ojos a modo de descanso.

Hermione elevó una ceja, mirándolo desconcertada. ¿Quién se creía? Luego, bajó la vista al líquido, el cual era de un color rojo, que luego cambiaba a verde y al final, se quedó amarillo. No se parecía a ninguna de las pociones que antes había estudiado, y sí que había aprendido muchas. Pero esta definitivamente le daba recelo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó con clara incertidumbre. Y pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado por lo que seguramente iba a suceder: Malfoy saltaría burlándose de que la _sabelotodo Granger _no conoce esa poción. Sin embargo, lo que realmente pasó la desconcertó aún más.

-Aliviará el dolor que provocó el _Cruciatus – _comentó sin intensiones de moverse de su posición. Hermione volvió a mirar el líquido con desconfianza, ¿y si era…? – No es veneno, bébelo – dijo como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿creerle? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Bueno, no es que lo estuviera pasando muy bien ese último tiempo. Ya no tenía a nadie, pues todos poco a poco se estaban alejando de ella. Había querido tener la compañía de sus padres luego de la guerra, pero ellos decidieron quedarse en Australia pues habían abierto una clínica y no querían venderla aún. Ginny ni siquiera la miraba cuando pasaba por su lado al salir de clases en la universidad, Harry estaba muy ocupado con las misiones que le encargaban en el ministerio, y como auror no podía fallar.

Ron… otra historia, desde que habían terminado, hace casi dos meses, no habían hablado casi nada y lo extrañaba. Porque, antes de todo, eran amigos, los mejores, y no podía creer que el haber terminado su relación, eso implicaba también su amistad. En el fondo sabía que esa afirmación no era cierta, que si se dieran la oportunidad de conversar civilizadamente tal vez sería igual que antes, pero claramente estarían incómodos.

No tenía nada que perder. Por lo que acercó el cáliz a sus labios y bebió el elixir. Una explosión de sabores la invadió, canela, menta, metal, sangre, jugo de calabaza, de manzana, chocolate… Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que poco a poco fue recuperando sus fuerzas, sintiéndose estupendamente.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Malfoy, quien aún no se dignaba en mirarla.

-Sí, gracias – comentó para luego ladear la cabeza, inquieta por sus pensamientos, y mirarlo. El rostro del rubio parecía tan perfecto, como nunca lo había visto, y desprendía una tranquilidad que ni en Hogwarts había podido apreciar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era? Negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía otras preguntas que quería responder - ¿Por qué me sigues ayudando?

Draco abrió los ojos, dejándole ver la serenidad que sentía ahora que ya no había mortífagos en la mansión. Pero al mirarla, sonrió de la manera más seductora que ella había visto jamás, una sonrisa de medio lado que cargó hasta llevar su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

-No sé, tal vez quiero jugar al héroe un rato – dijo con un tono de voz aún más sexy, haciéndola temblar. Su aliento de menta, su perfume varonil, y su mirada estaban nublando sus sentidos, haciendo que perdiera poco a poco el control de sí misma. Pero fue él quien evitó el inevitable beso que vendría, al alejarse de ella y ponerse de pie. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó al acercarse a ordenar las pociones que había usado - ¿quieres cenar?

Aquello la hizo despertar de su ensoñación, porque lo que estaba sucediendo no era posible, ni en sus más rebuscados sueños.

-Ahora sí me asustas, Malfoy – dijo levantándose también, buscando algo en la habitación con qué defenderse, pues ni idea tenía donde estaba su varita - ¿qué pretendes?

Y ante la pregunta, el rubio se volteó claramente molesto, y caminó hacia ella mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-Deja de desconfiar de mí – dijo con un tono de ultratumba -, no pretendo nada, ¿está mal que invite a alguien si no quiero comer solo?

-No invitas a quien ha sido tu enemiga por muchos años.

-¿Me vas a acompañar o no? – preguntó ignorando las palabras de ella, y nuevamente se volvieron a mirar con desafío, tal cual lo hacían en la escuela.

-Que quede claro – murmuró Hermione observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados – que no lo hago por ti, sino porque tengo que reponer fuerzas.

Malfoy sonrió arrogante de nuevo, parando su corazón ante la sensualidad que emitía aquel hombre. La tomó del antebrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Definitivamente jamás podría entender a ese hombre, pero de cierta forma el misterio que significaba su mente la excitaba y le provocaba un sentimiento de curiosidad más fuerte que saber todo lo que puede haber en una biblioteca.

Caminaron en silencio hasta lo que obviamente era el comedor de la mansión. Antiguos y elegantes muebles había ahí, todos finos y su color oscuro complementaba al de las paredes, las cuales tenían la huella de retratos que habían sido removidos. Sin embargo otros seguían colgados, no muchos a decir verdad, para ser un muro tan amplio.

Cuando Malfoy soltó su agarre, se acercó a mirar más de cerca los cuadros. Supuso que el rubio se molestaría y la insultaría por su curiosidad, pero no lo hizo. Solamente se le quedó mirando, observando también las fotografías movibles con un dejo de nostalgia y melancolía.

El primer retrato mostraba a un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, ojos fríos, muy parecido a Draco en su mirada. Parecía disgustado de estar ahí, de que _ella_ lo estuviera observando, pues la miró de arriba abajo con desdén. Hermione bufó, típico de un Malfoy.

El segundo y el tercer retrato eran de Lucius, que parecía impotente con su porte y pose. Vestía un traje de Quidditch, y su escoba nueva era casi tan alta como él. De seguro era una foto del tiempo en que era estudiante de Hogwarts, pues la insignia de Slytherin la llevaba orgulloso en su pecho.

-No sabía que tu padre había jugado en el equipo de Slytherin – comentó la castaña con simpleza, no recibiendo respuesta de Malfoy, pero claro, eso era obvio.

Siguió mirando las fotografías, dándose cuenta de que los demás retratos eran de Lucius, Narcisa o él, nadie más estaba ahí, ni siquiera Bellatrix. ¿Habría sido siempre así? ¿Cuándo habrían sacado los demás? ¿Había sido Draco?

El último cuadro estaba él, vestido de Quidditch, en segundo año… Como la vez que la llamó por primera vez _sangre sucia._

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre aquí – dijo tratando de desviar de su mente aquellos recuerdos que tan poca gracia le hacían. Malfoy hizo una mueca, que intentaba ser una sonrisa triste, pero no dijo nada, parecía metido en su propio mundo. Y de nuevo estaba ese impulso de querer saber, preguntar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque trató de ser algo más sutil con su pregunta - ¿Los extrañas?

Draco bufó y se volteó para caminar hacia la mesa donde ya estaba servida la cena.

-A un hombre como yo no se le tiene permitido extrañar, Granger, es ilógico.

-No – contrarrestó ella – ilógico es que no los extrañes, pues son tus padres.

-No admitiré nada.

Con esas tres palabras, Malfoy había dada por terminada la conversación. Hermione se acercó tímidamente a la mesa, sentándose al lado de él, quien estaba a la cabecera. Se maravilló al ver la gran variedad de platos que había ahí, y se sorprendió también al saber que eran sólo para ellos dos.

Draco sirvió un poco de vino en su copa y en la de ella, tendiéndosela para que bebiera. Y luego de unos tortuosos minutos de comer en silencio, la castaña estaba desesperando.

-Malfoy – lo llamó y éste dejó atrás su semblante serio, para soltar una pequeña risa.

-Sabía que no podrías soportar tanto tiempo sin hablar, Granger. – la miró con arrogancia, algo que, sorprendentemente, ahora le parecía atractivo.

-¿Por qué no estás en Azkaban? - Y con esto, la expresión de él volvió a ser sombrío.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Crees que debo estar en Azkaban?

La intensidad de su mirada la perturbó, sintiéndose por primera vez pequeña a su lado. No era que quisiera que él estuviese en prisión, solamente le sorprendía todo lo que había hecho por ella y quería saber las razones.

-No es eso – balbuceó -, sólo que pensé que como estabas del lado de Voldemort simplemente te enviarían ahí.

-No cometí ningún crimen, simplemente me sentaba en la mesa a escuchar los planes contra Potter – dijo sin mirarla, volviendo a su cena – ni siquiera maté a Dumbledore así que no tenían por qué incriminarme.

-¿Por qué te uniste a los mortífagos entonces?

-¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es éste? – Preguntó molesto - ¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea esa parte de mi vida?

-Bueno nunca hemos tenido algo de qué hablar, Malfoy – comentó ahora más intrigada. Sin embargo algo le decía que no debía seguir preguntando.

Ambos se sumergieron en un largo silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos. Cuando terminaron, Draco se quedó sentado, con los ojos cerrados, y Hermione no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No entendía el pensar del rubio, era como un torbellino de cosas que parecían ilógicas. Pues el chico actuaba de una forma, pero decía otras. Estaba confundida.

En ese momento un fuerte crack hizo que todos los platos sucios desaparecieran de la mesa, quedando solamente las copas de vino con la botella a medio tomar. Hermione miró hacia todos lados, Draco no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Señor – una voz aguda sonó a su lado, y cuando volteó a ver, un elfo doméstico estaba parado a unos metros de la mesa. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban fijos en Malfoy, aunque hizo una pequeña referencia hacia ella cuando lo miró. No vestía como un típico elfo domestico, con harapos y paños viejos. Este vestía un simpático traje de mayordomo en color verde y unos mocasines negros. – Lainadan quisiera saber si usted y la señorita desean algo más. Lainadan puede traer lo que guste, señor.

-Yo paso, Lainadan, gracias – contestó Malfoy, quien luego miró a Hermione - ¿deseas algo más? – ella negó con la cabeza, algo desconcertada – ella tampoco quiere. Puedes irte a descansar.

-Gracias, señor, con su permiso – y con otro crack, el elfo desapareció.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tener un elfo domestico? – Le gritó la castaña, mientras se ponía de pie, encolerizada - ¡Maldito insensible ¿cómo puedes? ¡Son seres vivos igual que tú y yo, no merecen…!

-OJ, Granger, cálmate – ordenó hastiado de toda la situación - ¿empezaras de nuevo con eso?

-¡Ellos tienen derechos! – siempre se le hacía inevitable defender a esas pobres criaturas que muchos trataban como esclavos. Por eso había fundado la Plataforma Elfica que Defiende los Derechos de los Elfos, en otras palabras, P.E.D.D.O. para poder velar por ellos.

-¡Lo sé ¿ok? – Él también se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a ella – Por esa razón usa ese traje. Tienen un sueldo decente y un día de descanso a la semana. No los sobreexploto, Granger, _yo también sé lo que es ser un esclavo. _

El tono con que dijo aquella última frase le heló la sangre. Lo había pasado mal cuando estaba reclutado para el ejército de Voldemort, cada acción y comentario lo revelaba. Y de cierta forma quiso aliviar ese dolor, sólo que no sabía cómo.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Sus miradas se habían aflojado y únicamente estaban concentradas en ellos. Hermione, por acto involuntario, subió su mano hasta el rostro de Draco, y cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, una gran descarga los recorrió a ambos, pero a pesar de eso no se separaron. Malfoy cerró los ojos mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar, disfrutando del momento. Y ella estaba como hipnotizada por la belleza del rubio.

Sus frentes se juntaron, pero no había más intensión que eso, por el momento. La castaña cerró sus ojos también y se dejó invadir por el exquisito aroma del ex mortífago. Estuvieron así hasta serenarse, hasta calmar sus corazones y sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Deberías quedarte con Weasley hasta que haya atrapado a todos los mortífagos – sugirió Draco con voz calmada, aún sin mirarse. Pero al escucharlo, ella se separó y lo observó, realmente jamás podría entenderlo.

-No puedo ir allá, él y yo terminamos – confesó, pero no sabía por qué lo hacía, a Malfoy eso no le importaba. Draco sonrió, acercándose a ella.

-Entonces tendré que llevarte a tu casa. - La tomó de la muñeca, pero Hermione emitió un gemido de dolor, debido a que estaba herida por las cuerdas. – Perdón.

La tomó de la cintura, apegándola fuertemente a él y desaparecieron.

Hola! como están? aquí he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta historia, quería darles las gracias a todas aquella las que me dejaron reviews, las que agregaron a favoritos y a alertas. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, díganme ¿cual piensan que es el secreto de Draco? Tal vez lo descubran en el próximo capitulo, o tal vez seré mala y no lo diré aún jejeje. Dejenme sus opiniones, para ver si vale o no la pena seguir escribiendo.

Eso, nos vemos, bye


	3. Capítulo III

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III<em>

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevamente, fue realmente consciente de la gran mano que estaba sobre su cintura y la ceñía al cuerpo del rubio. Pero no le importó, estaba cómoda en esa posición, y algo le decía que él también. Se miraron a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro, y luego miraron sus labios.

Pero en ese momento, la piel de Hermione comenzó a arder, y no era por la vergüenza, la excitación o la ira. Un escalofrío la recorrió, seguido por un mareo que hizo que se agarrara bien del rubio. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, creía que eso no pasaría. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Mierda – exclamó y rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y corrió hacia la casa de ella. – _Alohomora – _dijo apuntando con su varita a la puerta de entrada, la cual se abrió, dejándolo pasar.

-Draco… - murmuró ella, quien comenzaba a entrar en un estado de sonambulismo. Malfoy se tensó, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, por su nombre de pila. Pero no debía perder tiempo en viejos pensamientos, debía hacer algo rápido antes de que la fuerte fiebre que la estaba invadiendo causara estragos en su organismo.

Abrió cada puerta que encontró, buscando el baño, y cuando lo hizo, le alivió ver que había una tina. La dejó sentada encima del inodoro, Hermione ya no podía sostenerse en pie sola, tiritaba de pies a cabeza, sentía mucho frío, a pesar de que su piel tuviera una elevada temperatura. Apuntó con su varita hacia la bañera, y pronunció – _Aguamenti – _para que ésta se llenara de agua. Con su mano libre, tocó la frente de la castaña, calculando que debía tener unos 42 grados de temperatura.

Cuando la tina estuvo llena, metió la mano en el agua. Estaba fría, perfecto. Ese truco muggle para bajar la fiebre siempre era más efectivo si la causa de la alza de temperatura había sido una poción. Con las manos temblando, se acercó a ella nuevamente. Seguro que si Hermione estuviera realmente consciente de la situación, le habría dado un gran puñetazo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la suerte lo acompañaba en ese sentido. Llevó sus manos al botón del jeans de ella y lo desabrochó.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione, somnolienta, pero sin ninguna intensión de detenerlo.

-Sh – la calló él – salvo tu vida, otra vez.

Draco le sacó el pantalón, y luego la camiseta, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior. Aunque le picaban las manos por quitársela también.

_Contrólate, Draco._

Respiró hondo y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, para luego meterla a la tina. Hermione jadeó porque el agua estaba muy helada, pero eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Sus sonrojadas mejillas comenzaron a perder color, volviendo al tono normal de su piel, y su cuerpo a perder temperatura. Y luego de que comprobara que la fiebre había bajado, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Buscó con la mirada alguna toalla o una bata para poder secarla, no vio ninguna, pero vio una puerta, la cual parecía ser un armario o algo así. Fue hacia allí, y efectivamente ahí había toallas de todos colores, dobladas y puestas ordenadamente una sobre otra. Tomó una y cuando volteó a verla, Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón latió con fuerza, antes de correr hacia ella y arrodillarse a su lado. Le tomó el rostro con una mano, y chasqueó los dedos con la otra para llamar su atención.

-No, no, no, Granger, quédate conmigo – le pidió entrando en desesperación – no te duermas aún.

La castaña abrió los ojos, pero parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte. Definitivamente había caído en un estado de sonambulismo, pero al menos seguía viva.

_Qué estúpido soy, ¿cómo permití que bebiera vino? _

El vino que había tomado en la cena, más la poción, había actuado como una especie de droga.

_Ya pasé por esto, ¡qué imbécil soy!_

La tomó nuevamente en brazos, no le costó nada ya que la chica era muy liviana, y además se había hecho mucho más fuerte con los años. Volvió a sentarla sobre el inodoro, la cubrió con la toalla que había sacado del armario y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hermione lo miraba con ojos vacíos, no esos llenos de sentimientos que ella tenía siempre.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, enrabiado consigo mismo por su estupidez, para luego frotar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica y así que se secara por la toalla. Sin embargo al hacerlo, pudo notar como las curvas de la chica eran tan definidas que tuvo que tragar fuerte. Se había vuelto toda una mujer, más hermosa de lo que ya era antes. Se apartó bruscamente, restregando sus sienes con sus dedos para aminorar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a emerger.

Tener a Granger medio desnuda frente a él, casi inconsciente también, no ayudaba a calmar sus hormonas, quienes estaban despiertas desde que la vio en su cama, amarrada. Posiblemente años atrás, cuando hacía exactamente todo lo que su padre le decía, simplemente la habría dejado ahí, entregando su vida a la suerte, sin embargo ahora no podía. A ella le debía mucho, su vida, su libertad.

-Draco… - el leve, pero audible susurro de la castaña lo despertó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a figar su atención en su figura. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza, provocando que un golpe de preocupación atravesara se estómago. Tocó su frente nuevamente, pero ahora parecía que su temperatura estaba normal. Se calmó, sólo un poco, pues seguramente ahora ella solamente tenía frío – llévame a mi… cuarto – le pidió, mientras estiraba sus brazos, al igual que un niño pequeño para que lo carguen.

Entonces él la llevó hasta el que debía ser su cuarto, el cual era totalmente diferente a lo que pensó que sería. Las paredes color lavanda marcaba una neutralidad con respecto a las casas de Hogwarts. Creyó que los colores rojo y dorado serían quienes reinarían el lugar, tal como en su habitación aún lo hacían el verde y el plateado. Encima de los muebles color blanco, había varios cuadros con fotografías, algunas movibles y otras no, donde la podía ver a ella, junto a Potter, Weasley y varios de los molestos Gryffindors. La dejó sobre la gran cama que estaba al centro del lugar, para luego correr a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Ella debía sacar, licuar todo el vino que había bebido, tenía que salir de su sistema lo antes posible.

Al volver a su lado, Hermione seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado, así que le hizo beber todo el vaso de agua. Cuando hubo terminado, lo dejó en la mesita de noche, para luego tratar de arroparla con las frazadas de la cama, pero ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque aún con la mirada ausente.

-Está mojada – dijo, y Draco alzó una ceja, no entendiendo a qué se refería – quítamela… quíteme la ropa interior.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. Definitivamente Granger no estaba en sus cabales, pues jamás le habría pedido algo así si estuviese consciente realmente. Roló sus orbes grises, con diversión, riendo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo tragó fuerte, mientras se acercaba a ella. Sus manos recorrieron las piernas femeninas, largas y perfectas como se las había imaginado, hasta llegar a la toalla que la cubría y así subirla un poco para tomar sus bragas y quitársela.

-Sí mañana te cuento esto, Granger, querrás golpearme – bromeó tratando de calmarse. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder controlarse, era mejor terminar rápido e irse, para no hacer algo de lo que luego se podría arrepentir. Hermione jadeó, alterándolo, causando que su excitación y el deseo por ella fuera menos soportable.

_Draco no puedes caer ante esto._

Cubrió la intimidad de la castaña con la toalla, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar, y luego subió sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar al broche del sostén, el cual abrió sin problema, sacándoselo de inmediato. La tapó con la frazada y se volteó para irse, no podía seguir ahí sin hacer algo imprudente. Pero luego de haber dado un solo paso, sintió que una delicada mano lo agarraba del brazo, deteniéndolo. Respiró hondo y giró el rostro para mirarla. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero parecía que aún no estaba dormida completamente.

-Quédate – le pidió en un susurro, poniéndolo en una situación complicada. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-No, no puedo seguir involucrándome más en esto – comentó en un tono dramático. Sin embargo ella ejerció algo de fuerza para moverlo lentamente hacia la cama y hacerlo girar. Se acercó despacio, mirándola a los ojos, los cuales no tenían brillo ni nada.

Con esfuerzo Hermione se puso de rodillas, quedando completamente desnuda frente a la mirada de él. Pero eso no le importó. Draco se mordió el labio inferior al momento en que ella lo tomaba de la camisa y lo acercaba. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus alientos, mezclándose. Hasta que finalmente sus labios se rozaron con sutileza, para luego volver a verse a los ojos.

_Al diablo con todo._

Pensó Draco antes de agarrarla fuertemente de la cintura, ceñirla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión, como nunca había besado a nadie. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se adentraron en la boca del otro, peleando por cual era la más fuerte. Una de las manos de Malfoy recorrió la espalda de la chica, mientas que la otra bajó hasta su trasero, haciéndola soltar un gemido. Poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama, situándose él encima para tener el control de la situación. Dejó de besarla solamente para poder bajar hasta su cuello, el cual lamió, besó y mordió, dejándole marcas rojas en la blanca piel.

Pero de repente se percató de que ella ya no se movía o retorcía por el placer que debía estar sintiendo, y en el momento en que la agarró de las muñecas para poder colocarlas arriba de su cabeza, Hermione emitió un quejido que lo hizo despertar de ese transe en el que había caído. Elevó su rostro para mirarla y podrán notar la decepción y la sorpresa que sintió al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente dormida. Al fin había caído en las manos de Morfeo.

Suspiró, quitándose de encima de ella, para luego arroparla. Habían estado cerca. No, ÉL había estado cerca de violarla, pues la Hermione Granger con la que se estaba besuqueando no era más que su versión sonámbula, que no era para nada consciente de lo que hacía. Se recostó a su lado para contemplarla.

¿Quién podría haber imaginado, en sus sueños más locos, que él, Draco Malfoy, estaría observando dormir a su supuesta peor enemiga de Hogwarts? Cierto, nadie, pero ahí estaba, y no tenía la mínima intensión de apartarse de su lado. La muchacha descansaba plácidamente, ajena a esos hermosos ojos color plata que escrutaban cada una de sus facciones, las cuales parecían más perfectas con el reflejo de la luna. Malfoy acercó su mano al rostro femenino, corriendo un travieso riso que había caído por encima de los ojos, privándolo de ver la totalidad de la imagen. Y se quedó ahí, sintiendo como la calidez de la muchacha atravesaba su fría piel, llenándolo de algo que no sabía explicar.

No supo cuándo, pero en medio de su estudio a la ex Gryffindor, se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta cuando los pájaros madrugadores comenzaron a anunciar un nuevo día. Con pereza abrió un ojo, lo cerró y luego abrió ambos, comprobando que nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño y que realmente estaba acostado al lado de Granger. Con sigilo, pero prisa a la vez, se levantó y vio la hora en su reloj de oro. Eran las siete con diez minutos de la mañana. De seguro ella se levantaría pronto pues era jueves y tendría que ir a San Mungo por sus clases de sanadora. Bostezó con vagancia, para luego dirigirse a la puerta, y así dejar ese lugar. Sería mucho problema si ella lo encontraba ahí al despertar.

* * *

><p>A las siete con quince minutos, el despertador que estaba en la mesita de noche de la castaña comenzó a sonar, haciéndola pegar un salto en la cama, para que luego lo golpeara con la mano izquierda, y así dejara de sonar. Soltó un bostezo cansado, y al estirarse como lo hacía cada mañana, no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera por su boca al comprobar que le dolía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, desconcertándola de inmediato el hecho de estar tumbada en su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?<p>

Se sentó, buscando alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido antes de quedarse dormida. Pero no encontró nada. Y fue en ese instante cuando se percato de que estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué demonios? – exclamó sorprendida y asustada. No recodaba nada y eso la inquietaba bastante. Pasó una de sus manos por el edredón, notándolo aún con un cierto calor, como si alguien hubiese estado ahí con ella. ¿Qué había pasado ayer? Recordó los mortífagos, cómo la habían torturado y que Malfoy la había salvado luego. Pero después de la cena y que ambos se aparecieran fuera de su casa, no podía recordar nada más. Se horrorizó al pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho estado ella inconsciente y miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algún rastro de él, más no tuvo éxito, y solamente logró que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. – Malfoy – lo llamó, por si él seguía en la casa - ¡¿Malfoy? – renombró un poco más fuerte, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba sola.

Entonces se levantó, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en él, ahora lo que más quería era deshacerse de ese horrible dolor de cabeza que la estaba torturando tanto como un _Cruciatus. _Por lo que se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama, tomó la bata que estaba colgada en la puerta de su armario y salió de su habitación en busca de la cocina. Tomó dos aspirinas, deseando que con eso se aliviara el dolor, pues al no poder acordarse de lo ocurrido, prefería recurrir a los remedios muggles antes que beber alguna poción que la mandara a San Mungo, y no como estudiante.

Cuando finalizó la larga ducha que tomó, se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse algo cómodo para ir al hospital mágico, sin embargo al pasar por frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a su armario, emitió un grito que podría haber asustado a cualquiera. Por primera vez, en muchos años, pensó en la suerte que tenía de que sus padres estuvieran en Australia. Miró fijamente su cuello, parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos para saber si lo que había visto no era más que una ilusión, pero no era así. En su blanca piel había varias marcas rojas, como largos rasguños, pero provocados por dientes, no por uñas. Y una más grande cerca de su hombro, que tenía un tono entre morado y escarlata, sin duda el chupón que jamás había tenido en su vida.

Trató de calmar su alocada respiración. Debía haber una explicación lógica de todo eso. Tal vez las maldiciones que esos mortífagos le habían dejado marcas, o se había lastimado con algo al caer al suelo. Pues ¿cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy pensara siquiera en tocarla de esa manera? Eso era imposible, lo único que él podría sentir por una hija de muggles como ella no sería nada más que odio y repulsión. Sí, trató de convencerse de eso, debió haberse lastimado al caer, no había otra posibilidad.

Encima de la camiseta que llevaba se colocó un suéter de cuello alto, así taparía las marcas y evitaría preguntas. Para su buena fortuna, hacía frío, por lo que no sería extraño que llevara ese tipo de chaleco. Terminó de vestirse, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello y salió de la casa, se saltaría el desayuno esa mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todo el mundo! aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, qué bueno que les gustó el anterior, me alegra saber que mi fic tiene aceptación. Este capítulo es más intenso, si pudieron notar. En él pudimos ver como los deseos más primitivos de Draco y Hermione salieron a flote jeje, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ojalá me dejen su opinión para ver si les gustó. ¿Qué le estará pasando a Malfoy? En mi opinión y en la de Hermione, él no haría lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Bueno, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, así que estén atentas :)<strong>

**Sin más que decir, me despido, espero sus reviews ¿sí? Nos vemos.**

**MRS Taisho-Potter **


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Los personajes son de J. K. ROWLING :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV <strong>_

Un piqueteo en la ventana lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos con pereza, frotándose las sienes para disminuir el dolor de cabeza que traía consigo desde que había despertado. El sonido que provenía del vidrio era cada vez más insistente, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de la silla de su escritorio y caminar hacia la ventana. Al abrirla, una lechuza negra de ojos amarillos entró volando, dejando caer el periódico sobre la mesa y luego apoyándose en el marco, le exigió con la mirada algún tipo de propina. Rodó los ojos, mientras le entregaba el pago al ave, para que lo dejara pronto en paz.

Tan pronto como la lechuza se marchó, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla de nuevo. No estaba de humor para leer los chismes que traía el periódico por ahora, solo quería recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido intentando _salvarla. _

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del primer piso de San Mungo, tratando de ignorar las miradas inquisitivas que le lanzaban cada uno de los presentes. Varias veces se miró al espejo para comprobar si algo sucedía con su rostro o si se le veían las marcas que tenía en el cuello, pero nunca encontró nada que pudiese ser la causa de tanta atención hacia su persona.

Ya pasaba el medio día, por lo que su tiempo ahí había acabado ese día. Se paró frente a su taquilla y pronunció la contraseña para que se abriera, y así guardar su delantal dentro. Una vez guardado, buscó los libros que llevaría a su casa para estudiar, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

-¡Granger! – gritó una voz femenina, haciéndola estremecer. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía y no tenía que utilizar ni una pizca de su inteligencia para saber que se avecinaba el peligro.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Granger? – le preguntó a Ginny tratando se sonar calmada. La pelirroja la miraba con aires de querer estrangularla, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia y el cabello alborotado podrían haberle dado un aspecto gracioso, pero Hermione sabía que no podía bromear con ella cuando estaba enfadada. Corrección, furiosa.

-¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con un mortífago? – cuestionó con desprecio, como si escupiera las palabras que tanta repugnancia y asco le daban. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué sabía Ginny que ella no?

-¿Qué…? – sin embargo el resto de la pregunta quedó suspendido en el aire. No tenía idea de lo que su amiga hablaba, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con ella luego de las dos de la madrugada de la noche anterior.

Ginny estaba indignada, la miraba con tanto rencor y recelo que parecía que el mero hecho de respirar el mismo aire la enloqueciera. Y al notar que Hermione no entendía el por qué de su enojo, o fingía no comprender, agarró con brusquedad su mochila, sacando de ella el diario _El Profeta _que estaba doblado en el interior. Se lo entregó con aún más fuerza, desconcertando todavía más a la castaña.

-Segunda página.

No sabía por qué, pero presentía que lo que estaba a punto de leer le aumentaría el dolor de cabeza. Por lo que con sumo cuidado, como si el papel del periódico fuera letal, lo abrió en la página que Ginny le había dicho. Leyó lentamente y en voz baja.

"_El sorprendente Draco Malfoy ha salvado a la damisela en peligro"_

_-OH, diablos _– pensó Hermione tras leer el titular. Sentía la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella, mas no se atrevió a mirarla. Siguió leyendo.

"_El recién nombrado Auror por el Ministro de Magia, mandó el día de ayer a Azkaban a dos seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado. Testigos cuentan que los dos mortífagos, identificados como Arnold Yaxley y Augustus Rookwood, se presentaron frente a la heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione Granger, a quien torturaron con varios _Cruciatus _dejándola casi inconsciente, para luego desaparecer junto con ella. No se sabe exactamente lo que ocurrió en un trascurso de seis horas, en las cuales la señorita Granger estuvo desaparecida, sin embargo alrededor de media noche, el señor Draco Malfoy apareció en la prisión, llevando los cuerpos petrificados de los dos seguidores del mal. El auror recibió su título esta mañana de las manos del Ministro de Magia, a quien confesó también haber salvado la vida de Hermione. _

Hasta el momento no entendía por qué Ginny estaba tan enfadada, el artículo solamente relataba los hechos ocurridos sin más rodeos, así que decidió terminar de leer.

"_Sin embargo hay más cosas que contar en esta historia de heroísmo y valor, pues un anónimo a declarado que vio aparecer a los jóvenes frente a la casa de la muchacha a eso de las dos de la madrugada, muy abrazados y cariñosos, antes de que el señor Malfoy la tomara en sus brazos, en posición nupcial y la llevase al interior. Él no se retiró del lugar hasta esta mañana. ¿Qué tipo de lazo habrá entre esta inusual pareja? ¿Habrán acabado los prejuicios entre Gryffindor y Slytherin? Habrá que seguir de cerca esta historia de amor que se veía muy oculta."_

_-¿Desde cuándo _El Profeta _se volvió tan chismoso? – _se preguntó la castaña, para luego darse cuenta de por qué todos la miraban de esa manera. Leyó el nombre del autor del reportaje, claro, no podía ser otra que Rita Skeeter quién lo había escrito. Pero no podía desmentir lo que el artículo decía pues no sabía lo que había pasado con exactitud, además la historia que contaban estaba acompañada por una fotografía de Malfoy cargándola hacia el interior de su hogar.

-¡¿Así que esa era la razón? – Preguntó Ginny alterada - ¡¿Terminaste con Ron por Malfoy?

-Ginny, te he dicho un millón de veces que lo de Ron lo acordamos ambos – contestó cansada de esa discusión. No obstante eso pareció no aminorar su enojo.

-Eso no evita el hecho de que te hayas acostado con ese idiota.

-¿Por qué dices eso? En el artículo sólo insinúan cosas, no es que sea verdad – trató de defenderse y de convencerse a sí misma que Malfoy sólo la había dejado ahí, que nada había ocurrido entre ellos.

-Hermione – la pelirroja la miró seriamente y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella – mírame a los ojos y dime que no hiciste el amor con él.

-No hice el amor con él – dijo pero ni siquiera sabía si era verdad.

-¡No sabes mentir! –La acusó la Weasley – ¡Eres una traidora, Granger, te ligaste con el enemigo!

Hasta ese momento, Hermione no se había percatado de los ojos curiosos que observaban la discusión entre las amigas, pero eso no le importó, debía hacer entender a Ginny que no recordaba nada.

-Ya no estamos en guerra, Ginny, además me salvó la vida. – Admitió tratando de sonar calmada, pero se notaba que ya estaba harta de la conversación.

-¿Te acuestas con todo aquel que te salva del peligro? – Preguntó despectiva - ¿Te acostarías con Harry por salvarte de ese trol?

Suspiró con frustración. Ya no le importaba hacerla entender, sólo quería averiguar lo que realmente había pasado.

-Dios, eres imposible. ¿Y qué si pasé la noche con Draco o no? ¿No deberías apoyarme por ser mi amiga?

-¡Y encima lo llamas por su nombre!

-¡Merlín! – Gritó, asustando a todos los presentes, excepto a Ginny - ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó anoche, no sé lo que ocurrió entre nosotros! – Pero al ver que la chica hacía un gesto no creyéndole, cerró la puerta de su taquilla con fuerza y la miró con enfado – No se puede hablar contigo. Adiós.

Tenía que encontrar a Malfoy lo antes posible y saber qué era lo que había pasado. Le exigiría una explicación. Pero ¿dónde encontrarlo? Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud la ubicación de su mansión y la verdad es que no le entusiasmaba para nada la idea de volver ahí.

"_El recién nombrado Auror por el Ministro de Magia"_

Qué ironía, Malfoy auror. Quiso soltar una carcajada ante el pensamiento, pero no lo haría en frente de todos esos ojos curiosos que la veían salir de San Mungo furiosa. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, comprobando que quedaba menos de media hora para que todos en el departamento de Aurores se fueran a almorzar, debía llegar rápido si no quería tener que ir a buscarlo a su mansión. Se apareció a una cuadra de los baños públicos que eran la entrada al Ministerio, aunque no pasase todo el día ahí, casi nunca realmente, seguía siendo auror, así que nadie podría recriminarle nada.

Una vez que entró, fue rápidamente hacia los ascensores para ir hasta el segundo piso, esquivando nuevamente las miradas inquisitivas de los miembros del personal. Por suerte en el ascensor sólo estuvo ella y dos brujas mayores que llevaban un lote gigantesco de papeles, por lo que ni se fijaron en quien era. Sólo esperaban no encontrarse con nadie conocido hasta aclarar el malentendido, si es que lo era.

Pero obviamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, puesto que al llegar al segundo nivel se encontró de frentón con nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Hermione – la llamó con claro tono de advertencia y disgusto, sin embargo ella no tenía tiempo para hablar con él y menos para que la regañara por lo que supuestamente había pasado.

-Ahora no, Harry, estoy apurada – comentó tratando se zafarse, sin embargo el moreno la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-Hermione Jean Granger tienes mucho que explicar, y no te escaparás de mí hasta que me digas todo. Cuando vi a Ron hoy…

-¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Tú también? Ginny me atacó hace un rato llamándome traidora. ¿Es lo único que les importa? ¿No se preguntan cómo estoy después de ser atacada? ¿Se te ocurrió siquiera la idea de que Malfoy haya estado cuidando de mí toda la noche en lugar de asumir que me haya acostado con él?

Su mente sí que maquinaba rápido, cómo se le había ocurrido eso. ¿Malfoy cuidándola? Bueno no podía descartar esa posibilidad tampoco, pues él la había salvado de esos malvados mortífagos, la había defendido.

A su mente vino un tipo de visión, Malfoy llevándola en sus brazos, abriendo puertas con desesperación, y luego entrando a su baño…

-Hermione, ¿en serio piensas que creería que él estuvo cuidándote? Ese hurón no cuida a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-¡Es auror ahora, se preocupa por las demás personas!

-¡Deja de defenderlo! Deberías ver como esta Ron con todo esto, su ánimo oscila entre la furia y la depresión… - argumentó Harry, enojado también.

-Mira Harry – comenzó con voz de ultratumba – en lo que Ron respecta, puede sentirse como quiera, recuerda que terminamos y por si no sabías, fue él quien sugirió la idea de hacerlo. Yo accedí porque claramente no nos estábamos llevando bien y…

-¡Terminaron recién hace un mes!

-¡Harry ni siquiera sé qué pasó anoche! – le confesó sorprendiéndolo. A diferencia de su novia, Harry si pareció creerle, pero de igual forma la miraba desconfiado desde su altura – Estoy intentando averiguarlo…

Él comenzó a meditarlo, Hermione sabía qué el héroe del mundo mágico era el más sensato de sus amigos, algo que debía agradecer. Era como su hermano, siempre la apoyaba en todo y le daba consejos cuando los necesitaba. Definitivamente era un gran pilar en su vida. Finalmente suspiró y le dio la pasada con un gesto de la mano.

-Me explicarás todo cuando lo sepas, ¿escuchaste? – ordenó, aunque Hermione solamente asintió para complacerlo y que la dejara pasar, pues no tenía ninguna intensión de contarle lo que supuestamente había ocurrido.

Atravesó el pasillo que conducía hasta el departamento de Aurores, al llegar, buscó con la mirada en cada uno de los cubículos al rubio, sin embargo él no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde podía estar? Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí, volteó encontrándose con Harry.

-En esa puerta – dijo apuntando a una puerta que se camuflaba muy bien con la pared, en la del fondo de donde estaban los cubículos. Le agradeció con la cabeza y caminó a paso duro hacia ahí.

Tomó un gran respiro antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo. Abrió con fuerza y causando mucho ruido, sin embargo Malfoy no pareció inmutarse por su tortuosa entrada. Se encontraba de espaldas, de pie, imponente con su gran porte y anchos hombros, observando un gran mapa de Reino Unido que estaba sobre la pared.

-¿De qué te las das, sucio mortífago? – preguntó Hermione con una voz tan áspera y un tono tan ácido que podría haber confundido con el que él usaba antes - ¿Qué pretendes?

Draco se giró con toda la lentitud del mundo, exasperándola, y le sonrió de esa manera tan seductora que sólo él podía sonreír.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, _Granger._

* * *

><p>Holaaaa disculpen la demora, la universidad me tiene colapsada! Se que el capitulo no es muy largo y no tiene casi nada de interacción entre nuestra pareja favorita, pero verán que en el próximo Hermione se enfrentará a él.<p>

Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron sus comentarios, por los favoritos y alertas, en verdad me alegran mucho :) espero me dejen su opinión de este capitulo, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, amenaza por demorarme tanto, es bienvenida jajaja.

Nos vemos espero que pronto, bye bye :)


	5. Capítulo V

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo V<em>

Quería abalanzarse sobre él y no en el sentido romántico. Quería golpearle la cara y quitarle esta exquisita sonrisa que traía consigo. Pues no entendía cómo era posible que su supuesto archi-enemigo de Hogwarts lograra que sintiera ese hormigueo en el estómago. Pero a pesar de estar casi derritiéndose por dentro, debido a la sensualidad que trasmitía el rubio, se mantuvo firme en su expresión de rabia.

-¿Qué haces en la oficina de un Auror? – preguntó con desprecio. Draco caminó tranquilamente alrededor de su escritorio, se apoyó en él y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Soy Auror – contestó con simpleza, exasperándola más.

-¿A quién le lanzaste un Imperio para que te dejaran?

-Granger, me ofendes – dijo con burla, aunque en el fondo le dolía que desconfiara de él. Ellano _podía_ dudar de él.

-No confío en ti, Draco Malfoy – admitió sacando su varita y apuntándolo. Aún le sorprendía que los malvados mortífagos que la habían secuestrado no la habían destruido, o tal vez había sido Malfoy quien la había recuperado, pues aquella mañana estaba en su velador, como siempre.

Pero fue entonces cuando él agitó su varita, hizo un movimiento fugaz, tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando la suya salió volando, cruzando la habitación y cayendo en las manos masculinas.

-Deja de una vez por todas de desconfiar de mí – ordenó Malfoy mientras se acercaba a ella con paso peligroso -, no soy malo, jamás lo fui.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, una mueca sarcástica que trataba de ocultar la intimidación que le provocaba el rubio.

-Sí, claro, que irónico es esto que llevas en el brazo – dijo mientras descubría el antebrazo de Draco que estaba cubierto por un suéter verde de cachemira, para mostrar el tatuaje de la calavera con la serpiente emergiendo de ella.

-Era un doble espía, - confesó sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras se deshacía rápidamente del agarre de Hermione para cubrirse la marca – al igual que Snape.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? – era obvio que la chica no le creía. – Snape tenía una buena razón para ser doble espía, ¿Cuál era la tuya?

-No tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Escúchame bien, Granger – le ordenó con tono de ultratumba, el cual podría haber asustado a cualquiera, mas ella se mantuvo firme – lo quieras creer o no, les ayudé en la guerra y _respétame _por eso.

Hermione podía ver en sus ojos, además de la indiferencia y la frialdad que trataba de trasmitirle, un dolor infinito y una soledad inmensa, que podría haber llevado a cualquier persona a la locura. Por un momento quiso ofrecerle su mano, ayudarlo a salir de esa oscuridad, pero no estaba totalmente segura si eso sería prudente.

-No evitaste que tu loca tía me torturara – murmuró recordando con dolor ese incidente en la mansión Malfoy.

-No los delaté, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Potter, con la cara machucada.

-No confío en ti – comentó, aunque una parte de ella sí quería creerle, una loca y esperanzada vocecita de su mente.

-Sí, ya lo dijiste – susurró Malfoy antes de alejarse de ella y volver a mirar el mapa que estaba en la pared. Pues no quería que la muchacha viera como su máscara de frialdad se desvanecía, y así notar cuanto dolían _sus _palabras. Porque solamente su desconfianza podía herirlo de esa manera que le hacía bajar la guardia.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que Hermione no estaba ahí para discutir sobre el trabajo del rubio, sino que para saber la verdad, por lo que debía no perder la compostura aún.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy, ¿qué me hiciste anoche? – preguntó en un casi colapso nervioso, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, como si quisiese llorar. Draco sonrió con tristeza, pero luego la volvió una fingida sonrisa arrogante antes de voltearse para encararla.

-Ah, ahora comprendo el verdadero motivo de tu visita – musitó con ironía – pero ¿te digo algo? Estás muy alterada – se burló.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Desperté desnuda en mi cuarto y tengo marcas en mi cuello – y con estas últimas palabras, se bajó un poco el cuello de su suéter para mostrarle. Draco sonrió orgulloso para sus adentros, pues la había dejado marcada.

-Granger, Granger, Granger – suspiró, mientras volvía a acercársele – te has vuelto una pervertida.

Y fue en el momento en que lo dijo, cuando se arrepintió de hacerlo hecho, pues parecía que Hermione iba a explotar, con algún tipo de ataque. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello alborotado, y los ojos destellando frustración, les pedían a gritos que encontrara la forma de tranquilizarla, pero otra parte de él le exigía que mantuviera sus sentimientos controlados.

-¡Me violaste, maldito Hurón! – lo acusó nerviosa.

-Eso quisieras – bromeó, aunque la idea era tentadora. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, instándolo a seguir – aunque tienes algo de razón, estuve por hacerlo, pero te quedaste dormida, _cariño _y simplemente no pude seguir.

-¡Mientes! – le gritó, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió como si todo el mundo le diera vueltas. Un mareo insoportable se hizo presente en su cuerpo, haciéndola tambalear y casi caer de rodillas.

-Wow, Granger, estás muy pálida, siéntate – habló Draco, quien en el momento en que la vio débil, se acercó a ella a velocidad supersónica, para agarrarla del brazo y obligarla a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. - ¿Comiste algo esta mañana? – y ante la negativa de la muchacha, suspiró frustrado – Ayer estuviste por morir a causa de los _Cruciatus _y luego por la fiebre, ¿cómo se te ocurre no comer nada? Necesitas energía.

Un cálido hormigueo la recorrió al sentir su mirada llena de preocupación. Y por una inexplicable razón se sentía contenta de que él cuidara de ella. Mas, al salir de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Fiebre? ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

-¿Ya no me llamas Draco? – rió él, tratando de evitar el tema. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que ella llegase a creerle siquiera una palabra de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sin embargo la mirada de impaciencia que le sostenía Hermione lo obligó a hablar. Al fin y al cabo no quería que sufriera algún tipo de ataque por los nervios - ¿Sabes que algunas pociones tienen efectos secundarios si ingieres cierto alimentos? –le preguntó poniéndose más serio. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, para no interrumpirlo y que desviara la conversación – Bueno, ayer el vino que bebiste causó eso: apenas aparecimos frente a tu casa comenzaste a arder de fiebre, así que tuve que tomarte en brazos y llevarte hasta el baño, para meterte en la tina helada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Cuál era la razón de ese inquebrantable deseo de creerle? Algo en los ojos de Malfoy había cambiado desde que ese último día que los vio en Hogwarts, hace tres años atrás. Y no en el sentido de cambio de color, sino de esencia. Era como si ese chico altanero y despreciativo haya quedado en el olvido y ahora alguien más se apoderaba de ese atractivo cuerpo.

-Eso explica por qué estaba desnuda – murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la oyera. Y al comprender qué era lo que significaba que la haya metido a la tina, le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo matado. Aún no iba a bajar las defensas, necesitaba todas las respuestas.

-No me mires así –pidió Draco, alzando las manos en signo de rendición – Si no te la quitaba ibas a morir de hipotermia – explicó. – Además fuiste tú quien me pidió que te quitara la ropa interior.

-¿Perdón? Eso es imposible.

-¿Qué saco con mentirte, Granger?

Draco rodeó nuevamente el escritorio, molesto por el hecho de que _ella _no le creyera. Aunque si lo pensaban bien era obvio su comportamiento, pues luego de tantos años burlándose, insultándola, llamándola _Sangre Sucia, _no podía esperar otra reacción de su parte.

-Y supongo que el chupón que tengo en el cuello lo hizo un nargle –expresó con ironía, pues no podía evitar usar ese tono cuando estaba con él.

-Bueno, ese sí te lo hice yo – confesó feliz, pues _daría lo que fuera por volver a dejarle otro. _

Porque la otra noche, mientras la besaba con toda la pasión que existía en él, solamente podía pensar en lo afortunado que era. Porque después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, creía merecer una recompensa. Porque luego de convertirse en doble espía para poder estar al tanto de Hermione y poder ayudarla, sabía que era el único que había ganado esos besos.

Era cierto. Un gran debate interior se hizo presente en su cabeza durante los tres años anteriores a la guerra, quería creer que lo que sentía por la castaña era solamente una atracción física, o tal vez un deseo del fruto prohibido, por ser una _sangre sucia, _por ser una Gryffindor, por ser amiga de Weasley y Potter. A veces se decía masoquista, pues su obsesión hacía comenzado desde el día en que ella lo golpeó, en tercer año. Desde aquel momento buscó la venganza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en su persona, y eso no era bueno. No, porque ella estaba por bajo él, porque era una Gryffindor, porque era una _sangre sucia. _

No obstante, en el momento en que Voldemort le encargó la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, supo que ya no podía ignorar más sus sentimientos. Ya que si el Señor Oscuro tomaba el poder, Granger estaría en peligro, y no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más le causara dolor.

Por esa razón acudió al director, a Albus Dumbledore, a quien le confesó lo que le habían ordenado hacer. Y junto con Snape, idearon un plan, en el que el antiguo profesor de Pociones sería quien finalmente mataría al viejo, pues de todas maneras iba a morir en un año, por culpa de una maldición que en esos momentos no le importó mucho.

Aunque en un principio, estaba más que claro que no le creían que sería un doble espía como Snape. Obvio, ¿Quién pensaría que un Malfoy estaría del lado de Potter? Así que tuvo que confesar, admitir de una vez por todas en voz alta que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, y que temía por ella. Y cuando comprobaron, mediante el Veritaserum, que no mentía, Snape empezó a perfeccionarlo con su Oclumencia, ya que Voldemort era un experto en leer las mentes. Después de tres días de arduo entrenamiento, era tan bueno en el arte como su maestro.

La expresión sorprendida y molesta de Granger lo hizo volver a la realidad, a la habitación donde intentaba explicarle a ella lo que había pasado ayer.

-¡Descarado, ni te molestas en mentir! – le gritó ella, desesperada.

Se cruzó de brazos y la observó con rostro sin expresión, cosa que sabía que la exasperaba. Pero ¿no era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella? ¿Cuándo estaba molesta con él? Al final suspiró y se acercó al gran estante que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? – tomó el pensadero que estaba en un rincón del anaquel y lo colocó encima de la mesa. Pensaba mostrarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no pensaba confesarle la verdad de sus sentimientos – A mi parecer fue bastante divertido, no conocía ese lado salvaje tuyo.

Hermione trató de pasar por alto ese último comentario, fijándose con sorpresa como él colocaba el pensadero sobre el escritorio, y luego con su varita extraía los hilos plateados que eran sus recuerdos, de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un pensadero aquí? – preguntó mirándolo con recelo.

-Es de MI oficina de la que estás hablando, Granger – comentó con arrogancia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, antes de ponerse de pie para zambullirse en el pensadero. La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, sin embargo los faroles permitían distinguir el frente de su casa y a dos personas que estaban abrazadas fuera de la reja. Al mirarlos con atención se dio cuenta de que eran ellos, Draco y ella, y se veían a los ojos. La Hermione actual se acerco un poco a ellos, para poder escucharlos, y fue ahí cuando vio horror en el rostro de Malfoy, quien luego murmuró una maldición. Lo vio tomarla en brazos y llevarla dentro.

Todo el recuerdo fue tan cual como había pasado, sin embargo se negaba a creer que ella lo había besado primero. ¿Era posible que él hubiese cambiado sus memorias, tal cual lo había hecho Slughorn años atrás?

Eso podría ser posible, pero algo en este Malfoy que estaba en la habitación no era el mismo que había peleado con ella, la había insultado, en todos sus años de escuela. Este nuevo chico le instaba a creerle.

-Gracias por cuidarme – musitó cuando el recuerdo terminó y volvió al presente.

-Me sorprende que no dudes de la veracidad del recuerdo – comentó Draco, mientras mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos en una sonrisa. Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Era real? – Y antes la afirmativa que él le dio, la castaña se puso de pie, aceptando su palabra. Sin embargo cuando había dado un paso, volvió a marearse. En un movimiento casi imposible para cualquier ser humano, Draco llegó hasta ella y la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Oye en serio deberías comer algo, y recostarte – le comentó.

-Eres muy rápido – opinó zafándose de su agarre, pues le perturbaba su cercanía.

¿Quién pensaría que ella, Hermione Granger, pudiese ser inquietada por alguien como Draco Malfoy? Pues nadie, pero la castaña sí se había visto deslumbrada por el atractivo de él al conocerlo, cosa que se había desvanecido cuando el rubio había comenzado con sus insultos.

-Llamaré a uno de mis elfos para que te traiga algo.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan atento conmigo?

-Porque quiero, Granger, - suspiró Malfoy, con aire de cansancio. Estaba harto ya de toda la conversación. Solamente quería verla con fuerzas, que volviese a ser la Hermione altanera y sabelotodo que le gustaba tanto – cuando me aburra de ti te dejaré por ahí tirada ¿ok?

Hermione rió ante el comentario, y lo miró con una expresión que jamás había usado con él, con ternura, congelándolo en su posición. Su corazón latía con una fuerza increíble, haciéndolo pensar en que ella también podría llegar a escucharlo. En su interior usaba todas sus fuerzas para poder controlar ese increíble deseo de querer devorarle la boca a besos.

Por su parte, la castaña trataba de descubrir que era lo que su interior clamaba. Porque había algo en la esencia de Malfoy que la llamaba, le gritaba acercarse a él. Quería quedarse a su lado, que llamara a su elfo para que le trajera algo de comer y así poder estar más tiempo en esa habitación, inundándose del exquisito perfume de Draco.

Y cuando lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, notó en los grises de él que se debía por algo. Mas no tenía acceso a sus pensamientos, por lo que no conocía lo que pasaba por la mente del _ex mortífago. _Tenía tantas preguntas en mente, pero sintió de repente que aun no era el momento de saber las respuestas. Así que dio un paso hacia la puerta, para irse.

-Siéntate – ordenó Draco pero en un tono suave, estremeciéndola – llamaré a Lainadan.

Hermione volteó el rostro hacia él, con expresión serena, reflejando la tranquilidad que había en su interior.

-No molestes al pobre con algo tan insignificante como esto – le dijo, sin embargo Malfoy la veía con el ceño fruncido, claramente en desacuerdo con la idea -, estoy bien, en serio. No te preocupes. – Draco elevó una ceja, no creyéndole – Iré a casa y comeré algo ¿está bien?

El rubio bajó los hombros, relajando sus músculos, para luego tirar hacia atrás el sillón de su escritorio y sentarse en él.

-Está bien – accedió, volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenía repartidos sobre la mesa – y descansa.

-Quién iría a pensar que alguna vez me dirías eso – le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Y cuando Draco posó sus orbes grises en el rostro de ella, tuvo que bajarlos rápidamente para no caer en la tentación. Ella seguía ahí, parada, mirándolo, podía sentirla. Aunque ahora lo que más quería era que se fuera, porque no sabía cuando tiempo más iba a aguantar. – Entonces Malfoy ¿amigos?

Aquella pregunta lo perturbó más que cualquier otra cosa, pues jamás se la esperó. Tras años y años de insultos y mala vibra entre ellos, ¿serían capaces de ser amigos? Claro, el hecho de que el rubio tuviese grandes sentimientos hacia ella, aún sentía la necesidad de molestarla por cualquier tontería, pues le encantaba verla enojada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello alborotado. Era algo excitante de ver.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿era él el desconfiado ahora? Al parecer sí, sin embargo aquellos ojos indagadores, bellos ojos, no hicieron que Hermione retirara la pregunta, ya que en el fondo, muy adentro de su conciencia, sabía que siempre había querido ser su amiga.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Indagó Malfoy, sin poder evitar el tono de sorpresa. La castaña ladeó la cabeza y lo observó con serenidad.

-Dumbledore creía en ti – comentó –, dijo que no eras un asesino y puesto que gran parte gracias a él, hoy podemos vivir sin la amenaza de Voldemort, hay que creer en su palabra.

Cierto, había escuchado a Dumbledore decirlo cuando estaban actuando, el día de su muerte. Y claro, no estaba dispuesto a matarlo ese día realmente, no era un asesino. No obstante ahora estaba seguro, luego de la noche anterior cuando encontró a Hermione a la merced de esos mortífagos, que si era necesario torturar o matar para saciar su ira contra quienes la lastimaran, lo haría sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Y el ministro también confía en ti – continuó la castaña -, él debe saber tu secreta razón de por qué estás aquí, así que hay que dejar los prejuicios atrás. ¿Está bien?

Draco sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, mas no le respondió y volvió a fijar su mirada en los papeles, aunque no los leía realmente. Su mente estaba en la hermosa castaña que estaba a dos metros de él. Sabía que sus prejuicios sobre los _sangres sucias _no aplicaban con ella, sólo con ella. Sin embargo quería que Hermione siguiera creyendo que él siempre tendría un trato especial por ser Puro, que lo viera como un superior.

_Pensamientos machista primitivo de poder._

-Bueno, adiós – le dijo la muchacha, y se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de esta, volvió a escucharlo reír.

-Granger – la llamó con una voz tan grave que la hizo temblar. Giró el rostro para mirarlo, pero él seguía sin verla – tu varita.

Hermione se sonrojó por ser tan despistada. Malfoy levantó el rostro y luego le lanzó la varita con la mano derecha. Luego de que ella la atrapara en el aire, salió rápidamente de ahí, ya no quería más vergüenzas por sus distracciones.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿qué tal? Me pareció de que ya era tiempo de subir otro capítulo, era ahora o en dos semanas más, por la universidad... supongo que no querían esperar tanto xd<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, finalmente conocimos el secreto de Draco, ¿qué irá a pasar ahora que él es auror? ¿qué creen? Déjenme sus opiniones :)

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, las reacciones de Harry y Ginny causaron furor! Pero no se preocupen, ya verán que no son tan malos en el futuro.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, y para los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios.

Bueno me despido, nos vemos, Bye!

MRS Taisho-Potter


	6. Capítulo VI

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VI<em>

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de su sala, ansiosa por abrir el sobre que había traído esa lechuza gris de ojos azules que reconocería siempre. El sello de Bulgaria estaba impreso en la carta, causando que se sintiera más tranquila por el hecho de que aún quedaba alguien que no quería pelear con ella, sólo escucharla y apoyarla. La clara letra de Viktor Krum estaba impresa en el papel amarillento, llenando las partes que antes estaban vacías.

Hermione aspiró el olor del pergamino, tan distinto a los que comúnmente se usaba en Inglaterra, y se sintió de maravilla. Desplegó la hoja, antes de dejar el sobre encima del brazo del sillón, y se apoyó en el respaldo para estar más cómoda. Leyó:

_Querida Hermione:_

_ Hablé con Luna Lovegood esta mañana y me dijo que estabas bien. Eso me alivió de sobremanera. Apenas leí el artículo del periódico quise salir de inmediato para Londres, sin embargo no me dejaron abandonar el entrenamiento. De verdad lo siento. Me imagino que debió ser horrible que esos perversos mortífagos te atraparan, no quiero ni pensar en qué otras cosas te hicieron además de lanzarte los imperdonables. Quiero que sepas, Hermione, que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea, somos excelentes amigos, no tengas miedo en decirme lo que sientes. _

_ Y con respecto a Malfoy. ¿Todo bien? Sé que Rita Skeeter es una chismosa, eso lo comprobamos juntos años atrás, en el torneo de los Tres Magos, sin embargo la foto podía parecer muy comprometedora para quien no es un buen observador. Pero yo lo soy, o es porque te conozco muy bien, porque en ella tenías una expresión vacía, pero había dolor ahí. Debes haber estado muy débil luego del ataque. Así que si necesitas que vaya para allá, solamente tienes que decirme._

Hermione sonrió, nada había entre Viktor y ella, además que una amistad, pero el búlgaro era tan atento y considerado con ella, que la hacía sentir que no era parte de su pandilla, como era con Harry y Ron, sino que era algo más importante. No es que sus dos amigos de Hogwarts no se preocuparan por ella, ni nada por el estilo. Pero con Viktor podía hablar de lo que fuera, de algún libro que hubiese leído, de algún paciente que haya atendido en el hospital mágico, etc. Cosas que Harry y Ron muchas veces encontraban aburridas.

_Aunque Luna me dejó claro que estás bien, físicamente al menos. Realmente fue una sorpresa encontrármela en el centro de Sofía esta mañana. Salió de una tienda extraña de herbología y luego de saludarme me dijo que buscaba comida para _Snorkarcks, _pues cree que hay uno en su jardín. No sé por qué vino hasta acá a comprar comida para esa criatura que ni siquiera conozco, pero bueno, al menos pude saber de ti. _

_ ¿Cómo están las cosas con Ronald? ¿Siguen igual de tensas? Luna dijo que ya casi no se hablaban. Creo que necesitas distraerte, y ¿qué mejor forma que un partido de Quidditch? Ja, ja, sé que no te gusta mucho, pero me informaron que tendremos uno en Paris la semana entrante, cuando estés terminando tu seminario allá. Te envío entradas, dos, por si quieres llevar a Luna, Ginny o a quien quieras. Me gustaría verte, hace mucho que no nos encontramos, y bueno, pasar algo de tiempo de calidad contigo, pues dudo que en la celebración del 2 de Mayo tengamos el suficiente para ponernos al día. _

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Contéstame ¿sí? Cuídate, y no andes sola por la calle porque aún hay ocho mortífagos sueltos. _

_ Un Abrazo. _

_Viktor._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Por supuesto que quería ver a Viktor, hace meses que no lo veía, sin embargo, esta vez no tenía ganas de compartirlo con nadie. Quería estar con él, pasar un tiempo agradable a su lado, sin miradas inquisidoras de admiradoras, o ataques de celos de su ex novio.

Cuando se levantó para buscar una hoja y un lápiz, y así responderle, otra lechuza tocó a su ventana. Extrañada se acercó a esta para abrirla y dejar pasar al ave, negra como el carbón y con los ojos grises. Jamás la había visto, por su color, fácilmente podría haberla confundido con un cuervo. Y cuando vio la pequeña nota, que no estaba dentro de un sobre, ni nada parecido, se sorprendió al no reconocer tampoco la letra de quién había escrito perfectamente su nombre.

Presa de la curiosidad, abrió la nota antes de darle alguna propina a la lechuza para que se fuera. Era mejor mandar la respuesta, si es que debía hacerlo, con esa lechuza, pues la suya se la enviaría a Krum. Dos simples palabras estaban escritas ahí:

"_¿Todo bien?" _

_ -D.M_

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió como si miles de mariposas volaran dentro de su estómago, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en el abdomen. Y se sorprendió al sentirse así, pues no entendía cómo era posible que dos simples palabras de Draco Malfoy causaran eso en ella. Nadie nunca, ni siquiera Ron, había provocado eso.

¿Quién pensaría que sería él quien le preguntaría como estaba? ¿Quién podría ser tan imaginativo como para creerlo? De inmediato pensó en Luna, pero no, ni siquiera ella podría tener esa idea en la mente. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios formaron una sonrisa tonta, mientras se dirigía a su habitación para responder las dos cartas. Pero luego de esa sorpresa, ya no podía concentrarse en escribirle algo que valiera la pena a Viktor. Por lo que le contestó a Malfoy con un simple _"Perfectamente", _y la envió en la misma lechuza con que había llegado la nota de él.

Dejó la carta de Krum, junto al pergamino que ocuparía para escribirle luego, encima de la mesita de centro de su sala, y se fue a la cocina para tomar chocolate caliente. Seguro eso repondría más sus energías.

Parecía que el destino insistía en encontrarlos en cada momento, había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente, y Draco y Hermione se habían visto ya tres veces. Primero en una cafetería muggle cerca del ministerio, donde habían charlado de cosas triviales, pero en poco tiempo, pues cada uno debía irse rápido. Luego en el ministerio, cuando Hermione fue a buscar unos cuantos registros para su titulación de medimaga, que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas. Y finalmente esa mañana en San Mungo, pues él había ido a dejar unas pociones.

-¿Por qué traes eso, Malfoy? – le preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-Pues, porque soy el mejor haciendo pociones – le contestó él con aire arrogante y coqueto, haciéndola bufar.

Draco Malfoy podría ser el chico que la había atormentado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, quien la había llamado "_sangre sucia" _por primera vez y siempre desde entonces. Pero de algo estaba segura, el chico al que había visto el día que esos mortífagos la habían secuestrado, no era el mismo. Algo en él le inspiraba confianza y fascinación, no entendía cómo ese engreído y molesto rubio se había colado en su mente todo el tiempo, pero lo había hecho. Malfoy rondaba en sus pensamientos todo el día.

-Te olvidas de mí – comentó imitando el tono de él, mientras Draco se acercaba, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que lo hacía ver sumamente sexy.

-Qué modesta, Granger – dijo con picardía y sarcasmo, al momento en que comenzaban a caminar hacia la sala donde se guardaban las pociones -, pero no conoces todas las pociones que existen, no conocías la que te di el otro día…

-Y tú no sabías sus efectos secundarios – atacó ella, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí los sabía.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo y lo miró entre dolida y ofendida. Si él sabía que el vino causaría esa terrible fiebre que la hizo delirar y no recordar nada, ¿por qué le había dado alcohol entonces?

-No lo entiendas mal, hace años atrás – continuó Draco, tratando de explicarse, al ver como ella lo miraba -, cuando mi tía Bellatrix trataba de entrenarme, muchas veces me mandó _Crucios _llenos de odio y resentimiento. Mi madre me enseñó a preparar esa poción y tenía varios frascos en mi habitación. Lainadan se encargaba de dármela cada vez que ella me atacaba…

-Perdona que lo diga, Malfoy – lo interrumpió Hermione – pero tu tía estaba extremadamente loca.

-Sí, lo sé – asintió -, un día que estábamos solos en casa, porque mis padres estaban en una misión con Voldemort, me lanzó varias imperdonables y después de que tomé la poción, durante la cena, me ofreció vino, diciéndome que me sentiría mejor. Quince minutos después, mi elfo me encontró en el mismo estado que tú estuviste, tirado en la sala, convulsionando.

La castaña ahogo la exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada del relato. Realmente la tía de Draco estuvo demente, y a pesar de estar muerta, aún podía sentir miedo de ella. Recordaba cuando la torturó en la Mansión Malfoy, aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida.

-Estaba demente.

-No me di cuenta de que había sido el vino el que lo había causado hasta que a ti te ocurrió lo mismo – comentó apenado -, perdón.

-¿Estás pidiéndome perdón? – indagó sorprendida y burlona, a lo que Draco contestó con su sonrisa arrogante.

-No me harás repetirlo.

Llegaron a la sala de pociones, donde había una enfermera que las recibió. La mujer miraba intimidada a Draco, haciéndole una serie de preguntas sobre las pociones que traía para cerciorarse de que no fuera veneno. Se trataba de la misma de la que estaban hablando minutos antes, por lo que se preocupó de indicarle los efectos secundarios que podía causar el alcohol. Mientras hablaba, Malfoy llevaba consigo una máscara de frialdad, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione pues hace días que no la veía. Hasta podría decir que él se alegraba, o bueno, no se molestaba, cada vez que se la encontraba en alguna parte.

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio, Draco se volteó hacia ella, le guiñó el ojo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Con el corazón en la mano, se despidió de la enfermera y lo siguió. Caminaba rápido, demasiado si podía opinar, y bueno, era de esperarse que tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo, pues él la sobrepasaba por una cabeza. Cuando estuvo a medio metro, estiró el brazo para tocarlo y detenerlo, sin embargo, de inmediato se arrepintió.

-Malfoy – lo llamó, y él se detuvo, provocando que ella chocara contra su espalda. - ¡No pares así! – Le grito sobándose la frente, recibiendo una carcajada de parte del rubio - ¿Me enseñaras a hacer esa poción?

-¿Y privarme de la satisfacción de saber algo que tú no? – Preguntó con burla – Yo creo que no.

-¿Por favor? – pidió haciendo puchero, removiendo al Draco enamorado. Controló el impulso de besarla, de morderle su labio inferior y pegarla a su cuerpo. Suspiró, volteándose para irse nuevamente.

-Si te portas bien, tal vez lo haga – le dijo traviesamente, antes de irse.

Hermione sí que lo estaba volviendo loco, el encontrársela seguidamente lo alegraba, ¿Cómo no? Pero al mismo tiempo se frustraba al no poder tenerla. Apenas salió del hospital mágico, desapareció, no quería cambiar de opinión y correr tras Granger.

Apareció a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de Azkaban, la prisión tenía el mismo lúgubre aspecto de siempre, y se sentía el frío que provocaban los dementores que rondaban por el lugar. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la puerta, con su rostro inexpresivo, como si nada de lo que había pasado hace dos minutos atrás hubiese pasado. Un chico alto, de tez oscura, cuidaba la entrada, su varita en mano estaba preparada para atacar al rubio si era necesario.

-Thomas – lo nombró Draco con voz fría – me sorprende que te tengan a ti cuidando aquí, dada la situación.

-Estoy perfectamente capacitado, Malfoy – contestó Dean molesto – atraparé a cualquier mortífago que se atreva a venir. – Y dicho esto levantó su mano, apuntando la varita hacia el auror.

-Cálmate, _sangre sucia_, no vengo a atacarte.

-¿A qué vienes entonces? – preguntó con resentimiento por el apelativo empleado por Malfoy.

-Hoy es 26, vengo a visitar a mis padres. – Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón y sacó el permiso ministerial de visita. Se lo dio a Dean.

-OK, tienes veinte minutos, no más – declaró el moreno – sino, enviaré a un dementor a sacarte.

Draco se mofó del comentario, como si el impuro pudiera controlar a un dementor. Eso ni siquiera él podía hacer. Entró a la prisión y se dirigió a la escala, para comenzar a subirla. Al llegar al séptimo piso, ni una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien, su condición física era perfecta como para que siete simples escaleras le hicieran algo. Observó las celdas que estaban en ese lugar, todas miserables y mugrientas, y sus prisioneros no estaban diferentes. Se compadeció de ellos, cuán aburridos debían estar, qué suerte tenía de no estar ahí.

Pero sus padres no tuvieron la misma suerte, ellos estarían encerrados cinco años más, sólo ahí podrían liberarlos de las penas que cargaban. Los extrañaba, mierda que lo hacía. Pero era algo que solamente podía admitir a ellos, pues su reputación de chico frío se iría por la borda si mostraba sus sentimientos. Llegó a la celda que los señores Malfoy compartían, y ellos al verlo, se les iluminaron los desdichados rostros.

-¡Draco, hijo mío! – exclamó Lucius levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta de la celda. Draco sonrió, de forma sincera, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta con el cello del permiso del ministerio. Cuando entró, recibió el cariñoso abrazo que su padre le dio, devolviéndoselo de la misma forma – Qué bueno verte.

-Estoy feliz de verlos, también, padre – comentó, y luego miró a su madre, quién seguía acostada. Le sonrió, pero no pudo evitar percatarse de que la mujer lucía mucho más delgada que el mes anterior, poseía negras marcas bajo sus ojos, y su cabello era más blanco que rubio -, mamá, te extrañaba – dijo acercándose – a los dos.

-No te acerques, hijo, estoy enferma.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con más detenimiento. Se detuvo en su andar, aunque realmente quería abrazarla, le hacía falta de sobremanera.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – le preguntó a su padre, con preocupación.

-Una gripe muy fuerte está rondando por la prisión – contestó Lucius triste – nos ha llegado el rumor de que tres prisioneros han muerto por lo mismo.

El menor de los Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado ante la idea. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, tratando de buscar una solución. Su madre no podía morir, ya era bastante duro tener que verla sólo una vez al mes. Muerta, no la vería más. Y estando en la misma celda, era muy probable que Lucius también se contagiara. No podía permitir que las dos personas que le quedaban partieran de su lado.

-Hijo, cálmate – rogó Narcissa con voz apagada.

-¡¿Qué me calme, madre? – explotó Draco - ¡Padeces de una gripe mortal y ¿quieres que me calme? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Draco, ya está, no podemos hacer nada.

-Si esto no se soluciona, no sólo morirás tú, madre – dijo el rubio – sino que hay probabilidad de que papá también. No puedo permitir eso.

-Lo reitero – comentó Lucius sentándose en la cama – no puedes hacer nada. No tienes permitido darnos ninguna poción y bien sabemos que ningún medimago vendrá, no pueden entrar.

-¿Y tú piensas quedarte ahí esperando la muerte de mi madre y la tuya? ¡Estás demente, padre!

Draco se pasó la mano por la frente, y el cabello, sintiéndose más miserable que cualquier preso de ahí. No podía perderlos, pues si lo hacía se volvería loco.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron? – les preguntó apagado.

-¿Cómo? Nos prohibieron las cartas, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Los del ministerio son unos inútiles! – exclamó, golpeando la pared con el puño, el cual comenzó a sangrar, más no le importó.

-Creí que ahora trabajas ahí – dijo Narcissa tratando de desviar la conversación -, nos llegó otro rumor de que ahora eres auror.

-Sí, lo soy – confirmó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, sin importarle que su elegante traje se llenara de mugre -, ustedes bien deben saber que jamás fui leal a Voldemort.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco – admitió su madre -, me alegra que hayas elegido ese camino.

-Y yo, aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la idea – dijo Lucius -, al menos estás a salvo de estas cuatro paredes.

-Cuando salgan de aquí, los tres juntos tendremos una vida plena – fantaseó Draco, mirando hacia el vacío – no habrá males en ella.

Cómo quisiera que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pero no lo eran dadas las circunstancias. Debido a la enfermedad de su madre, de la ineptitud y el trato inhumano de los del ministerio hacia los prisioneros, sus padres no vivirían para cuando pudiesen salir. Sintió que su corazón se congelaba.

-¿Así que salvaste a Hermione Granger de Yaxley y Rookwood?

-Sí – contestó- ¿cómo supiste, padre?

-Te habrás dado cuenta de que los rumores corren como embestida de centauros en este lugar – dijo Lucius -. Creí que la odiabas.

-No, padre, ella me es indiferente – mintió -, pero esos imbéciles la estaban torturando en mi habitación, en la mansión, así que no pude hacer menos.

-Hubieses dejado que la matasen.

-¡Lucius! – lo regañó Narcissa.

-Después me habrían involucrado y habría terminado aquí -. Sí, claro, como si en verdad hubiese dejado que la matasen. Ella era su vida, su luz en toda la oscura existencia.

Miró su reloj de oro, dándose cuenta de que se había acabado el tiempo, debía marcharse. Se levantó y se acercó a su padre, para abrazarlo. Luego lo hizo con su madre, a pesar de que ella padeciera de la gripe. Si esa era la última vez que los vería, necesitaba sentirlos reales una vez más.

-Te amo, madre – confesó, sacándole una lágrima -, a ti también, padre.

Su corazón se congeló cuando vio a Lucius soltar una lágrima también. Él jamás había llorado frente a su hijo.

-Nos vemos el próximo mes – les dijo, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible. Con un nudo en la garganta, se dirigió a la puerta y salió. Para luego bajar las interminables escaleras.

Iba a ir al ministerio, no podía dejar que ellos muriesen. Debía intentarlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡HOLA! Estoy de vuelta! ¿qué les pareció? Según yo, la ultima parte es muy triste, pensar que Draco lo va a perder todo, porque no puede hacer nada por ayudar a sus padres, es realmente triste u.u<em>

_En cuanto a Hermione, se estan haciendo amigos, eso es bueno 1313 jaja_

_Bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que comentaron, me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, en serio, graaacias!_

_Ando corta de palabras, asi que me despido, dejenme sus comentarios si? me alegran el dia :)_

_Besos, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, bye_

_MRS Taisho-Potter _

_PD: Han leído el libro Fifty Shades of Grey? Se los recomiendo! si les gusta lo oscuro y erotico xd les va a encantaar _


	7. Capítulo VII

__Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VII<em>

La puerta se golpeó contra la pared, dejando una marca. El dueño de la oficina se sobresaltó ante tal aparición, y miró con ojos recelosos al rubio que entraba furiosos a la habitación. Draco caminó a paso firme hacia el escritorio, despreciándolo con la mirada, y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, sorprendiendo al funcionario aún más.

-Malfoy ¡¿Por qué entras de esa forma?! – le gritó Cornelius Fudge alterado. El auror lo miró despectivamente, como si fuera un bicho que debía ser aplastado.

-¿Dónde está el ministro? – Le preguntó Draco ignorando las palabras del hombre. Ira corría por sus venas en ese momento, porque no entendía como ellos podían profesar la paz para el mundo mágico y tener en tal estado a los prisioneros de Azkaban, quienes eran personas igual que ellos.

Fudge elevó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Quién se creía ese chiquillo insolente para andar por ahí pidiendo de esa manera ver al ministro de magia?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, chico – contestó, intensificando de esta forma la furia de Malfoy. – Y te digo desde ahora que esa no es forma de entrar.

-Me importa un bledo como entre, Fudge – dijo con voz gélida -, no mereces, tú ni nadie que esté de acuerdo con sus leyes, que yo entre de otra forma.

-Draco, - lo llamó tratando que el ambiente se tornara más suave - ¿por qué no te sientas y me cuentas qué es lo que sucede? Tal vez puedo ayudarte.

-No vine aquí para una terapia psicológica, inepto – bramó -, vengo porque ustedes son unos hipócritas e inhumanos.

El ex ministro abrió los ojos sorprendido por las acusaciones del rubio. No entendía de lo que hablaba, pero se quedó callado para que siguiera con su parlamento.

-Dicen que no hay que torturar a las personas, - continuó Malfoy – que hay que ayudarlos cada vez que necesitan. ¡Pero no están cumpliendo sus palabras!

-Aún no entiendo de que me estás hablando, Malfoy.

Hizo puño sus manos, tratando de controlar el impulso de estrangularlo ahí mismo. Estúpido hombre, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese ocupado el puesto de ministro anteriormente? Imbécil, estaba seguro que él jamás lo ayudaría con lo que estaba por pedir.

-En Azkaban está rondando una gripe mortal y tres personas han muerto ya – explicó con el ceño fruncido. Fudge lo miró con una clara expresión de _"¿Y qué hay con eso?"_, molestándolo todavía más -, mi madre la padece.

-Y supongo que quieres hacer algo al respecto, ¿o me equivoco?

-Veo que no eres tan estúpido – contestó despectivo.

-Pues siento decirte, Malfoy, que ninguna persona que esté encerrada en ese lugar, merece un trato como el que supongo quieres que le demos a tu madre. – Comentó sin una pizca de compasión – Ellos por algo están ahí, son viles personas.

-¡Tú eres el vil! – Soltó Draco furioso y desesperado - ¡Déjame por lo menos prepararles alguna poción para que mejoren!

-¿Y cómo sabré yo que no es una poción Multijugos realmente y que está intentando sacarlos de ahí? – Indagó el hombre – Tengo el conocimiento que eres experto en pociones, podrías hacer pasar cualquiera por otra.

-¡Soy Auror, ¿por qué tanta desconfianza?!

-Aún no eres completamente libre, no te has ganado mi confianza. Tal vez compraste al ministro, pero conmigo no pasará lo mismo – afirmó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces llevaré a un sanador ¿en ellos confías? – preguntó desesperado.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse contra ese hombre y matarlo. Pero eso le quitaría el título de auror, iría a Azkaban, y por ende no sólo no podría ayudar a sus padres, sino que también no podría atrapar a los mortífagos que seguían sueltos para que así Hermione estuviera a salvo. Hermione… si mataba a Fudge, ella dejaría de creer en él.

-Ningún civil puede entrar a Azkaban, sólo aurores, - declaró Fudge – de hecho tú eras la única excepción antes de que te convirtieras en auror. Decisión muy tonta del ministro si puedo decirte – Draco entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo claramente enojado -. Mejor vete a preparar el funeral, Malfoy – dijo burlonamente, cosa que desencadenó el fuego en el interior de Draco. Ese hombre no merecía salir ileso de eso, no importaba que lo castigaran. Estrelló su puño derecho en la nariz de Cornelius, tan fuerte que logró quebrársela.

E ignorando los gritos que el funcionario del ministerio le lanzaba, salió de la habitación con el corazón hecho añicos, al darse cuenta de que solamente tendría que esperar a que sus padres murieran.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca situada en el tercer piso de San Mungo. En dos días iría a un seminario a París para completar sus estudios y así le dieran su título de medimaga. Una semana antes del 2 de Mayo, día que se celebraría ese año, en la capital de Francia, la derrota del señor Oscuro y el homenaje a todos aquellos quienes perecieron esa noche y durante la guerra. Por supuesto no podía faltar, ella era una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico, ya que había ayudado a Harry a conseguir los horrocruxes y así destruir a Voldemort.

El evento era casi como un campeonato mundial de Quidditch, cientos de personas acudían a él. Se realizaría en el Palacio Kriptón, una hermosa construcción situada en la Avenida Golden Wand. Seguramente ningún muggle había escuchado de esta calle jamás, ni siquiera los citadinos de París, porque su entrada estaba situada en la planta más alta de la Torre Eiffel y solamente la conocían quienes pertenecen al mundo mágico.

Sería una gran celebración, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar en eso, ni en lo que estaba leyendo. Su mente estaba en otra parte, tratando de descifrar dónde estaban ocultos los mortífagos que habían escapado. ¿Sabrían que ella aún seguía con vida? ¿Qué Malfoy la había salvado? Si era así, no solo ella corría peligro, sino que Draco también, al convertirse en un traidor para ellos.

Tenía la inmensa necesidad de verlo a salvo, no sabía por qué, pero no tenía idea como llegar hasta ellos. Aunque de repente se le ocurrió una idea, los mortífagos antes se comunicaban a través de la marca tenebrosa. ¿Y si aún lo hacían?

Se levantó con brusquedad, provocando que muchos de los presentes se voltearan a verla. Tomó el libro que "leía" y se dirigió a la puerta. Debía llegar cuanto antes al ministerio.

Había pasado la noche en vela, no había podido dormir debido a la profunda tristeza que lo invadía por dentro. Ya era un hecho de que no podría ayudar a sus padres, y eso lo hacía sentir incompetente. Quería pedirles perdón por no poder hacerlo, pero no podía ir a Azkaban a visitarlos. Eso ocurría solamente una vez al mes.

La marca tenebrosa aún le ardía, otra razón por la cual no había dormido. Imágenes se le venían a la mente en cada instante. Y un constante llamado mediante el tatuaje, tal como era en los tiempos de Voldemort. ¿Acaso aún funcionaba la marca después de la muerte Del-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? No había sentido nada en los tres años que habían pasado, y ahora que los mortífagos habían escapado, lo volvía a sentir. Era extraño, pero presentía que esto le iba a ayudar. La Mansión de los Riddle se le venía una y otra vez a la memoria. ¿Sería ahí donde estaban escondidos?

Debía investigar, después de todo, era un auror ¿no? Aunque por ahora no iría, aún debía reponerse de la próxima muerte de sus padres.

Hermione entró en la oficina de Draco con todas las intensiones de disipar sus dudas, pues si lo que pensaba era cierto, el rubio les sería de mucha ayuda para atrapar a esos mortífagos. Sin embargo, cuando fijo sus ojos en él, su pecho se oprimió. Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su sillón, con la vista fija en el techo. Tenía la mirada ausente, pero se podía notar que una inmensa soledad y un sufrimiento incomparable pasaba por sus ojos.

Draco había sentido su presencia, siempre podía hacerlo, pero estaba tan inmenso en sus pensamientos que no quiso bajar la mirada hacia ella. Hermione era otro de sus sufrimientos. Por esto, cuando ella lo llamó, por su apellido como siempre lo hacía, él no respondió. La castaña dio un paso hacia él, luego otro y otro, pero Draco no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo notar las oscuras ojeras en el bello rostro del chico, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos grises ya no brillaban como habitualmente, eran tan opacos como el polvo que cubría los estantes. No le gustaba verlo así.

-No te ves bien, pareces enfermo – comentó ella con preocupación. Rodeó el escritorio y colocó su mano en la frente de Malfoy para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero al apenas hacerlo, Draco clavó su mirada gélida en ella y apartó la mano femenina con brusquedad.

-No me toques – le ordenó venenosamente, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento interno. Simplemente no quería que lo viera así, él, Draco Malfoy, jamás demostraba su dolor.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendida y algo asustada por la reacción del chico. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué de repente la miraba con ese desprecio con el cual siempre la había visto en los años de Hogwarts? Si tan solo el día anterior habían estado tan bien… Algo dentro de su pecho se quebró al recibir su rechazo, pero no se rindió, ni nada parecido, pues se quedó parada frente a él con firmeza.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – indagó con curiosidad, aunque realmente no esperaba que el rubio le respondiera y así fue. Draco se levantó de su asiento, para luego acercarse al gran armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación - ¿Malfoy?

-¡Tú y todos los ineptos del ministerio son mi puto problema! – le gritó, impresionándola. Hermione podía ver en su mirada que debatía por contar el resto de su confesión. Y realmente esperaba que lo hiciera, pues no entendía en qué tenía que ver ella.

Draco sacó un pequeño frasco, donde había una poción violeta, la que reconoció de inmediato como la aliviadora del dolor de cabeza. Le sacó la para y se la bebió de un solo trago, haciendo una mueca debido al sabor amargo del líquido. Al momento el dolor cesó, pero no en su totalidad. No obstante lo había pensar mejor.

Miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde, era mejor partir pronto a investigar y comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Se acercó nuevamente al escritorio, donde Granger lo miraba interrogante, mas la ignoró y tomó su abrigo.

-No me vas a ignorar todo el día – comentó Hermione sin apartar la mirada - ¿Qué problema te he causado?

Cuando Draco la miró, se sintió desnuda, pero no era que la expresión del chico fuera lujuriosa, sino que era tan intensa, penetrante, fría y abrasadora a la vez, que pensó que había hecho algo mal.

-Ustedes metieron a mis padres a prisión – habló con voz de ultratumba -, ahora mi madre está con una gripe mortal y no me dejan ayudarla, maldita sea.

Hermione recordaba a la madre de Draco. Narcissa Malfoy, a pesar de haber seguido a Voldemort, era una mujer noble, llena de amor que entregar, para su esposo e hijo. Había arriesgado su vida, diciéndole al Señor Oscuro que Harry estaba muerto, solamente para volver al castillo y buscar a Malfoy. Era una mujer excepcional y admirable, y entendía por qué el rubio estaba tan preocupado.

-¿Le dijiste al ministro de esto?

-¿Qué saco con hacerlo? – Preguntó Draco, lastimoso – Me dejaron claro que no puedo subministrarles ningún tipo de poción y ningún sanador tiene permiso para entrar, Granger. –Aunque no lo quisiera, ella podía ver cuán dolido estaba – Solamente me queda arreglar el funeral.

-No hables así, por Merlín – lo regañó por rendirse tan pronto -, es tu madre.

Draco esta vez no respondió, simplemente la miró con frialdad, pero en el fondo, Hermione sabía que estaba sufriendo montones. El rubio se coló el abrigo por los brazos y caminó hacia la puerta, dejándola sola en esa oscura habitación.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no entendía por qué tenía esa necesidad de ayudarlo. Tal vez era su espíritu Gryffindor quien la impulsaba a hacerlo, puesto que se negaba a creer que comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

De todas formas tenía que hacer algo. Los prisioneros de Azkaban, aunque fueran personas que habían causado daño a otros, seguían siendo eso, personas. Y tal vez el recibir una segunda oportunidad, lo haría ser mejores, a su manera. Draco lo había dicho, ningún medimago podía entrar a la prisión, pero ella no era cualquier medimaga, era auror. Tenía todo el permiso de entrar.

Así que salió de la oficina del rubio y caminó hacia la salida.

Se apareció en las cercanías de Azkaban luego de ir a su casa por un par de pociones. Saludó a Dean, quien solamente le devolvió el saludo, sin pasar por todo el interrogatorio que le había hecho a Draco el día anterior. Hermione pidió la lista de los prisioneros, para saber el piso y la celda en la que estaban los padres de Malfoy, y subió hasta el séptimo piso donde supuestamente los encontraría.

-¿Hermione Granger? – Preguntó Lucius Malfoy al verla llegar a la puerta de la celda - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, _sangre sucia_?

-Buenas tardes para usted también, señor Malfoy – dijo ella con sarcasmo. Decidió quedarse ahí hasta que estuviera totalmente segura que el hombre no la echaría a patadas de la celda. –Me enteré que una gripe mortal ronda la prisión, así que vine a curarlos.

-¿Y por qué harías eso por nosotros, Granger? – Indagó el rubio – Ni siquiera tienes permitido venir aquí.

-Verá, señor Malfoy, - habló con toda la calma del mundo, pues sabía que si se alteraban no sacarían nada -, soy la única con autorización para entrar aquí. Ya casi completé mis estudios de medimaga, y solamente me falta que me den el título. Además de medimaga, tendrá que saber que soy auror. Y respondiendo a la otra pregunta, no lo hago por ustedes – dijo alzándose de hombros – tal vez un poco por su esposa, pero más que nada lo hago por Draco. Él ya está muy solo. Si los pierde se volverá loco.

-No me digas que te enamoraste de mi hijo – comentó él con burla, a lo que Hermione no supo responder. ¿Qué sentía por el chico? Estaba agradecida de él por salvarla, y no podía negar que se sentía muy atraída físicamente, pero eso ¿era más profundo?

Por suerte su mente maquinaba rápido, pues no podía admitirle al padre de Draco que no sabía lo que sentía por él.

-Él me salvó la vida, creo que le debo una – dijo serena, pero en su interior su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la pregunta -. Ahora, ¿me dejara revisarlos o no?

A regañadientes Lucius asintió con la cabeza. Hermione entró a la celda, acercándose de inmediato a la cama donde yacía Narcissa. Ésta, al contrario de su marido, la recibió con una cariñosa sonrisa, que le encogió el corazón. Definitivamente era una mujer admirable, amorosa, que merecía el trato que le estaba dando. La revisó y luego diagnosticó el tipo de gripe que tenía. No era mortal como ellos pensaban, pero debido a las malas condiciones en la que estaban las celdas, el frío que debían pasar, la mala comida y el no tener medicamentos, conllevaba a la muerte de algunos. Sacó unas cuantas pociones de su bolso, agradeciendo que éstas fueran las correctas para mejorar la enfermedad, y las colocó sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a la cama. Luego, con su varita, hizo aparecer tres frazadas grandes para que las pusieran sobre el mueble, y también una olla grande de sopa de pollo.

-Debe beber un sorbo de la poción azul por la mañana, y dos de la verde en la noche, - le indicó – por siete días y se sentirá como nueva. No les durará toda la semana, así que mañana les traeré más.

Volteó a ver a Lucius, quien tenía la vista fija en Narcissa, aunque en su mirada podía notar que estaba más tranquilo de que su esposa mejoraría.

-Sí usted llega a enfermar, debe hacer lo mismo – le dijo – Les dejaré poción de reserva mañana, por si no puedo venir en un tiempo. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

El señor Malfoy asintió, agradecido interiormente. La chica era noble, ahora entendía por qué Draco aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la idolatraba tanto. Era realmente una heroína.

-Bueno, mejor iré a ver quién más me necesita – comentó retrocediendo hasta la puerta -, mejor tomen de la sopa antes de que se enfríe. La olla tiene un botón de calentado en la parte de abajo por si después quieren más.

Y dicho esto, se volteó y abrió la puerta. No obstante antes de salir, la voz de Narcissa la detuvo.

-Hermione – la llamó, tensándola de inmediato, pues esa familia jamás la había llamado por su nombre de pila – gracias.

-No hay de qué – les sonrió y salió.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! hay alguien por ahi? bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, siento la demora, no tengo excusas, solo falta de inspiracion... Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Dejenme sus comentarios si? se los agradeceria.

Y muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, agregando a favoritos, alertas y expresando sus opiniones, son lo mejor 3

Ando corta de palabras, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

BYEBYE

MRS Taisho-Potter :)


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo VIII<em>

Había estado en ese lúgubre lugar tan solo una vez, cuando lo habían iniciado. Pero seguía tal cual lo recordaba. La gran mansión en la colina era sorprendente a pesar de estar abandonada y le hacía sentir un escalofrío insoportable en la espalda. La marca le ardía más que antes, debía ser por la proximidad que tenía como los mortífagos. Por suerte estaba todo oscuro, no lo verían entrar ni salir de esa gran propiedad si era cauteloso. Pues no podía mostrar la cara hasta saber cuántos eran y qué planeaban. Si entraba solo, seguramente lo harían añicos por su traición.

Así que entró cuidadosamente a los territorios de la mansión, con todos los sentidos alerta a cualquier movimiento. Su traje negro lo ayudaba a camuflarse en la oscuridad, pero no podía andar a campo libre todo el tiempo. Por lo que se fue ocultando tras árboles y arbustos, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la gran casa.

Dentro, escuchó algo caer. Pero no se escuchó cerca, sino que al parecer era en la planta superior. Pegó el oído a la madera roída para escuchar mejor y abrió los ojos cuando reconoció las voces que venían del otro lado. Definitivamente estaban ahí, solamente debía esperar a que dijeran algo relevante de lo que tramaban. Los monosílabos que escuchaba no ayudaban mucho.

Esperaba que Harry y Ron volvieran pronto de almorzar, debía decirles lo que había descubierto luego de leer el periódico esa mañana. Tal vez nadie lo notó más que ella, pero era una fuerte posibilidad.

Miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de Malfoy, no lo había visto hace dos días, cosa rara porque esos días había estado en el ministerio bastante tiempo. Quería comunicarle que sus padres se encontraban en mejor estado, pero debido a la ausencia del chico no había podido hacerlo.

Volvió la vista hacia el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Había decodificado el artículo, sacando cada una de las letras mayúsculas que éste tenía, y el mensaje era claro: _"Cuídense Sangres Sucias" _

-¿Hermione? – La llamó Harry, quien acababa de llegar, junto a Ron - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Trabajando ¿no es obvio? – le contestó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que el elegido se acercaba a su cubículo -. He estado investigando sobre lo que traman los mortífagos y…

-¿Cómo es que puedes estudiar e investigar al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Harry divertido, pero a la vez interesado por lo que podía decir la castaña.

Ron estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared de al frente, y mirándola con una ceja levantada. Pues no entendía por qué la chica tenía que seguir involucrándose en eso si se suponía que estudiaba para no hacerlo. O eso creía él. Además el tenerla ahí y no tenerla realmente de verdad era duro.

-Harry Potter, olvidas con quien estás hablando – comentó, para luego mirar al pelirrojo – Ronald, acércate a escuchar. – El chico de mala gana lo hizo, pues se sentía incomodo cerca de ella, aunque Hermione estaba tan ocupada en sus propios pensamientos, que no podía tomarse el tiempo en pensar que el hecho de que ambos estuvieran en la misma habitación, debía perturbarlos – OK, miren, he estado revisando la lista de quienes escaparon y al parecer los más peligrosos son los hermanos Lestrange. Sin embargo no hay que subestimar al resto, después de todo son mortífagos…

-¿Granger?

_Esa voz_ la interrumpió. Aquella voz que había extrañado escuchar durante esos dos días que no lo había visto. Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero trató de tranquilizarse, pues no podía ser posible que el rubio causara eso en ella. Desvió la mirada de sus amigos, para centrarla en esos ojos color mercurio que tanto la atraían. Malfoy, como siempre con su tan impecable vestimenta, la miraba con desconfianza, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en los labios. ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia?

-OH, hola, Malfoy – le dijo, ocultando su decepción – ven a escuchar.

Pero Draco no se movió de su posición, más bien la miró con más suspicacia.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – le preguntó fríamente, de verdad le frustraba verla y no poder hacer nada - Hay una regla de que sólo aurores pueden estar aquí y revisar esos papeles.

OK, era definitivo, Malfoy la seguía odiando como lo hacía en Hogwarts, y no supo por qué sintió un vacío tan grande en su corazón. Había tenido la esperanza de que él hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto a su sangre, pero no lo había hecho. Lamentablemente para ella.

-Lo sé ¿sí? – Contestó con voz cansada – Yo también soy auror – confesó.

En ese momento Draco sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Hermione no podía ser auror, eso la ponía en constante peligro, más del que ya estaba.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú no puedes… - dijo sin evitar su tono de sorpresa.

-Mira, si quieres explicaciones o tienes quejas, ahora no es el momento – aclaró Hermione secamente –. Ven aquí porque también debes escuchar.

Ron, quién se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, se despegó de un salto de la mesa donde estaba apoyado y la miró desconcertado.

-¿Tú confías en él? – Indagó enojado - ¡¿Le vas a contar lo que descubriste?!

-Sí, Ronald, confío en él – confesó agotada. Draco sonrió con arrogancia, pero terriblemente feliz en el interior – me salvó la vida, es auror como nosotros y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Ustedes deberían confiar en él también.

-¡Es un mortífago, Hermione! – le gritó Ron. Pero en ese momento, Harry intervino, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para que se tranquilizara. No entendía por qué Hermione confiaba a ciegas en Malfoy, pero creía en su palabra, y si ella decía que era de confianza, pues debía serlo. De todas formas lo mantendría vigilado.

-No lo es – afirmó la castaña, exasperando todavía más a su ex novio.

-Weasley, ya supéralo – se burló Draco, mientras avanzaba hasta situarse a un lado de Hermione, cosa que la intranquilizó.

-Malfoy, descubriré lo que tramas.

-Ya cállense, - ordenó Hermione – estoy tratando de hablar.

Los tres chicos que estaban ahí decidieron que lo mejor era obedecer, pues sabían que poco les convenía que la castaña se enfadara. Además debían atrapar a los malditos que estaban atormentando el mundo mágico.

-Esta mañana publicaron en El Profeta un artículo sobre la celebración del 2 de Mayo – comenzó -. Pero lo raro es que hablaron mucho de la seguridad que habrá…

-Como si trataran de tranquilizar a la gente para que crean que nada malo pasara – concluyó Draco, dándose cuenta del punto al que quería llegar Granger.

-Exacto – le dio la razón Hermione, provocando que Ron los fulminara con la mirada. – Y por ahí se me ocurrió buscar más allá de las palabras, y descubrí esto – extendió la mano en la que tenía el pergamino con el mensaje – sacando todas las letras mayúsculas.

El corazón de Ron y el de Draco se paralizaron al ver las tres palabras que condenaban a Hermione como un blanco seguro. No podían permitir que ella saliera herida.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila con esto? – sin embargo fue Harry quien lo preguntó, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo estaban en un estado de shock.

-No he tenido tiempo de preocuparme – confesó ella, recibiendo una perturbada mirada de los tres chicos. – Bueno, después hablamos de eso… - dijo tratando de desviar la atención de ella – El artículo fue firmado por J. S. quien luego de revisar el nombre de los periodistas del diario, descubrí que se trata de Jared Stinky, también conocido como el Apestoso Desquiciado Jared… Tengo la impresión de que él está contactado con los mortífagos y que a través de él, están mandándole un mensaje a la población…

-Stinky fue la vía por la cual Voldemort se apoderó del profeta, - comentó Malfoy, ganándose la atención de todos – para divulgar que Potter y Dumbledore mentían sobre su regreso. Él seguía al Señor Oscuro secretamente, espiaba al ministerio y a los de El Profeta, y le llevaba la información a los mortífagos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry intrigado.

-El cuartel de Voldemort era mi casa – contestó – escuché muchas conversaciones. Stinky jamás fue a la mansión, pero si llegaron muchas cartas de su parte, informando lo que sucedía a cada momento.

-¿Tú casa sigue siendo el cuartel de mortífagos? – cuestionó Ron, con un tono entre burla y molestia.

-Eso creían ellos cuando secuestraron a tu EX novia y fui YO quien la salvó – respondió con desprecio hacia el pelirrojo, marcando las palabras con soberbia.

-¿Cómo sabes que terminamos, imbécil? – las orejas de Ron se habían puesto rojas de lo enojado que estaba.

-Ella misma me lo contó cuando tú no fuiste capaz de buscarla para precaver que estuviera en peligro.

Hermione casi podía creer que Draco estaba regañando a Ron por no cuidarla lo suficientemente bien y por lo mismo su corazón latió con fuerza. Tuvo el impulso de abrazar al rubio por su preocupación, pero se contuvo. No quería agrandar la escena que se estaba formando entre ambos chicos.

-Ustedes dos, basta – pidió la muchacha -, en serio. No sé dónde está el cuartel de los mortífagos ahora, pero tal vez si interrogamos a…

-Yo también tengo información – la interrumpió Malfoy. Sabía que era difícil que Potter o Weasley le creyeran, pero sabía que ella lo haría. Había vuelto hace apenas unas horas de Little Hangleton, confirmando sus sospechas de que los fugitivos se habían instalado en la abandonada Mansión Riddle y que ahora su marca era la clave para atraparlos. Sonrió con arrogancia para sus adentros, él sería de más ayuda que la estúpida comadreja.

-Sí, claro – gruñó Ron con sarcasmo -, puede que Hermione esté ciega y te crea, pero Harry y yo no lo hacemos, Malfoy.

-Ronald, por favor, no seas infantil – lo reprendió ella, cansada de la actitud del pelirrojo – déjalo hablar.

-¡Y tú deja de defenderlo, Hermione! – Le gritó - ¡Está haciendo todo esto para ganar tu confianza y luego sabotearte!

-Ron, cállate o me enojare…

-¡Pues entonces enójate! – Respondió furioso – este maldito hurón…

Hermione quería golpearlo para que callara, sin embargo fue Harry quien le lanzó un hechizo silenciador, estaba tan harto del parloteo de Ron, como la castaña. El chico miró a El Elegido horrorizado, y trató de gritarle, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de indignación e ira, y buscó su varita para poder retirar el hechizo. No obstante Harry fue más rápido y se la quitó de las manos.

-Ron, basta – le ordenó con voz gélida -, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que Malfoy esté aquí, pero tiene información que nos ayudará. Así que quédate quieto o vete.

El muchacho los miró con odio, a los tres, y se cruzó de brazos, amargado.

-Malfoy, continúa – pidió Harry.

-Sé donde está su nuevo cuartel – dijo sin preámbulos, provocando que tanto los ojos de Harry como los de Hermione se abrieran como platos. Ron, por otro lado, los puso blancos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogó el moreno, ansioso por la respuesta.

-Aún se comunican mediante la marca tenebrosa – confesó subiéndose la manga y mostrando el tatuaje de la calavera, con la serpiente, la cual se movía ahora -, los he espiado por dos días.

-¿Fuiste solo? Pudo haberte pasado algo – dijo Hermione, preocupada.

-¿Preocupada por mi bienestar, Granger? – Draco le sonrió de una manera tan seductora, que creyó que se iba a derretir, pero la inquietud por la seguridad del rubio le permitió mantenerse firme.

-Claro que sí – admitió, ganándose otra mirada de odio de parte de Ron -. No deberías ir solo a un lugar lleno de mortífagos que seguramente quieren matarte por haberlos traicionado.

-Pero no me pasó nada, no me vieron, relájate.

-¿Y dónde es? – intervino Harry, queriendo parar el coqueteo entre Malfoy y Hermione.

-En Little Hangleton, la mansión Riddle. – Harry asintió. Tenía sentido, ese había sido el lugar donde Voldemort había estado tiempo atrás, y si no podían ocupar la casa de Malfoy para planear sus estrategias de ataque, era lógico que estuvieran ahí.

En ese momento, Draco sintió que su brazo izquierdo ardía, llevándose de inmediato la mano libre a él. Una secuencia de imágenes llegó a su cabeza, los mortífagos habían descubierto que alguien ajeno a ellos había estado en la mansión y estaban llamándose para hacer una inspección.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó El Elegido.

-¿Tu marca te permite saber lo que hacen, verdad? – cuestionó Hermione, tratando de que él respondiera lo que había querido saber cuando lo fue a ver dos días atrás y él se había marchado enojado por no poder ayudar a sus padres. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Solamente se están reuniendo – dijo -, debo irme, si pasa algo les avisaré.

Si seguía ahí, con Hermione preocupándose por él, en algún momento no aguantaría más y la besaría. Y teniendo en cuenta de que Potter y Weasley le romperían la cara si lo hacía, era mejor irse.

Además quería ir a ver a sus padres, si era necesario maldecir al guardia, lo haría, pero tenía que saber cómo estaban. Por lo que pasó por el lado de Hermione con su elegante caminar, y se marchó de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

Ella se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Otra vez él se alejaba sin más, dejándola con tantas dudas, como la causa de su comportamiento. Quería correr hacia él y preguntarle cual era la razón por la que estaba ayudándolos, por qué había sido un doble espía en los tiempos de Voldemort. Pero no podía. Su orgullo se lo impedía, le frenaba el impulso de hacerlo.

_Maldito Orgullo._

Harry le quitó el hechizo silenciador a Ron, quien al poder hablar, comenzó a gritarle al de los ojos esmeralda por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, y no prestó atención al alboroto. Miró distraídamente su reloj, dándose cuenta de que debía marcharse pronto, para arreglar su maleta y así irse a Paris esa tarde. Se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo las cosas que había dejado regadas sobre el escritorio y las metió a su bolso. Sus dos amigos la miraban con una ceja levantada, mientras ella ordenaba, pues no entendían que hacía.

-¿Hermione? – la llamó Harry, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Ella lo miró interrogante, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de su cubículo - ¿A dónde vas?

-OH, debo ir a casa a arreglar mis cosas para irme a Paris esta tarde– contestó con simpleza.

-¿A Paris? – Preguntó Ron - ¿Por qué vas hoy a Paris si faltan varios días para el 2 de Mayo?

-Porque tengo un seminario, además iré a un partido de Quidditch…

-¿Quidditch? Tú odias el Quidditch, ¿por qué irías a…? – Pero Ron no pudo completar la pregunta, pues se dio cuenta de la razón antes de que ella le contestara – Krum.

-Viktor me invitó – dijo distraída, sin ver el efecto que producían sus palabras en el pelirrojo -, iré a verlo porque hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Hermione no puedes ir sola, ¿recuerdas lo que descubriste? – cuestionó Harry.

-Lo sé, Justin Finch- Fletchley irá conmigo.

-¿Por qué vas con él y no conmigo?

-Porque no quiero ir contigo, Ron – confesó fríamente -, pues cada vez que vez a Viktor te vuelves un completo imbécil. No quiero pasar más vergüenzas por tu culpa.

Ouch, golpe bajo para Ronald, pero lo tenía merecido. Él la miró irritado, pero a la vez dolido. Sin embargo no dijo nada para defenderse, pues Hermione tenía mucha razón. Siempre que se encontraban con Krum terminaban peleando y si la relación de ellos ahora era frágil, no quería llegar al punto de que no se hablaran más. Sabía que había sido un estúpido al pedirle terminar, se había arrepentido en el mismo momento en que lo había dicho, y si quería recuperarla, no debía hacerla enojar más. Por lo que se alejó de ella y fue a sentarse a su cubículo, donde fingió leer unos informes.

-Cuídate ¿sí? – Le pidió Harry – Y cualquier cosa, avísame.

-Por supuesto – contestó con una sonrisa, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla para despedirse -, nos vemos en unos días.

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, me quieren matar por demorar tanto, peor no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para seguirlo. La universidad me tiene colapsada, menos mal en un par de semanas tendré una semanita de vacaciones, por fiestas patrias.<p>

Con respecto al capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente es más interesante, espero actualizar pronto.

Eso, déjenme sus comentarios, insistan en que actualice, porque sino estaré sumergida en los estudios... -_-

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, suerte en todo!

MRS. Taisho-Potter 


	9. Capítulo IX

__Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo IX<em>

Cuando Draco llegó al Azkaban, se topó con la sorpresa de que el ministro de magia estaba hablando con Dean Thomas en la puerta. Al parecer el _sangre sucia _le estaba contando sobre la gripe que estaba rondando la prisión. Se acercó a ellos con expresión de desconfianza y miró a Dean de arriba abajo, creyéndolo un demente por no hacer nada más que hablar.

-OH, Draco, qué bueno que llegues – dijo el ministro estrechándole la mano al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupado - ¿Mis padres están bien?

-Más que bien, ¿por qué no subes a verlos?

De por sí, Draco Malfoy pocas veces soportaba una broma, más aun si era de ese estilo, pero Kingsley no era de los bromistas crueles, así que no podía estar mintiendo. Pero ¿cómo era posible que sus padres estuviesen bien? Por lo que sin esperar más palabras por parte de los dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada, partió escaleras arriba para ver el estado quienes lo trajeron al mundo. Demoró no más de dos minutos en subir los siete pisos, corrió hasta la celda de los señores Malfoy y al estar parado frente a ellos, sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

Lucius Malfoy abrazaba a su esposa de forma muy cariñosa, como muy pocas veces lo había visto hacer, y ella, quien aún estaba tapada con una manta, que no había visto nunca, tenía el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa y todo rastro de enfermedad parecía haber casi desaparecido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? - balbuceó Draco sorprendido al verlos en tan buen estado. Si hace tan solo tres días su madre estaba en un estado casi terminal y ahora… Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de las botellas de pociones que estaban encima de la mesita de noche, además de las frazadas que estaban dobladas más allá y ¿una olla? Ahora si no entendía nada.

-Hola, hijo – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa en el rostro -, qué bueno que viniste.

-No lo entiendo – comentó Draco aún en shock - ¿por qué estás en tan buen estado? Es decir, me alegro por eso, pero es… - se detuvo y apuntó a las botellas - ¿y esas pociones?

Narcissa volvió a sonreír, para luego separarse de su esposo y levantarse para abrazar a Draco. El rubio la estrechó fuertemente, tratando de protegerla, de esa manera, de cualquier mal. Y cuando la mujer se apartó, pasó su mano por el rostro de Malfoy, de una forma muy cariñosa.

-Hermione Granger.

El corazón del chico se aceleró al escuchar su nombre, salido de los labios de su madre. Pero la miró confundido, quedándose callado para que ella continuara.

-Ella vino hace unos días y… - sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa -, escucha debes pensar que esto es humillante, pero nos ayudó y…

-¿Por qué Granger haría algo así? – preguntó, más para sí mismo, que para sus padres. Estaba desconcertado, no podía creer que ella pudiera ser tan buena. Su familia se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, incluyéndolo, y ahora lo ayudaba. Era algo que no podía creer cierto.

-Dijo que quería pagar la deuda que tenía contigo – contestó Lucius con algo de desprecio hacia la castaña. Aunque Draco sabía que en el fondo su padre estaba agradecido por el gesto de Hermione.

-Aunque también curó a otros prisioneros – comentó Narcissa.

¿Por qué creía que su madre le había tomado algo de estima a la ex Gryffindor?

Hermione apareció a cincuenta metros de La Madriguera, con Crookshanks en sus brazos. Caminó hacia la casa a paso lento, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gato con suavidad. Sin embargo, su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia de ahí, centrada en cierto rubio que no podía irse de sus pensamientos. Seguramente, si Ginny estaba en casa, la golpearía por la "traición" de su mente.

-¡Hermione, querida, qué bueno verte! – la abrazó Molly cuando llegó a la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo, Molly – comentó, entrando a la casa – gracias por acceder a cuidar a Crookshanks.

-OH, no hay problema, querida – dijo la mujer – de alguna manera tengo que hacer que vengas para acá.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, pues era cierto lo que la señora Weasley decía. Desde que había terminado con Ron, hace casi dos meses, había ido unas tres veces a la Madriguera, nada más. Pues se le hacía muy incómodo el que su ex novio estuviera ahí, en una actitud anhelante y a la vez de rechazo. Y por no mencionar a Ginny, quien la despreciaba con la mirada cada vez que la veía.

-Lo siento, es sólo que Ron y yo todavía peleamos cada vez que nos vemos, - se excusó Hermione, siguiendo a la mujer a la cocina – y bueno, no quiero empeorar la pequeña amistad que nos queda.

-Te entiendo, Hermione – la consoló con una sonrisa -, no tienes que disculparte, esa debería ser yo, por el comportamiento que Ginny está teniendo contigo.

-Bueno, Ginny, ella…

-¿Yo qué? – la interrumpió la pelirroja, quien en ese momento entraba en la habitación, con aires de desprecio. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, y la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada, tratando de demostrar cuan molesta estaba por que la castaña estuviera en su casa.

-Tú te estás comportando como una niñita ante toda la situación – contestó Hermione, a quien no le importó que la madre de Ginny estuviera ahí mismo, pues ya estaba harta de la actitud de su supuesta mejor amiga.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ginevra – contribuyó Molly, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

-Pero _Granger _no te ha contado, madre, que se acostó con un mortífago – dijo Ginny venenosamente – no te contó que es una traidora.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! – Las mejillas de Molly se habían vuelto color rosa ante las palabras de su hija, pero se negaba a creerle - ¿Cómo puedes creer las tonterías que publica Rita Skeeter?

-Pues las creo, madre, porque ella es una mala mentirosa, y cuando le pregunte si se acostó con Draco Malfoy, se puso muy nerviosa.

-Parece que no has visto a Harry últimamente, Ginny – dijo Hermione en tono tranquilo, pero desafiante e irritado a la vez -, pues él sabe lo que realmente pasó esa noche. – La pelirroja la miró con ojos entrecerrados, molesta por la insinuación. Hermione le había contado al moreno el mismo día que lo supo, claramente no con todos los detalles, pues ahí sí que la mataba. Ahora su mente divagaba entre si él le había contado a su novia y ella se negaba a ceder, o simplemente no lo había hecho para evitar la pelea de que Hermione estaba mintiendo. - ¿Y sabes algo? Si alguna vez me acostara con Draco Malfoy, tú serías la primera en saberlo, para que te retuerzas de ira.

-Chicas, por favor, no sigan con esta estúpida pelea – pidió Molly, congojada por la actitud de las amigas -, Ginny debes aceptar las decisiones de Hermione, se supone que eres su amiga, y eso hacen las amigas, se apoyan.

-Madre, cómo puedes aceptar que se esté viendo con un mortífago.

-¡Dios mío, Draco Malfoy no es un mortífago, Ginny! – Estalló Hermione - ¡La guerra terminó y debemos dar una segunda oportunidad a quienes se arrepintieron de decisiones que tomaron en el pasado! Y para que sepas, no me estoy viendo con él.

Hermione dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo, quien rápidamente salió por la puerta de la cocina, que estaba medio abierta, a perseguir unos gnomos que corrían por el jardín. Sacó la comida de su gato de su bolso, lo dejó encima de la mesa, y se acercó a Molly para despedirse. Ginny la seguía mirado con ira.

-Gracias de nuevo, Molly – dijo mientras la abrazaba – y perdón por esto. Nos vemos en París.

Le dio una última mirada a Ginny y salió de la cocina, por la misma puerta que su mascota se había ido. Mientras caminaba lejos de la Madriguera para poder aparecerse cerca de su casa, se encontró con George, quien al verla la abrazó con preocupación.

-¡Hermione! ¿Ya te recuperaste del ataque? – preguntó tomándola de los hombros, con una clara inquietud en sus ojos. Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, estoy bien – contestó – gracias por preguntar eso y no acusarme de haberme acostado con Malfoy.

-Perder a Fred hizo que no tomara los ataques de mortífagos a la ligera – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla de forma fraternal – es más importante tu vida antes que todo lo demás, no le hagas caso a mi hermana o a Ron, ya se les pasará.

-¿Tú estás bien? – indagó ella, cuando notó las ojeras que tenía y la expresión cansada.

-Son fechas tristes – contestó George, refiriéndose que pronto se cumplirían tres años desde la muerte de su gemelo.

-Todos extrañamos a Fred, George, pero debes ser fuerte. Por tus padres y por Angelina. – Lo consoló – Yo sé que él querría que fueras feliz.

-Y que tú también, Hermione – comentó el pelirrojo -, así que persigue eso que quieres ¿sí?

No sabía si él estaba ocupado algo de Legeremancia con ella, pero algo en su interior creyó que George estaba apoyando ese sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior por cierto rubio. Le sonrió agradecida antes de despedirse y partir nuevamente su camino a casa, con las palabras del chico aún rondando en su cabeza.

En todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en lo maravillosa que era esa chica. No entendía cómo era posible que existiera tanta bondad en una persona. Sabía que Hermione no lo había hecho sólo para saldar su "deuda" con él. Aunque si lo pensaba, le había pagado solamente con el beso que le había dado aquella noche que la rescató.

La castaña no soportaba ver a las personas sufrir, no era propio de ella ser cruel. Y su instinto por ayudar no había desaparecido. Había ido al rescate de todos los que se estaban muriendo en Askaban, sin recibir nada a cambio. Es más, soportando todos los insultos que ellos le daban, y las miradas de desprecio debido a su sangre y a su título de Heroína del Mungo Mágico. En esos momentos quería estrecharla contra su pecho y pedirle perdón por todas esas veces que la maltrató.

-Draco – el Ministro lo sacó de sus pensamientos al momento en que llegaba a la planta baja de la prisión. Fijó su vista en él, dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo y sin Thomas. Se acercó a él, con el rostro inexpresivo, aunque por dentro temblara de emoción. – Debo hablarte, pero puede que quieras que sea en privado.

-Vamos al ministerio entonces – sugirió con tono parejo, a lo que Kingsley accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El ministro de despidió de Dean, quien se encontraba en la otra habitación, Malfoy lo ignoró, y ambos se aparecieron dentro de la oficina del primero. El rubio se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, sin esperar a que Kingsley lo invitara, pues era de costumbre que lo hiciera. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que el hombre se sentara y empezara a hablar, cosa que le pareció eterna.

-Hemos interrogado a los mortífagos que atrapaste – comenzó -. Confesaron que seguirán los antiguos deseos de Voldemort, eliminar a los hijos de muggles… - eso Draco ya lo sabía, Hermione lo había dicho, y por lo mismo estaba bastante intranquilo – y… su principal objetivo es la señorita Granger.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de sobre manera debido a la afirmación del Ministro. Si antes estaba intranquilo, ahora estaba desesperado. No podía pasarle nada, no a ella. Hermione no podía ser el objetivo. No…

Se levantó dispuesto a ir por ella.

-Draco, espera – pidió Kingsley, comprendiendo el estado del rubio, pero tratando de hacerle entender que no podía hacer ninguna locura.

-¿Qué espere, Kingsley? – Pregunto con algo de ironía – No puedo quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que Granger es el objetivo. No pasé tanto tiempo tratando de protegerla para que unos mortífagos de segunda mano me la arrebaten. Iré por ella y la encerraré en mi casa para que esté a salvo si es necesario…

-Hermione se va en una hora a Paris – interrumpió el hombre – se le fue asignado a Justin Finch- Fletchley como guardaespaldas.

-¡Ese estúpido Hufflepuff no es capaz ni de cuidarse a sí mismo! – Explotó Draco - ¡Y es un _sangre sucia _también ¿por qué no va Potter o Weasley con ella?!

-Para no levantar sospechas, ella no sabe que es el principal objetivo. Hace un rato hable con Harry y Ron, no quieren asustarla, pero igualmente están cuidándola en silencio. Igual que todos, Draco.

-Pero a mí no me tenías contemplado en este plan de cuidarla, - comentó enojado - ¿y por qué Granger se va hoy si la celebración del 2 de Mayo es en cuatro días más?

-Tiene un seminario y al parecer la invitaron a un partido de Quidditch.

-¡¿No ves la atención que atraerá?! ¡Es la Heroína del Mundo Mágico, la estás ofreciendo de carnada!

-Estará bien protegida – comentó el ministro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero era imposible. Cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger, no había forma de que él se serenara.

-¡Finch- Fletchley no podrá protegerla!

-Estás paranoico…

-Si la vida de la chica que amo está en peligro, es lógico estarlo – comentó Draco, sin un poco de vergüenza por admitir que la amaba -, conozco la mente de un mortífago, son retorcidos, Kingsley, yo mismo tuve que actuar como ellos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Yo iré con ella, y no me pidas no torturar a quien se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo.

Hermione caminaba por Kings Cross Station cargando su pesada maleta. Todo gracias a los seis o siete libros que llevaba. Qué bueno que su vestido para la fiesta lo guardarían en una tienda de Paris, así no se arruinaría con el viaje. Había preferido ir al estilo muggle, en un tren muggle. Por un momento quiso alejarse de todo el tormento que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico en esos momentos, debido a los mortífagos fugados. Ahora, cargando su valija, se arrepentía un poco por no poder sacar su varita y encogerla. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Había acordado encontrarse con Justin dentro del tren. Tenían asientos asignados, así que supuestamente no tendrían problemas en reunirse. Sin embargo, cuando faltaban tres minutos para que la máquina partiera, se comenzó a preguntar si es que el chico se había perdido. Se levantó de su asiento para mirar por la ventana y hacerle señas al Hufflepuff si es que se encontraba en la plataforma. Pero no fue así, Justin no se veía en ningún lugar.

-Inútiles, no saben hacer nada bien – exclamó una voz a unos metros de ella. Una voz que conocía bastante bien, por lo que temía que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos. No quiso voltear para confirmar sus sospechas, pero en ese momento…-Por Merlín, Granger, al fin te encuentro.

Hermione respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizar su corazón. Aun no entendía cómo era posible que ese arrogante chico causara eso en ella, después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco sonrió de medio lado cuando ella fijó su vista en él, le encantaba verla desconcertada, era algo que pocas veces se podía lograr. Claro, ella era Hermione Granger. Dejó su maleta, que parecía muy ligera debido a algún hechizo, en el asiento libre junto a la castaña, y se apoyó en el respaldo de adelante con su espalda, para observarla mejor.

-Me asignaron como tu guardaespaldas – contestó con simpleza, pero sin quitar esa encantadora sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Qué pasó con Justin?

_No voy a dejar que otro imbécil se acerque a ti. _Pensó Malfoy.

-No es capaz de cuidarte – dijo, ocultando sus pensamientos -, y lo sabes bien.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste tú Y Justin? – cuestionó recalcando el "Y". No sabía si tener a Malfoy como guardaespaldas fuera buena idea. Confiaba en él, claro que sí, luego de haberla salvado y los días anteriores en que se había mostrado más "civilizado" con ella, pero no confiaba en sus pensamientos, y en su corazón…

-Porque ese _sangre sucia _no tiene el derecho a sentarse junto a mi – respondió con tu típico tono despectivo, quebrándole alguna parte de su interior. Todas las esperanzas que se habían formado en su mente se vieron arruinadas por las palabras de él. Esperanzas que siempre tuvo, ocultas por supuesto, desde que él la había llamado de esa forma, tiempo atrás.

¿Por qué seguía teniendo esa estúpida ilusión? Sabía que nada cambiaría, él era Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy hecho y derecho. No cambiaría jamás sus creencias. Él siempre sería superior, ella siempre sería una hija de muggles, que no tiene el derecho de usar magia. Él siempre la miraría en menos, aunque ella demostrara ser igual o mejor.

Él siempre sería _puro_.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos arder. ¿Por qué le afectaban tanto sus palabras? No deberían de extrañarles. Pero sí que le dolían. Quería golpearlo como lo hizo en tercer año, llorar desconsoladamente para mostrarle cuan desgraciado y maldito era. Sin embargo, simplemente se sentó, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, mientras notaba como el tren empezaba a andar.

-No necesito un guardaespaldas, Malfoy – comentó con una voz tan gélida que fácilmente podría haberse confundido con la de él -, puedes irte a casa.

Draco elevó una ceja ante el comentario y el tono con que lo había dicho. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora? ¿Habían vuelto a su usual odio?

-No seas tonta, Granger – dijo, tomando su maleta y dejándola en el compartimento que estaba en el techo -, aunque seas buena en encantamientos, sigues siendo una chica y por lo tanto eres más débil que los mastodontes de mortífagos que están sueltos por ahí.

Cuando Malfoy hizo el ademán para sentarse junto a ella, Hermione volteó el rostro y lo miró molesta.

-No te sientes aquí, no quiero que estés a mi lado.

Draco la miró con recelo, definitivamente estaba molesta por algo, aunque no entendía qué.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora? – Preguntó – Debo cuidarte, ¿recuerdas?

-Puedes hacerlo desde el asiento de atrás o el del otro lado del pasillo – bramó enojada -, pero no quiero estar junto a alguien que me desprecie por quienes son mis padres.

Ahora comprendía. Sus propias palabras lo habían llevado a la horca, pero es que en cuanto a Granger, él la había dejado de considerar una inferior hacía mucho tiempo. Y a veces creía que estaba hablando con una sangre pura como él.

-Oye, cuando dije lo de Finch-Fletchley, no…

-Vete, Malfoy –interrumpió Hermione sin mirarlo.

-No.

-Vete. Déjame sola.

El rubio suspiró, para luego mirar hacia un lado. Nadie estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo. Qué suerte que el tren no era como el Expreso de Hogwarts, parecía más un bus, largo, que viajaba a gran velocidad. No quería seguir discutiendo, por lo que se sentó lejos de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla.

Y en su vigilancia, no pudo evitar maldecirse cuando vio que Hermione se restregaba una lágrima que caía sola por su mejilla.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa alguien por ahí? perdonen la demora, últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero creo que este capitulo ha quedado bien. Ya ven, Draco decidió ir a París con ella, como su guardaespaldas, claro que debo decirles que se le hará algo difícil ahora. Al parecer Hermione ha perdido la confianza que tenía en él, ¿qué hará nuestro rubio para recuperarla? <em>

_Dejenme sus opiniones :D Me alegran el día._

_Y gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos y alertas :)_

_Sin más que decir, me despido, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Bye_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	10. Capítulo X

___Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)___

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo X<em>

Hermione despertó cuando el sonido del pitido del tren sonó, al llegar a Paris. Afuera había un día precioso, digno para pasear con quien uno quiere. Sin embargo, en las circunstancias en que se encontraba, eso no sería posible. Miró hacia donde estaba sentado Malfoy, notando que el rubio no estaba en su asiento. Bufo, ¿guardaespaldas se creía? Sí, claro.

Cuando se levantó de su asiento, se mareó. Odiaba esa sensación, le pasaba cada vez que dormía en un tren. Se tambaleó un poco, llevándose una mano a la frente en acto de reflejo y agarrándose con la otra del asiento de adelante. Malfoy apareció con velocidad supersónica, sujetándola para que no cayera.

A veces se preguntaba si el rubio realmente era humano.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, aún rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Sí, suéltame – contestó secamente, deshaciéndose del agarre de él. Porque a pesar de que se sentía increíblemente cómoda en esa posición, seguía molesta con él. Su malestar se fue, así que se dispuso a sacar su maleta del compartimento en el techo.

Draco simplemente se volteó a hacer lo mismo que ella, golpeándose por dentro, por arruinar esa pequeña paz que se había formado entre ellos los días anteriores. Cuando su maleta estuvo en el asiento, escuchó que alguien le hablaba a Hermione, en un tono que fácilmente lo molestó.

-Déjeme ayudarla, señorita – dijo un insignificante joven muggle, de cabello oscuro y ojos miel, quien le sostenía a Hermione una sonrisa seductora.

-Gracias – le dijo ella, mientras dejaba que el joven la ayudara. Cosa que lo enfureció.

-Vaya, esto está muy pesado – comentó el joven - ¿trae piedras?

Hermione rio, claramente encantada y divertida con el inútil. ¿Quién iría a pensar que Draco Malfoy estaría celoso? Se suponía que eran las chicas quienes lo celaban a él. Quería decirle al inepto muggle que desapareciera de su vista, pues ella le pertenecía. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, pues lo último no era verdad.

Aunque la castaña no notó obviamente su enojo, pues como un gran maestro de la Oclumancia, él sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos. Una máscara de frialdad yacía sobre su rostro.

-Libros, algo parecido – respondió Hermione, con un tono divertido. Tomando su bolso, comenzó a seguir al joven por el pasillo del tren, para ir a la salida, sin siquiera mirar o esperar a Draco.

-¿Primera vez que viene a Paris?

-OH, no, pero hace mucho que no venía – comentó recordando cuando había ido con sus padres años atrás. – Es realmente bueno volver.

-Es una ciudad muy romántica – Draco, quien venía un par de metros más atrás, al escucharlo, quiso ir a estrangularlo. ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para insinuársele así? OK, eso no lo dejaría pasar. Por Merlín que haría algo.

Caminó rápidamente hacia Hermione, tomándola de la mano y acercándose a su oído, permitiéndole de esta manera, aspirar ese exquisito aroma floral que lo volvía loco.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde, mejor apresurémonos – le dijo con un tono seductor, pero dulce a la vez, desconcertándola al instante.

Hermione quedó en un estado ausente, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que apenas se despidió del joven muggle, cuando Malfoy la arrastró fuera del tren. Una vez fuera, él la soltó bruscamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la estación. Quería alejarse lo más rápido posible de todos esos estúpidos muggles, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, sino ella se enojaría más.

Cuando la chica salió de su ensoñación, empleando toda su fuerza para llevar su maleta y correr hacia él, lo alcanzó para reclamarle.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó enojada - ¿Qué fue eso?

Draco se volteó hacia ella con una lentitud increíble, y la miró con una ceja levantada, como si la considerara una loca.

-Te estaba cuidando – comentó con simpleza.

-¡No me estaba haciendo nada! ¡Sólo conversábamos!

-OH, claro, - ironizó -, escucha Granger, no tenemos tiempo para que estés coqueteando con un muggle común que no conoces.

-No debería importarte con quien coquetee y con quien no – dijo ella, aunque en el fondo tenía el loco deseo de que le importase. Pero obviamente él jamás se lo diría.

-Tienes razón, no me importa – mintió Draco con un tono frío y sin sentimiento, ocultando todas las emociones que corrían por su interior en ese momento -, pero como ya dije, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Estamos demasiado expuestos aquí a cualquier ataque.

Hermione gruñó, mientras atravesaban la puerta de salida de la estación. El lugar estaba a varias cuadras de la Torre Eiffel, por lo que había dos opciones, tomar un taxi, o aparecerse. Él obviamente tomó la decisión primero, por lo que la tomó del brazo, para esconderse detrás de una columna, y se aparecieron en el parque del Campo de Marte, a unos cien metros de la Torre.

-¡¿Estás demente o qué?! – Preguntó ella - ¡Pudo habernos visto alguien!

-Nadie está pendiente de los demás– contestó. Malfoy se volteó para caminar hacia la gran construcción, pero al no sentirla que lo seguía, giró el rostro para mirarla. Granger batía con su maleta para poder llevarla, seguro no le había puesto ningún hechizo para alivianar el peso, y ahora en frente de tantos muggles, jamás lo haría. Rió por la poca ocurrencia de la castaña y caminó hacia ella para ayudarla – Granger, dame eso – dijo, estirando la mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy. Gracias – dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

-No seas tonta, apenas puedes con ella. – Sin embargo ella lo ignoró, y cuando logró levantar la valija, siguió caminando, dejándolo solo parado. Draco rodó los ojos, no podía ser que fuera tan terca, por lo que con sumo cuidado, sacó su varita y encogió el objeto.

-¡Malfoy!

-Sólo intentaba hacerla menos pesada – rió. Le encantaba verla así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a la molestia. Aunque debía admitir que tenía ganas de comerle la boca.

-Repito, no necesito tu ayuda. No te hagas el caballero conmigo -. Draco volvió la maleta a su tamaño normal, aunque de inmediato ella la encogió nuevamente.

-Eres una infantil.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Por favor, no pensé que fueras tan rencorosa – comentó él, tratando de ganársela de nuevo - ¿qué pasó con todo tu discurso de las segundas oportunidades y de ser amigos?

-Te di una segunda oportunidad, Malfoy, pero la perdiste hace unas horas. Ahora, hazme el favor de no hablarme.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose hacia Sortilegios Weasley donde se encontraría con Ginny. Aunque su cabeza estaba en otro lado, pues el Ministro le había informado que Hermione era el blanco principal de los mortífagos. Debía reunirse con su novia rápido, para así volver al ministerio y enviar un grupo de vigilancia secreta hacia la castaña.<p>

Cuando por fin llegó a la tienda, se encontró de frentón con Ginny, quien conversaba con nada más y nada menos que Justin Finch- Fletchley.

-¿Justin qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mientras el temor porque algo le ocurriese a su mejor amiga aumentaba – Se suponía que irías con Hermione.

-Hermione esto, Hermione aquello, - dijo la pelirroja hastiada – Harry deja…

-Ginny, basta, esto es importante – comentó el moreno con voz autoritaria, silenciándola de inmediato -, Justin, contéstame.

-Iba a ir con ella a Paris, Harry – dijo el ex Hufflepuff – pero de último momento me dijeron que iría alguien más.

-¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! – La voz de Harry demostraba la preocupación que sentía en su interior y Ginny pudo ver que algo grande ocurría para que estuviese así.

-El Ministro.

-¿Está en su oficina?

Apenas Justin asintió con la cabeza, El Elegido tomó a su novia de la mano y salió rápidamente de la tienda. Debía llegar rápido al ministerio, para hablar con Kingsley lo antes posible. Guió a Ginny por el callejón Diagon hasta el Caldero Chorreante, para luego aparecerse fuera de los baños de entrada del ministerio.

-¡Harry ¿qué ocurre?! – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras entraban al lugar.

-Hermione está en peligro.

-Ella no…

-Ginny por favor, deja tu rencor hacia ella – pidió el muchacho mientras iban en el ascensor. Por suerte nadie más los acompañaba -, interrogamos a los mortífagos que la atacaron el otro día, y confesaron que ella es su principal objetivo. Está en graves problemas, y si fue sola a Paris…

Harry estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso ahí mismo, Hermione era como su hermana, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriese. Ginny por primera vez en mucho tiempo cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se había estado comportando como una idiota, no era así como se trataba a una mejor amiga. Hermione estaba en peligro, y no sabía qué haría si la perdiera también a ella.

-Harry, relájate, seguro Kingsley la envió con alguien de confianza – trató de calmarlo, colocando ambas manos en las mejillas del moreno -. No le pasará nada.

-Ya ni siquiera te importa lo que pase con ella – comentó triste.

-Te equivocas – dijo -, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, solo estaba resentida porque debido a lo que pasó con Ron, ya no podríamos ser hermanas… Si es posible, viajaré esta noche a Paris para reunirme con ella y…

-¿Y perderte a ti también? – Indagó retóricamente Harry - Los mortífagos que están sueltos no tendrán piedad de nadie para conseguir lo que quieren – el ascensor se abrió en el piso de su destino -, veamos qué dice Kingsley.

Caminaron, mejor dicho, corrieron por el pasillo hasta la oficina del Ministro, quien no tardó ni diez segundos en dejarlos pasar. Pudo notar en la pareja el tinte de desesperación e inquietud que sentían, y les propuso tomar asiento para que se calmaran.

-¿Quién fue con Hermione? – preguntó Ginny inmediatamente.

-Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron debido a la impresión y sus corazones latieron rápido por los problemas que podía llevar ese viaje.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono, ganándose un suspiro de parte del Ministro.

-Jóvenes, no se preocupen, tengan confianza en él.

-¿Usted se está escuchando, Ministro? – Cuestionó Ginny – Malfoy se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione por años…

-Pero también salvó su vida hace unos días, señorita Weasley – afirmó Kingsley, recargándose en su asiento -, y me atrevo a decir que la señorita Granger no tendría mejor protección.

El Ministro rió para sus adentros por su comentario. Claro que Draco arriesgaría su vida por mantener a Hermione a salvo, de eso no había duda. Ya lo había hecho muchas veces, en esta ocasión no sería diferente.

-Kingsley ¿por qué tienes tanta confianza en él? – Preguntó Harry – Tal vez si me dijeras la razón, podría compartir tu opinión.

-Solamente puedo decirles muchachos, que Draco mostró ser alguien opuesto a lo que aparentaba.

-¿Acaso ahora adora a los hijos de muggles?

-Harry, dale una oportunidad.

Pero ni Harry ni Ginny parecían dar su brazo a torcer. Estaban totalmente convencidos de que en Malfoy no podían confiar a ciegas como lo hacían el ministro y Hermione, pues el rubio se había encargado de demostrarles que no era parte de los buenos.

-OK, tendré que darles pruebas – el hombre abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, y buscó entre los papeles que tenía ahí guardados, ese testimonio que lo había hecho creer en Malfoy. La carta que Dumbledore le había dejado antes de morir revelaba que el chico los había estado ayudando en la guerra, siendo un doble espía como Snape.

Les tendió el pergamino y la pareja se dispuso a leer la perfecta e inconfundible caligrafía del difunto director de Hogwarts, impresionándolos cada palabra ahí escrita.

-Imposible – dijo Harry al terminar – vi los recuerdos de Snape, en ellos jamás salía Malfoy.

-Los modificaron, Harry. Draco Malfoy fue un doble espía en la guerra y nadie nunca lo supo.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, con su caminar elegante y su porte de modelo, atraía la atención de casi todas la mujeres que rondaban por el lugar, a quienes les sonreía de forma irresistible o les lanzaba un guiño coqueto, volviéndolas locas con su gesto. No podía evitar pensar que sólo lo hacía para molestarla, y si era así, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El rey del mundo? Estúpido, engreído, y mujeriego. Hermione no quería admitir que estaba hirviendo de celos.<p>

-¡Ya deja de coquetear con todo el mundo y apresúrate! – le gritó la castaña, quien lo adelantó y se puso frente a él para llamar su atención.

-¿Celosa, Granger? – Preguntó Draco en un tono tan coqueto como su mirada, mientras se acercaba a ella en un paso terriblemente sexy.

Hermione lanzó un sonoro gruñido mientras se volteaba y continuaba su camino hacia la torre, tratando de ocultar el temblor en sus piernas, provocado por el rubio. Y cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, Draco no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, pasando la vista por cada una de sus curvas y deteniéndose en su trasero. No hizo nada por reprimir el gesto de lamerse los labios.

-¿Qué esperas? – le preguntó ella, volteándose cuando no escuchó que la seguía - ¡Apresúrate!

Rió, ella se había sonrojado por lo que le había dicho antes. ¿Eso debía ser un avance, no? Con tres zancadas se situó a su lado, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, y acercando su boca a su oído, para susurrarle.

-Si quieres podemos aparecernos arriba de la torre para llegar más rápido – sugirió, recorriendo con su nariz el cuello de la castaña, provocándole un escalofrío que no pasó desprevenido por el ex-mortífago.

-Malfoy, suéltame – pidió en voz baja, tratando de convencerse ella misma que era eso lo que quería.

-¿No querías que mi atención cayera en ti, _Hermione?_

Ella se tensó, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió que se derretía, al escuchar su nombre salido de los labios del rubio, de esa forma tan dulce y sensual. ¿Cuándo la había llamado así? Nunca, jamás en los diez años que se conocían.

-Suéltame – rogó, con el último aliento de dignidad que le quedaba.

Draco miró sus labios, y luego sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que a ella no le era tan indiferente como pensó todo el tiempo. Pero antes de que todo ocurriese, decidió que aún no era el momento de avanzar, debía ganarse su confianza de nuevo. Por lo que se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró rápidamente hasta la Torre Eiffel.

Hermione por su parte, no se recuperaba aún. Estaba metida en su mundo, dejando que él la guiara, sin mostrar objeción. Subieron en el ascensor hasta la planta más alta del monumento, juntos y con las manos unidas todo el tiempo. Arriba, muy poca gente había, debían ser unas cinco o seis personas, que estaban esperando el ascensor para poder bajar. Entre ellos, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos grises, rasgos muy Malfoys.

-Ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja – les dijo, antes de correr con su madre, que la llamaba para abandonar el lugar.

Hermione se sonrojó, llegando a parecer un tomate, y Draco simplemente sonrió ante el inocente comentario de la pequeña. La castaña se soltó rápidamente de él, alejándose, sintiendo un vacío al no tenerlo cerca. Caminó hasta la barandilla, donde podía ver la hermosa ciudad de Paris, que comenzaba a iluminarse por las luces nocturnas.

-Esto es increíble – comentó Draco mirando la ciudad al igual que ella.

Hermione simplemente asintió, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la entrada al mundo mágico. Batió su varita, comprobando que la pared frente suyo, al igual como pasaba en el Caldero Chorreante, se abriera, pero dejando ver otro ascensor, por el cual bajarían a la Avenida Golden Wand.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! Sé que me odian por dejarlas tanto tiempo esperando, pero... bah, no quiero darles escusas, saben que es por la universidad y falta de tiempo...<em>

_El capitulo es corto, lo sé, pero Draco comienza a descubrir que Hermione no es de piedra ante sus encantos jejeje, si, en mi opinión, nadie podría resistirse. ¿Ustedes creen que ella logrará perdonarlo? No se preocupen, su momento llegará, pero deben esperar un poco. Él debe ganarse su confianza de nuevo._

_Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las que comentaron, me agregaron a favoritos y alertas. GRACIAAAAAAAS. Háganme saber que les pareció el capítulo, cualquier reclamo, grito, amenaza (ok eso no xd), alabanza (jejeje, ya si, eso me gustaria jijiji) bienvenidas son jiji._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea pronto :)_

_Besoooooooooos_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_

_PD: Les dejo mi Tumblr, principalmente Dramione :) es convictsofmyheart. tumblr. com (quiten los espacios) xoxo_


	11. Capítulo XI

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XI<em>

En definitiva la noche había caído, provocando que en cada uno de los rincones de las residencias de la Avenida Golden Wand se crearan sombras que parecían esconder algo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, ni un gato maullaba o un perro ladraba. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Hermione caminaba delante de él, con una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y otra arrastrando la maleta, a la que le había agregado ruedas mientras bajaban el ascensor. No le había vuelto a hablar, y al parecer no pretendía hacerlo en mucho tiempo, o a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Draco estaba aburrido, debía admitirlo, que Granger le hiciera la Ley del Hielo no era nada divertido. Le gustaba molestarla, que peleara con él, que hiciera pucheros y sus mejillas se tornaran rosas.

_La quiero besar._

Se dijo, pero al momento de decidirse a caminar hacia ella para hacerlo, recordó por qué estaba caminando cerca de ella en primer lugar. Su aguda vista de mortífago le indicó que nadie es escondía tras las sombras, sin embargo no podía confiarse, no cuando conocía bien la mente de los malvados.

Por suerte, Hermione se detuvo de repente, frente a un gran e imponente edificio, con columnas de mármol en la entrada y lagos escalones, y miró hacia arriba para ver el nombre de éste. Parecía estos templos donde los griegos alababan a Zeus, aunque se podían apreciar varias decoraciones de oro. Al parecer, era ahí donde se quedarían.

En efecto, la castaña, sin siquiera mirarlo, comenzó a subir hacia la puerta. Y Draco, sin querer menospreciarla, se preguntó cómo había pagado por estar ahí.

_Es la heroína del Mundo Mágico, debe tener privilegios._

Hermione entró al vestíbulo, sorprendiéndose de lo elegante y majestuoso que era el lugar. Qué suerte tenía de que le habían dado un descuento para quedarse ahí. El hotel era hermoso y valía la pena. Sin embargo, un deje de tristeza la invadió al darse cuenta de que la situación no era la que ella quería. Le hubiese gustado compartir esa experiencia con alguien que la quisiera, pero no, ella estaba ahí con Malfoy, y que él no la aceptara, le estaba taladrando el corazón incomprensiblemente.

Se acercó a la recepcionista, quien al verla, de inmediato la reconoció por ser ella. Y también se sorprendió al notar que Draco era su acompañante, mas no dijo nada. Conversaron un par de cosas, dejando a rubio de lado, decisión de Hermione, quien había optado por fingir que no existía.

-¿Se quedarán en la misma habitación? – Preguntó la mujer inocentemente, aunque con un malicioso tono escondido. Pues era sabido en todo el mundo mágico que algo raro estaba ocurriendo entre la heroína y el ex-mortífago.

-Sí – contestó Malfoy, provocando que la mandíbula de Hermione se desencajara.

-¿Disculpa? – Cuestionó ella – No pienso compartir cama contigo, Malfoy.

-Parece que aún no entiendes por qué estoy aquí, Granger – comentó Draco con un tono autoritario y frío. – Lo quieras o no…

-Perdónanos un momento, Helen – lo interrumpió la castaña, dirigiéndole la palabra a la recepcionista. Lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó un poco del mesón, para poder hablar con él con un poco más de privacidad. –Escúchame, ni en tus más retorcidos y perversos sueños dormiría contigo, así que…

-No pensabas lo mismo el otro día cuando me besaste – dijo Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Pues no lo habría hecho si no me hubieras drogado, idiota.

-¡No te drogue, te estaba ayudando! ¡Y yo no lo habría hecho si no hubieses sido tan tonta de dejarte atrapar por un par de imbéciles mortífagos! – contestó enrabiado.

-No me llames tonta, _mortífago._

_-_¿Ahora soy mortífago? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, dando otro paso hacia ella. Mas Hermione no retrocedió, estaba demasiado molesta para dejarse intimidar por la cercanía de él – Tendrás que soportar que un mortífago te cuide en ese caso.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña! – chilló, provocando que todos los presentes se voltearan a verlos, aunque eso no les importó.

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como una! – Acotó él – No eres invencible, Granger. No porque hayas ayudado a salvar el mundo eres la mujer más poderosa. – Con su mano derecha la tomó del mentón para obligarla a que no apartara la mirada – Entiende que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, y es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo.

Con un manotazo se libró del agarre de él, fulminándolo con la mirada. Siempre le habían dicho que era testaruda, y a veces lo consideraba algo malo, pero esta vez definitivamente no iba a ceder. No dejaría que él estuviera en su misma cama, alimentando las pocas ilusiones que solo eran eso, _ilusiones que destrozaban su corazón._

-Eh, disculpen – no se dieron cuenta cuándo la recepcionista se había acercado a ellos. – Hay una suite con dos camas…

La mujer se asustó y retrocedió tres pasos cuando los dos pares de ojos chocaron con ella, enfurecidos por la discusión. No obstante, Draco fue quien suavizó la mirada y caminando con ella hacia el mesón, aceptó la oferta.

-OK, nos quedaremos en esa.

-Estás demente, yo no… - trató de discutir Hermione, pero el rubio volteó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la dejó helada.

-Aquí no mandas tú, sino que yo – dijo con tono de ultratumba -, así que aguántate.

Hermione simplemente se quedó ahí, algo atontada por el tono maduro, pero déspota del rubio. Aunque por dentro moría por golpearlo tan fuerte que la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Por Dios, se estaba comportando como un paranoico, por algo habían viajado en el tren muggle, nadie sabría que ella estaba ahí.

-La suite doble cuesta setenta galeones más, señorita Granger, de lo que ya pagó – comentó Helen, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo…

-Está bien, yo lo pago – dijo Malfoy.

-Oye, no…

-¿Acaso vas a dormir conmigo, entonces? – Preguntó, y ella simplemente hizo una mueca de desagrado – Como lo pensé. Cárguelo a mi cuenta, - le dijo a la recepcionista – y quiero servicio a la habitación.

-Está bien, señor Malfoy – le tendió las llaves y Draco las recibió -, habitación 714, que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, siendo observado por Ginny, quien no estaba menos nerviosa que él. No habían tenido noticias de Hermione aún, a pesar de que ya habían enviado al equipo secreto de vigilancia hace una hora.<p>

El teléfono sonó.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó Harry al mismo instante en que contestó.

-_Sí, Harry, soy yo – _contestó la castaña, desde el otro lado de la línea. Qué suerte tenía de que en el hotel tuvieran un teléfono, pues usualmente no había aparatos muggles en lugares mágicos.

-¿Estás bien? Supe que fuiste con Malfoy.

-¿_No fuiste tú quien lo envió?_

_-_No, me enteré hace un rato – dijo Harry, ya un poco más tranquilo de poder hablar con ella - ¿Estás bien? – volvió a cuestionar.

-_S…sí, lo estoy, es sólo que…_

-¿Sólo que qué?

Sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a sonar ridículo, estúpido viniendo de su parte, pues no debía afectarle lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Pero realmente le habían dolido las palabras y el desprecio de Draco hacia los hijos de muggles, ya no quería que él la odiara.

-_Aún desprecia a los hijos de muggles._

_-_¿Te volvió a llamar _sangre sucia? _

-_No a mí, pero…_

_-_Hermione, - la interrumpió el Elegido – al parecer es de confianza, pero de igual forma envié un equipo secreto de vigilancia para ti. No sabrás nunca de ellos, ni Malfoy tampoco, pero te estarán cuidando.

-_Harry, no sé por qué confío en él, - _confesó –_ pero lo hago. Sólo que… me dolió lo que dijo._

Su corazón latía con angustia acumulada. Quería llorar, pues se sentía tan mal como en segundo año cuando él la había llamado así por primera vez.

-Oye… ¿Te estás enamorando de él? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Aunque ella no contestó de inmediato, por un breve lapso de tiempo, no hubo más que silencio.

-_No lo sé _– dijo ella, sinceramente.

-No era eso lo que quería escuchar – comentó el niño que vivió. - Ginny y yo nos iremos un día antes para allá, así no estarás tanto tiempo sola con él.

-_Gracias… _- aunque no sabía realmente si se sentía agradecida.

Harry colgó el teléfono, y suspiró frustrado al echarse para atrás en el asiento. Todo eso sería complicado.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¿Todo bien? – preguntó Malfoy cuando la vio salir de la cabina con ojos tristes, cosa que le hacía sentir muy mal.

-Deja de fingir que te preocupo, Malfoy.

Le molestaba de sobre manera que su esfuerzo por llevarse bien fuera opacado por ella. Pero no podía reclamar nada, él lo había provocado todo. Sin decir una sola palabra, la siguió hasta el ascensor, y ambos subieron hasta el piso siete. Aunque no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo mientras subían, notando de inmediato que algo perturbaba su mente, por la manera en que se mordía el labio y golpeaba su zapato contra el piso, esperando impaciente a que la puerta se abriera.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Draco salió primero, y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que les habían dado. Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió, quedando ambos maravillados por la asombrosa habitación. En cada cama cabían por lo menos cuatro personas, bien podrían haber dormido ambos en una sin tocarse. OK, no era tan así, pero eran enormes, debían reconocerlo. Recovecos de oro, una araña de cristal en el medio, y una vista espectacular desde la ventana. Coincidentemente, ambos caminaron hacia allí, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que se abría frente a ellos. La torre Eiffel estaba iluminada por luces amarillas y azules, haciéndola ver más mágica de lo que ya era.

Hermione suspiró con amargura, y se alejó de ahí. Dejó su maleta sobre la cama, y la abrió para desempacar. Draco simplemente se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, y se dedicó a observarla. La castaña iba de un lado a otro, cargando su ropa hacia el armario, metida en su mundo y sin percatarse de que él la estaba mirando. Cuando terminó, miró la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta de que aún era temprano para dormir, por lo que agarró uno de los libros que había llevado, y se dispuso a leer.

-¿Granger? – la llamó cuando ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y ella no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

-¿Mm? – musitó sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Tengo hambre, pediré algo para comer – sin embargo ella no le contestó, siguió sumergida en las letras - ¿quieres algo?

La castaña levantó un poco la vista hacia él y la volvió al libro al instante.

-Sí, claro, lo que sea – comentó restándole importancia.

Cuando la comida llegó, una media hora después, Hermione no pudo estar más sorprendida de que se tratara de su plato favorito. Al mirar a Malfoy, no pudo descifrar su mirada, que sin duda trasmitía muchos sentimientos. Se sonrojó, pero omitió todo comentario, realmente no quería alimentar a ese yo enamorado que gritaba por preguntarle cómo era que sabía su comida favorita.

Simplemente comieron en silencio, sin mirarse tampoco, cada uno en su mundo, que era ciertamente en donde ambos eran felices juntos. Al terminar, los platos sucios desaparecieron, y en su lugar apareció una tetera llena de té, con dos tazas bastante elegantes. Bebieron té, aunque esta vez mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada. Anhelando por que el otro dijese algo.

Después de diez minutos de miradas silenciosas, se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a lados opuestos de la habitación. Hermione sacó su pijama del armario y fue hacia el baño, prefería dormir antes de seguir en esa tortura.

Draco, quien se había acostado en su cama y mantenía sus manos sobre su nuca, mientras miraba el techo, casi se ahoga al verla salir del baño. La chica vestía un diminuto short – pijama, con una camiseta de tirantes, color rojo, que ciertamente lo hacía sentir que estaba en un mundo irreal.

-¿Y así pensabas dormir con Finch- Fletchley? – No pudo evitar preguntar, molesto – Sí serás…

-No pensaba dormir con él, Malfoy - Respondió con los ojos entrecerrados -, no soy una puta como las mujeres con las que te juntas.

-¿Ahora yo soy el libertino?

-Siempre lo has sido – expresó con desprecio, a lo que Malfoy roló los ojos. Tan sólo quería levantarse y tumbarla en la cama, para demostrarle que él solamente existía para ella, pero realmente estaba molesto porque ella hablara de esa forma de él.

-Sólo metete en la cama, y duérmete, Granger – le ordenó irritado.

-No me des órdenes.

-De igual forma lo vas a hacer.

Hermione gruñó y se acostó, volteándose para el lado contrario al que estaba él. Su corazón latía desenfrenado al saber que él se encontraba tan cerca, tirado en una cama como si no quiere la cosa. Pero su cerebro le gritaba a toda voz de que razonara, que él era Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, una relación entre ambos era algo realmente imposible.

En algún momento de su pelea interior, se quedó dormida, cayo profundamente a las manos de Morfeo. Y soñó, viajo a una dimensión paralela, que tal vez no lo era tanto, donde los prejuicios sobre la sangre no existían.

_El se acercó lentamente, mientras la miraba con una infinita ternura, que le llenaba el corazón de un calorcito dulce. Con su mano derecha acarició su rostro y con la otra la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él._

_-¿Qué sientes por mí, Hermione? – preguntó._

_¿Qué sientes por él, Hermione? Repitió su consciencia. _

_-Yo… - intentó contestar, pero simplemente no pudo admitir sus sentimientos hacia él. Porque a pesar de que el joven provocaba grandes sentimientos en ella, seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, quien en cualquier momento podría usar sus palabras en su contra. _

_-¿Qué sientes por mí?_

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de que aún era de noche. La habitación estaba muy sombría. Con gran esfuerzo, logró ver en su reloj que eran las tres de la madrugada, aún quedaban unas horas de tinieblas. No le gustaba despertar en medio de la noche, porque ciertamente no le gustaba oscuridad.

Miró hacia la cama de Malfoy, dándose cuenta de que no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Así que todo el cuento de cuidarla era mentira? ¿Se había ido?

Se sentó en la cama, angustiada por las acciones del rubio, pero al mirar hacia la ventana, lo vio ahí, mirando hacia afuera, mientras la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus ojos grises. Él volteó a verla, quedando maravillada de inmediato por el aspecto angelical que le daba el resplandor plateado del satélite terrestre.

-¿Qué haces despierto? – le preguntó en voz baja, debido al sueño que sentía – Son las 3:00 AM.

-Lo sé –respondió con simpleza, admirando cada rasgo teñido de insomnio que la castaña mostraba.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Estoy vigilando – dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia afuera, moviendo la vista a cada pequeño movimiento que hubiese ahí.

-Draco… - lo llamó, y él realmente se tensó al escucharla decir su nombre, estando consciente – no tienes que hacer esto, duerme, debes estar cansado. No te preocupes por mí.

-Tú no te preocupes por mí – contestó levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la cama de ella -, he pasado días sin dormir, estoy acostumbrado.

Draco estiró su mano hacia ella y le acarició el rostro, a lo que Hermione no retrocedió. De pronto sintió mucho sueño, como si él hubiese hecho algo, algún tipo de hechizo. Pero antes de poder preguntar, volvió a dormirse profundamente.

-Realmente desearía que confiaras en mi, _Hermione – _le dijo a la dormida chica mientras le volvía a acariciar el rostro.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno pensé que ya era tiempo de actualizar. He estado con una terrible falta de inspiración, las musas se ha ido de vacaciones mientras yo estoy aquí estudiando como loca...<p>

Peri¡o bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, a mi parecer, es bastante cómica la discusión que tienen en el comienzo.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a alerta y favoritos! Déjenme saber qué tal les pareció este capítulo.

Nos vemooos :D

MRS Taisho Potter


	12. Capítulo XII

____Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)____

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XII<em>

¿Acaso no iban a parar de discutir jamás? Por cómo iban las cosas esa mañana, al parecer no. Pelearon por cada estupidez que se les pasó por el frente, desde quien ocupó primero el cuchillo para untar la mantequilla en el pan, al desayuno, a quien "atropelló" al otro para salir por la puerta de entrada. Era el colmo. Ahora esto…

-¿Qué me hiciste anoche? – preguntó enojada Hermione mientras caminaban hacia donde sería el seminario de ella.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar ese tono acusatorio, Granger? – gruñó él evadiendo su pregunta.

-Porque te lo mereces, porque no confío en ti – mintió en lo último, o tal vez no tanto. Ya no sabía en lo que creía. Sólo tenía la certeza de que Draco Malfoy le había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo la noche anterior, haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida.

-¿Sabes algo? Me tienes harto con tu desconfianza – afirmó enojado, mirándola con una expresión tan fría que la hizo temblar por dentro, mas no por fuera -, si tanta mala espina te causo ¿por qué no le pediste a Potter o a Weasley que te acompañaran? A caso no son ellos tus "mejores amigos" – recalcó las últimas palabras haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-Ellos tienen trabajo que hacer – los defendió, a los tres -, y yo no pedí que tu vinieras. ¡Ahora contéstame mi pregunta!

-¡Te hechicé ¿OK?! – Contestó - ¡Hice que te durmieras para que pudieras descansar y no te preocuparas por mí!

-¡¿Y quien dijo que estaba preocupada por ti?! ¡Maldito arrogante, egocéntrico, nunca cambiarás!

Si no se tratara de ella, y si la fe que la castaña tenía en él no estuviera pendiendo de un hilo, simplemente sacaría su varita y le lanzaría un hechizo silenciador. Pero se tuvo que contener. Por más que le gustara y amara a esa chica, no dejaba de sacarlo de quicio.

-"OH, Draco, no te preocupes por mí, duerme, debes estar cansado" – se burló – algo así fueron tus palabras, Granger.

Hermione se sonrojó ferozmente, y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada seria y burlona de él. Con el puño le golpeó el brazo, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que a él le doliera. Más bien, el dolor que sintió ella en sus nudillos fue tal cual hubiese golpeado una pared. ¿Qué demonios con su bíceps de acero?

-De todos modos ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó seria, mientras se sobaba la mano con la otra.

-Deja de querer saber todo, además es magia muy avanzada para ti.

¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Él le estaba diciendo a Hermione Granger que era magia muy avanzada para ella? Tenía que estar bromeando.

-¿Quién te crees, Voldemort?

-No creerías todo lo que él o mi tía Bella me enseñaron.

-OH, claro, a torturar y descuartizar personas – dijo con ironía -, gracias Malfoy por decirme que debo tener cuidado contigo.

-Deja de ser necia, ¿sí? No te haré nada.

Hermione rodó los ojos, harta de toda la discusión. Solamente quería que la estrechara en sus brazos y le asegurara que jamás haría algo así. Aunque estaba bastante segura que él no sería tan cruel como para romper en pedazos a alguien. ¿O sí?

-Considerando que llamaste a la demente de tu tía "mi tía Bella", no estoy tan segura.

-¡Por Merlín mujer, tergiversas todo! – estaba desesperado, en serio quería agarrarla y besarla para callar esa boca. Pero estaban en un lugar demasiado público y expuesto, victimas de todas las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Debía agradecer que estuvieran prontos a llegar.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un maldito mortífago y dejare de pensarlo!

-¡Ya cállate _San…!_

_Sangre sucia _iba a llamarla, _sangre sucia. _¿Cómo pudo? Al ver en sus ojos como revivía el dolor, se detuvo de golpe, ya no quería seguir hiriéndola. Lo había hecho muchas veces. Como si tuviera una daga en el corazón, podía notar en la mirada castaña de la muchacha cuanto sufría por sus palabras y cuán enrabiada también estaba. Se maldijo por dentro, ¡¿Por qué era tan estúpido?!

-Eh… yo, perdón, no quise – trató de disculparse, pero ella lo detuvo elevando su mano.

-Ya déjalo – pidió con tristeza y voz baja -, sólo haz tu trabajo y no me hables.

Hermione se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, para no verle la cara y que él no la viera tampoco, pues sabía que si sus ojos chocaban, ella se largaría a llorar. No quería admitir cuanto le dolían sus palabras, o bueno, casi palabras. Pero lo hacían, y mucho.

-Granger – la llamó él, en un desesperado intento por recuperarla, pero ella lo ignoró, y aceleró aún más el paso. La castaña siguió su camino hasta un gran edificio, que parecía bastante antiguo, pero hermoso. Un hombre alto y algo regordete la recibió, con una enorme sonrisa al reconocerla.

-Señorita Granger, qué gusto conocerla al fin – comentó el hombre, dándole la mano – es un gran honor tenerla aquí. Mi nombre es Clodoveo y estoy aquí para servirla.

-El honor es mío Clodoveo, pero por favor, llámame Hermione – le sonrió amablemente. Él la guió al interior del edificio.

-Granger – la volvió a llamar Malfoy, quien llegaba en esos momentos a su lado, y la tomó del brazo para que le prestara atención – deja de ignorarme.

Hermione suspiró, realmente era difícil todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería que él pretendiera más que le importaba su seguridad o lo que sea que pretendía. Solamente estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones en su corazón, y ya estaba muy lastimado por sus palabras.

-Malfoy, te lo pido por favor, déjame – comentó cansada y con un deje de tristeza en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio -, ambos sabemos que estás obligado a hacer esto, pero no estás obligado a hablar conmigo, sé que no te agrado. Dejemos de pretender que nos soportamos, no nos hace bien.

-Pero…

Clodoveo en ese momento se paró frente a él y con un gesto de disculpa en su rostro lo interrumpió.

-Lamento decirle señor, que el seminario es exclusivo para los estudiantes de San Mungo…

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Draco Malfoy podía ser intimidante cuando se lo proponía, nadie podía negarlo. Sin embargo a pesar de que en ella provocaba eso, podía controlarlo. No así Clodoveo.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no lo sé.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo más, que alguien no supiera de él era un gran golpe a su enorme ego. Hermione temió por el guía, debía hacer algo por salvarlo.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, para que sepas. Dueño de una gran fortuna, auror, amigo del ministro de magia e hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y a mi nadie, escuchaste, nadie me impide la entrada a ningún lado.

Sus ojos grises brillaban ante la frialdad de su voz, haciendo que Clodoveo retrocediera unos pasos.

-En serio, señor, lo siento mucho – repitió el hombre, con el corazón en la boca debido al miedo que le causaba el rubio – pero aunque fuera el mismísimo ministro de magia, no se le es permitido el paso…

-Draco, por favor… - pidió Hermione al momento en que él le iba a contestar.

Si bien había pocas cosas que podían desarmar a Draco Malfoy, una de esas era que su amada sangre sucia lo llamara por su nombre de pila. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho por última vez? Ah, sí, cuando casi terminan haciéndolo en la cama de ella. Puso las manos como puño, odiaba que pudiera controlarlo de esa forma sin siquiera saberlo. La miró con furia, contrayendo la mandíbula.

-No durará tanto, puedes ir al hotel y volver más tarde – dijo ella, con un tono sereno -, o te puedes quedar allá y yo volveré sola…

-Ni pensarlo – contestó Malfoy – me quedaré aquí afuera esperando, no te me escaparás fácilmente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "haz lo que quieras" y se volteó para entrar al magnífico auditorio donde sería el seminario. Draco estaba molesto, no, más que molesto, estaba enojado, furioso.

"_Tú, y tu gran bocota, Draco Malfoy. No te ignoraría si no la hubieses llamado Sangre Sucia"_

Su subconsciente tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, era la costumbre ya. No es como si del día a la mañana pudiera comenzar a llamarla Hermione, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Porque no lo eran, punto. Ellos dos se odiaban a pesar de que él estuviera enamorado de ella. Draco no podía dejar de odiarla por lo que la castaña representaba y por lo mismo por ser un amor prohibido.

-¿Le traigo un asiento, señor Malfoy? – preguntó con cuidado, Clodoveo, observando el suelo, temeroso de la mirada feroz del rubio.

-¡Claro que sí, imbécil! – Rugió Draco, cosa que hizo retroceder al pobre hombre por el miedo - ¡¿Crees que me quedaré parado las próximas tres putas horas?!

-Por supuesto, señor, cómo fui tan estúpido – se disculpó inclinando la cabeza. A los ojos de cualquiera, parecía un elfo doméstico – con su permiso.

-Y tráeme un Whisky de Fuego, esa mocosa me hierve los nervios.

-Como usted diga, señor.

Dos horas estuvo ahí, sentado, carcomiéndose la cabeza, pensando en cómo hacer que Hermione volviera a confiar en él. Aunque estaba seguro que eso le costaría montones. La conocía bien, muy bien, y por lo mismo sabía que cuando la castaña se lo proponía, podía ser la persona más rencorosa de puede existir.

Y también sabía que no se iba a abrir a él, expresarle lo que sentía, porque también podía llegar a ser muy callada, guardarse sus pensamientos, como si su mente fuera un tesoro y la llave es entregada a seleccionadas personas. Y entre esa gente no estaba él, estaba más que seguro de eso.

Miró el reloj por quinta vez, ya eran las dos de la tarde, su estómago pedía comida.

Volteó el rostro hacia la puerta del auditorio cuando escuchó que esta se abría. Se puso de pie, imponiendo su gran porte e intimidando con su fría mirada a cada quien pasara por su lado. Muchas de las jóvenes que caminaban por su lado se le quedaban mirado, admirando su gran atractivo, sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de divisar a Granger como para prestarles atención.

Seis, siete… once… veinte personas pasaron por su lado antes de que finalmente ella apareciera. Se veía más relajada, más… _ella. _Agradeció por dentro, a pesar de todo, su interior se removía cuando la chica estaba inquieta, y sobre todo por él.

Pero había algo en sus ojos, tristeza tal vez, que no la hacía brillar en su totalidad. Camino a paso lento hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, sin apartar los suyo ni una vez. Estaba seria, queriendo no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero claro, sus ojos la traicionaban.

-Vamos a comer – dijo Draco sin una pisca de sentimiento. Hermione asintió apenas, y por fin apartó la mirada de él, para voltearse - ¿Debes volver? – Ella volvió a agitar la cabeza, afirmando - ¿En cuánto rato?

-Cuarenta minutos – comentó secamente, sin emitir más comentario.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, Ginny volvía a seguirlo con la mirada, tal cual había pasado el día anterior. Estaban esperando la llamada de uno de los agentes, si agentes, porque no eran aurores, que estaban vigilando a Hermione y por ende a Malfoy.<p>

No le habían dicho nada a Ron, se habría puesto como loco y habría ido por ella en el preciso instante en el que le contaran. No, era mejor así, actuar en silencio para no alarmar a tanta gente. Ya había muchos involucrados.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto? Me pones más nerviosa de lo que estoy – pidió Ginny en voz baja.

-No, - contestó Harry – si me quedo quieto, enloqueceré. Bendigo el día en que accedieron a usar celulares, sino, ya estaríamos en Paris.

-Prepararé café.

Ginny se levantó del sofá de la sala de Grimmauld Place, y se dirigió a la cocina. Dos minutos más tarde, el celular de Harry sonó.

-Aquí Potter.

-_Señor, Lee Jordan al habla, reportando. _

La pelirroja se asomó por la puerta para escuchar.

-¿Qué ha pasado Jordan?

-_No mucho, señor, salieron del hotel a eso de las once de la mañana y se dirigieron al palacio Chemical donde sería el seminario de la señorita Granger._

-¿Sólo eso?

-_No, señor, hemos estado muy pendientes porque discutían desde que salieron del hotel, o tal vez antes. _

-Es normal que discutan, Jordan – comentó Harry - ¿sacaron sus varitas mientras discutían?

-_No, señor. Debo agregar que la señorita Granger pareció calmar a Malfoy cuando éste prácticamente se abalanzaría sobre un guía del palacio. Luego de eso ella entró a una especie de auditorio y no salió hasta hace unos diez minutos. Justo ahora están en un restaurante cerca, comiendo en silencio. _

-OK, Jordan, gracias, quiero otro reporte a las ocho de la noche, pero si ocurre algo importante, llámame enseguida.

-_Por supuesto, señor._

* * *

><p>Luego de tres horas más de seminario, el día en ese lugar había acabado. Debía volver mañana, a dar un examen, y aprobándolo, estaría lista para recibir su título de sanadora. Se levantó con pereza de su asiento, preparándose mentalmente para otra intervención con Draco Malfoy. Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, meterlas en su bolso, tratando de alargar el tiempo antes de encontrarse nuevamente con el rubio.<p>

-Van a tener que venir a sacarte los guardias si sigues a esa velocidad guardando todo – dijo una voz divertida a su espalda. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz sin duda no era de Malfoy, sino que…

-¡Viktor! – gritó, al voltearse y verlo sentado cómodamente en la silla de atrás suyo. El jugador Búlgaro sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que hacen parar el corazón a cualquier persona, y se levantó para recibir el inminente abrazo de la castaña -. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó – Pensé que nos veríamos mañana.

Poco a poco el auditorio comenzó a vaciarse, sin embargo aún quedaban algunas personas, Malfoy no entraría todavía a ver qué pasaba.

-Llegamos antes, - contestó Krum, feliz – y estando en la misma cuidad no pude soportar no venir por ti.

Algunas chicas que estaban cerca, se voltearon a verlos y sonrieron de forma tierna, por las cursis y adorables palabras de él.

-¿Cómo te dejaron entrar? – Cuestionó Hermione, ignorándolas – Supuestamente no entra nadie aparte de…

-Esa es la ventaja de ser un jugador de Quidditch reconocido – coqueteó, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado -. ¿Vamos por un café?

La castaña asintió emocionada, olvidándose por completo de su anterior frustración por el rubio que la esperaba afuera. Caminaron a través de la larga hilera de asientos para llegar al pasillo que conducía a la puerta, sin embargo, en el trayecto, Hermione se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy jamás la dejaría irse con Krum.

-No, no, salgamos por el otro lado – le dijo. Había estado mirando con insistencia la salida de escape en el otro lado del salón, pensando en que sería una buena idea irse por ahí, y así escaparse de su molesto guardaespaldas. No habría tenido el valor de hacerlo de no ser por Viktor. Éste la miró con una ceja levantada, claramente desconcertado por la insinuación de la chica -. Ya te explico, apresurémonos.

Hermione se volteó, al igual que él, y caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta con un cartel verde que decía "salida de emergencia". Al cruzarla se encontraron en un eterno pasillo con grandes ventanales. Otro cartel con una flecha hacia la izquierda de ellos indicaba que por allá era la salida.

Una vez en la calle, Viktor la detuvo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – cuestionó preocupado.

-Quería liberarme de mi guardaespaldas – respondió ella, con simpleza. ¿Sé le estaba pegando el estilo de habla de Malfoy? Maldición.

-¿Guardaespaldas? – Repitió Krum – Pero Hermione, no puedes hacer eso…

La chica suspiró, se acercó a él, y enredó su brazo con el masculino, instándolo a caminar junto a ella.

-Es Draco Malfoy – explicó, cansada. Krum la miró sorprendido -. Está muy paranoico ¿sabes? No sé si su preocupación es real o está fingiendo, pero ya me hartó.

-Se volverá loco buscándote.

-No – dijo ella, sin poder evitar la desilusión en su voz -, ya, no importa – le sonrió. Finalmente se había librado de él, pero algo en su interior se removía, era algo parecido al arrepentimiento y a la culpa. – Se lo merece – dijo en conclusión, arrastrando a Viktor Krum por la calle, hacia algún café, para poder conversar plácidamente con él, y olvidarse de lo demás.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas cuarenta personas por delante suyo y aún ni rastros de Granger. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? De seguro estaría adulando al profesor o hablando con algún nerd más sabelotodo que ella. Rodó los ojos, si que era exasperante cuando se lo proponía.<p>

De repente, nadie más salía del auditorio, cosa que lo preocupó. ¿Por qué no salía ella? Se apresuró a la puerta, y vio que estaba vacío, ni siquiera el hombre que había impartido el seminario estaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡¿Dónde estaba Granger?!

-¿Granger? – La llamó, tratando de sonar calmado – Granger, déjate de bromas, sé que estas enojada, pero puedes expresarte de otra forma, no así. – Nadie respondió, sentía la bilis en la garganta. ¡Por Merlín! – Hermione Jean Granger, no quieres verme enojado.

Nada.

Nadie contestó o apareció.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, agudizando el oído para cualquier mínimo ruido. Y en su estudio, reparó en la salida de emergencia, ¿Qué era eso, un haz de luz que salía por la puerta un poco abierta?

_MIERDA. ¿Y si ellos entraron por ahí y se la llevaron?_

_MIERDA, ¡JODIDA MIERDA!_

Draco corrió hacia ahí, desesperado, preocupado de pies a cabeza por lo que podría haberle pasado a ella. Porque si le hacían algo, jamás se lo podría perdonar. Él tenía el poder, el porte y la voz para haber hecho que el imbécil de Clodoveo lo dejara entrar. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora Granger estaba quizás dónde.

Corrió por los pasillos, por las calles, mirando en cada rincón, gritando, llamándola, por su apellido, por su nombre, cualquier cosa con tal de encontrarla. Cuando miró la hora, se dio cuenta de que eran las siete con veintiséis minutos, y ya había oscurecido.

-¡Granger!

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse, ahora si los atraparía, los imbéciles que lo habían estado vigilando todo el día. ¿Acaso creían que no se había dado cuenta? Era un ex mortífago, por el amor de Dios. Con su velocidad supersónica, corrió hasta el hombre que se ocultaba entre la sombras y lo sostuvo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Vaya, vaya, Lee Jordan ¿por qué no me sorprende que seas tú? – le dijo con desprecio cuando la luz de la luna chocó contra la cara del agente.

-Malfoy, eres un mal guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué me has estado vigilando todo el puto día, Jordan?

-El señor Potter lo quiso así.

-"El señor Potter" – repitió con burla y desdén – es Harry Potter, simplemente, ya no tiene nada de especial el idiota. Ahora, puedes hacerme el favor de dejar de esconderte donde pienso que puede estar Granger, me distraen tú y tu equipo de inútiles.

-No será necesario Malfoy, ella está bien. – Comentó el joven, haciendo que la mente del rubio diera una gran exhalación de alivio – Está regresando al hotel justo ahora.

Malfoy lo dejó caer bruscamente sobre el pavimento, y un segundo más tarde se apareció frente al hotel.

* * *

><p>Por Merlín, seguro Draco la colgaría, sabía que cuando la encontrara sana y salva, y supiera que había huido de él, estaría no sólo molesto, sino que estaría furioso con ella. Reconocía que había actuado sin pensar, bueno, si había pensado, y no había hecho lo correcto. ¡Dios, tenía miedo!<p>

Subió despacio, temiendo hacer cualquier tipo de ruido. Lo mejor sería llegar antes que él, meterse en la cama y fingir que estaba durmiendo, hasta que él inevitablemente la despertara al llegar. Sí, eso haría, porque era obvio que él no estaba ahí. Seguro la andaba buscando por todo París.

Puso la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, y lentamente la giró, para abrirla. Todo estaba oscuro. ¡Uf! ¡Malfoy no estaba ahí!

-_¿Dónde estabas? –_ su sangre se heló. Draco estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en la cara de no estar muy feliz.

* * *

><p>HO HO HO Feliiiz Navidaad! jajaj decidi hacerles un regalo y bueno, aqui me tienen. La verdad es que mi musa se ha ido de vacaciones y no ha pegado ni una llamadita. Les tengo que confesar que este capitulo lo tenia hace tiempo escrito, pero con la universidad y luego las fiestas, uff tiempo no me sobraba. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, espero poder terminar este fic pronto :D<p>

Se nota que me encanta dejarlas en suspenso? jajaj si, lo amo, y se que ustedes lo detestan jajaj soy mala, lo sé, pero que me dicen? les gustó el capitulo? es algo así como de transición, ya viene lo bueno 1313 jajaj

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios, me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAAAS 3 y si no les pido mucho, dejenme sus opiniones sobre este episodio, yo haré lo posible para subir pronto otro capitulo :D

De antemano quiero deseales un feliz año nuevo, que lo pasen increíble en las fiestas (aunque, al menos acá en chile, ya está terminando el 25) y que disfruten con sus seres queridos.

HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO!

MRS Taisho - Potter :D


	13. CApítulo XIII

__Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XIII<em>

Sentía su sangre fluir a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, preparando su cuerpo para correr, escapar, tras percibir el peligro. No había pensado en eso, no creyó que él estaría ahí, en la habitación esperándola. ¡Merlín! No sabía qué hacer, no había ideado un plan B.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – contestó rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza en su interior, mas su rostro mostraba indiferencia, y hasta desprecio hacia el rubio.

Draco apretó sus puños, tratando de controlarse, y se puso de pie, para luego caminar a paso peligroso hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? – repitió él, con el mismo tono frío.

-Por ahí… - No sabía por qué no quería contarle sobre Viktor. Tal vez porque quería simplemente molestarlo, o tal vez por miedo a que pensara que lo había traicionado.

_¿Traicionado? No es tu novio, Hermione. _

Asintió dentro de su cabeza, dándole la razón a su subconsciente. No tenía por qué preocuparse de lo que pensara él de su encuentro con Krum, es decir, le había dejado claro aquella mañana que aún pensaba que era una _sangre sucia_, lo que tanto despreciaba.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, maldita sea?! –le gritó, perdiendo su autocontrol. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. _Serpiente. _Y se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo, varias veces antes de volver a mirarla - ¡¿Te imaginas siquiera lo loco que estaba, buscándote?! ¡Creí que te habían encontrado los mortífagos…!

El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza al sentir su preocupación, pero luego se obligó a volver a la realidad.

-Vaya, vaya, si no te conociera, Malfoy, diría que estabas preocupado por mí – dijo con ironía, atravesando la habitación para dejar su bolso y sus libros encima de su cama.

-No estoy bromeando, Granger.

-¡Pues yo tampoco! – Le gritó ella de vuelta - ¡Estoy harta de todo esto, de que pretendas que soportas estar cerca de mí! ¡Soy una sangre sucia para ti y siempre lo seré! ¡Vete si es lo que quieres, nadie te lo impide, tengo suficiente protección aunque no lo creas!

Draco sabía todo lo que había hecho en su vida. Las veces que la despreció y todos los horrores de los que se vio obligado a hacer mientras era un esclavo de Voldemort, porque claro, eso era. Y por lo mismo sabía, que él no se merecía a alguien como Hermione Granger, la heroína del mundo mágico, el cerebro del Trío Dorado, la bruja hija de muggles más poderosa de su generación. No podía revelar cuánto la amaba, pero aún así no se iba a ir de su lado ahora.

-Yo no era el mejor mortífago y pude darme cuenta de que esos idiotas nos estuvieron siguiendo todo el día – comentó secamente -, no me voy a ir, estas en peligro.

-¡Escúchate, estas paranoico, Malfoy!

-Tú escúchame, Granger, - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – los demás querían mantenerlo en secreto, Potter y Weasley no querían preocuparte, pero es mejor que lo sepas…

-Habla ya, ¿Qué pasa?

-Interrogaron a Yaxley y Rookwood, y confesaron que eres el blanco principal – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y el miedo, causado por las palabras del rubio -, van por ti, Granger, quieren matarte para trasmitirle a los demás hijos de muggles que la magia es sólo para sangres puras y mestizos…

Hermione retrocedió, impactada por las palabras. Sabía que ella era un posible blanco de los mortífagos, por ser quien era, mas no pensó nunca que sería el principal. Cayó sentada sobre su cama, ahora entendía por qué tanta alarma, por qué tanta preocupación por ella.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza, hiriéndola por completo. Lo miró, con una destrozada expresión, aunque su enojo seguía ahí.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? – le preguntó, quebrándose con cada palabra - ¿Para entregarme a ellos?

Draco parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose absolutamente imbécil, por provocar aquella desconfianza. Si hace unos días ella se habría dejado llevar por él con los ojos vendados y no le habría reprochado nada.

_Eres un inepto, Draco Malfoy._

-Claro que no – respondió cansado – ya te lo dije, vine a cuidarte.

-¿Por qué tú?

-Porque yo sé como ellos piensan - dijo -, aunque no me extrañó que Potter te enviara un equipo de vigilancia aparte…

-Eso será porque no confía en ti, Malfoy – comentó con acidez, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndolo enojar. ¿Cuándo entendería? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan testaruda y aceptaría sus disculpas? Por Merlín, se estaba desesperando.

-¿Me vas a decir, de una maldita vez, donde mierda estabas? – preguntó ignorando sus palabras, antes de que aquella pelea pasara a mayores.

-¡Me encontré con un viejo amigo y me invitó un café, ¿contento?! – contestó enrabiada.

-Si vas a salir con algún idiota, infórmame – dijo él, aun más enojado que ella, pero más que nada, celoso -, no quiero perder mi trabajo por perderte de vista.

Se volteó para alejarse y así no perder el control de sí mismo. Y rodeó la cama de ella para ir a la suya, pero Hermione lo siguió, decidida a golpearlo con toda la fuerza que hubiese en su cuerpo.

-¡Eres un maldito, Draco Malfoy! – le dijo al momento en que levantaba sus brazos para atacarlo. Sin embargo él, como un buen mortífago… Perdón, auror, se volteó a una velocidad increíble, le agarró las muñecas y la tumbó en la cama, quedando él encima.

Y ambos sintieron como sus respiraciones se agitaron ante la cercanía, ante el deseo irreversible de sus cuerpos por probarse una vez más. Sus labios pedían a gritos juntarse y sus cerebros, la parte racional de ellos, por otro lado, les exigían no cometer tal locura.

-Aún no he podido vengarme del golpe que me diste en tercer año – comentó medio su cerebro, medio su corazón y lujuria -, otro aumentaría la cuota, Granger.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente rápido?! – le gritó furiosa. Él simplemente levantó una ceja e hizo aquella exquisita mueca arrogante con sus labios.

_Maldito seas por gustarme de esta manera._

-Poder de mortífago – se burló él, mientras acercaba un poco más su rostro al de ella.

_Contrólate, Draco._

-¡Ya quítate! – exigió la razón de la castaña, quien en ese momento le había ganado a su corazón, quien anhelaba besar aquellos labios con frenesí.

La decepción recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, más no cambió su expresión burlona. Rió con falsedad, con ironía.

-Como quieras – escupió, con tanto desprecio que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no le hablaba así.

Se levantó de la cama, pero se quedó parado frente a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo, arrepintiéndose de cada una de sus palabras. El deseo de probar aquellos rosados labios, de recorrer ese pequeño cuerpo que parecía reaccionar ante la cercanía del suyo, esa ansia de poseerla, de reclamarla como suya creía cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ella.

Y ella se levantó también, para dirigirse al armario y buscar algo más cómodo de vestir. Draco suspiró en silencio, aquella lucha interna terminaría por volverlo loco. ¿Cómo es que había soportado tanto tiempo sin acercarse a ella, insultándola de esa forma tan fría y miserable? ¿Cómo había sido tan bueno engañándose a sí mismo, diciendo que jamás estarían juntos?

El recuerdo de la noche en que la rescato del par de imbéciles, cuando se besaron y recorrió con sus manos su piel llego a su mente tan claro como un amanecer en el Caribe. Y se dio cuenta de que la obsesión que sentía por ella, las ganas de tenerla a su lado se había incrementado en esos pocos minutos en que habían estado revolcándose. Porque si antes era un bebedor de fin de semana, ahora se sentía un alcohólico por el ahínco de beber de su esencia.

_Eres un loco enamorado, Draco Malfoy._

Se tiró de espaldas a su cama en busca de un refugio, uno que lo resguardara de aquella castaña exquisita que lo atormentaba, de sus ojos marrones, de su voz cantarina, de su aroma a libertad y a dulzura. Se quitó los zapatos y puso sus manos bajo su nuca, cerrando los ojos luego, permitiéndose un minuto para relajarse. Después del día que había vivido, creía merecer un pequeño descanso.

Hermione observó cada uno de sus movimientos sin que él se diera cuenta y suspiró en silencio también, por el tormento que sentía en su corazón. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, pero por más que lo intentara, seguía con la sensación de un nudo en la garganta, propio de cuando quería llorar. Pero no lo haría, no frente a él. Su orgullo Gryffindor se lo impedía.

Entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, necesitaba relajarse. Tras desvestirse se metió dentro, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se removía ante la amena tibieza del agua. Unos segundos pasaron cuando se escuchó a sí misma soltar un sollozo, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

Lloraba por todo y a la vez por nada. No sabía por dónde empezar en aquella lista de causas que provocaban su llanto. Podría empezar por Ron, su separación aún la afectaba, no en el sentido romántico, pues se daba cuenta de que hace ya tiempo había perdido esa chispa que le atraía, sino que su amistad, su apoyo incondicional. Luego, su mejor amiga, ¿cuándo Ginny entendería que no había arreglo en su relación con su hermano? Estaban también sus padres. Por Dios que los extrañaba, seguro su madre en esos momentos estaría abrazándola, y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. La amenazada de los mortífagos, ellos la querían muerta.

Y por último: Malfoy. El solo hecho de pensar en el rubio hacía que le doliera el pecho. Un gemido de dolor salió por su boca, la cual cubrió con sus manos rápidamente para que él no escuchara. Parecía una chiquilla de quince años sufriendo por el chico que le gusta. Le dolía hasta el alma saber que él la despreciaba de esa manera, porque en el fondo ella sabía, aunque odiara admitirlo, que _estaba completamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy_.

Y puede que el sentimiento no sea reciente, sólo que había sido engañado durante los años, y se había dado cuenta ahora.

Draco la escuchaba llorar desde la habitación, sintiéndose más desgraciado que nunca, porque sabía que era a causa de él. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta del baño, pero se detuvo antes de posar su mano en el pomo. Si entraba, ella lo odiaría más.

-Deja de llorar, Hermione – la escuchó susurrar para ella misma -, no te muestres débil.

El joven sonrió, esa era la chica a la que amaba, una mujer fuerte y valiente. Volvió a la misma posición de antes, en su cama, cuando escuchó que ella cerraba el grifo. Minutos más tarde ella salió, completamente vestida, bueno no tan completa, sino que con su pijama que hacía que cada una de sus hormonas se alborotara.

Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, ni una pisca de tristeza o rabia, solamente una eterna frialdad que iba dirigida a él. Cuan Slytherin podía ser a veces, cambiando su estado de ánimo de un momento a otro y ocultando todos sus sentimientos tras una fría mirada. Hermione tomó su bata, la cual estaba colgada detrás de la puerta del baño, y se la puso, para abrigarse y también cubrirse de la mirada de él. Aunque supuestamente el que vistiera de aquella forma no debía importarle en lo absoluto.

Cuando su mirada finalmente se posó sobre el rubio, lo vio en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Fácilmente podría decir que estaba durmiendo, pero la castaña sabía que estaba más alerta que ella misma que estaba con los ojos abiertos. No había forma que pudiera escapar de ahí. Aunque, realmente, prefería estar ahí en esos momentos, cuando el sol ya se había puesto y la luna no quería alumbrar las calles de Paris esa noche, a estar fuera, siendo un blanco fácil para malvados mortífagos.

_¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor, Hermione? _

Ya no quería pensar en nada que la dañase, pero estar con él ahí, a un par de metros de distancia… Draco Malfoy ya no era el chico que solía ser. Ya no era desagradable estar con él, eso lo había descubierto antes de que dijera aquellas palabras que le dolieron tanto cuando estaban en el tren. Ya no vestía de negro todo el tiempo, sino que se vestía como un modelo de pasarela, con una gran gama de colores, excepto el rojo claro. Ahora usaba aquella barba exquisita, que hacía que su rostro se viera más varonil y sexy. Y su cabello… despeinado de forma natural, no como lo usaba en la época de escuela, peinado hacia atrás. Definitivamente había querido pasar sus manos por él y desordenarlo ella también.

Suspiró frustrada.

Se sentó de espaldas a él en su cama, mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello. Negó con la cabeza, no era hora de perderse en alocados pensamientos. Era hora de estudiar, eso debía hacer para pasar el examen que tenía al día siguiente, y así le dieran finalmente su título.

Así que determinada como lo era en la escuela, tomó sus libros, pergaminos, apuntes, plumas y todo lo que necesitaba, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, y se dispuso a estudiar.

Y así estuvo al menos una hora.

Draco abrió un ojo para mirarla cuando ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio. La vio absorta en su lectura tal como lo hacía en la escuela, cuando estaba en la biblioteca. Sonrió, amaba que fuera tan determinada en lo que hacía, sin embargo, se estaba comenzando a aburrir de tanta tranquilidad. Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo que ella había hecho por sus padres, no entendía la razón de sus acciones, puesto que los Malfoy, incluyéndose, habían atormentado su infancia de una manera muy vil. Además curó a los otros prisioneros, algunos que torturaron a ella y a sus cercanos cuando estalló la guerra. Nadie normal haría tal cosa, pero el rubio sabía que Hermione tenía una debilidad por aquellas personas que la necesitaran.

Sintió la necesidad de besarla, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, por permitir que no se quedara solo y amargado en este gran mundo. La miró de nuevo, ahora escribía, ¿Qué tanto escribía? ¿Y cómo es que podía estar tanto tiempo sin hablar, siendo que ella siempre tenía algo que decir?

Su estómago rugió, hacía horas que no comía nada, todo por buscarla a ella.

-Granger, ¿piensas estudiar toda la noche? – Preguntó – Estoy aburrido y hambriento, bajemos a comer algo.

-Ve tú, Malfoy, no tengo hambre – respondió tajante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Por Merlín, ¿sigues enojada conmigo? – Sin embargo Hermione no contestó, pues no sólo estaba enojada, sino que en el fondo aún le dolían las palabras del rubio. Draco desesperado ahora, se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la de ella; se subió al mueble, sentándose luego detrás de la castaña, quien le había estado dando la espalda todo el tiempo, posicionado sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. La abrazó por la cintura, percatándose de inmediato de lo tensa que estaba. – Oye, si herí tus sentimientos, te pido perdón – le susurró al oído, como para que ningún público invisible lo oyera – ya no sigas ignorándome.

-Pensé que habías cambiado, Malfoy – comentó ella con dolor -, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y prejuicioso de siempre.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no tengo prejuicios contra ti, Granger – le confesó -, eres demasiado inteligente y buena.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy tan buena? En cualquier momento podría lanzarte un maleficio asesino para que me dejes en paz.

-No serías capaz – afirmó mientras recorría con su nariz el cuello de la chica, aspirando su dulce aroma. Hermione sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y rezó porque Malfoy no lo hubiese notado.

-Malfoy basta – pidió con voz apenas audible.

-No puedo creer que haya tanta luz en ti – le dijo, ignorando su petición. Ella volteó el rostro y lo miró interrogante, pues no sabía a qué se refería -. Yo quería ayudarlos porque no quería perderlos, en un intento egoísta de no quedar solo, no porque lo merecieran. Pero no sé porque lo hiciste tú, salvaste la vida de mis padres y muchos otros prisioneros a pesar de que ellos te atormentaron mucho tiempo.

-Lo hice porque parecías muy triste y yo era la única que podía ayudar.

-Gracias – dijo Draco, besándole la mejilla. Hermione las sintió arder, por lo que rápidamente se separó de él y se levantó de la cama, para caminar hacia el armario.

-A mí también me dio hambre – dijo tratando de desviar la conversación y ocultar su nerviosismo – mejor bajemos a cenar.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, dándose cuenta del efecto que causaba en ella. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, era una de sus drogas favoritas. La recorrió con la mirada, se veía tan exquisita con ese pijama, aunque sinceramente tenía ganas de quitárselo…

-Entonces, Granger, ¿amigos?

Vio como cada uno de los músculos de su espalda se tensaba ante la pregunta, pero no se volteó a mirarlo, simplemente, luego de una pausa, siguió buscando algo en el armario.

-No digas tonterías, Malfoy – dijo tratando de no mostrar expresión -, tú me odias.

_No._ Ya no aguantaba más, se volvería loco si seguía tratando de controlarse de esa manera. Se acercó a ella con esa velocidad impresionante, seguro tendría que contarle en algún momento, y la tomó por la cintura, girándola para que lo mirase.

-Sí, Granger, te odio – le confirmó, partiéndole el alma -, te odio por ser tú, porque eres una Gryffindor, porque no eres sangre pura. – Con cada palabra la quebraba aún más, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar las ganas de llorar - Te odio porque eres amiga de Potter y Weasley, y no mía. Te odio porque desconfías de mí, pero por sobre todo, te odio porque me gustas tanto que ya no aguanto más.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar y entender lo que él le estaba diciendo, se vio presa de aquellos labios que tanto había querido probar. Draco Malfoy la besaba con tal devoción y ansia que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.

¿Gustarle? ¿En serio? ¿A él? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Él transmitía en aquel beso todo lo que quería de ella, su atención, confianza, cariño y amor. El sabor dulce de los labios de Hermione lo volvían loco y le hacía querer más de ella. La deseaba con locura, ya no podía guardarse todo lo que llevaba dentro, debía sacarlo a luz. Aunque no podía negar que estaba sorprendido de que ella no lo hubiese rechazado. No había respondido al comienzo, supuso que por la sorpresa de verse besando a su supuesto enemigo de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, sintió que ella movía sus labios con tanto frenesí como él, emocionándolo completamente.

Sin saber cuando fue que se movieron, chocaron contra el armario, quedando Hermione entre éste y el cuerpo de Draco, capturada por él. Y fue el golpe, suave, pero golpe al fin y al cabo, lo que los hizo reaccionar, y separarse, con las respiraciones agitadas.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, el mercurio color de éstos estaba oscurecido por algo que no quería asimilar, _deseo. _Se sintió confundida, muy confundida, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Draco… - le susurró sin tener más palabras. Y él sintió que su nombre tenía mil significados en ese momento. Amaba cuando ella lo llamaba así, realmente lo descontrolaba.

Y si no fuera por la mirada de perplejidad de ella, la habría seguido besando. Pero ella exigía una explicación en silencio y él se la daría.

-Quiero terminar lo que comenzamos la noche que te salvé – le confesó agitado y la observó, esperando una respuesta. Hermione procesó las palabras. No sabía qué hacer, aunque sabía que en el fondo eso era lo que ella también quería, deseaba tocarlo, estar con él, que la llenara, que se complementaran. Lo vio parpadear, parecía algo desesperado, en su mirada lo pudo notar, pero también parecía que iba a respetar cualquier decisión que ella tomase, y le agradecía por eso. Pero la castaña tampoco quería apartarse.

Subió con lentitud sus manos al rostro de Draco, lo acarició con sus pulgares, y luego se puso de puntitas, para darle un dulce beso, otorgándole, de ese modo, el permiso para seguir.

Pero luego de un par de segundo, aquel dulce y casto beso se convirtió en uno apasionado y casi salvaje. Draco la aprisionó contra el armario, pegando sus cuerpos con desesperación, permitiéndoles de esta forma sentirse completamente. Sus manos la recorrieron, desde los muslos, el trasero, la cintura, hasta los pechos, los cuales tomó por encima de la bata.

Hermione jadeó, excitándolo más de lo que ya estaba, y pasó sus delicadas manos por el pecho de él, tocando cada músculo bien marcado del rubio. Él separó sus labios de los de ella, y bajó besando su cuello, erizando cada vello de su piel. Besó, lamió, chupó y mordió la tersa piel de la castaña, dejándole marcas rojas.

-Oye, si vas a detenerme – dijo él con la voz entrecortada -, hazlo ahora.

Pegó su pelvis a ella, para que sintiera como es que estaba de excitado, y así entendiera que necesitaba esto, con mucha urgencia. Hermione tomó su rostro con sus manos, para mirarlo a los ojos, paralizándolo de inmediato. La mirada castaña de ella trasmitía lo que siempre había soñado percibir, deseo… amor.

-No quiero que te detengas.

De inmediato la besó con desesperación, y tomó una de sus piernas para enroscarla en su cadera, haciendo que el contacto entre sus intimidades fuera más fuerte. La castaña bajó sus manos hasta la camisa de él, y comenzó a desabrocharla con lentitud, queriendo torturarlo de esta forma.

Sentían que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado considerablemente, y la ropa les sobraba. Necesitaban tocarse, piel contra piel. Draco desarmó el nudo de la baja de ella, y se la quitó, quedando ésta olvidada en el piso de la habitación. Y luego la volvió a recorrer, desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos.

Hermione gimió cuando él comenzó a masajear sus senos, pero lo hizo más cuando él le quitó la camiseta y atrapó con su boca el botón rosa de su pecho derecho. La hizo enroscar ambas piernas en sus caderas, y avanzó por la habitación hasta dejarla sentada en la mesita del desayuno.

La chica terminó por quitarle la camisa, quedando maravillada por el espectáculo que tenía en frente. Draco Malfoy sin duda había cambiado mucho con los años, ahora no era el flacucho chico que había conocido en Hogwarts, sino que tenía los abdominales y oblicuos marcados, y los pectorales, dignos de un boxeador. Lo único que interrumpía su blanca piel, eran unas largas, aunque poco percibirles, marcas. Seguramente cicatrices que quedaron tras la guerra.

Él la volvió a besar en los labios, tan apasionadamente que sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción. Hermione mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, descontrolándolo totalmente.

-Por Merlín, jamás me cansaré de besarte – ronroneó el rubio.

-Ya deja de hablar, y sigue haciéndolo – le ordenó la muchacha, jalándolo nuevamente hacia su boca.

Pasaron así varios minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban semidesnudos solamente para besarse. Así que él bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro ardiente con su boca, por el cuerpo de ella. Lamió y mordió sus pezones, provocando que la castaña se arquera de puro placer.

Hermione gimió cuando él bajó una de sus manos hasta su pierna, y lentamente la subió hasta llegar a su intimidad, para acariciarla por encima del short. Ella también quiso que él sintiera ese martirio que le provocaban sus manos, por lo que bajó una de ella y acarició el gran bulto que estaba tras el pantalón masculino.

Draco gruñó sobre el pezón de ella, y luego lo mordió ligeramente para pedirle, más bien, ordenarle, que siguiera con su juego. La castaña, en medio de su excitación, le desabotonó el circulito negro que mantenía firme la prenda e introdujo su mano dentro, provocando que Draco dejara de hacer lo que hacía para concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Hermione metió la mano dentro del bóxer, tomando el miembro grande y palpitante entre sus dedos, y apretándolo ligeramente.

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó el rubio, mostrando cuán exquisito se sentía lo que ella hacía. La muchacha volvió a repetir la acción, dichosa de escucharlo gemir de esa forma a causa suya. Y cuando ya lo hizo por tercera vez, decidió probar algo más. Comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por el pene de Draco, descontrolándolo de una manera que jamás había pasado. – Granger vas a hacer que me corra.

Hermione sonrió ante estas palabras, él mantenía su frente pegada a su hombro, mientras respiraba dificultosamente, y gemía en su oído. Pero lejos de detenerse, se dispuso a aumentar el ritmo del sube y baja.

-Oye… para… - le pidió él con voz apenas audible, aunque era lo que menos quería que ella hiciera. Sin embargo ella no lo hizo, ni por si acaso.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? – le preguntó con una ronca voz de fingida inocencia. Draco levantó su rostro para clavar sus orbes grises en ella, demostrándole la agonía que estaba sintiendo. Le mordió el labio inferior, pero justo en ese momento ella le dio un apretón, llevándolo casi al orgasmo.

Se separó de ella antes de llegar al final, y se quitó las prendas que aún lo cubrían. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¡era realmente grande! No sabía cómo iba a entrar. Se aproximó nuevamente a ella con un paso tremendamente sensual.

-Es mi turno de torturarte, _gatita - e_n un movimiento sumamente rápido, pero suave, la dejó recostada sobre su cama.

-¿Alguna vez me dirás cómo es que eres tan rápido? – Le preguntó ella - ¿Acaso eres vampiro? – Draco rió, y luego la miró con su sonrisa ladeada.

-Si por el hecho de que quiero clavarte los dientes, me convierte en vampiro, entonces sí – le contestó divertido, mientras se subía a la cama, por encima suyo, para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Vamos, es en serio – pidió, tratando de quitarse los nervios.

-Luego, princesa, luego.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso, que los dejó casi sin aire. Él bajó por su cuerpo, besándola en el trayecto en todas las partes posibles, hasta llegar a su vientre. Con una lentitud increíblemente tortuosa, le quitó el short y las bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él.

Draco besó el interior de sus muslos, con suavidad, provocando un hormigueo en la piel de ella, y poco a poco subió su rostro hasta quedar en su centro. Exhaló haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione, y excitándola aún más.

-No… Draco… - pero no pudo emitir sonido legible pues él besó su intimidad, provocando que gimiera como nunca lo había hecho. Y como si era música para sus oídos, el rubio repitió su acción unos minutos más, mientras se deleitaba por los sonidos que ella emitía, y la forma en que encorvaba su espalda. – ¡Draco… no puedo… más!

Él sabía perfectamente que Hermione ya estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, pero como buen Slytherin y gustoso de torturarla, seguiría con su juego hasta que ella le pidiera suplicante que le hiciera el amor. Por eso, para aumentar la desesperación de la chica, introdujo un dedo en ella, haciéndola temblar.

-¡Malfoy!... ¡Por favor! – Le gritó extasiada, pero él metió un segundo y tercer dedo, aumentando además la rapidez de sus embestidas - ¡Por favor! ¡Draco!

Nunca le había gustado más su nombre que en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, _Hermione? _– Le pregunto con fingida inocencia, acercando su rostro al de ella – Dímelo.

-A…ti… dentro de… mí – contestó con los ojos cerrados, pues a pesar de todo, sentía un poco de vergüenza decírselo de frente.

-Mírame y pídelo.

Ella abrió los ojos, dándole a Draco una mirada llena de fuego y pasión, estremeciéndolo.

-Hazme el amor, Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que no había, en su pasado, un momento más feliz que ese, y no pudo disimular su alegría, pues en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sincera y contenta. La besó con ternura mientras lentamente sacaba sus dedos del interior de la castaña y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

La penetró despacio y sin prisas, tratando de ambos sintieran lo increíble que podía llegar a ser. Llegó al fondo y se detuvo, para que ella se acostumbrara a él. Hermione lo miraba de una forma que no podía describir, pero que lo llenaba de dicha. Tantas ganas tenía de decirle que la amaba, quería robarle más de una sorpresa esa noche. Pero aún estaba presente ese miedo interno de ser rechazado, y ahora, que estaba dentro de ella, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, no quería soportar ese dolor y arruinar el momento.

Empezó lentamente a embestirla, tierno, con amor, secuestrando los gemidos de ambos en el beso que se dispuso a darle. Hermione aún no salía de su sorpresa, pero acaso ¿no era eso lo que había querido inconscientemente, que él estuviese ahí, amándola como lo estaba haciendo, entrando y saliendo de ella con esa infinita dulzura?

Ahora se daba cuenta de una cosa: _siempre había estado enamorada de Draco. _

Sólo que no se había dado cuenta. Por esa razón le dolían sus insultos, su desprecio. Había tratado de ignorarlos, pero sabía que en su subconsciente cada vez que él la trataba mal, se abría una pequeña herida.

Lo instó a aumentar el ritmo, a lo que él accedió gustoso. Y con esto, aumentaron también los gemidos y jadeos, por parte de ambos.

¿Realmente lo amaba? Sí, tenía que admitírselo. Aceptar mente y corazón que estaba loca por él.

¿La amaba? Con locura, y podía jurar que ahora lo hacía aún más.

Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, llevándolos al mismo cielo, arrastrándolos a un mar de felicidad donde solamente existían ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, me salió un poco cursi el final, pero bueno... Cómo están? Aquí estoy de vuelta, sí demoré menos esta vez :D Quise subir capítulo antes de que terminaran las votaciones para los Dramione Awards, donde estoy nominada. Es realmente emocionante estar nominada, no lo podía creer cuando lo supe, y todo es gracias a ustedes, así que les mando muuuuchos besos grandotes de agradecimiento :D Y voten, hoy es el último día, les dejo el link: docs. spreadsheet / viewform ?formkey =d EdRLXJuNXFZenh MRFR4THRDdkNGclE6MQ (quitenles los espacios ;) )**

**Bueno, en cuanto al capitulo... creo que muchas estaban esperando esto, jejej, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, o no? jaja comentenn :B**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y a las nuevas lectoras! bienvenidaaas! ojala sigan conmigo hasta el final, en serio, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Sin más que decir, un beso gigante, nos vemooooos :)**

**MRS Taisho-Potter**


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Capítulo XIV_

Ese arrebato de pasión no tenía comparación con nada de lo que en el pasado pudiese haber ocurrido. Sin duda, fue increíble, para ambos, y lo podían notar debido a las respiraciones agitadas que, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya varios minutos, aún seguían en el mismo estado. Tendidos boca arriba, sin tocarse ni un solo milímetro, no se atrevían a poner en palabras lo que había significado todo lo sucedido, ni expresar los miedos que sentían porque esa fuera la primera y la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

La desesperación de Draco y el desamparo de Hermione luego de recuperar su razonamiento llegaron a niveles incontrolados, tanto que tenían ganas de romper algo. Pero ambos sabían controlar sus emociones, mas el rubio enamorado no aguantó tanto tiempo, así que volteó hacia ella, y la miró significativamente.

Se puso de lado, y con su mano izquierda, que estaba libre, le acarició el rostro, logrando que ella lo mirara serena.

-¿Me odias? – le preguntó él, temeroso porque le afirmara.

¿Odiarlo? ¿En serio le preguntaba eso? Si ella misma le había pedido que le hiciera el amor. Lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era odiarlo.

-No – contestó, y Draco sintió que una ola de alivio lo atravesaba. Trató de disimular la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro, pero puesto que le era difícil, volvió a mirar el techo. Hermione se volteó hacia el otro lado, metiéndose bajo la cobija, cosa que hizo pensar muchas cosas al chico. Tal vez no lo odiaba, pero podía estar molesta, enojada. – Abrázame – le pidió provocando que la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchara.

Se metió bajo la cobija y la abrazó por la espalda, no sin antes darle un beso al inicio del cuello. Se pegó a ella, sintiendo como el deseo por volver a hacerla suya corría nuevamente por sus venas.

Pero tenía más que claro que se debían una conversación, aunque no tenía claro cómo empezar. No podía ser con un "_Hermione, te amo"_, no, debía ser más discreto, abordar un tema antes de decirlo, no quería asustarla tampoco. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo sus manos, que recorrían su estómago en un tacto casi invisible, pero que hacía que todos los poros se le erizaran.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué terminaron, Weasley y tú?

Hermione al instante se tensó, tanto por la pregunta como por el hecho de que su aliento chocó contra su piel desnuda. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Se complicaron las cosas, ya no todo era de color de rosa como en el comienzo – le contó, tratando de controlar el cosquilleo que le provocaban sus caricias -. Ron y yo siempre peleábamos, incluso antes de comenzar a salir oficialmente, pero luego las peleas se volvieron más fuertes.

Cuando tuvo consciencia de que estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione, se había tenido que frenar muchas veces las ganas de romperle la cara al pobretón por hacerla llorar. Él la seguía cuando eso pasaba, como una serpiente se escabullía para no ser visto, y así asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Y con mucho pesar, muchas veces se veía en problemas de mal humor frente a sus amigos por el solo hecho de no poder hacer nada por hacerla sentir mejor. Porque sabía que él no iba a ser el consuelo para ella.

-¿Por qué peleaban? – preguntó curioso, aunque sabía que, tratándose de Weasley, sería una tontería.

-¿Recuerdas a Viktor Krum?

_Krum_. Claro que lo recordaba. Con él fue la primera vez que sintió envidia, una cruel y fuerte envidia. Él la había tenido por primera vez, y no refiriéndose al sentido sexual, sino que al cariño. El búlgaro la había besado por primera vez, de eso estaba seguro, él mismo los había visto, y había sentido que su mundo se quebraba cuando eso pasó.

-Jugador Búlgaro de Quidditch y tu ex novio – contestó por inercia, tratando de sonar lo más impasible que pudo.

-No era mi novio – declaró ella -, sólo éramos amigos… con algunos derechos – bastantes derechos a decir verdad, si es que se ponía a pensar en lo que ocurrió aquel verano luego del torneo de los tres magos. Pero eso no lo iba a contar. – Pero bueno, eso no importa. Viktor y yo nos encontramos en la primera fiesta del 2 de Mayo y desde ese día comenzamos a escribirnos. Sólo como amigos, obviamente – Draco sabía que debía controlarse, pero los celos lo estaban invadiendo -. Él sabía que yo estaba con Ron y lo respetaba, además tenía novia. La cosa es que nos invitó varias veces a partidos de Quidditch y luego a las fiestas que hacían. Y yo pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él.

-Y dejabas botado a tu noviecito – finalizó él, dándose cuenta de cómo habían ido las cosas.

-Bueno, no todo era mi culpa – se defendió – Ron o se la pasaba comiendo o hablando con el equipo de Bulgaria, sin prestarme ni una pisca de atención – comentó con algo de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio. Realmente no entendía cómo era que ella le estaba contando cosas tan íntimas, si apenas se conocían -. Al final cuando se aburría de ellos, me buscaba, con cara de enojo, y apenas salíamos del local, me armaba una escena de celos terrible. No parábamos de discutir hasta que se oían los portazos al llegar a casa.

Volvió a sentir ese deseo interminable de golpear a Weasley, era un verdadero idiota.

-Qué imbécil – opinó con desprecio -, él era quien te dejaba sola.

Hermione sonrió ante la comprensión de Draco. Y ella que había pensado, alguna vez, que era un insensible. Ahora demostraba totalmente lo contrario. Borró su sonrisa y volteó hacia él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, y los celos no eran sólo con Viktor – continuó, recordando como Ron hasta había celado al rubio, cuando ella sutilmente se preocupó por él en su juicio, pero eso no lo contaría tampoco -, a veces por hablar con alguien en el ministerio se enojaba… ¡Una vez hasta celó a Harry!

La estupidez de Ronald Weasley aumentaba a niveles estratosféricos.

-¿A Potter? Pero si ustedes son como hermanos.

-¿Ves? Hasta tú, que no estabas con nosotros nunca, puedes notarlo. Como sea, luego de un tiempo, él propuso la idea de terminar. Esto fue hace unos dos meses y aunque lloré esa noche, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me sentía, no sé… aliviada.

-Libre – concluyó, a los que Hermione asintió. Los hermosos ojos grises del chico la miraban con atención y tranquilidad, no había atisbo de burla.

-Volvía a ser yo, ya no tenía que estar preocupándome por complacerlo o por cuidar con decir algo que lo molestase.

-Te estaba sofocando.

-Aunque hay veces que lo extraño – se sinceró, pero ella sabía que ese anhelo que sentía por Ron no era más que de cariño amistoso, no amor de pareja.

-¿Quisieras… volver con él? – preguntó temeroso por la respuesta, a pesar de que entendería completamente que ella así lo quisiera, puesto que lo que había ocurrido recién, seguramente para Hermione no fue más que un momento de pasión descontrolada.

-No – admitió, y Draco creyó que estaba en el cielo. Pero al mismo tiempo cayó en la realidad de su vida. Él no era el indicado para estar con la castaña, lo tenía más que claro, había hecho cosas terribles, la había insultado de la manera más cruel. Él no sería luz en su vida, sino que oscuridad, un abismo que no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo ya estaba harto de tener que fingir, de simular odiarla, siendo que sentía todo lo contrario. Pero confesarle sus sentimientos, como lo planeaba hacer, no le era fácil si ella lo miraba así, tan comprensiva y perfecta. Era un cobarde, por eso no entró a Gryffindor, no podía mirarla. Así que se deshizo del abrazo, y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Hay… algo que debo decirte – comentó luego de unos segundos, en los que trató de darse valor. Sintió la mirada expectante de ella en su nuca, mientras se sentaba también y se cubría con las sabanas los pechos -, la razón por la que fui un doble espía.

-N… no lo hagas si te sientes presionado – le dijo con un poco de culpa, tal vez él pensaba que porque ella le había contado esas cosas sobre su relación con Ron, también debía sincerarse -, en serio, cuando quieras realmente decirme, si es que alguna vez…

-Estaba enamorado de ti – la interrumpió, soltando las palabras antes de arrepentirse. Hermione ahogó su exclamación -. Estoy… enamorado de ti.

_¡¿Qué?! _

-Tú… tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí – dijo, no creyendo las palabras de Draco, una cosa era que le gustara, una cuestión meramente física, y otra era…amor -, me aborrecías, lo haces, me insultaste y odiaste por seis años, soy… todo lo que tú odias.

Draco suspiró, era obvio que no le creería. Él mismo se había encargado de que fuera así. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Así que se levantó, buscó su bóxer y se lo puso, iba a marcharse de ahí o eso quería.

-Oye – lo llamó Hermione, luego de ver, incrédula, como él se apartaba de su lado -, no puedes hacer como si te importo y luego alejarte sin más… – Pero él no volteó ni habló, solo buscó su camisa – Malfoy.

-No me llames Malfoy, - le pidió, volteando a verla, con una seria expresión en el rostro – ese nombre me ha mantenido alejado de ti todo este tiempo por el mero estatus de nuestras sangres.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia él, sin importarle que estuviera completamente desnuda. Y cuando estuvo frente, subió ambas manos al rostro masculino, acariciándolo levemente con sus pulgares.

-Entonces no te llamaré así, te diré Draco – le dijo mirándolo intensamente -, pero no te vayas, no luego de todo esto que ha pasado.

-¿Es que no entiendes? – Preguntó con sufrimiento – Tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien bueno. Yo no soy héroe, no ayudo a las personas, soy un cobarde y egoísta. Tú tienes que estar con alguien como Potter o hasta Weasley, ellos pueden darte algo que valga la pena.

-Tú no estás entendiendo lo que vales, Draco – le comentó ella -, no eres ningún cobarde. Te arriesgaste por mí, frente al mago más tenebroso que ha existido, y lo estás haciendo ahora, porque acompañarme, siendo yo el blanco principal de esos mortífagos, es bastante peligroso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?

-Que quiero tomar este riesgo, es obvio que hay una atracción nata entre nosotros.

Draco sonrió y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, la besó con amor, ternura, como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida.

-Dios, quiero hacerte mía de nuevo – comentó contra sus labios, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Eres insaciable – contestó divertida.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Si te paseas desnuda frente a mí. Soy un hombre.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero se pegó a él para sentirlo, dándose cuenta de inmediato de su erección escondida bajo el bóxer. Bajó sus manos por su pecho, mirando el trayecto que éstas seguían, maravillándose nuevamente por el escultural cuerpo del rubio. Y fue ahí cuando vio realmente el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa, que ahora parecía un recordatorio de los sentimientos de él, y no un mal recuerdo. Draco miraba atento lo que ella hacía, pero cuando posó su mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, dio un respingo y se alejó dos pasos de ella.

-No… - lo último que deseaba ahora era que con esa caricia, ella le recordara las cosas que había hecho siendo un mortífago.

-No te alejes – pidió ella, tomándolo de la mano. Vio en sus ojos una tristeza infinita, que de pronto ella también sintió -. No te avergüences.

-Hice cosas terribles de las que no me siento orgulloso.

-Pero estabas obligado a hacerlas, _Él _te podría haber matado – Hermione le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano, y luego lo aproximó para besarlo -. Me alegro que salieras a salvo de todo, Draco – comentó aún rosando sus labios.

-Quiero hacerte el amor – declaró él, tratando de desviar el tema. La castaña rió bajo.

-¿Y qué estas esperando?

Se fundieron en uno, una y otra vez, hasta que cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, sin separar sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p><em>La gran mesa que adornaba el comedor de la mansión estaba repleta de personas impacientes porque los pequeños y miserables elfos domésticos llegaran con la comida. La furia producida por el hambre influía en la conversación, produciendo que los líderes de la mesa, tuviesen que regañar a los de menor rango.<em>

_-¡Cállense ya, malditos inútiles! – Gritó Rodolphus Lestrange ya cansado de la discusión - ¡Se hará lo que Rabastan y yo decidamos!_

_-¿Señor, está realmente considerando perdonarle la vida al chico Malfoy? – preguntó Walden Macnair, representando a todos sus compañeros, quienes se habían quedado mudos ante el grito del hombre. _

_-No hemos comprobado la traición de mi sobrino, Macnair – comentó furioso por la atrevida pregunta -, es un chico inteligente, debe tener un plan._

_Una risa histérica se escuchó desde la puerta, erizando los pelos de todos los presentes. Porque oír esa voz femenina, idéntica a la de Bellatrix Lestrange, era bastante escalofriante._

_-Y tú realmente eres estúpido – comentó entrando a la sala, dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados -, claro que tiene un plan, y he enviado un espía para saber cuál es. - El sonido de sus tacones resonaba en el lugar, dándole un toque más tétrico a la situación – Draco Malfoy fue quien nos estuvo espiando hace días, aunque me encargué de que no escuchara más de lo que debía._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso, Cassandra? – preguntó Rabastan._

_-Yo sé todo lo que ocurre en esta casa, es mía, y por lo tanto soy yo quien decidirá qué se hace con él._

-¡Draco, despierta! – le decía Hermione mientras lo removía para que saliera de su sueño.

Draco gritaba en sueños, se movía y respiraba agitadamente. Su temperatura había subido, parecía tener fiebre, y tras un breve escrutinio, pudo ver que el tatuaje en su antebrazo meneaba.

-¡No! – gritó el rubio al momento en que se despertaba y tomaba su varita rápidamente, para apuntarla a ella.

-Draco, soy yo.

Ver a Draco Malfoy con una mirada vulnerable no era cosa de todos los días. Siempre parecía seguro de sí mismo y de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, verlo de esa forma era realmente desconcertante.

Cuando él la reconoció, bajó de inmediato su varita, pero miró a todos lados, para asegurarse de que realmente estaban en el hotel de París y no en la mansión Riddle. Ella lo miró con desconcierto, no logrando ver cuáles eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos, pero fueran cuales fueran, estaban a salvo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con sus manos, logrando de inmediato, que él se tranquilizara un poco. Botó el aire contenido, ya más relajado, y tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta del tormento que había sido aquel sueño. Había sido tan real…

La miró enternecido por su reacción, siempre queriendo el bien, tanto físico como mental, del resto. Posó su mano sobre la de ella, y luego la tomó para besarla con cariño.

-Sí, estoy bien – aunque sabía que medio era mentira, pues aquella mujer que aparecía en su sueño… Pero no quería preocuparla, era ella quien debía estar a salvo, no debía pensar otra cosa que no fuera su seguridad.

-Estabas hirviendo en fiebre – comentó, colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente del chico para comprobar su temperatura -, y tu marca se movía…

-Hermione, solamente fue un mal sueño – trató de tranquilizarla -, estoy bien, más si tú estás aquí, conmigo.

De inmediato la hizo sonreír, pues no era común que él le dijera cosas tan cursis, pero tiernas a ella, es más, a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué no eres así de tierno todo el tiempo? – le preguntó, rosando sus labios con los del rubio, sin llegar a besarlo realmente.

Draco soltó una carcajada, por las ocurrencias de la chica, y terminó por unir sus labios.

-No te acostumbres, no es mi estilo ser un blandito, arruinaría mi reputación - Hermione hizo un puchero, divirtiéndolo aún más.

-Me gusta que seas así.

Y a él le gustaba que se lo dijese, pero realmente no era su naturaleza ser tan cursi, o eso pensaba ahora. Le sonrió con ternura, y la estrechó entre sus brazos para poder volver a dormir. Aún era de madrugada.

-Volvamos a dormir, pequeña – le indicó, mientras le besaba el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AQUI ESTOY DE VUELTA MUY PERO MUY FELIZ! Hace unos días vi los resultados de los Dramione Awards 2012 y me enteré, felizmente, que mi fic salió ganador en la catergoría de mejor fic rate M, además 2º lugar en categoría Romance, y 4º en mejor fic 2012... En serio estoy muy contenta y todo se lo debo a ustedes, mis fieles y queridisimas lectoras, esto no habría sido posible sin sus bellos comentarios y votos.<strong>

**Ahora, hablando del capítulo, por fin lo que todas ustedes esperaban: LA CONFESIÓN. Sí, les tengo que admitir que la tenía escrita hace bastante tiempo, pero no había podido revisarla y terminar bien el capitulo. Pero aquí estoy. Sé que es un poco corto, pero de verdad, no podía alargarlo más, o no me llegaba la inspiración. Espero les haya gustado, a mi personalmente, me da mucha ternura el modo en que ve las cosas Draco y su miedo a ser rechazado por ella. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios, sus alertas, favoritos y de nuevo, a quienes votaron por mi. **

**Nos vemos pronto! (espero)**

**BYEBYE XOXO**


	15. Capítulo XV

___Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)___

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XV<em>

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían al pasar por al lado de la joven pareja. Es decir, Draco Malfoy era un joven noble, aristócrata, de finos modales proveniente de una famosa familia sangre pura. Él, un chico rubio sin igual, ex mortífago, era observado de forma extraña al verlo caminar de la mano con la famosa amiga de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Bien sabido era el desdén y el odio que el muchacho, tiempo atrás, profesaba contra los impuros, los _sangre sucia_ de este mundo, sin embargo sus acciones de ese momento demostraban todo lo contrario. Porque claro, se podría decir que la castaña era la representante de los de su _tipo_, famosa por ser una de las brujas más poderosa y brillantes de su edad, y obviamente, por ayudar al Elegido a derrotar a quien no debe ser nombrado.

Eran una pareja inusual, totalmente opuestos, pero como un imán se atraían. Ninguno de los dos podía explicar en ese momento esa inevitable fuerza que los hacía estar juntos, ella no se atrevía a poner en palabras sus sentimientos hacia él, pues aunque había llegado a una conclusión durante su encuentro la noche anterior, no podía decirlo con seguridad ahora que su cabeza estaba más clara. Draco por otro lado, jamás había entendido cómo era posible que se hubiese enamorado de ella tan fácilmente, si era muy obvio el odio que se tenían. Él lo había pensado, pasado horas y horas meditando qué era lo que ella tenía para atraparlo de esa manera, pero no había llegado a la conclusión. Porque sí, había chicas más bonitas, divertidas y agradable que la castaña, muchachas que eran sangre pura y que estaban socialmente a su nivel, pero él no las quería a ellas, y eso no lo podía entender.

-¡Aprobé! – había gritado Hermione luego de salir de su examen, y Malfoy la había alzado con sus brazos y girado repetidas veces, para celebrar su triunfo, cuan adolescentes se tratase. Las pocas carcajadas que había soltado el joven la habían sorprendido de manera extraordinaria, pues jamás en su vida lo había visto así, tan de su edad, tan feliz, tan… vivo. No veía rastros del antiguo chico, del muchacho amargado que había visto durante su sexto año en Hogwarts.

No obstante, dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, celebrar la aprobación del examen no era algo muy lógico y racional si se trataba de un lugar público. No se podían arriesgar a que alguna persona llegase a relatar que estaban juntos en Paris. Draco no podía poner en riesgo la vida de la castaña, jamás se lo perdonaría. Por lo que, después del examen, habían regresado directamente al hotel, vía aparición.

Las protestas de Hermione por querer ir a un bendito partido de Quidditch, donde participaban los equipos de Bulgaria y Francia, terminaron por colmar la paciencia del rubio, quien, después de discutir con ella, los había encerrado en la habitación y tratado de razonar con ella, hasta que finalmente, Hermione entró en razón.

Por lo tanto se quedaron ahí, en el hotel el resto del día, durmieron una siesta, leyeron algún libro, jugaron ajedrez mágico, levitaron cosas, bajaron a cenar al restaurante, e hicieron el amor. Todo parecía perfecto en esas paredes que los protegían del mundo exterior.

Despertar al día siguiente, con él pegado a su cuerpo, ambos totalmente desnudos, sin duda le dio un ataque de alegría a Hermione, y de nuevo, su subconsciente se preguntaba por qué. Pero cuando volteó a mirarlo, olvido por un momento sus dudas, pues verlo tan tranquilo e indefenso le removió el corazón. Parecía un ángel, o algún ser divino, pues su belleza se incrementaba al estar atrapado por los sueños.

-Debo ser demasiado guapo para que me mires tanto tiempo, gatita – bromeó él con los ojos aún cerrados, provocando en Hermione una risita nerviosa que solamente lo alegró. No cabía en sí mismo tanta felicidad, nunca había pensado que aquel día llegaría, donde ella estuviera esperándolo despertar. Con ella a su lado se sentía pleno, lleno de energía, capaz de hacer todo y atravesar todas las barreras que se le atravesaran en el camino.

-Pareces un bebé cuando duermes – le contestó ella con diversión, a lo que él bufó. No podían evitar hacer eso, molestarse, pues así se conocían ellos, eso era lo que los caracterizaba. Sin embargo ya no había insultos en sus palabras, sino que la mayoría eran sensuales frases de burla, que terminaban con besos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – Preguntó Draco, ya más despierto, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo flexionado, mientras con su mano libre, ponía un mechón de cabello de ella detrás de su oreja - ¿Algo en especial que no implique ponerte en riesgo?

-Estás paranoico, ¿sabías? – Sonrió la castaña.

-¿O prefieres que nos quedemos acostados todo el día? – Comentó ignorando las palabras de la muchacha, poniendo una seductora expresión – Yo no tendría problemas con eso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y luego de besarlo con ternura en los labios, se levantó, para caminar hacia el armario. Se colocó la bata para cubrirse de la devoradora mirada de su protector mientras revolvía entre sus ropas, para encontrar algo lindo que ponerse. Y mientras lo hacía, la muchacha le informó que debía ir por su vestido a la tienda que Madame Malkin tenía en París, y luego debía ir al salón de belleza para quedar perfecta para esa noche.

Draco creía, sin embargo, que ella era perfecta tal cual era. No necesitaba arreglarse, maquillarse o peinarse para verse hermosa, pues incluso ahora, con tan solo una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo y el cabello alborotado se veía increíble. Esos pensamientos le daban a entender al rubio que estaba loco por ella y que sería difícil desprender ese sentimiento de él.

Hermione se metió al baño antes de que él pudiera replicarle cualquier cosa, ya que esa era su noche, y no porque Malfoy estuviese paranoico, ella no se arreglaría para la ocasión. Era realmente importante para ella ese día. Cuando salió de la ducha, Draco entró, pues no tenía caso discutirle, Hermione definitivamente no lo perdonaría si evitaba que fuera a esa fiesta.

Tocaron a la puerta cuando ella había terminado de vestirse, cosa que la extrañó realmente, no esperaba a nadie. Tal vez Draco había pedido algo para desayunar mientras estaba en la ducha.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, consciente de que él la regañaría si la escuchaba, puesto que no estaba ahí por si se trataba de algún mortífago que quisiera llevársela. No obstante quien estaba afuera distaba bastante de ser seguidora de Lord Voldemort.

-Ginny – la llamó con sorpresa.

-Por Merlín, lo hiciste con Malfoy – comentó la pelirroja con el mismo tono usado por Hermione, quien en el mismo instante en que escuchó sus palabras, enrojeció como un tomate.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó tratando de hacerse la tonta, aunque no le salió para nada bien.

-Por favor, se te nota en la cara – dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos, desafiando a Hermione para que le mintiera – tienes ese brillo en los ojos que hace tiempo no veía en ti, y… - abrió completamente la puerta para mirar el interior de la habitación de hotel – hay una cama desecha.

-Bueno ¿y qué si lo hice o no? – Contraatacó la castaña, harta de la actitud de su ex cuñada – Draco es bueno, cuida de mí, y tú deberías apoyar mis decisiones…

Ginny levantó su mano derecha con la intensión de detener su verborrea, su rostro era serio, pero pronto esbozó una dulce sonrisa, una que hacía tiempo Hermione no veía en su rostro. Y por lo mismo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Te apoyo, Hermione – afirmó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la aun sorprendida chica -, debí haberlo hecho todo este tiempo, me he comportado como una troll, perdóname, por favor.

Hermione la abrazó de inmediato, porque todo ese tiempo sin ella había sido duro. No había podido contarle sus cosas, todas los confusos pensamientos que la atravesaban respecto a Draco Malfoy, la extrañaba mucho, sus noches de chicas, cuando Ginny le hablaba de Harry y Hermione la aconsejaba. Todos los momentos que había perdido al lado de su mejor amiga los extrañaba, y ahora podía vivirlos otra vez.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, - le contestó – no sabes cuanta falta me hacías.

-Y tú a mí.

Draco las encontró así, abrazadas, murmurándose palabras de perdón. Y pudo sentir que Hermione se quitaba un gran peso de encima ahora que se había arreglado con su mejor amiga, alegrándose por ella.

-¿Qué tal, pelirroja? – dijo él provocando que ambas chicas saltaran del susto.

Ginny fue quien lo vio primero, sonrojándose de inmediato, pues Draco había salido del baño vistiendo solamente sus jeans oscuros, tras escuchar que Hermione conversaba con alguien. Y la pelirroja se dio cuenta entonces lo guapo e irresistible que era el auror sin camisa. El ahora bronceado cuerpo del chico era toda una escultura, con cada uno de sus músculos marcados, haciéndolo tan apetecible a la vista de cualquier mujer que era imposible no quedarse mirándolo embobada y ruborizada.

A Hermione le pasó algo parecido cuando se volteó a verlo, y no solamente por la vergüenza de que su mejor amiga lo viera así, sino porque una ola de calor la invadió, concentrándose en cierta parte baja de su anatomía.

-¡Draco cúbrete! – le ordenó yendo hacia él y provocando que se volteara. La verdad es que no le gustó para nada como Ginny lo devoraba con la mirada y eso la asustó. No se consideraba una chica celosa… Bueno, si lo había estado cuando Ron estuvo de novio con Lavender, pero ahí sí tenía motivos para sentir celos. Ahora, la sola mirada de la muchacha le había hecho hervir la sangre, siendo que su amiga estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry Potter. Cuando volvió a mirar a Ginny, ella miraba el suelo, y jugueteaba con sus dedos claramente incomoda.

-Estaré abajo, Hermione – le dijo, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, con bochorno – te estaré esperando con Harry.

Y tras esas breves palabras, desapareció tras la puerta y Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Oye no te rías – lo regañó ella – no deberías salir así como así.

Draco la miró con su sonrisa de medio lado y caminó hacia ella a paso terriblemente sexy, para luego tomarla de la cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo.

-¿Estás celosa, gatita? – Preguntó con un tono también sugerente, que hizo que las piernas de la chica flaquearan, pero a pesar de eso, apartó la mirada de él para que no viera el rubor de sus mejillas y se burlara de ella – Así me gusta – le comentó tras leer el enorme "Sí" de la expresión de ella – te vez sexy cuando estás celosa.

Hermione rodó los ojos y luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero simplemente no se pudo resistir al bello rostro que estaba a centímetros del suyo. Su mirada se relajó tras mirar los ojos grises del rubio, quien sonrió ahora de forma dulce. La besó lentamente para demostrarle que ella era a quien quería, que no tenía rival.

-Bajaré a ver a Ginny – dijo contra los labios del chico, aun con los ojos cerrados -, creo que quiere nuestro tradicional día de chicas del 2 de Mayo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella para ponerse una camisa verde de seda que había sacado del armario. Hermione lo miró entonces como si estuviera loco, con una ceja levantada y mirada interrogante. No podía creer que él le negara estar con su mejor amiga.

-Nada de día de chicas – afirmó mientras se abotonaba lentamente la prenda -, no te permitiré que andes por ahí sola con la Comadreja Menor, es muy peligroso.

Esta vez Hermione elevó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa por las palabras del rubio y luego volvió a bajarla, frunciendo el ceño en el camino.

-¡Deja de comportarte como mi padre, Malfoy! – le gritó enojada - ¡No soy una nena, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana!

Draco, sin embargo, poco caso iba a hacerle. La miró con frialdad, una que hace días no estaba presente en sus ojos al mirarla, porque lo había vuelto a llamar por su apellido, y eso no le gustaba, sentía que lo alejaba de ella.

-¡Y deja de llamar "Comadreja" a mis amigos!

-¿Volvemos a los apellidos? – Cuestionó él con voz gélida, ignorando totalmente la última frase de la chica – OK, Granger, sí tú lo quieres – se acercó a ella con pasos furiosos -, pero entiende de una puta vez que estás en peligro.

Ella reconoció su error, el llamarlo Malfoy, a pesar de que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Alargó su brazo para poder tomar la mano de él, pero el rubio la retiró en el mismo instante en que se percató de las intenciones de la chica.

-Draco…

-No me llames Draco ahora, ya la has cagado – comentó enfadado, aunque realmente no encontraba que la razón verdadera de su enojo fuera que ella lo hubiese llamado así. Sino que después de tantos días a su lado, mirándola cuando quisiera, molestándola cuando le diera la gana y agarrarla a besos cada vez que la tenía a un metro de distancia, pasar todo un día sin ella, le parecía un tormento. No quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo, estando con ella se sentía fuerte e invencible. – Estoy tratando de protegerte, de hacer el trabajo que se me encomendó… Trato hacer que estés a salvo para poder vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que nada puede dañarte…

A pesar de lo enfadado que se veía, se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo, para que no se apartara y lo abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, inhalando como una adicta el perfume masculino.

-Quiero estar perfecta para ti esta noche – le dijo en un susurro, tratando de que el tono de su voz lograra tranquilizarlo – y quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Draco sintió, ante sus palabras, que su estómago se removía por la emoción, felicidad de que ella quisiera prepararse para él. La envolvió con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con cariño en el camino, para luego besarle el cabello.

-Y no quiero se presumida – continuó ella, mientras lo imitaba, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares en la espalda de Draco -, pero por algo fui nombrada la bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad… Sé defenderme… Al menos el tiempo que tú, Harry o… Ron tarden en llegar.

-¿Esperas que la Co… que Weasley pueda defenderte?

-Sí.

Draco suspiró resignado, no podía oponerse a ella, no quería que estuviera enojada con él el resto del día, y que en la noche, durante la fiesta, no le diera ni la hora. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que Hermione Granger le pertenecía, sí, a él, a Draco Malfoy, y que quien intentase seducirla o tocarle un solo pelo, se las vería con un ex mortífago que ya no era un cobarde.

-Está bien – comentó, separándose de ella – espera que termine de vestirme para acompañarte hasta el lobby. – Hermione asintió mientras lo observaba atravesar la habitación y coger un par de calcetas – Envíame una lechuza más tarde para poder ir por ti ¿entendido?

-Oh, es que… - la castaña puso una nota mental en su cerebro de que debía informar a Draco las cosas con anterioridad. Presentía que venía otra discusión por la forma en que él fijó sus ojos en ella – es la tradición de que Harry, Ron y yo lleguemos juntos en una carroza hasta el lugar de la celebración – comentó, moviendo sus dedos, tal cual lo había hecho Ginny minutos atrás – ni siquiera Ginny va con nosotros, a pesar de que es novia de Harry…

Draco volvió a suspirar, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable. No dijo nada, solo lo aceptó y se dijo a sí mismo que en el momento en que el mundo se diera cuenta de que Hermione era su… ¿_novia? _Se divertiría mucho por las caras de los demás. Durante la fiesta le demostraría al mundo su ¿_noviazgo? _

Cuando bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, Draco saludó con indiferencia a Potter, quien le respondió del mismo modo. Ginny se mostraba un poco más amigable, aunque era algo de extrañar, puesto que hasta hace unos días atrás odiaba la pareja que "formaban" Draco y Hermione. La castaña la fulminó con la mirada cuando la menor de los Weasley se puso colorada al mirar a Draco, pero luego lo dejó pasar, pues no podía celar a su mejor amiga, sabiendo los sentimientos que esta guardaba con el moreno de ojos esmeralda parado junto a ella.

Draco no se despidió de ella con un beso como creyó que lo haría, solamente la miró con intensidad y luego le murmuró con un tono autoritario a Harry un claro "_Cuídala"_, puesto que él las llevaría hasta el salón de belleza y a la tienda de Madame Malkin, antes de voltearse y caminar rumbo al ascensor.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter caminaba decidido por la Avenida Golden Wand rumbo al hotel de Hermione. Las había dejado hace momentos atrás en la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde recogerían los vestidos que usarían aquella noche. Le había encomendado también a Lee Jordan, encargado de cuerpo de vigilancia de Hermione, que no las perdieran de vista. Además, justo antes de irse, se había topado con Luna, la señora Weasley, Angelina, Fleur y Gabrielle. Hermione estaba más que protegida.<p>

Llegó hasta el prepotente edificio y subió directamente hasta la habitación que Hermione ocupaba con Malfoy. No vaciló en ningún momento, simplemente cuando llegó a la puerta, golpeó con insistencia. Draco abrió segundos después, y lo observó con una ceja levantada y expresión de que claramente no estaba contento de verle.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter? – Le preguntó con un tono de voz que apoyaba su rostro – Deberías estar con tu novia y Hermione.

-¿Así que ahora la llamas Hermione? – interrogó él a su vez, no perdiendo la oportunidad de burlarse del rubio.

-Déjate de rodeos – comentó molesto – dime qué quieres.

Harry sabía que él le podía ser de mucha ayuda para poder atrapar a los mortífagos fugados de Azkaban, porque aún tenía la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo y ellos se comunicaban de esta manera.

-Tengo la sospecha de que _ellos _atacarán esta noche y necesito que me ayudes a protegerla, - Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiado de que San Potter confiara en él – porque sé que te interesa que ella esté a salvo.

Malfoy se dio cuenta entonces de que Harry Potter estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que tenía por la castaña, y por lo mismo decidió escucharlo con atención, porque de verdad debían apoyarse el uno al otro si querían sacar a Hermione de este problema con vida. No sabía cómo el moreno se había enterado, pero sospechaba que fue por la palabra que le había dicho antes de que se fueran una hora atrás. Por lo tanto, escuchó el plan del jefe de aurores, observó el mapa de las salidas de emergencia del Palacio Kriptón y se puso gran atención a las indicaciones que le dio para llegar al lugar de refugio.

Todo era mera precaución, pero debían estar preparados, no todos los días se tenían a una gran cantidad de mortífagos persiguiendo a una inocente chica que ambos querían.

* * *

><p>Los carruajes comenzaron a llegar al Palacio Kriptón a las nueve de la noche, quienes iban en ellos vestían de formas extravagantes, con muchos colores, telas de distintas texturas, peinados y sombreros. Parecía casi una fiesta de disfraces, pero la tradición mágica era así. Celebraban la victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro de una manera que lo hiciera sentirse felices, y de esta forma lo hacían. A pesar de eso, había algunos que vestían de manera más sobria, más tradicional al estilo muggle, pues los vestidos de las chicas y los trajes de los hombres eran mucho menos alocados. Ginny por ejemplo, vestía un sencillo vestido rosa palido, de corte princesa, strapless con una especie de amarra en la parte del centro, que llevaba gemas preciosas.<p>

Frente a la entrada del palacio había una alfombra roja, al puro estilo muggle también, donde, en los costados, estaban ubicados muchos fotógrafos y reporteros de los periódicos del mundo mágico de todos los continentes. Entre ellos, estaba Rita Skeeter, la rubia mujer que trabajaba en el Profeta, quien esperaba obtener jugosa información para su reportaje del día siguiente en el periódico, por lo que detenía a cuan personaje le pareciera interesante para entrevistarlo.

Cuando el carruaje de Draco Malfoy llegó, la revolución que se provocó entre reporteros y fotógrafos fue increíble. Todos se peleaban para hablar con él, preguntarle sobre su nuevo trabajo como auror, y los flashes de las cámaras no paraban.

-¡Hey, señor Malfoy! – lo atrapó Rita a unos pasos de la entrada - ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

Draco sabía de antemano que hablar con esa mujer no era buena idea, sin embargo, puesto que ya se había detenido y la miraba a los ojos, no tenía más remedio. No podía deshonrar la cortesía característica de los Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, señorita Skeeter, siempre y cuando pueda responderlas.

La rubia rió como estúpida, se acomodó el cabello y luego se acercó a él de modo sugerente. Draco rodó los ojos internamente. Putas no faltaban.

-Bueno, tenemos entendido que ha sido nombrado auror por el mismísimo Ministro de Magia – comenzó ella, tras sacar su fiel vuelapluma.

-Así es.

-¿Y está en una misión ahora?

-No puedo responder a eso, Rita, es información confidencial.

La mujer no pareció estar sorprendida ni indignada por la respuesta del muchacho, puesto que era obvio que las misiones secretas de los aurores eran eso, secretas, no para estar divulgándolas por todo el mundo mágico a través del periódico. Pero un brillo malicioso se asomó en sus ojos y Draco supo que eso no podía ser bueno.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy – comentó con una sonrisa -, pero sé que todos mis lectores quieren saber algo importante de su vida.

-¿Y qué sería eso?

-¿Cuál es su relación con nuestra heroína de guerra, la señorita Hermione Granger? Nos ha llegado el rumor de que fueron vistos juntos en París.

Toda la mole de reporteros se acercó aún más para poder escuchar las palabras que respondería a continuación el rubio, quien, tras escuchar las palabras de Skeeter, esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Eso, querida Rita, tampoco puedo responderlo – y tras guiñarle el ojo, desapareció tras las grandes puertas del Palacio.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA feliz de la felicidad! xD Sé que muchas quieren matarme por la demora, pero les juro, reescribí este capítulo tres veces porque no me gustaba. Es algo así como de relleno, ya vendrás cosas más emocionantes, se los prometo. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no se los aseguro porque entré a clases y la verdad es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir... u.u<strong>

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! Y a quien dijo que no merecía el premio, también pienso que hay excelentes fanfics en esta categoría, pero no son las amigas quienes dan los premios, sino que las que leen y les gusta la historia.**

**Gracias también a aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Jiji me hacen muy feliz.**

**He estado trabajando en otra historia estos días, espero subirla de aquí a la otra semana así que estén atentas, es un one-shot, aunque bastante largo. **

**Besoooos y espero leerlas. :D**

**MRS Taisho-Potter **


	16. Capítulo XVI

_____Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_____

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVI<em>

Un carruaje color blanco, de elegante hechura y detalles medievales en cada una de sus esquinas, conducido por un mago de traje negro y tirado por un par de caballos blancos, llamó la atención de todos los reporteros, fotógrafos y personas alrededor, pues todos sabían quiénes eran los que venían en el interior. El equipo de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada hizo una señal para que más aurores se les unieran en ese momento, los que se posicionaron a las orillas de la gran alfombra para que nadie osara en acercarse a ellos. Con varita en mano, los aurores imponían respeto ante la muchedumbre, provocando que su objetivo se cumpliera.

Cuando la carroza llegó, todos los fotógrafos prepararon sus cámaras, pues a pesar de los aurores, de igual forma pretendían hacer varias imágenes. El primero en salir fue Ronald Weasley, quien causó que varias admiradoras gritaran, cuan cantante famoso. Ron se sonrojó por eso, pero esbozó una dulce y contenta sonrisa, para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo y saludar. Luego fue el turno del salvador del mundo mágico, sí, Harry Potter bajó del carruaje vestido elegantemente, con una túnica de gala, al igual que su amigo, e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza cuando su presencia causó revolución en los presentes.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y luego miraron a su alrededor antes de girar sus rostros hacia el interior del carruaje e indicarle a la última pasajera que ya era seguro salir. Hermione se asomó por la puerta y sus amigos le tendieron una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Los flashes de cada una de las cámaras provocaron que el lugar estuviera tan iluminado como si fuera de día.

-Finalmente el carruaje más esperado de la noche ha llegado – dijo Rita Skeeter emocionada, mientras su vuelapluma verde escribía sus palabras – los héroes del mundo mágico vistiendo elegantemente.

Hermione llevaba un vestido blanco, largo hasta el suelo, tipo strapless, pero con trozos de tela que sujetaban la prenda por su hombro derecho.

-Los tres se ven muy guapos esta noche – siguió la periodista – y la señorita Granger seguramente sacará más de algún suspiro con ese provocador vestido.

La castaña se sonrojó cuando la escuchó, pero no hizo más que sonreírle. Los fotógrafos les pidieron posar para hacer unas cuantas imágenes para los periódicos de todo el mundo. Hablaron con algunos de ellos, firmaron algunos autógrafos a admiradores, ruborizados e incómodos por tanta atención, y caminaron por la alfombra roja, con Hermione tomada de los brazos de ambos chicos.

Atravesaron las grandes puertas del palacio Kriptón, siendo recibidos en el mismo instante en que entraron, por una sonora onda de aplausos que los hizo sonreír. De inmediato, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se acercó a ellos, seguido por su secretaria, Hestia Jones, y un afligido Cornelius Fudge, quien, desde su derrocamiento como Ministro, no se atrevía a mirar a Harry de otra forma.

Los tres saludaron a los funcionarios del ministerio con cortesía y amabilidad, para luego ser abrazados, cada uno, por Kingsley. Todo el mundo observaba la escena con expectación y algo de admiración. Aunque allá, en una esquina del salón, un joven rubio, vestido de etiqueta, con unos pantalones de vestir negros, al igual que sus zapatos, camisa blanca, chaqueta y chaleco color gris y corbata verde oscuro, más allá de la admiración, solamente quería atravesar el lugar y raptarse a la hermosa muchacha, para disfrutarla solamente él.

Draco se percató en el mismo instante en que ella entró, que su cabello estaba más corto que esa mañana y que sus risos ya no eran definidos, sino que eran simples ondas que causaban la ilusión de distintos tonos de pelo. Y cuando ella se volteó para sonreírle a Potter por algo que había dicho, no pudo reprimir el revoloteo que sintió en su estómago.

_Estaba hermosa, y era suya._

Los tres amigos avanzaron por el salón, a través del pasillo que conforme caminaban se iba haciendo al moverse la gente para dejarlos pasar. Llegaron a una especie de escenario, donde estaba la orquesta, y los tres subieron tomados de la mano.

Si pudiese haber sido de otra forma, Hermione solamente se habría tomado la mano de Harry, pues se sentía rara con Ron. No sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de ella y Draco y lo que fuera su relación, pero tomando en cuenta el incómodo silencio que se había tornado entre ellos cuando iban camino al palacio, presentía que no le gustaría nada la idea.

Harry Potter se plantó frente al micrófono que estaban en el medio del escenario, con sus dos amigos a los lados, y miró al frente, observando al público y tomando una nota mental de las posiciones de cada uno de los aurores presentes, sus vestimentas, y arreglos, sólo por si algo llegaba a ocurrir.

-Buenas noches a todos – comenzó su discurso con voz serena y expresión vigilante. – Es un honor para mí estar aquí esta noche, hoy sin duda celebramos algo importante, la caída de un mago que nos atormentó por mucho tiempo.

Todos los presentes miraban con atención al Elegido, sintiendo, a pesar de la tranquilidad con que Harry hablaba, la congoja que llevaba adentro.

-Habría de ser un día por el cual alegrarse, pero en una guerra todos pierden, a pesar de que haya un bando vencedor y otro vencido. Hace tres años, cuando Voldemort pereció a manos de su propia maldición, yo no me sentí ganador, pues ese día y durante toda la guerra, perdimos muchos de nuestros amigos y familiares – miró a Ron, a Hermione y luego a los Weasley que estaban en primera fila, trasmitiéndoles con sus ojos que Fred aún vivía en su mente, así como Tonks, Lupin, Ojoloco, Sirius, sus padres, Dumbledore – y las heridas aun están, latentes, y sólo el tiempo nos ha hecho darnos cuenta de ello, permitiéndonos extrañarlos cada día, y aprender a vivir sin su presencia. Una guerra no puede ser valorada sin dolor ni impotencia, este día solamente nos recuerda lo importante que es vivir el día a día con nuestros seres queridos y disfrutar al máximo, pues uno nunca sabe cuando el mundo se acabará para ellos o para nosotros.

Cuando Harry miró a la Señora Weasley y vio como ella se quitaba disimuladamente una lágrima de su ojos, mientras se aferraba del brazo de su esposo, un nudo se instaló en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar por unos segundos, momentos en los cuales, nadie dijo nada ni emitió ningún sonido.

-No soy yo el héroe de esta historia, - continuo, luego de recuperar las fuerzas y la compostura – soy un simple peón que hizo lo que se le encomendó y se enfrentó a su destino. Los verdaderos héroes son aquellos que, pudiendo estar en sus hogares, fueron a batallar y defender nuestros principios. Y esta celebración es para todos ellos, para los valientes que sobrevivieron y murieron en la lucha contra quienes quisieron perturbar la paz de nuestro mundo.

Cuando Harry terminó, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que un fuerte aplauso sonara y las personas soltaran el aire contenido en sus pulmones durante ese par de minutos. Avergonzado, el Elegido asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndoles de esta forma.

El ministro se acercó a ellos, y tocó el hombro de Harry, llamando su atención de esta forma.

-Eres un héroe, Harry, nunca lo olvides – a pesar de que se lo dijo a él, al estar cerca del micrófono, sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todo el público, los que aclamaron con afirmación, haciendo sonrojar al moreno -. Y chicos, como ya es tradición, hay que abrir el baile – les dijo con más ánimo – por favor, pasen a la pista con sus parejas.

Los tres sonrieron, y se dispusieron a bajar del escenario. Harry y Ron lo hicieron primero y le ofrecieron una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, el moreno se separó de ellos para ir donde Ginny e invitarla a bailar. La pelirroja se tomó del brazo de él y juntos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, mientras el público aplaudía con frenesí.

Ron miró a Hermione, ella había sido su pareja los dos años anteriores, pero la castaña no lo miraba a él, sino que parecía hipnotizada observando, con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacia el público. Quiso hablarle, pero justo en ese momento, Hermione se alejó caminando. Todo el mundo siguió con la mirada a la chica y trataron de identificar al ser por el cual había rechazado a Ron.

Draco Malfoy caminaba entre la multitud con su porte arrogante, pero rostro sereno, hacia la heroína del mundo mágico. Y cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia, un gran coro de "Oh" y "Uh" resonó en todo el lugar.

Draco sonrió.

Le tendió una mano, y cuando ella la tomó, el rubio depositó un tierno beso en sus nudillos, antes de tomarla por la cintura y ceñirla a su cuerpo.

-Te ves hermosa, Hermione – le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que tanto le gustaba.

-Tú no estás mal, Draco – contestó ella imitando su gesto.

Sabía que la castaña se había olvidado de que estaba en medio de tanta gente observándola, pues de otro modo ya estaría más que sonrojada. Draco podía escuchar los murmullos y ver los flashes de las cámaras, todos dirigidos a ellos dos, sin embargo no le importó, no mientras tuviera a la chica que amaba entre sus brazos.

La guió hacia el centro de la pista, donde Potter y la pelirroja estaban parados, mirándolos no tan sorprendidos como todo el resto, pasado junto a un Ronald Weasley muy malhumorado y celoso. Rió para sí al notar que la comadreja tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo como él de besar a Hermione. Y esas, debía admitir, eran muchas ganas. Siempre le había gustado derrotar al pobretón ese, humillarlo, hacerlo ver mal. Y sabía que una de las razones por las cuales le encantaba eso era porque sentía la necesitad de hacerle pagar cada una de las sonrisas que le robaba a su ahora chica, y también por todas las lágrimas y rabias que provocaba en ella.

Ron, tratando de controlar el impulso de armar un escándalo en ese instante, fue en busca de Lavender Brown, su ex novia, quien lo miraba con ansia hace bastante rato, y cruzó la pista con ella para que el Trío Dorado bailara junto.

-Bien, que suene la música, maestro – dijo el ministro quien, alegre por Draco, comenzó la onda de aplausos que acompaño a las tres parejas que empezaban a danzar.

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó la música, dándose cuenta de que bailaba muy pegada a Draco y que todo el mundo los miraba, unos con molestia, otros con emoción, pero la mayoría con sorpresa. Se sonrojó.

-Volviste a la Tierra, gatita – se burló él, divertido por el sonrojo de la chica.

-No te burles – le reprochó ella, ocultado su rostro en el pecho del rubio para que las cámaras no capturaran sus mejillas rojas. Draco soltó una carcajada, enternecido por ella y su actitud.

-Lo siento, es que estabas tan hipnotizada mirándome, que parece que olvidaste que estábamos en un lugar público.

-Eres tan arrogante – le dijo divertida, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa altanera. Hermione se mordió el labio, como odiaba y amaba que él hiciera eso, le daban ganas de borrarle esa mueca con sus besos. – Por Merlín, quiero besarte.

Draco soltó, esta vez, una estruendosa carcajada, llena de alegría, porque ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que alguna vez Hermione Granger le diría algo así.

-Hazlo – la instó, acercando su rostro al de ella – de todas formas seremos noticia mañana en el Profeta.

Pero a pesar de que ambos deseaban unir sus labios tanto como los periodistas quería capturar el momento, el beso nunca llegó. La música cambió de repente a una mucho más movida, provocando que a muchos de los presentes les picara la chispa del baile, y se apelotonaran alrededor de ellos para batir el cuerpo. Aunque eso no hizo que perdieran ni un poco el buen humor que tenías, así que Draco, tomándola posesivamente de la mano, la hizo dar un giro para volver a tomarla de la cintura y bailar así con ella.

Hermione se alivió al darse cuenta, cuando estaba girando, que Ron había quedado tan lejos de ella, debido a la montonera de gente bailando, que tardaría un rato en comenzar a gritarle por su ocurrencia de bailar con Malfoy. Más bien, de ser la pareja de Malfoy.

A su lado bailaban personas que solamente conocía de vista, y otros que nunca había visto en su vida. Pero claro, ellos sí parecían conocerlos a ellos, pues les lanzaban pícaras sonrisas cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

-Vamos por una bebida – le dijo Hermione al rubio en el oído, pues con la música no podían escuchar lo que hablaban a menos que gritaran.

-Te quiero lúcida cuando te quite ese vestido, gatita – ronroneó, haciéndola ruborizar al instante. Ella rodó los ojos divertida, pero no le dijo nada más, sino que lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la multitud para acercarse al bar de bebidas. En el camino, comieron mini-tartas de melaza, empanaditas de calabaza, además de una rica sopa de mariscos, llamada Bouillaisse y unas varitas de regaliz. Cuando por fin llegaron al bar, el hombre que estaba tras él sirviendo las bebidas los miró con curiosidad, para luego esbozar una gatuna sonrisa, como la del gato de Cheshire. - ¿Qué deseas beber?

-Un Whiskey de Fuego.

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada y una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, pues si Hermione seguía consumiendo esa bebida tan fuerte, terminaría todo menos lúcida al final de la fiesta, pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente se giró hacia el barman.

-Que sean dos – le pidió, a lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza y tomó una botella de la barra.

-Que sean tres.

A Draco Malfoy pocas veces se le helaba la sangre, pero en ese momento, al escuchar aquella femenina voz, sintió que todo el líquido rojo que corría por sus venas se congelaba. Tanto él como Hermione voltearon a mirar a la mujer que se les había unido, topándose de frente con Astoria Greengrass.

-¡Drakie, que bueno encontrarte! – la rubia salto sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello, mientras depositaba un jugoso beso en su mejilla, dejando marcado ahí su lápiz de labios rojo. Draco miró horrorizado a Hermione, quien solamente observaba la escena con una ceja levantada, mientras bebía su Whiskey de Fuego. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Estaba tan angustiada porque no estabas.

El rubio usó su fuerza para que ella lo soltara, acercándose de inmediato a Hermione y tomándola de la cintura, para que Astoria captara la indirecta. Sin embargo, lo único que ella hizo fue mirar a Hermione de arriba abajo con desdén, como si le diera asco.

-¿Qué haces abrazando a la sangre sucia, Draco? – preguntó con tanto asco que el chico llegó a sentir vergüenza, pues él mismo se había comportado así alguna vez, y viendo esa actitud desde afuera, realmente se sentía un completo idiota.

-No la llames así – la defendió con voz grave y peligrosa, lanzándole una mirada totalmente gélida– es mi novia.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que le llegaba hasta la garganta. No le habían puesto nombre a la relación que tenían, y que él le dijera a esa chica, una Slytherin que recordaba estaba un par de años más abajo que ellos en Hogwarts y la que lo tocaba como si se conocieran hace tanto tiempo, la hacía sentir una felicidad enorme.

Sonrió con disimulo, una sonrisa de triunfo hacia la rubia, quien los miró con horror, mientras formaba una gran O con su boca.

Hermione se volteó hacia Draco y subió una mano hacia el rostro de él, para limpiarle el lápiz labial de la mejilla y luego lo besó en los labios, antes de separarse de él y dejar el vaso sobre la barra.

-Le prometí a Harry un baile – le dijo – te dejo conversar con _ella _– la miró de arriba abajo tal como Astoria lo había hecho con ella y luego volvió el rostro hacia Draco -, búscame.

Definitivamente amaba esa parte de ella, cuando era posesiva, algo que realmente no había notado en su personalidad. Le mordió el labio inferior antes de que ella saliera corriendo, alejándose para buscar a su amigo.

-Eres un asco – le dijo Astoria, una vez que Hermione se había alejado lo bastante de ellos como para que escuchara -, podrías haber encontrado otra forma para poder entregarla a Rodolphus, casi me hacen vomitar.

-¿Pero qué estás pensando? Claro que no la entregaré, Astoria, ¿no me escuchaste? Es mi novia.

La chica elevó una ceja, pero caminó hacia él coquetamente, contorneando sus caderas, hasta que puso sus manos en el pecho masculino y lo acarició. Draco la observaba con una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos, Drakie, no tienes que fingir conmigo – le dijo empalagosamente -, sé que tú me quieres a mí y a nadie más.

Draco dio un paso atrás, para librarse del tacto de ella, y la miró con desdén, una mirada que lo había caracterizado alguna vez.

-Escúchame, lo nuestro se acabó – habló con voz firme y seca – hace meses, así que déjame en paz. Ya supéralo.

Le dio una última mirada, dejándole claro que no pretendía nada con ella y se marchó, dejándola más furiosa que nunca. Draco Malfoy pagaría eso, nadie la dejaba por una sangre sucia, menos por Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba por entre la gente buscando a Harry, quien seguro estaba con Ginny bailando. Se paró a hablar con unas cuantas personas en el camino, algunos le preguntaban por su carrera, si es que había terminado de estudiar, otros, menos indiscretos, le cuestionaban sobre su relación con Draco. Ella no podía decir otra cosa que estaban saliendo, mientras tenía la cara toda sonrojada.<p>

Cuando por fin, a lo lejos, visualizó a Harry junto a Ginny, Luna y Neville, sintió que alguien la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la sacaba del salón, para entrar luego por una puerta a una habitación mucho más pequeña.

-Ronald ¡¿Qué haces?! – al darse cuenta de que era él quien la había arrastrado hasta ahí algo dentro de ella se inquietó. Sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, Ron no iba a tomar bien su noviazgo con Draco y temía de su reacción.

-¡Cuando acordamos terminar no era para que te fueras con Malfoy! – le gritó agitando sus brazos por el aire, con ganas de golpear algo.

-Cuando terminamos dijiste que no te pondrías celoso de mis citas – contestó ella con suma calma, algo que lo exasperó aún más.

Podía ver como las orejas del pelirrojo se volvían del mismo color que su cabello, debido a la ira que estaba sintiendo. Ron siempre había sido muy expresivo, y cuando no decía nada, pero estaba enojado, de esa forma podía saberlo. Sabía que estaría enojado un gran tiempo con ella por esto, esperaba que algún día pudiesen volver a tener esa amistad que tuvieron en la escuela.

-¡¿Cómo puedes salir con un mortífago, Hermione?! ¡Has perdido la cabeza!

Una cosa era que le gritara por salir con Draco y otra era que lo insultada de esa forma. Porque el rubio no era un mortífago, ella lo sabía bien, y no iba a permitir que Ron, con su mente cerrada, viniera a culparlo por algo que jamás fue.

-Él no es un mortífago, Ronald – dijo con tono gélido, parecido al que Draco usaba cuando estaba molesto -, Draco es un buen hombre, me salvó la vida más de una vez, así que no vengas a hablar mal de él.

Hermione se volteó dispuesta a irse de ahí, no soportaba la cabeza dura de Ronald, no podía ser más escrupuloso. No obstante él no pensaba dejarla ir hasta que ella entrara en razón, estaba siendo ridícula si pensaba que Malfoy en realidad era bueno.

-¿De verdad crees que está buscando mortífagos para meterlos a Azkaban? – Preguntó, provocando que ella se detuviera, pero no dejara de darle la espalda – Despierta, Hermione, quiere volver con ellos, las personas no cambian, jamás dejara de ser un mortífago.

-Él no es un mortífago – afirmó, girando el rostro para que Ron viera su perfil -, era un doble espía, y si no me crees, puedes ver la carta que le dejó Dumbledore a Kingsley.

Draco le había hablado de eso, le dijo que solo así Kingsley le creyó su historia, y que por eso ahora el Ministro confiaba tanto en él.

Dejó a Ron parado temblando de furia, sin molestarse en decirle algo más. Si entendía bien, sino, bien también. Aunque le doliera, no podía hacerlo entrar en razón, él debía darse cuenta solo.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba parado viendo a las personas bailar, riendo de vez en cuando por los ridículos pasos que hacían, o por los extravagantes atuendos que vestían. Observaba a Hermione bailar con Potter al otro lado de la pista, con quien además parecía conversar de algo que seguramente era importante, pues ella estaba algo seria. Sabía que para ella la opinión de su amigo era importante, intuía que hablaban de ellos, y no entendía por qué, pero estaba algo nervioso por lo que Potter le fuera a decir. Hermione podría ser influenciada por él para que lo dejara, pues ella idolatraba al imbécil y seguro le haría caso en cualquier cosa. Temía que se alejara de él.<p>

A la vista de cualquiera él parecía el mismo, confiado y orgulloso, pero su estómago estaba revuelto, pensando en que Hermione no volvería a sus brazos luego de que terminara la canción. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la canción, ella giró su rostro hacia él y le guiñó un ojo, devolviéndole la confianza de inmediato.

-Veo que finalmente le has confesado tus sentimientos a Granger.

Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott habían llegado junto a él, al verlo solo. Draco los saludó con un apretón de mano amistoso, pues había pasado ya un tiempo que no los veía.

-No creí que vendrían – les comentó para luego volver a mirar a Hermione, quien había dejado de bailar. Le sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara a él, y así fue, pero en el camino se encontró con Luna Lovegood, quien comenzó a conversarle de quizá qué cosa.

-Vaya, no creí que su nivel de enamoramiento superara a como se comportaba en Hogwarts – le dijo Blaise a Nott luego de observarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó el rubio, sin apartar los ojos de su novia, pues debía cuidarla a pesar de todo.

-Theo y yo siempre supimos que estabas enamorado de ella, Draco – la pícara sonrisa que le Blaise le dedicó podría haberlo sonrojar, sin embargo, con sus amigos siempre había sido duro. Con todo el mundo en realidad – siempre la seguías y te le quedabas viendo embobado. No sabía cuánto tiempo te tomaría en decirle la verdad… Y hablando de eso, Theo me debes diez galeones.

-¡Blaise, esa apuesta fue hace seis años!

-¿Apuesta? – preguntó Draco.

-Él apostó a que no te atreverías nunca a decírselo – le informó el moreno, apuntando a Nott.

-¿Tanto se me notaba?

-Te conocemos como a un hermano, Draco – comentó Theo -, nosotros siempre lo supimos.

* * *

><p>Hermione se alejó de Ron antes de que él pudiese reaccionar. No le gustaba dejar las cosas así, pero intuía que el pelirrojo necesitaría un tiempo para asimilar la situación. Como todos en realidad. Cuando estaban en el hotel todo parecía marchar bien, estaban en su propia burbuja, pero saliendo a la sociedad, la presión que esta ejercía sobre la pareja era casi letal. Para el mundo en que se movía Draco Malfoy, tener de novia a una sangre sucia era incorregible, lo convertía en un Traidor a la Sangre. Y para ella, que era la Heroína del Mundo Mágico, salir con un ex mortífago era un escándalo lleno de corrupción.<p>

Se acercó a Harry, tratando de apartar de su mente todas las palabras que Ron le había dicho, sintiéndose segura de su decisión y no arrepintiéndose de nada. Harry Potter la tomó de la cintura y la llevó a la pista de baile sin mediar palabra de desaprobación ni nada. Ginny la miraba con comprensión desde su lugar, apoyándola en silencio y Hermione no podría estar más agradecida con ella.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista, Harry la miró con intensidad y luego suspiró su nombre en un tono cansado y paternal.

-No digas nada – le pidió ella, suplicándole con la mirada que la apoyara – lo sé, Harry, sé en qué me estoy metiendo. Pero ¿cómo explicarlo? Quiero correr este riesgo, hay algo en él que me insta en creerle, aunque pienses que es una estupidez que confíe en Draco Malfoy -. El Elegido quiso interrumpirla, pero ella lo detuvo -, no, de verdad, no digas nada, sólo apóyame, por favor. Él… él me dijo que me ama.

Los ojos color esmeralda de Harry se abrieron como platos debido a la sorpresa, pues aunque lo había sospechado, no sabía que Malfoy podría llevar sus sentimientos a palabras.

-¿Qué? – dijo como reacción a las palabras de su mejor amiga, sintiéndose tonto por sólo decir eso.

-Lo que escuchaste, - asintió Hermione, confirmándole que había oído bien – Draco me ama, por eso fue un doble espía.

Snape había sido doble espía porque amaba a su madre, y él no lo había sabido hasta el final, juzgándolo y diciendo que era un cobarde. Y desde que Kingsley les había dicho, a él y a Ginny, que Malfoy era también en los tiempos de la guerra un doble espía, se había preguntado las razones por las cuales lo habían llevado a traicionar al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

-¿Y tú le crees? – Pero al verla asentir con la cabeza, otra cuestión asomó en su mente, percatándose de cómo ella lo miraba – Tú también lo amas.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró con sorpresa, puesto que su amigo se había atrevido a poner en palabras lo que ella había estado pensando estos dos últimos días.

-No, sí, no lo sé.

Bajó la vista hasta el pecho de Harry, que subía y bajaba en un ritmo calmado y tranquilizador. Él siempre había sido su apoyo, su hermano a quien le agradecía mucho, por su apoyo y cariño incondicional.

-Él es para mí como un imán, me atrae de una forma irracional – le dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos -, incluso cuando estábamos en Hogwarts sentía algo así, claro que las constantes burlas que dirigía hacia mí opacaban el sentimiento.

-Lo mismo me pasa con Ginny – le confesó, ganándose una mirada llena de ternura de parte de la castaña. Conocía bastante bien el sentimiento que ella le describía, para él Ginny era su todo y tal como Hermione había dicho, era como si la pelirroja fuera el imán que era complementario al que estaba en su corazón. – Así que voltéate y sonríele, porque tu novio no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima.

Hermione sonrió, e hizo lo que su mejor amigo le dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Draco, quien le devolvió una sonrisa de lado, para luego volver la cabeza y saludar a Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Cuando la canción terminó, Hermione decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin el chico que le quitaba el aliento, así que le informó que iría por él y luego volvería para que todos pudieran conversar. Lo vio hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara a pesar de que era eso lo que pretendía hacer. La intensa mirada con la que la miraba era algo tan íntimo que le recordó cuando él le hacía el amor con tanta ternura y amor, y de repente se sintió llena, la felicidad afloraba de su piel.

-Pero claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes, dos almas gemelas – Luna Lovegood, con su soñadora voz, siempre había tenido ideas descabelladas, pero esta vez, sus palabras caían más bien en las cursis frases que los muggles usaban al enamorarse. Hermione la miró con una sonrisa boba en los labios, mas sus ojos reflejaban lo que realmente estaba pensando de la rubia: que estaba chiflada -. Hermione, no me crees – le afirmó con su tono neutral, sin ofenderse en lo absoluto -, pero vi el brillo de sus ojos cuando se miraban…

-Luna, gracias por tus soñadoras palabras – la interrumpió, sintiéndose de pronto, incómoda -, pero a pesar de todo, somos muy diferentes y lo de las almas gemelas no es más que un mito muggle.

Luna, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella creía que era cierto.

-¿No te has preguntado cuál es la razón lógica de por qué estás enamorada de él? – Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo nada salió de ella, puesto que esta pregunta había estado rodando en su cabeza – Sé que lo amas, y es porque es tu otra mitad… Lo mismo pasa con Harry y Ginny, y pasaba entre Cho y Cedric…

Hermione quería preguntar cómo era que lo sabía, pero de repente, la arañaba de cristal que estaba en medio del lugar cayó, causando un gran ruido ensordecedor. La tierra tembló, pero no fue por el estruendo, parecía que había algo ahí abajo, intentado salir. Todos y cada uno de los invitados se miraban: a quienes estaban a su lado, a su otro lado, a quien tenían al frente, y en todos los rostros que veían de esas personas solamente podían ver confusión. Aurores se buscaban con los ojos, lanzándose miradas de advertencia y alerta, mientras con disimulo sacaban sus varitas, con tanto sigilo para no asustar a nadie, por si era una falsa alarma.

La música paró, cada uno de los participantes de la orquesta se levantaron de sus asientos, preparados para salir de ahí si el temblor se intensificaba más y se convertía en un terremoto. Del techo comenzó a caer polvo blanco, causando que el ambiente pareciera lleno de humo, dificultado la visión.

-¡Tranquilos! – Se escuchó gritar a Cornelius Fudge - ¡Es sólo un temblor!

Sin embargo, él sabía que no era un simple temblor. En tres zancadas recorrió los tres metros que lo distanciaban de Hermione, quien movía la cabeza en ambas direcciones, buscando a alguien. La tomó con fuerza de la mano, temiendo perderla de vista, y al clavar sus ojos en ella, la castaña supo de inmediato lo que estaba por ocurrir. Draco giró su rostro hacia Harry, quien miraba con recelo a su alrededor. "Vienen" articulo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta, pero lo suficiente para alertarlo. La marca que el rubio llevaba en el antebrazo era quien cumplía ahora la función de su cicatriz años atrás.

Harry le susurró a Ginny que se marchara, junto con sus padres y Fleur; por lo que no tuvieron más remedio de hacerlo. Cuando los Weasley desaparecieron, el Elegido se adentró en la multitud para llegar al escenario, o a algún lugar más centrado, y así advertir a todos que se trataba de un ataque de los mortífagos. No obstante, apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando escuchó a una mujer gritar. Todos giraron sus rostros hacia ella. Cho Chang estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte de Dean Thomas.

-¡Dean! – Gritaba la chica sin parar, mientras su rostro se cubría de lágrimas. Hermione apretó más la mano de Draco, al tiempo en que se le paraba el corazón al ver a su amigo muerto.

-¡Regresen todos a sus hogares! – Ordenó Harry, colocando su varita en el cuello para aumentar el volumen de sus palabras - ¡Es un ataque mortífago! ¡Sólo Aurores pueden quedarse!

* * *

><p><em>HELLO MY PEOPLE! ¿cómo están? Bueno aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes. No me demoré tanto esta vez, y creo que fue porque gran parte de esta entrega la tenía ya escrita hace mucho tiempo. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y espero, de verdad, les haya gustado. Hermione y Draco se enfrentaron por fin al mundo luego de formalizar su relación. Es emocionante. <em>

_Y sí, sé que me quieren pegar por dejarlo ahí, pero de verdad, no podía alargarlo más. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no les prometo nada, las semanas que vienen son terribles en cuando a lo académico, mucha carga._

_Bueno, quería agradecerles sus hermosos reviews, me encanta que les guste la historia y que la sigan en cada capítulo. Y les quiero dar la bienvenida a los/las nuevos lectores e invitar a los que leen en las sombras a que se manifiesten! ¡Es un país libre! Je Je_

_Les había dicho que iba a subir un one-shot, la verdad es que aún no lo termino... sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho, pero ya lo subiré..._

_Ya, no tengo más que decirles, mejor me iré a estudiar, pues me he arrancado un ratito para poder escribir. Besos y espero sus opiniones, advertencias, quejas y todo lo que puedan poner en un review :)_

_Goodbye and goodnight darlings _

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	17. Capítulo XVII

_Nada es mío, sólo la historia :D_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVII<em>

-¡Regresen todos a sus hogares! – Ordenó Harry, colocando su varita en el cuello para aumentar el volumen de sus palabras - ¡Es un ataque mortífago! ¡Sólo Aurores pueden quedarse!

Antes de terminar de hablar, el suelo tembló fuertemente. El pánico se apoderó de todos, el polvo caía ahora más espeso, y sumándose a esto, las vigas que sostenían el cuelo de cristal empezaron a soltarse y a caer. Los vidrios reventaron, y sus pedazos causaron varios cortes en los invitados. Muchos gritos se escuchaban, desesperados por encontrar a sus familiares para poder marcharse. Los "cracks" de las desapariciones resonaban fuertes, a pesar de todo el ruido.

-No te separes de mí – le ordenó Draco a Hermione, quien sólo asintió. Ron y Harry se reunieron con ellos en el centro de la pista, y pronto también lo hicieron George, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Kingsley, Blaise, Nott y un gran grupo de aurores.

-Dije solamente aurores – comentó Harry, al ver a sus amigos quedarse a pelear.

-Harry, no nos iremos de aquí sin ayudar – le dijo Bill serio, negándose a marcharse.

Los gritos de desesperación se hicieron más intensos cuando, de repente, nadie pudo irse de ahí mediante aparición. Las personas corrían con pánico hacia la entrada del palacio, donde se podían distinguir luces de todos colores, producto que las diversas maldiciones que lanzaban los que ahí afuera estaban.

-¡Han hechizado el palacio! – gritó Neville al darse cuenta de la situación.

Todos corrieron hacia la entrada, donde se estaba librando la batalla entre civiles y mortífagos. Por la puerta salieron los aurores, quienes vestían túnicas plateadas, a combatir y proteger a inocentes. Afuera el caos era peor que el que se estaba viviendo en el interior del palacio Kriptón. Había varias personas en el suelo inconscientes, heridos por doquier, al menos unos diez muertos, todos ellos hijos de muggle. Y del otro lado de la calle, docenas de mortífagos encapuchados y protegidos de ser reconocidos por sus máscaras plateadas. Harry frenó en seco al verlos, volteándose a mirar a Draco y Hermione que corrían hacia ahí tomados de la mano.

-Suban al tercer piso y salgan al balcón de la habitación de Kingsley, ahí podrán desaparecer – les ordenó, en voz algo más baja para que nadie lo escuchara y alertara a los seguidores de Voldemort – Malfoy, llévala a dónde te dije.

El rubio simplemente asintió y tiró de la mano de la castaña para poder conducirla al tercer piso. Corrieron por la planta baja esquivando vigas que caían y personas que iban en sentido contrario. Atravesaron el salón donde se estaba dando la fiesta y tomaron el corredor que conducía al lado sur del palacio, donde se podía ver al final de éste, una estrecha escala. En el segundo piso tuvieron que además saltar varios agujeros que se habían hecho producto del desprendimiento de los postes caídos.

-Draco, espera, no podemos simplemente escapar y dejarlos ahí, sin ayudar – le dijo Hermione tirando de él para poder volver. Sin embargo lo último que pensaba hacer en esos momentos era volver a ayudar a los otros, lo que le importaba en ese instante era salvarla a ella de una muerte segura.

-No, ellos se la arreglarán, pero tú estás en peligro y no dejaré que nada te pase – afirmó, para luego agacharse y desabrochar las correas de los tacones de la chica – quítate esto, para que podamos ir más rápido.

Ella le obedeció, dándose cuenta de que no tenía caso discutir con él, esta vez no lo disuadiría. Draco tomó sus zapatos en una mano y la de ella con la otra, y volvió a correr por el pasillo, buscando la próxima escala, la que los llevaría al tercer piso. Suponía que la habitación que Kingsley ocupaba en el palacio estaba resguardada para que nadie se atreviera a atacarlo, protegida de hechizos de otros, por esa razón podrían desaparecer desde el balcón que estaba afuera. Sólo esperaba que los mortífagos estuvieran tan entretenidos en el frente que no se preocuparían de atacarlos.

Por el pasillo corrían los sirvientes del lugar, quienes estaban desesperados por llegar abajo para salir y no se molestaban en pedir disculpas cuando chocaban con ellos y los empujaban hacia los lados. Estaban por llegar al pie de las escaleras cuando sintieron una voz hablar en su cabeza, al igual que Voldemort el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

"_Tenemos un mensaje para dos personas en particular – _dijo la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange – _Harry Potter, no intentes detenernos porque te irá mal, aunque nuestro Señor Oscuro ha caído, seguimos siendo tan fuertes como él y no dudaremos en enviarte al otro mundo si te tenemos enfrente."_

Hermione miró a Draco asustada, temerosa de que algo pudiera sucederle a su mejor amigo. Sintió su respiración agitarse debido al miedo, y hubiese partido escaleras abajo en busca de Harry si el rubio no hubiese tirado de su mano para seguir subiendo hacia el tercer piso.

"_Ahora, Draco Malfoy, miserable traidor, pagarás por lo que nos has hecho. Te quitaremos a tu sangre sucia, la mataremos frente a ti y luego tú morirás" _

Draco siguió corriendo sin detenerse a tomarle el peso a las palabras de su tío. No se iba a detener para llorar como un bebé por su vida. No. Lo único que le importaba era mantenerla lejos de esos miserables.

"_Quienquiera que nos traiga a Malfoy será perdonado. Pero no traten de proteger a ningún sangre sucia, no habrá consideración. La magia es para los verdaderos magos, y ustedes, malditos impuros, no la merecen."_

Una joven bruja, vestida de mucama, se detuvo en la parte superior de la escala cuando los vio. Los miró con horror y luego levantó su varita para apuntar a Draco con ella, mostrando en su rostro una desquiciada y atemorizada expresión. El rubio, quien tenía las manos ocupadas, soltó rápidamente los zapatos de Hermione y sacó su varita, posicionándola a ella detrás suyo para protegerla de la bruja.

-Tú eres Draco Malfoy – dijo aterrada, con un acento francés muy marcado. Draco no sabía cómo es que ella lo conocía, pero supuso de inmediato que lo había visto en algún periódico -, sí te entrego a ellos me perdonarán la vida.

No obstante, el auror no dudó un segundo en aturdir a la chica y seguir corriendo, llevando consigo a Hermione, quien no sabía qué pensar. Aunque sinceramente, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo que él con tal de que estuviera a salvo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, entraron a toda prisa a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu varita? – Le preguntó Draco dándose cuenta de que ella no la llevaba en la mano, como siempre lo hacía. Hermione entonces se levantó un poco el vestido, mostrándole que la varita estaba sujeta por una liga de encaje a su muslo, provocándole mil sensaciones a Draco por su atrevida acción – Interesante lugar donde guardarla – bromeó un poco, antes de cogerla de nuevo de la mano para llevarla hacia el balcón.

Desaparecieron apenas salieron, puesto que Draco no iba a dejar que ella viera el desastre que seguramente estaba ocurriendo abajo y que insistiera en volver. Sintió la ya familiar, pero no menos molesta, sensación de ser tirada por el ombligo, mientras era envuelta por los brazos del rubio. Por dos segundos sintió que flotaba, hasta que tocó suelo firme.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, se percató de inmediato que no estaban en la habitación de hotel, donde pensó que irían, sino que era un lugar que ella nunca había visto. La habitación era oscura, de paredes grises y ninguna ventana, solamente una solitaria puerta adornaba el lúgubre muro. Una mesa coja, con cuatro sillas, donde había una botella de agua, y unos cuantos vasos.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Hermione intranquila. Draco la había dejado sentada en una de las sillas para que así los nervios no traicionaran sus piernas – Draco, contéstame.

Sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, mientras sacaba su billetera de su bolsillo. La abrió y metió la mano dentro, entrando más de lo que lógicamente podría. Hermione vio con asombro como él sacaba de la cartera hechizada unos pantalones, una camiseta y un suéter. Todos de ella.

-Estamos en un cuartel de Aurores ubicado a pocas calles del palacio – contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho - Potter y yo sospechábamos que ellos atacarían esta noche, así que me tuve que preparar para eso.

Hermione se quitó el vestido sin ningún pudor, siendo devorada por la mirada de Draco, quien estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no tirarse encima de ella. Se vistió con la ropa que él le había dado, quien al verla ya lista, buscó un par de zapatos dentro de su billetera para que ella usara.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos cuando Harry, Ron y Kingsley aparecieron en la habitación, con unos cuantos cortes y moretones, y la ropa toda desgarrada.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín, estás bien – exclamó Harry aliviado, acercándose a Hermione, quien se levantó para abrazarlo -, buen trabajo, Malfoy.

-Te dije que la cuidaría – comentó él con desdén - ¿Por qué mierda desconfías de mí?

-Porque has sido un hijo de puta todos estos años – contestó El Elegido sinceramente, mirándolo secamente -. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí, es muy peligroso quedarse en París o regresar a Inglaterra…

-Yo iré con ella – afirmó Ron colocándose a su lado -, nos ocultaremos en algún lugar de Europa.

Harry se tensó de inmediato, pues sabía que la decisión que había tomado no le agradaría nada a su amigo, lo que auguraba una fuerte discusión.

-No, Ron, te necesito conmigo ahora, debemos ir a Little Hangleton a atrapar a los mortífagos.

Ron frunció el ceño, definitivamente confuso. No entendía el razonamiento de Harry, puesto que no podían enviar a Hermione a ningún lado sin protección. Era demasiado peligroso dejarla sola.

-No puedes enviarla sola…

-¿Enviarme a dónde? – preguntó la castaña, desesperada porque hablaban de ella como si no estuviera ahí y no supiera bien de qué trataba eso. Sin embargo nadie de los presentes le prestó atención. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, sin mediar palabra, mirando fijamente a Harry. Kingsley y Ron estaban a cada lado de ella, pero era como si se tratara de un espacio vacío. Hasta Harry la ignoraba.

-Draco irá con ella – respondió el Ministro y el rubio asintió de acuerdo.

Ron, a quien lejos de agradarle la idea, trasformó su rostro a uno de total furia y descontento. Toda su cara se puso roja y parecía que iba a explotar, tal cual lo hace un globo cuando se infla mucho.

-¡¿Están dementes o qué?! – Exclamó iracundo, moviendo sus brazos para darle más énfasis a su emoción - ¡Él la entregará!

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Weasley, deja de ser tan estúpido! – le dijo el rubio, mirándolo con un profundo desprecio - ¡No tengo ninguna intensión de entregarla, si fuera así ya lo habría hecho! Y ya escuchaste a Lestrange, me quieren muerto.

-¡De todas formas, no dejaré que vayas con ella! – Ron se negaba a perder esa batalla contra Malfoy.

-¡¿Ir a dónde, maldita sea?! – Gritó Hermione, interponiéndose entre ambos - ¡No me han dicho nada de esto y me estoy hartando! – miró a Harry con los ojos encendidos - ¿Desde cuándo me dejas fuera de los planes, Harry? Hemos programado todos nuestros movimientos desde pequeños, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Porque ahora no se trata de mí o de Voldemort – dijo seriamente -, se trata de ti, y no me voy a arriesgar a que te ocurra algo porque no estás de acuerdo con alguna cosa del plan.

-Tú y Voldemort eran mucho más importantes…

-Tú eres importante para mí – comentó el moreno, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola intensamente para que accediera. Bueno, si no estaba de acuerdo, allá ella, ya estaba todo decidido -, para Ron, para Malfoy… - Ron gruñó al escucharlo y miró con odio al rubio, quien solamente lo observó con victoria – para todo el mundo mágico. No podemos dejar que te pase nada.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que antes usaba con cara de resignación y molestia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, signo que mostraba el desacuerdo que sentía por el plan. Los cuatro hombres presentes comenzaron a hablar de medios para comunicarse mientras ella y Draco estuvieran lejos del país. Ron miraba con recelo al ex – mortífago, trasmitiéndole además todo su odio mediante sus ojos. Harry por otro lado, hizo aparecer ropa que había conseguido para los jóvenes y unas cuantas provisiones de comida, pues no sabía en qué condiciones estaría el refugio donde irían. Debía asegurarse que su amiga no estuviera poniéndose en peligro tratando de volver a Londres solamente porque le faltaban cosas.

Media hora más tarde, estaba todo listo para la partida. Kingsley puso sobre la mesa un pequeño espejo que serviría de Traslador, el cual se activaría en dos minutos más. Draco miró a su novia con seriedad mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se acercara a él y al objeto mágico, y la miró más severamente cuando ella se bufó de su gesto y giró la cabeza, sin intensión de levantarse de su asiento.

-No me hagas volver a tratarte como a una niña – le advirtió con voz profunda y grave. Sin embargo ella siguió mirando un punto fijo en la pared, sin prestarle atención – Hermione…

-No me iré a ningún lado – sentenció ella tercamente.

Los varones intercambiaron miradas y luego Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Draco para se la llevara aunque fuera a la fuerza. Así que el rubio caminó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, echándosela al hombro, mientras ella gritaba histérica que la bajara. Faltaban apenas unos segundos para que se activara el Traslador.

-Malfoy espera – le dijo Harry, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando una vieja moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore -, comunícate conmigo con esto mañana por la mañana – se la entregó y el rubio la metió en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Hermione no dejaba de patalear ni gritar. –Y quiero que me informes cada cosa anormal que veas allá ¿entendido?

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Potter – comentó con un deje de burla en su voz. Tomó el espejo y se giró a mirarlos a todos -, ahora, si nos disculpan, mi novia y yo nos vamos.

Y antes de que Ron pudiera alcanzarlo para darle un gran puñetazo, fueron arrastrados por el Traslador hacia el otro extremo del continente. Aterrizaron en una pradera desde donde se percibían los ruidos de algún pueblo cercano. El césped era tan alto que le llegaba a la cintura y el cielo era de un negro infinito, donde se podían apreciar todas las estrellas del firmamento, y la luna era la que mandaba hacia el lado sur. Ninguna nube cruzaba por el aire, permitiendo apreciar las constelaciones y nebulosas existentes. Pero lo más característico del lugar era el calor. Debía ser más de media noche, pero la temperatura era tan alta como en el día.

Draco se tambaleó un poco cuando pisó tierra, dio un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio y que ambos cayeran fuertemente al suelo. Luego la bajó, preparándose para un sinfín de palabras de parte de Hermione, quien le frunció mucho el ceño cuando lo tuvo en frente, y luego le golpeó el pecho con el puño.

-Qué agresiva – se quejó él, sobándose el lugar donde ella le había pegado. Hermione miró hacia todos lados tratando de reconocer dónde estaban, pero le era imposible saberlo con sólo la luz de la luna.

Podría ser cualquier lugar del mundo, sabía que no estaban en Inglaterra, pues el calor era descomunal. Se quitó el suéter al mismo tiempo que él se sacaba la chaqueta, que guardó junto con la prenda de ella en su billetera. Y tras esas acciones, la tomó fuertemente de la mano, y con un "_Lumos", _iluminó el prado para ver por donde caminaban.

-¿No me vas a decir dónde estamos? – preguntó la muchacha contrariada por la actitud de Draco. Él simplemente la miró de soslayo y siguió caminando, mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿Por qué no?

-Silencio, Hermione – murmuró para que solamente ella lo oyera – te explicaré luego.

Más molesta que antes, se frenó en seco, impidiéndole a él seguir caminando. No iba a continuar absteniéndose a cualquier cosa que decidieran por ella. No. Merecía saber lo que planeaban, al fin y al cabo era su vida. Pero cuando dejó de caminar, pronto sintió miedo y remordimiento, pues cuando Draco se volvió hacia ella con ojos temibles, supo que debía dejar de comportarse como una niñita.

-¿Quieres que te lleve en mi hombro de nuevo? – Susurró con ira – Porque no tendría problemas.

-Únicamente quiero saber dónde estamos – dijo con una voz que reflejaba lo pequeña que se sentía.

Draco esta vez no la tomó de la mano, sino que de la muñeca y tiró de ella para que continuara su andar. No podía creer que la estuviera cuidando como si fuera su hija, una malcriada hija que no hace caso a las órdenes.

-A unos setenta kilómetros de Estambul – contestó él sin mirarla -, ahora baja la voz.

-¡¿En Turquía?!

Draco se abalanzó hacia ella para taparle la boca con una de sus manos. ¿Por qué Hermione insistía en ser tan escandalosa? Debían protegerse de no ser vistos ni escuchados, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban en ese país, pero ella no parecía entender eso. Lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa, mientras lo acusaba de no haberle proporcionado más información. Pero Potter tenía razón, Hermione era lo bastante testaruda como para acceder a ese plan que habían creado esa tarde, así que ambos habían decido no contarle nada hasta el preciso momento. No obstante ese tampoco lo era.

-Deja de hacer tanto alboroto – le susurró peligrosamente, arrastrando sus palabras como lo hacía cuando estaba enojado -, estoy tratando de llegar a salvo al refugio, así que no hables o te silenciaré a la fuerza, aunque te enfades conmigo.

No tuvo más remedio que asentir y seguir caminando al acelerado ritmo de los pies de Draco. Sabía que podían estar en cualquier lado, pero que él le dijera su posición exacta de igual forma la impresionaba. Era increíble, cuándo iba a pensar que estaría a pasos del mar mediterráneo. Pero claro, seguro él no planeaba que esas fueran unas vacaciones extraordinarias, donde podrían disfrutar del sol y visitar lugares. No, solamente se estaban ocultando de los mortífagos que la querían muerta.

La pradera se extendió unos trescientos metros por delante de ellos, donde podía sentir miles de insectos subir y bajar por sus piernas a medida que avanzaba. Pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier cosa por quitárselo, por miedo a que él la regañara y se enojara más de lo que ya estaba con ella. Podía ver a lo lejos luces de lo que seguramente era un pequeño pueblo turco, donde supuso que iban. Sin embargo, faltaba aún por caminar cuando vio a su izquierda una pequeña casa blanca, con un pórtico donde había una mesita con dos sillas, y techo color verde. Estaba inmersa entre muchos árboles que trataban de ocultarla, los que además, tapaban toda la luz de la luna.

Era hermosa, no podía negarlo. Se preguntaba quién era el dueño.

Draco miró hacia todas las direcciones antes de atravesar el sendero que conducía a ella y entrar al pórtico. Metió la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, para sacar una llave que metió pronto en la cerradura.

Cuando ambos entraron, el rubio por fin sintió que estaban a salvo.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_____Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_____

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XVIII<em>

El cementerio de la pequeña villa estaba iluminado por un mísero farol ubicado en el centro. La niebla que caía a esas horas de la madrugada opacaba la luz e impedía ver con claridad, mientras que la luna estaba oculta bajo las nubes negras. Era un paisaje deprimente y tétrico, y por lo mismo muchos habitantes se habían marchado de Little Hangleton el último tiempo. Sucesos extraños habían empezado a ocurrir en la mansión Riddle desde hacía un año, se escuchaban voces, y se veían luces y movimientos, siendo que la casa estaba completamente vacía, o eso creían los muggles del lugar. Se pensaba que tal vez estaba embrujada, lo que era verdad si podían decirlo, pero por algo como fantasmas. No magos.

El moreno se apareció junto a la tumba del señor Riddle, la cual miró con algo de desprecio, antes de empezar a andar hacia el cuartel. Su túnica se ondeaba con cada paso que daba, arrastrando por la tierra los retazos que se habían roto durante la batalla. Algunas ramas se engancharon en la tela, por lo que se quitó la capa y la arrojó furiosamente al suelo. No podía retrasarse más de lo que ya estaba. Subió con más rapidez la colina que conducía a la mansión, atravesó el jardín, que ahora estaba cubierto de hiedra, y finalmente llegó a la casa en ruinas, donde golpeó la puerta.

-Por fin, llegas, imbécil – exclamó Rodolphus Lestrange al abrir.

Al contrario de cómo la casa se veía por fuera, el interior era magnífico, digno de una elegante mansión. El decorado de fina riqueza, en tonos verdes y plata, como la casa de Slytherin. Velas que parecían no apagarse ni gastarse nunca alumbraban el largo pasillo que recorrieron ambos hombres hasta llegar al gran salón, donde estaban todos reunidos alrededor de un joven mago hijo de muggles que los veía con algo de temor. Atado de pies y manos a la silla, no sólo se sorprendió al verlo llegar, sino que trató con todas sus fuerzas quitarse la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

-¿Finch- Fletchley? ¿Es lo único que han podido atrapar? – Preguntó al reconocer al antiguo Hufflepuff quien lo miraba intensamente, pidiendo rescate, aunque sabía que era inútil. – Son tan incompetentes.

-Llegas tarde – siseó Rabastan, tratando de omitir los comentarios del joven – estamos hace una hora esperándote.

-¿Y se privaron de torturarlo mientras esperaban? – El chico caminó por la habitación, siendo seguido con la mirada por cada uno de los presentes, y se sentó al lado de la hermosa rubia que estaba del otro lado. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y le puso la mano sobre la rodilla, sin importarle los demás – Se han vuelto unos blandengues sin el Señor Oscuro aquí. Ustedes, par de Lestrange, ¿no decían ser los más fieles a él, quienes cumplían todos sus deseos?

-Cierra la boca, chico – ordenó el más viejo de los Lestrange – no todas las torturas dejan marca. Pero este imbécil no sabe nada, al parecer es de los aurores a los que usan como mascotas.

El furioso cachetazo que Justin recibió de Rodolphus hizo reír a todos los presentes, pero provocó que la mordaza se saliera y dejara al auror hablar.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zabini?! ¡Tú estabas ayudándonos en la batalla!

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa de lado, dándole a su rostro una tétrica y malvada expresión. De pronto Justin comenzó a retorcerse producto del _Cruciatus_ no verbal que el moreno le había mandado. La maldición se fue intensificando a medida que los segundos avanzaban, causando que el muchacho no sólo se retorciera, sino que comenzó a gritar con desesperación, pidiendo clemencia.

-Déjate de presumir, Zabini – habló Avery desde el otro lado de la habitación -, ya dinos qué descubriste. Tengo muchas ganas de apretarle el cuello al presumido de Malfoy.

Blaise de cruzó de brazos, y miró al mortífago furioso. No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba torturando a alguien, según él, mataba toda su inspiración. Así que le mandó una maldición para que cerrara la boca y luego se puso de pie, para acercarse al pobre Justin.

-Resulta ser que nuestro querido amigo Malfoy es un traidor, como todos sospechábamos – comentó con tono aburrido, mientras hacía trizas la camisa del auror y escribía con su varita ardiendo sobre la piel de este "_Sangre Sucia". – _Está enamorado hasta las patas de la inmunda esa. Estuvo muy bien esa amenaza que le diste, Rodolphus.

-Se los dije – comentó Astoria levantándose de su asiento -, les dije que prefirió estar con la sangre sucia antes que conmigo.

-Y no entiendo por qué – dijo el moreno, acercándose a ella y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja -, porque tú eres una belleza.

-Zabini compórtate – ordenó Rabastan, lo que provocó que él bajara su mano y apretara el trasero de la rubia sin ningún pudor. Algunos rieron ante su acción, mientras Astoria solamente lo tomaba del brazo y los guiara a sentarse a donde minutos antes estaban -. Ahora hay que idear un plan para que el traidor se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho.

Una risa desquiciada se escuchó en el salón, erizándole la piel a más de uno de los presentes. Aún no podían acostumbrarse a aquella maniática voz.

-No te preocupes, querido, él estará más que arrepentido cuando le ponga las manos encima.

* * *

><p>Muchos encantamientos protectores se activaron cuando Draco soltó la perilla de la puerta desde dentro de la casa, dejándolos de esta forma, resguardados de los ojos curiosos que hubiera por la zona. El rubio soltó además con sumo cuidado la muñeca de Hermione, a la que sentía temblar de hacía un rato, pero que no se atrevía a mirar, puesto que presentía que ella solamente temblaba de ira.<p>

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste hasta Turquía?! – le gritó la muchacha apenas se había liberado de su agarre. Draco suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro, cansado de las discusiones, comportamientos infantiles, gritos, mortífagos y órdenes. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era acurrucarse con ella y poder dormir. Sin embargo Hermione tenía otros planes.

-Por favor, Hermione, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

-¡¿Un grano de arena, dices?! ¡¿Crees que arrastrarme al otro lado del continente es un grano de arena?! – Sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien, hoy por lo menos, ella estaría enojada a tal punto que no le hablaría por unos días, pero prefería eso antes de que la capturaran los malvados que la querían muerta.

-Si te traje aquí fue para protegerte – le dijo con tono cansado, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba - ¿Crees que me iba a arriesgar a que te asesinaran? No, señorita.

Hermione lo observaba hecha una furia, quería lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, tal cual lo había hecho en tercero. Odiaba sentirse la frágil niña que debe ser protegida. ¡Era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Por qué no la dejaban defenderse?

-Soy más que capaz de cuidarme sola – siseó, arrastrando las palabras como él lo hacía -, podría ayudar a capturarlos.

-No, Hermione, ellos conocen un tipo de magia que pocos dominan. Es magia antigua y oscura – le comentó, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, y con su tono de voz, poder calmarla – y aunque quisiera enseñártela, te tomaría más de un par de días aprenderlo.

Hermione soltó un grito de frustración, mientras se volteaba para poder buscar una habitación donde encerrarse. Detrás de una escala de caracol de metal que estaba en el fondo de la sala-comedor, pudo distinguir un pasillo. Se dirigió hasta ahí, siendo seguida muy de cerca por el rubio. Draco la observaba de pies a cabeza, notando cada signo que demostraba lo furiosa que estaba. La tensión en sus hombros, la forma brusca de pisar, como apretaba los puños. La castaña fue abriendo cada puerta que se le presentaba, pero las dos primeras conducían a la cocina y a un baño. La tercera puerta llevaba a una gran habitación, con paredes blancas, y una enorme cama en el centro.

-No quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche – dijo con voz gélida, dejándolo sorprendido. Pasmado, se le quedó viendo como si le hubiese salido otro ojo, y de esa forma ella le cerró la puerta en la cara y la hechizó para que él no entrara.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba parado como estúpido frente a la puerta, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada ahí. Hermione había dado por terminada la discusión y como resultado cada uno dormiría solo esa noche. Se encaminó hacia la otra habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, pues ni por nada en el mundo dormiría en el sofá. No quería amanecer con un profundo dolor de espalda que se sumara al que palpitaba en su cabeza tras la pelea con la castaña. Y al contrario como pensó que ocurriría, cayó en las manos de Morfeo al apenas tocar la almohada.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se encontró algo desorientado, hasta que momentos más tarde recordó el caos producido en la fiesta y su traslado a Turquía. Comprobó su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las diez de la mañana, así que se levantó de la cama y bajó hasta la cocina, no sin antes verificar si Hermione había salido de la habitación. Tras ver que no había señales de que había despertado ya, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno que llevaría para ambos al cuarto que ella ocupaba. Qué suerte que Potter les había dado reservas alimenticias para al menos un par de días, así que preparó café, hirvió leche, coció unos huevos revueltos y calentó un poco el pan. Colocó todo en una bandeja que hechizo para que flotara y lo siguiera por la casa, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la castaña. Para su buena suerte, tan sólo le lanzó un _Finite Incantatem _y la puerta se vio desprovista de cualquier hechizo.

La abrió lentamente, con algo de temor a la reacción que ella pudiera tener por deshacer sus hechizos protectores, sin embargo, al asomar la cabeza, la vio dormida en el medio de la cama. Su cabello revuelto se esparcía por la almohada y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas. Parecía una preciosa niña. Una niña que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama y se metió en esta última para poder abrazar a su chica y despertarla como se debía. Hermione se acurrucó contra él en el mismo instante en que lo sintió, dejando de lado los pensamientos de dónde estaban y por qué. Le encantaba cuando él la abrazaba así, tan tierno, peor posesivo a la vez, por lo que se permitió unos minutos antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

-Se supone que no tenías permitido entrar – le dijo algo seria, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No puedes mantenerme lejos de ti mucho tiempo, me volvería loco.

Hermione se acercó más a él, ocultando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Pasados unos segundos, Draco la sintió temblar, acompañado de un pequeño sollozo que le indicó que estaba llorando. No le gustaba que ella llorara, pues para él era una mujer muy fuerte. El hecho que expresara así sus sentimientos lo descolocaba y lo hacía sentir miserable. Muy angustiado. Le acarició la cabeza con suavidad y besó su coronilla, tratando de calmarla.

-Gatita, no llores, por favor – pidió en un susurro. Pero sólo provocó que ella soltara un sollozo más fuerte, haciéndolos estremecer a ambos -, todo se va a solucionar, te lo prometo.

-Dean ha muerto, y quizás cuantas personas más, eso no lo puedes solucionar – lloró ella, apretando con fuerza la camiseta del rubio -, todo es mi culpa, no debí dejarte que me trajeras acá. Debí quedarme.

Draco frunció el ceño, no era posible que ella estuviera pensando así. Sabía que era valiente y terca, pero no podía ser tan estúpida. Era a ella a quienes los mortífagos querían muerta, y eso jamás lo permitiría. Hermione no sólo era importante para él, sino que también para Potter, Weasley y muchos más, y le habían encomendado cuidarla. No podía fallar en esta misión, podría probar de una vez por todas que no era el maldito mortífago que muchos creían que era.

-Tú no volverás a Inglaterra hasta que yo diga – Dijo Draco en un tono totalmente serio y algo peligroso.

Hermione se separó de él al mismo instante en que lo escuchó, sentándose en la cama y apoyándose con los brazos. Lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de tristeza y confusión.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó con la voz quebrada - ¿Acaso me crees tan inútil como para no poder defenderme? ¿O me trajiste aquí para que mis amigos no interfirieran cuando me entregues a _ellos_?

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Draco la veía con frialdad, aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaba dolido. El rubio se levantó de la cama y estaba por irse, pero se volteó a mirarla con algo de desprecio.

-Entiende de una vez por todas que todo lo que yo hago es para mantenerte a salvo.

Y dicho esto, caminó hacia la puerta, la que se golpeó fuertemente cuando él la cerró.

Se sentó en el sofá de su despacho en Grimmuld Place, agotado por la larga noche. No había vuelto a casa hasta hacía cinco minutos atrás, cuando por fin había logrado solucionar gran parte de los problemas que causó el ataque de los mortífagos. Eran las una menos veinte, el día afuera tenía un sol radiante, sin embargo, lo que más le apetecía en ese instante era dormir.

Resumió los eventos pasados, en total había nueve muertos, catorce desaparecidos y decenas de heridos. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Pues se suponía que él había arriesgado su vida para poder vivir en un mundo donde situaciones como aquella no pasaran. Pero el destino era cabrón, porque no quería dejarlo vivir con tranquilidad.

Y de verdad no entendía cómo había personas con tanta oscuridad en el alma. Por culpa de aquellos mortífagos prejuiciosos y sedientos de poder, había tenido que mandar a su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma, con el chico que había odiado por años a quizás dónde. Y la preocupación que sentía por no poder tenerla ahí, vigilarla y protegerla él mismo lo volvía loco. Había tratado de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer toda la noche, diciéndose que Hermione estaba a salvo ahora que Malfoy se la había llevado. Pero ¿podía confiar en que él no le hiciera daño? Pues, a pesar de que le había dicho que la amaba, con el rubio nunca sabía.

* * *

><p>El ardor en su pierna lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta al instante que la moneda del ejército de Dumbledore, que estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, se había calentado de repente. La sacó y notó que en ella aparecieron cinco palabras: <em>Mi oficina en 15 minutos.<em>

Harry se levantó de inmediato, tomó su varita y corrió escaleras abajo, para salir de la casa y aparecerse en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia. El baño público que era secretamente el portal para llegar estaba vacío, seguramente por el miedo que sentían todos por salir a las calles o ir a trabajar. Aunque realmente no le sorprendía.

El Atrio por otro lado estaba repleto de periodistas, que trataban de obtener alguna información de los empleados del Ministerio y así escribir sus artículos. Maldijo internamente no haber llevado la capa de su padre para poder avanzar rápido y llegar al Cuartel General de Aurores. Cuando el mundo lo vio, se arremolinaron alrededor de él, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando, pronunciando un claro "_Estoy apurado, después". _

Los periodistas lo hostigaron hasta que llegó al ascensor, donde no entraron pues les envió una clara advertencia con la mirada para que lo dejaran en paz. Sabía que debía contestar aquellas preguntas, para que se informara de lo sucedido, pero no ahora, no cuando necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas saber cómo estaba Hermione. No obstante, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor en el segundo piso, se encontró con la persona más molesta de todas.

-Harry Potter – lo llamó Rita Skeeter, quien tenía la vuelapluma preparada para anotar cualquier comentario que el joven dijera, o cualquiera que ella encontrara interesante.

-Ahora no, Skeeter, estoy apurado – la cortó Harry, pasando por su lado y levantando la mano para que la mujer se detuviera. No era posible que ella estuviera ahí, claramente no estaban controlando quién ocupaba los ascensores. No le estaba permitido bajar a ese lugar – y no deberías estar aquí.

La rubia lo siguió a pasos cortos, pero apresurados, haciendo sonar sus tacones color morado en el piso de mármol.

-Pero muchacho, tengo muchas preguntas para ti – le comentó, señalando su libreta - y pensé que aquí sería más cómodo…

Harry se detuvo de repente y la enfrentó con la mirada. Una mirada tan peligrosa que la hizo retroceder un paso.

-¿Qué parte de "estoy apurado" no entiendes? – le preguntó con enfado – Las respuestas e informes de todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche se darán en su debido momento, pero ahora no estoy para tonterías como esa.

Pasmada, lo vio alejarse de nuevo, cerrando la puerta del Cuarte del Aurores con fuerza para que ella no entrara. No tuvo más remedio que volver con el resto de los periodistas al Atrio para esperar por respuestas.

El joven atravesó el pasillo entre los cubículos de cada Auror para llegar a la puerta junto a la suya, que pertenecía a la oficina de Malfoy. Una vez dentro la cerró mediante un hechizo y invocó un _Muffliato_ para que nadie que entrara en el cuarte pudiera escuchar. Aún faltaban un par de minutos para que se cumplieran los quince que Draco había dicho, así que se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio a esperar. No podía creer que estaba esperando hablar con el rubio, ni en sus más locos sueños lo habría imaginado, y menos aún que estuviera de novio con su mejor amiga. Los dos eran unos embusteros, se dijo divertido, se profesaban odio siendo que se gustaban.

-Potter – La cabeza de Draco apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea, haciéndolo saltar -, qué bueno que entendiste el mensaje.

-Eres el único que tiene esa moneda, Malfoy – comentó Harry, yendo hacia la Red Flu y arrodillándose frente a ésta - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Dónde están?

-Oh no, no te diré dónde estamos – El Elegido frunció el ceño, de repente desconfiado y preocupado por las palabras del joven -, sé lo malo que eres con la Oclumancia – prosiguió Draco -, y si te atrapan, ellos sabrán de inmediato nuestra ubicación.

Harry soltó el aire, aliviado. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Malfoy les entregaría a Hermione a los mortífagos, o la mataría él mismo. Pero parecía que la razón por la cual no iba a decir dónde se encontraban era legítima y sin ninguna trampa.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación – dijo molesto, recordando la pasada discusión con la castaña que lo había puesto furioso. No sabía qué más hacer para que ella creyera en su palabra, y de verdad estaba harto. No podía ser posible que de un segundo a otro las cosas pasaran de ser tan buenas a terribles.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanto fastidio?

-Los problemas entre ella y yo no son de tu incumbencia, Potter – comentó con desprecio, volteando el rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, por si ella estaba ahí espiando.

-Si son de mi incumbencia - Harry se sentía muy inquieto cada vez que ella pasaba por algo. A pesar de que era mayor que él, la sentía como su hermana pequeña, la que debía proteger, procurar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. – Hermione es como mi hermana, y si le haces daño, Malfoy, no me importará ir a Azkaban si logro atraparte.

-Relájate, _héroe_ – se burló, aunque en el fondo le tomó el peso a sus palabras -, sólo discutimos. No es mi problema que sea ella la con prejuicios ahora.

Aunque Draco sabía que lo que Hermione había dicho no era en serio, de verdad no creía que era un mortífago que la quería muerta. Sus palabras debieron ser producto de la emoción del momento, por sentirse frustrada de no poder volver y ayudar como siempre lo hacía. Decidió no seguir con el tema, pues no quería que Potter viera su lado vulnerable.

-Ahora, lo importante – continuó, interrumpiendo lo que el moreno iba a decir -, creo que Astoria Greengrass tiene algo que ver con todo esto – comentó, recordando cómo ella le había hablado en la fiesta -, insinuó algo anoche, de entregar a Hermione.

-¿Astoria Greengrass? ¿La hermana menor de Daphne? – Preguntó sorprendido, mientras el rubio asentía - ¿Y Daphne está involucrada?

-Ella está muerta, - murmuró serio, con voz profunda – la mataron en la guerra.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos debido a la impresión. No conocía bien a esa chica, la rubia que había estado de Slytherin nunca fue como las otras chicas de esa casa, se veía que era dulce y encantadora, a pesar de que era amiga de la pesada de Pansy Parkinson. Sintió lástima que alguien así fuera víctima de la guerra.

-Y ella jamás perteneció al lado oscuro, si te lo estas preguntando – prosiguió Draco, al ver que Harry se había quedado sin habla -, pero de Astoria no puedo decir lo mismo.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera de la oficina hizo a Harry voltear hacia la puerta. Alguien había llegado y no podía permitir que vieran a Malfoy en la red flu. Así que se despidió de él, quien desapareció al instante, para luego caminar hacia la salida. Le parecía extraño que alguien estuviera ahí a esa hora, pues había mucho que hacer como para estar en el cuartel. Había dado órdenes claras de resolver todo antes de volver ahí, y era imposible que todo ya estuviera solucionado. Pero al abrir la puerta y salir a donde estaban los cubículos, miró con extrañeza a quien estaba ahí parado.

-¿Zabini?

* * *

><p><em>HOLAAAAA ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren golpear a Hermione por ser tan tonta? ¿Y qué piensan de Zabini? ¿Estará del lado de los malos? ¿O será un espía como Draco lo fue? Ahí dejen sus opiniones.<em>

_Quería decirles que siento mucho haber tardado, sé lo que es esperar por una actualización, pero la universidad me tiene colapsada. Recién ahora encontré un ratito libre. Así que nada, solamente les pido paciencia, que no pienso abandonar este fic. _

_Casi llegamos a los 200 reviews! Vamos, ayuden a esta buena samaritana a conseguirlos :D Gracias por todos los alertas y favoritos, no puedo creer que tenga tantos. MUUUCHAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!_

_No sé si se dieron cuenta, no lo dije en el capítulo pasado tampoco, pero publiqué el one-shot que tanto les hablaba, búsquenlo en mi perfil. Es un tanto largo eso sí, pero bueenoo... :D_

_Bueno, no tengo más palabras. Espero poder actualizar pronto, y también que la señora inspiración se digne a aparecer por estos lados. _

_BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS XOXOXO_

_MRS Taisho-Potter _


	19. Capítulo XIX

__Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XIX<em>

Blaise había visto a Potter entrar al Cuartel de Aurores luego de discutir con la odiosa de Rita Skeeter. Y por lo que podía ver, se encontraba sólo en el lugar, así que era su oportunidad de sacarle información sobre el paradero de Draco y Granger. Sabía que el niño-que-vivió-por-segunda-vez era un inepto con respecto a la Oclumancia, así que no supondría mucho problema. Luego de ir a la casa del rubio y buscarlos también en la de Hermione, se había dado cuenta que ellos se estaban ocultando y era obvio que Potter los estaba ayudando.

Cuando entró al Cuartel, lo vio vacío, Potter no estaba ahí, pero sí estaban todos los registros que los aurores guardaban. Se puso a revisar el cubículo que era de la _sangre sucia_, no obteniendo mucho resultado. Sólo había recortes de artículos del Profeta, algunas fotos de los mortífagos fugados, e informes detallados de los crímenes y personalidades de cada uno. Inútil. Nada de eso le servía para saber dónde se encontraba.

Se movió al de Weasley, obteniendo lo mismo. Nada. Pero cuando quiso buscar en el de Potter o Draco, se percató que ningún cubículo poseía sus nombres. Miró alrededor en busca de alguna puerta que llevara a otro lugar, pero no vio nada. Solamente estaba la que lo había llevado ahí. Creía que no era posible aparecerse en ese lugar, pero al parecer Potter tenía el privilegio de hacerlo.

Se dirigía la salida cuando accidentalmente chocó con uno de los cubículos, provocando que la pila de papeles que estaba sobre éste se cayera al suelo, causando un gran ruido.

-Mierda – maldijo, mientras sacaba su varita para arreglar todo y que nadie se percatara que había estado ahí. Pero cuando tuvo todo ordenado, vio a Potter salir de lo que parecía ser una oficina, que estaba camuflada en la pared del Cuartel.

-¿Zabini? – lo llamó el moreno, sorprendiéndolo. Su mirada se fijó en la pared que contenía la puerta invisible, notando una placa dorada que tenía gravado el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Se percató entonces, que junto a esta, a unos dos metros, había otra placa que decía _Harry Potter, jefe de Aurores. _Así que ahí estaban sus "cubículos".

-¿Qué tal, Potter? – saludó con simpatía, tratando de disuadir el hecho de que había sido sorprendido ahí.

-No quiero ser grosero, Zabini, pero no puedes estar aquí, este lugar es sólo para aurores.

Harry sabía que era malo en Oclumancia, pero no tanto como lo era cuando Snape trató de enseñarle. Con los años había aprendido a cerrar su mente, era algo que debía hacer teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Información importante para la seguridad del país. Así que Blaise no pudo obtener más que vagos pensamientos de la chica Weasley, la noche anterior, Hermione y Draco bailando.

-Bueno, Potter, venía aquí a solicitar un puesto de auror – dijo con rapidez, pensando que de esta forma obtendría más información.

Harry elevó una ceja, mirándolo incrédulo. ¿De verdad Zabini creía que lo aceptarían como auror así nada más? Aquí había gato encerrado.

-No puedes simplemente solicitar un puesto de auror, - contestó lo más serio que pudo, tratando de finalizar la conversación para ir a la Madriguera y asegurarse que Ginny y los demás estuvieran bien -, debes asistir a la Academia y tener la aprobación del Ministro y del consejo. Ahora, si no te molesta…

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el moreno saliera del cuartel, pero Blaise no tenía intensión de irse antes de obtener lo que había ido a buscar. No podía llegar con las manos vacías.

-Ni tú, ni Granger, ni Weasley, ni Draco asistieron a la Academia de Aurores.

-No hubo necesidad… - todo le parecía demasiado extraño. Nunca en la vida hubiese creído que Blaise Zabini querría ser auror – Zabini, debo irme, por favor, salgamos de aquí.

-Oh, no, necesito hablar con Draco, ¿está ahí? – preguntó indicando la oficina por la que había salido Harry.

Y con esas simples palabras, Harry se percató que no podía fiarse del antiguo Slytherin. Era su forma de hablar y su mirada, como si quisiera leer su mente, lo que lo hizo desconfiar. Puede que Zabini haya estado ayudando contra los mortífagos la noche anterior, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad de que fuera un espía de ellos.

-No, él no está ahí, no lo he visto desde ayer.

* * *

><p>Hermione no salió de la habitación para nada más que ir al baño en todo el día, sin embargo en esas ocasiones no vio ni tubo la intensión de ver a Draco. Sabía que se había comportado mal, que lo había juzgado de la peor forma, y por lo mismo le daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara por ahora.<p>

Draco se preguntó más tarde si ella habría comido algo, tal vez estaba muriéndose de hambre ya que no había pisado la cocina ni por si acaso. No obstante, su orgullo le impedía ir a preguntarle si quería cenar. Simplemente dejó un plato de espaguetis encima de la mesa, hechizado para q ningún insecto se parara sobre él, ni se enfriara. Comió su propio plato parado en la cocina mientras miraba hacia el exterior. Tenía que admitir que el paisaje era hermoso y que apenas se arreglaran las cosas con la castaña, la invitaría a pasear un rato.

Hermione salió de la habitación cuando sintió que él subía la escala y se refugiaba en la habitación. Su estomago rugía hacía bastante rato, pero se había obligado a quedarse encerrada hasta que él se fuera a dormir. Recorrió la planta baja en busca de la cocina, sin embargo se detuvo en el comedor al ver el plato que Draco había dejado ahí. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, se sentía muy arrepentida de todo lo que le había dicho y lo difícil que había sido para llevarla hasta ahí. Él simplemente la estaba cuidando, y aquel gesto era sólo una prueba más de eso... y de cuánto la quería.

Comió los tallarines, maravillándose de exquisito sabor que tenían y preguntándose también quién le habría enseñado a cocinar, pues siempre creyó que sus elfos le hacía todo.

Draco la sintió meterse en su cama una hora más tarde, pero no hizo nada por acercarse a ella hasta notar que estaba muy dormida. Si había entrado con tanto sigilo, seguramente no quería que él se percatara de su presencia. La castaña se acostó muy cerca de él, lo suficiente para sentir su calor, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Y cuando habían pasado unos treinta minutos, y notando la respiración acompasada de ella, Draco decidió que era tiempo de sentirla. Así que se volteo hacia ella y la abrazó, adorando como su pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo. La había extrañado mucho la noche anterior, tres noches durmiendo juntos lo habían hecho un adicto a su calidez.

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, y notó que él la abrazaba por la espalda, decidió hacer algo lindo y poder disculparse más apropiadamente. Así que con sumo cuidado apartó el brazo de él que estaba sobre su cintura y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno, tal como él lo había hecho con ella el día anterior. Si bien le hubiese encantado preparar una comida continental, tenían muy pocas cosas entre las cuales elegir, pero eran suficientes para hacer algo rico.

Draco despertó al sentir el frio del lado donde ella supuestamente dormía y al comprobar que la muchacha no estaba ahí, un profundo dolor y enfado lo invadió. Se levanto con la intensión de armar una pelea, pues no era posible que lo ilusionara de esa forma. Tomó su actitud aristocrática, aquella que sólo mostraba frialdad a las personas, y bajó con suma calma la escala. Sin embargo a mitad de camino escuchó que algo se quebraba en la cocina, posiblemente un plato o un vaso, un luego un gemido de parte de ella. Bajó con más rapidez, pero sin quitar su mirada glacial, y fue hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido, llenándose de sorpresa cuando la vio sangrando en el pie y mano derecha.

-¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntó con voz ronca, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Hermione. Ella se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó hablar, y por lo mismo pisó otro vidrio con su pie descalzo.

-Se me resbaló - contestó apenada, tratando inútilmente que su mano dejara de sangrar.

Draco atravesó la cocina con cuidado y la tomó en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera predecir sus movimientos, para luego dirigirse al baño. La dejó sentada sobre el inodoro mientras buscaba en el botiquín, pociones desinfectantes y cicatrizantes, además de unas vendas y gazas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le entregó un pedazo de gaza para que presionara su palma cortada entretanto él curaba su pie. Untó un poco de poción desinfectante luego de que éste cesó un poco de sangrar, cosa que la hizo saltar de dolor. Pero se dijo a si misma que se lo merecía. La poción cicatrizante le cerró la herida con una rapidez que ningún muggle creería. Así que Draco dejó el pie en el suelo y tomo la mano de Hermione para realizar el mismo procedimiento.

-Lo siento - susurró ella, mientras sentía como poco a poco se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Draco la miro por una milésima de segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada a la mano de ella.

-Era solo un vaso, Hermione - estaba casi seguro que ella no estaba disculpándose por romper el vaso, pues podía repararse, sin embargo quería hacerla sufrir un poco.

Hermione se dio cuenta de las intensiones de él, la estaba haciendo pagar haciéndole más difícil pedirle perdón por sus palabras. Así que saco todo su valor Gryffindor para continuar.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso - comentó, sin recibir ni una mirada de él - lo q dije ayer estuvo mal y…

Draco la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, frenando toda frase que la muchacha iba a decir.

-Te haré una pregunta importante, Granger, y espero me respondas con la verdad - sabía que la llamaba por su apellido porque estaba enojado con ella, por lo que omitió ese detalle y simplemente asintió con la cabeza - ¿aún piensas que soy un mortífago? ¿Que te quiero muerta? Porque si eso piensas, no sé si podre seguir con esta misión...

Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo, pues toda la culpa de esa pelea la tenía ella. De no ser tan testaruda y obstinada podrían estar ambos en la cama tomando desayuno o haciendo el amor. Pero no, ella tenía una gran bocota que emitía palabras antes pensarlas bien.

-Claro que no creo eso, Draco - respondió sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían - fui una imbécil, hable sin pensar... eres todo lo que nunca pensé que fueras, atento, amoroso, te preocupas por mí. Te juzgue muy mal. Por favor, perdóname.

Draco se levantó, mirándola con una expresión seria, que no revelaba nada de lo que estaba pensando. Y el aspecto expectante de Hermione no hizo cambiar nada en él. Apartó la mirada antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso y dio media vuelta, para salir de ahí. La muchacha sintió caer su alma al suelo cuando esto ocurrió, sin embargo no se rendiría sin luchar. Corrió como pudo tras él, tratando de omitir el dolor que aún persistía en su pie, con tal de alcanzarlo.

-Draco, por favor, sabes que cuando estoy molesta digo cosas estúpidas, no debí agarrarla contigo, siendo que toda la culpa la tienen esos mortífagos.

Él la ignoro. Comenzó a subir la escala de caracol que conducía a la habitación que había estado ocupando, seguido por ella, quien a duras penas subía mientras balbuceaba disculpas. Al llegar al cuarto, movió la maleta con la varita y comenzó a guardar dentro todas las cosas que había sacado y dejado regadas por ahí.

-¡No! Por favor, no te vayas - pidió Hermione al ver lo que hacía -. No me dejes sola aquí, no quiero que te marches, te quiero aquí conmigo, a ti, a nadie más.

Draco en el fondo se estaba riendo, pero también le emocionaban las palabras con que ella le pedía quedarse. No se iba a ir, por supuesto. Sólo quería ver hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar Hermione. Pero lo que no pensó fue que ella se acercaría a la maleta y comenzaría a sacar las cosas por su cuenta.

-Hermione - la llamó en un susurro, antes de que la mirada ambarina de ella chocara con la suya, mostrándole las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué no eres capaz de perdonarme sabiendo todo lo que yo te perdoné a ti?! - Le gritó sorprendiéndolo, pues no se había puesto a pensar en eso - Perdone tus insultos y desprecios, el que no me hayas defendido de tu loca tía, dejando que me hiciera esto - levantó su manga dejándole ver la casi imperceptible cicatriz con las palabras _sangre sucia_. - Te perdoné por no haberme dicho que eras un doble espía... ¡Pero por una simple pregunta no eres capaz de disculparme!

Draco atravesó la habitación antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta, haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para poder besarla. Un beso lleno de anhelos y tristeza que los dejó a ambos aturdidos. Al separarse, el joven volvió a meter las cosas en la valija con rapidez, la tomó con una mano y con la otra la tomó a ella, para guiarla al piso inferior, específicamente a la habitación que ella había estado ocupando

-Cariño, después de tu primera disculpa, te perdoné - le dijo el rubio, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y molesta de ella, quien lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo con su puño libre - ¡pero qué agresiva! - Expresó frotándose - Tienes esa costumbre de andar pegándome.

-Te lo mereces por preocuparme.

Draco sonrió travieso, antes de agarrarla por la cintura para acercarla a él. Sabía que había sido un poco cruel, pero era una necesidad suya hacerla sufrir un poco por lo mal que se sintió cuando desconfió de él. La besó con ternura y pasión, demostrándole con ese gesto cuando la quería y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla.

Luego de desayunar, se ducharon juntos, e hicieron el amor mientras el agua les caía por el cuerpo. Se amaron en la ducha y fuera de ella, pues habían pasado días tormentosos y necesitaban el consuelo que sólo el otro podía dar. Luego se vistieron mutuamente, en un máximo acto de amor y confianza. Debían salir por comestibles, así que Draco los disfrazó con unos complejos hechizos, que volvieron a Hermione una chica de pelo negro lacio y muy largo, con las mejillas algo más regordetas, con ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Su tez se tornó más morena, contrastando completamente el tono leche natural de su piel. Y qué decir de su vestimenta, pues con un toque de la varita, Draco convirtió los jeans y la camiseta de ella en un típico traje turco, con un velo que cubría todo a excepción de su rostro. Por otro lado, el joven ya no fue más rubio y su cabello se tornó igual de negro que el de ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar devorarlo con la mirada. En comparación a su tez pálida, el oscuro pelo hacía resaltar sus ojos grises, dándoles más misterio y seducción. Draco sonrió cuando la pilló observándolo con la baba cayendo. Pero no dijo nada, y sólo siguió con los hechizos, su piel se oscureció y su nariz se encorvó.

-Deja tus ojos tal cual están – le pidió Hermione, sonriéndole de una manera coqueta y amorosa, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma. Luego arregló su ropa, obteniendo la versión masculina del traje turco de ella. - ¿Cómo lo haremos con el idioma?

Con otro hechizo que Hermione jamás había escuchado, comenzaron hablar turco con una fluidez nata. Era increíble lo que la magia podía hacer. Se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa para poder salir, pero antes de hacerlo, Draco se detuvo la miró serio.

-No siempre vas a ir conmigo al pueblo, Hermione, es peligroso a pesar de que estemos disfrazados – comentó, pero ella no quería discutir más por un tiempo, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Otro día vería cómo arreglar ese asunto -, así que debemos inventar un código o algo así, pues si hay alguien aquí dentro, no se puede abrir la puerta por fuera.

Draco aún no le había contado cómo era que conocía ese lugar, y no estaba segura si algún día se lo diría si no fuera porque ella preguntara. La evidente magia que había en esa casa era impresionante, la hacía sentir segura, resguardada, y debía esconder misterios que ella gustosa descubriría.

-Ya te contaré todo lo que estas tratando de averiguar con esa mentecita tuya – dijo Draco leyéndole la mente – y tengo que enseñarte Oclumancia también, pequeña.

-¡No te metas en mi mente, profanador! – bromeó, ganándose un beso algo brusco.

-Ahora, con respecto al código – siguió, ignorando el comentario anterior de ella -, sé que nadie puede entrar a los terrenos de esta casa, pero es por precaución. Una secuencia de golpes en la puerta estaría bien.

Un golpe, pausa, dos golpes, pausa, tres golpes, pausa, uno final.

-Lo tengo – confirmó Hermione -, ahora vámonos, no soportaría estar encerrada un minuto más.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA HELLO! Ya, sé que quieren matarme, pero ya saben mi escusa: universidad. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo. Ando corta de tiempo, así que sólo les quiero agradecer los reviews, alertas, favoritos, de verdad, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias! :D Dejeme saber qué tal les parecio este episodio...<em>

_besos!_

_una super ocupada MRS Taisho-Potter_

_PD: ¿Vieron el Hombre de Acero? Por Dios Henry Cavill, qué hombre más rico (completa y locamente enamorada de él) jeje_


	20. Capítulo XX

_Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XX<em>

La rubia lo mirada con sus ojos soñadores desde el sofá de en frente, mientras bebía con tranquilidad su té de hierbas. Estaba algo aturdido por la cantidad de información descabellada que ella le había dado respecto a unas criaturas que en su vida había escuchado, pero hablaba con tal entusiasmo que simplemente se limitó a escucharla y a pensar en lo apasionada que era al hablar. Parecía ser que ella, al igual que su padre, y tal vez su madre cuando estuvo viva, creía incondicionalmente en la existencia de tales seres, y eso no la hacía parecer loca, sino interesante. _Muy interesante._

-Entonces, los _nargles_ infectan los muérdagos… - Luna asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos azules – y roban cosas.

-Sí, en Hogwarts siempre me escondían mis pertenencias.

El muchacho elevó un poco una ceja, pensando en que seguramente, con la reputación de lunática que tenía en la escuela, había sido algún compañero el que le había ocultado sus cosas solamente para molestarla.

-Y son invisibles…

-No me crees – afirmó ella, dejando su tasa vacía sobre el platillo en la mesita de centro, lejos de molestarle que él no le creyera.

-Claro que sí, - mintió, dejando también la tasa de lado, y levantándose de su sofá de un solo cuerpo para sentarse luego junto a ella – es fascinante cómo hablas de tus creencias – comentó tomando su rostro con sus manos en un gesto tierno y dulce.

-_Theodore…_

Había sólo dos personas en el mundo que lo llamaban por su nombre completo, los demás le decían Theo, sus mejores amigos, o Nott. Sólo su padre, que lo nombraba con odio y rencor, y ella, todo lo contrario, con infinita ternura y amor. Por Luna había aprendido a aceptarlo. Pues con ella olvidaba el frío sentimiento de su progenitor hacia él.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas así– le dijo contra sus labios para luego besarla con pasión, siendo correspondido al instante.

Aun recordaba lo afligida que ella estaba el día del ataque en Paris, rodeada de cuatro mortífagos que lanzaban hechizos por doquier, propinándole varios _Cruciatus _que la tenían tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Aquel día él la había salvado, porque una chica tan hermosa y angelical como ella no merecía un destino así.

Y ella se lo había agradecido entregándole su corazón.

-¡Theo ábreme la puerta!

Unos fuertes golpes y los gritos de Blaise provenientes del exterior los interrumpió, separándose al instante. Theo vio esa urgencia de su amigo de hablar con él como algo que requería su mayor atención, algo que seguramente la pondría en peligro si el moreno se llegaba a enterar de su presencia ahí. Poca confianza tenía Nott en Zabini, aunque no lo hubiese expresado nunca en palabras, así que lo único que podía hacer era esconderla de los ojos del Slytherin.

-Enciérrate en mi despacho, y no salgas hasta que yo te diga – le ordenó a Luna, quien simplemente asintió, percibiendo el temor en los ojos de su novio, y se marchó de la sala, entrando luego en la puerta a un costado de ésta, que llegaba a la oficina de Theodore.

Unos nuevos golpes retumbaron el lugar cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho, así que se encaminó hacia la de la entrada para abrirle a Blaise. Éste entró como alma que lleva el diablo, sin siquiera esperar a que Nott lo invitara. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la rabia, la frustración y el miedo. Fue directamente a la sala, reparando de inmediato en las dos tazas sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó mirando en todas direcciones, buscando un indicio de otra persona.

-No – mintió con el rostro impasible -, ya no.

-¿Ya no? ¿Con quién estabas?

La actitud de Blaise era muy sospechosa, pensó Theo, así que con mayor razón le ocultaría su relación con Luna el mayor tiempo posible. No podía correr riesgos, sabiendo los antecedentes criminales de su amigo.

-¿Importa acaso? – Preguntó, pero sabía que él no se iba a rendir – Sólo una chica que conocí por ahí… - Blaise pareció calmarse con eso, sonriéndole de forma pícara y moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente. Nott decidió pasar por alto ese gesto e ir directo al grano - ¿Qué es tan urgente para que vengas a estas horas?

El rostro del moreno se desfiguró al instante, se volteó y caminó hacia la despensa donde Theo tenía todos sus licores. Se sirvió un gran vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y se bebió un gran trago antes de girarse hacia él.

-¿Has visto a Draco? – preguntó con voz ronca, causando más dudas en el castaño.

-No desde el 2 de Mayo…

-¡Ha pasado casi un mes, ¿dónde se metió?!

-¿Has ido a su casa? – cuestionó con simpleza, tratando de ocultar la desconfianza que sentía por Zabini, la que había crecido luego de la pregunta.

-Claro que fui a su casa, fue el primer lugar dónde busqué – comentó con enfado -, pero el elfo que tiene, el que lo ama con su vida, ni idea tiene de su paradero…

Theo atravesó la habitación, para servirse también un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego y dejarse caer, luego, en su sofá de forma despreocupada.

-Potter no sabe nada, tampoco – continuó Blaise -, no sé si el imbécil realmente no sabe dónde se metió Draco con la Sangre Sucia, o si se ha hecho experto en la Oclumancia… Como sea no he podido sacarle información, ni a él, ni a la pelirroja de su novia, ni a Weasley… ¡Nadie sabe nada!

-¿Por qué tanto interés en encontrarlo, Blaise?

-¿Eres tarado o qué? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que te alegra que esté con esa inmunda y que nos haya traicionado?

-Oh, claro, quieres entregarlo – contestó omitiendo la pregunta.

-¿Y tú no?

Nott entrecerró los ojos, pensando en qué responderle. Tenía suerte de ser experto en Oclumancia, pues de otra forma, Zabini habría descubierto de inmediato que no tenía ninguna intensión de provocar la muerte de su mejor amigo. Pero al parecer el moreno estaba del lado de los mortífagos, así que lo usaría para sacarle información.

-Claro que sí, si lo tuviera en frente lo llevaría de inmediato con Lestrange – dijo, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran verdaderas – o le lanzaría un sinfín de _Cruciatus _para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero parece haberse esfumado de la Tierra.

-No – dijo rotundamente -, está con Granger en algún lugar de Inglaterra, o fuera de acá tal vez, oculto como lo hizo el Trío Dorado años atrás. Y está esperando que Potter nos atrape para poder volver y vivir feliz con la asquerosa ésa…

Era lógico pensar eso, pero de seguro Draco había coordinado todo eso junto a Potter para poder proteger a Granger. Si bien Blaise nunca se había mostrado feliz por el interés que el rubio tenía por la Gryffindor, él si lo estuvo siempre, porque sabía que algún día, si todo se solucionaba y en la guerra no era el bando oscuro el que ganara, ese amor que tenía por Hermione lo salvaría.

Ni él ni Draco había pertenecido completamente al lado oscuro, era sólo apariencia, para salvar sus pellejos, puesto que por sus familias estaban obligados a estar ahí. Él no había sido marcado, pero había participado en más de alguna tortura a algún pobre e insignificante muggle, sólo para complacer el aburrimiento de los superiores. Y lo había hecho bien, pues su intelecto y poder lo había llevado a que muchos confiaran en que sería un gran mortífago.

Sin embargo, había vuelto a Hogwarts el último año, había seguido con sus estudios, y estaba tranquilo, mientras Snape no lo llamara a su oficina, para entregarle noticias sobre su padre, quien aspiraba a que él se uniera definitivamente a las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort. Y él había contestado un sinfín de veces que primero quería terminar sus estudios, para _"ser más poderoso cuando lo marcaran". _Claro, nunca fue su intensión que lo hicieran.

-Te has quedado mudo de repente – comentó Blaise, mirándolo con algo de recelo.

-Sólo pensaba dónde pueden estar.

-Necesitamos tu intelecto, Theo – el moreno no iba a rendirse hasta saber que el genio de Nott estaría definitivamente en sus filas. Con él, atrapar a Draco y a la Sangre Sucia sería pan comido. Si lo llevaba al cuartel, tal vez no sería torturado por _ella_ – únetenos.

-OK.

Sabía que iba a correr muchos riesgos, pero tal vez, podría hundirlos desde adentro, tal vez, sería más fácil que atacarlos desde el otro bando. _Perteneciendo _a ellos, podría sacarles información, ser un doble espía, como Draco y Snape habían sido.

-Bien, preséntate a primera hora en Little Hangleton, en la Mansión Riddle.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca de la casa donde Draco estaba hacía un rato. La conversación con Harry a través de la red flu no hacía más que preocuparla, puesto que no habían tenido éxito en atrapar a los mortífagos. Había viajado con un grupo experimentado de aurores a Little Hangleton, pero en la Mansión Riddle no había absolutamente nadie. Estaba tan abandonada como años atrás, cuando había sido el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Muchos habían puesto en duda la confianza que él y Hermione le tenían a Malfoy, muchos creían que el rubio los había enviado ahí para distraerlos de algún ataque a otra parte del país. Sin embargo no había pasado nada. Ese día al menos.<p>

Se reportaban en ese mes al menos cincuenta desapariciones, seis funcionarios del ministerio muertos, y unos diez muggles, si es que no eran más, y no los habían encontrado aún. Kingsley le había advertido la situación al Ministro Muggle, quien no se mostró muy sorprendido, puesto que creía que un poco de magia volvería loco de poder a cualquiera, y en manos de alguien oscuro de alma, sería algo muy peligroso. Todo se estaba volviendo un caos, aunque no estaba el terror latente de encontrarse frente a Lord Voldemort. Al menos en un principio. Luego de un par de semanas, hijos de muggles que habían estado desaparecidos desde la celebración en Paris, aparecieron totalmente desfigurados algunos, otros con miembros restantes, y otros, completamente descuartizados. Causando horror en quienes los encontraban.

Los mortífagos estaban tratando de asustarlos de la manera más cruel y malévola de todas. Y estaban empleando torturas muggles sacadas de edades renacentistas y de la prehistoria. Querían hacer saber al pueblo mágico que a pesar de que el Lord Oscuro había caído, su recuerdo y sus filas seguían siendo fuertes.

Hermione había pensado en regresar, tal vez entregándose ellos se quedarían tranquilos y dejarían en paz al resto del mundo, presentarse como sacrificio, tal cual lo hacían los mayas en su tiempo. O podría ofrecerse como carnada para que los demás aurores los atraparan. Pero era obvio que nadie la dejaría hacer algo así, tenía a Draco, Harry, Ron, Kingsley y un sinfín de personas más que estarían dispuestos a encerrarla en una torre con tal de que no hiciera tal estupidez. Así que era mejor no gastar palabras planteándoselo a sus amigos.

Tenía que salir de ahí, de esa casa, por al menos un par de horas, poder distraerse, dejar atrás todos los terrores y preocupaciones que circulaban por su mente. Y quería distraerse sola, porque estar con Draco, a pesar de que le gustara mucho, le recordaba una y otra vez el por qué estaban ahí.

-¿Draco? – Lo llamó cuando entró en la biblioteca, y él levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, para concentrarse en ella – Iré al pueblo por algunas cosas que nos faltan.

El joven notó el semblante de ella al mismo instante en que posó sus ojos en su rostro, debía estar preocupada por la conversación con Potter, pero de verdad, quién no lo estaría. Bajó los pies de la mesita de centro y se levantó del cómodo sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Está bien, deja que me disfrace.

-No, iré sola – lo interrumpió, elevando una mano en signo de que se detuviera. Él simplemente levantó una ceja, como creyendo que se había vuelto loca. También estaba serio, ambos habían quedado sin habla luego de lo que Harry Potter les había contado hacía rato atrás, todo era tensión en ese lugar – quiero caminar y pensar… Y hay cosas que comprar para la cena.

-¿No creerás que te dejaré ir sola a ese lugar? – Cuestionó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, aparentando estar algo relajado - No irás sin mí luego de lo que Potter nos contó.

-No hay pruebas de que hayan venido hasta esta parte del mundo, Draco, estamos lo bastante seguros – trató de convencerlo, pero él la miraba con intensidad, como diciendo_ "No te saldrás con la tuya, Hermione" _-, quiero un momento a solas. Por favor.

-Puedes tener un momento a solas en algún lugar de esta casa, afuera no.

-Te enviaré un _Patronus_ apenas llegue allá – le prometió, haciéndole pucheros, cosa que a él le pareció algo divertido – y uno cuando me venga… Además es demasiado sospechoso que siempre vayamos juntos, siendo que las parejas no están todos los días juntos…

-Ya, está bien – aceptó Draco de una vez -. Son quince minutos a pie, de aquí al pueblo, si el _Patronus_ no llega en dieciocho minutos, iré por ti.

Hermione sonrió con algo de tristeza, antes de acercarse a él y besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Con un solo movimiento de varita, se vio convertida en la mujer turca que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, y salió de la habitación y luego de la casa. Caminó con tranquilidad, tal cual lo hacía cuando Draco iba con ella. Pero no podía tardar más de lo necesario, porque sino él iría a buscarla.

Todo se estaba tornando como antes, las desapariciones, las muertes. Si creían que tan solo derrotando a Voldemort todo sería paz, estaban muy equivocados. Nunca pensó que sin su líder, los mortífagos serían capaces de pensar y hacer tales atrocidades. Aunque era un hecho que debió predecir. Esos hombres eran capaces de torturar y matar personas sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Ahora, con el descubrimiento de que la Mansión Riddle no era el cuartel, o que estaba hechizada para que pareciera abandonada, todo el pronóstico de un final próximo a este terror se iba abajo. Debía admitir que tenía miedo, miedo de una tercera guerra mágica. Pero eses susto no era por ella, sino por quienes quería. Ya muchos habían partido, y sentía terror de que algo les ocurriera a los que quedaban. Qué haría ella sin el incondicional apoyo de Harry, el infantilismo de Ron, el humor de George, la sabiduría de Ginny, el amor de Draco…

¿Qué haría ella si a él le pasaba algo? No lo quería ni pensar. Era adicta a él, a sus besos, a sus abrazos, a su olor. Se había hecho dependiente de su novio en ese casi mes que llevaban viviendo juntos. Jamás se aburría, no con él. Draco era un chico muy culto con quien podía discutir temas que con ninguno de sus amigos podía. Él sabía muchas cosas que en su entrenamiento como mortífago había aprendido y otras que la vida le había enseñado. Mucho de lo que él hablaba no lo sabía, y otras cosas se las contaba Hermione. Sus conversaciones eran como un trueque de información en el que ambos quedaban complacidos. Y cuando se cansaban de hablar, las caricias se encargaban de entretenerlos, unas inocentes y otras más subidas de tono. Era un hecho que la electricidad corría cada vez que estaban cerca y jamás se molestaban en ignorarla o disiparla.

Claro, pero lo que más le gustaría es salir sin ningún tipo de disfraz y demostrarles a todas las féminas de este mundo que el rubio Slytherin no estaba disponible… lo que más quería era que todo terminara, que ya no hubiera peligro de volver a Londres, y así poder ser una pareja normal.

El pueblo se abrió frente a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, por lo que miró rápidamente la hora, percatándose de que habían pasado diecisiete minutos desde que había salido de la casa. Así que se ocultó tras un árbol, por si algún muggle llegaba a verla, y sacó su varita, para convocar su _Patronus. _

"_Sé que dijiste que a los dieciocho minutos vendrías por mí, pero no lo hagas, ya llegué"_

La nutria plateada se alejó de ella por entre los árboles hasta desaparecer de su vista. Y sólo cuando estuvo segura que Draco no aparecería por ahí, se dispuso a caminar hacia el pueblo.

La sorprendente arquitectura, tan diferente a la de Inglaterra, siempre la dejaba impresionada, por lo que cada vez que iban al pueblo, debía disimular y no mirar en todas direcciones como una turista. Se habían presentado ante algunos curiosos como el matrimonio Özel, Barış y Cansu como Draco y Hermione respectivamente; los recién casados que había llegado al lugar. Debían pretender que vivían en armonía en ese sitio y que no eran unos farsantes que estaban ahí sólo para esconderse. No podían levantar sospecha alguna.

El mercado de frutas y verduras era la primera parada del día. Era fascinante la cantidad de alimentos que nunca había visto ni oído hablar. Y qué decir del sabor que tenían, eran deliciosos. Draco y ella habían experimentado en la cocina con nuevos ingredientes esas semanas. Resultó ser que el rubio era un chef excelente, si bien se turnaban a la hora de cocinar muchas veces, los platos que él preparaba eran los más ricos siempre. Le había contado que en los tiempos en que Voldemort y sus secuaces habían invadido su casa, había pasado mucho tiempo en la cocina, tratando de que no repararan en él para misiones siniestras, puesto que nadie se metía en la cocina además de los elfos. Había pasado horas observándolos como cortaban y pelaban los vegetales, como cocían la carne, en fin, como preparaban los exquisitos manjares que servían en la mesa. Los elfos, esas pobres criaturas, en un principio se habían sentido algo atemorizados por su presencia, puesto que él no hablaba, y sólo se sentaba ahí a mirar. Le ofrecían un sinfín de cosas, pero él sólo probaba algunas, argumentando que debía comer con sus padres e invitados después. Luego de un tiempo había empezado a simpatizar con ellos hasta el punto en que le enseñaron a hacer magníficos platillos y no se le había hecho nada difícil.

"_Nunca pensé que alguna vez me contarías que un elfo doméstico te enseñó algo"_

Pero quitando el tono de burla, Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de él por aceptar no ser superior a ellos. Y gracias a eso había experimentado el dicho _"guatita llena, corazón contento". _

-¿Qué tal, señora Özel? ¿No vino con su marido el día de hoy? – pregunto la dueña del puesto de frutas, a modo de saludo.

-Oh, no, Bariş debía atender unos asuntos de trabajo – contestó amablemente, usando el hechizo para hablar turco.

-Bien me parece – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa -, un hombre esforzado es siempre un buen partido.

Hermione sonrió, pues bien sabía lo buen hombre que era su novio. Le entregó el dinero de las frutas que quería, dinero de Draco que le había obligado a usar, y se marchó, para seguir con sus compras. En unos tres cuartos de hora ya tenía lo suficiente para hacer un banquete para ellos dos. Sin embargo aún no quería regresar a la casa. La alegría del pueblo podía apaciguar un poco la pesadez que le había provocado la conversación con Harry. Así que, tratando de que nadie la viera, hechizó las bolsas para que no pesaran tanto, y siguió caminando por el pueblo. Pasó por puestos de suvenires, muy lindos por cierto, por tiendas de joyas, muebles, tiendas de ropa que vendían prendas más parecidas a las que vestía usualmente. Por último entró a una pequeña tienda que vendían todo tipo de vajilla. Miró los elegantes diseños de los platos y copas, los cubiertos, algunos poseían diferentes tallados en sus mangos, haciéndolos verse como algo fuera de lo común. Observó pensando que tal vez, cuando todo terminara, podría viajar hasta ahí para comprar algunas cosas para su casa.

Estaba por irse cuando algo llamó su atención, en el fondo, sólo en un estante, había un tazón con rayas diagonales de color verde y plateado, y su mango tenía forma de una serpiente.

"_Es tan Slytherin" _Pensó y sin dudarlo lo tomó, era algo que Draco no dudaría en comprar.

-Oh, señora Meryem, no sabía que trabajaba aquí.

La señora Meryem era una muer de unos cincuenta y ocho años, con canas en el cabello, que contrastaban el tono negro natural. Sus ojos era de un intenso color verde, que parecían tener magia escondida. Se habían presentado en el mercado la primera semana y ellas les había dado una cálida bienvenida.

-Sí, señorita Granger, este es mi negocio.

Hermione quedó helada, como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus. _ Esa mujer la había llamado Granger.

-Debe estar confundiéndome, mi nombre es Cansu Özel – se apresuró a decir.

-Sé que eres Hermione Jean Granger, nacida el 18 de Septiembre de 1979, y tu novio, no marido, es Draco Lucius Malfoy, y ambos vinieron a Turquía para esconderse.

Sentía que su corazón latía con más rapidez y más rapidez y que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Los habían descubierto, debía irse cuanto antes e informarle a Draco…. Pero primero debía hacer que esa mujer olvidara que la había conocido. Tenía que sacar su varita.

-Tranquila, querida, no voy a hacerte daño ni a informarle a quienes los persiguen que están acá – comentó la mujer con un tono dulce, tratando de calmarla.

-Permítame dudarlo.

-Créeme, soy una oráculo, lo que menos quiero es que haya una nueva guerra entre el bien y el mal…

Había leído sobre los oráculos mientras estaba en la escuela, pero no había creído mucho. Para ella, eran como los adivinos y la clase de la profesora Trelawney, inútil e totalmente descabellado. Eran unos dementes.

-Sí, estamos algo locos – dijo leyéndole la mente, lo que provocó una expresión de horror en ella -, Hermione, a Oclumancia no va a impedir que sepa lo que estás pensando.

-¿Puede evitar llamarme así? – preguntó algo brusca, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien la había escuchado. ¿Por qué justo hoy había decidido ir sin Draco?

-No me temas, sólo te digo todo esto para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué podría ayudarme usted?

-Estás metida en un asunto de oráculos.

¿A qué se refiere? – esa mujer estaba muy loca, y no le importaba que ella supiera que lo creía.

-A tu alma gemela, Draco Malfoy.

A su mente vino de inmediato el encuentro con Luna en la fiesta del 2 de Mayo. Ella le había comentado algo de las almas gemelas aquella vez, pero no le había tomado importancia hasta hoy. Creyó en ese entonces que era una locura, aún lo pensaba, pero no podía ser coincidencia que dos personas le dijeran lo mismo. Había leído también del tema, en esos momentos de aburrimiento en la escuela que ya no sabía que más leer. Era una tontería, pero por otro lado, eso podría explicar muchas cosas. Como el por qué sentían esa inexplicable atracción por el otro siendo que se habían tratado tan mal en el pasado. O el peligro insólito en que Draco se había puesto sólo para que el bando de Harry ganara y ella estuviera a salvo. O el hecho de que él dejara sus principios, inculcados desde pequeño por sus padres, al enamorarse de ella. Y por otro lado, que Hermione confiara tan ciegamente en él, como lo haría en Harry, era muy extraño, considerando el historial que tenían. O que sólo él podía hacerla sentir segura y en casa.

Todas las piezas iban encajando, y cada vez la sonrisa de la señora Meryem se iba ensanchando.

-Ahora lo comprendes.

-Es una locura – afirmó Hermione, más para sí que para la mujer. ¿Las demás almas gemelas que se habían juntado en esta vida habrían pasado por lo mismo?

-Créeme, no es fácil para aquellos que se encuentran – le comentó la oráculo con sensatez -, fuerzas oscuras de la naturaleza insisten siempre en separarlos. Mira lo que ocurrió con tus amigos, Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley, lo mucho que les costó estar juntos.

-OK, espere, me está asustando ¿cómo es que conoce a mis amigos? ¿Y cómo sabe que son almas gemelas? – La mujer iba a contestar, pero Hermione levantó una mano, para interrumpirla – Ya, sí, es una oráculo… Pero, de verdad, es una locura, Draco y yo somos demasiado diferentes.

-¿Le has encontrado una explicación lógica a tu amor por él?

-Yo no lo…

-Sí, lo amas, admítelo, querida, te hará bien y a él también.

* * *

><p>Draco despertó cuando sintió arder la moneda en su pantalón. Miró la hora con desorientación percatándose que había pasado casi una hora desde que Hermione se había ido. ¿Habría regresado ya? Se suponía que le enviaría un Patronus cuando viniera de regreso, pero se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la biblioteca.<p>

-¿Hermione? – la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que seguramente no había llegado. La moneda volvió a arder, así que se acercó a la chimenea, para comunicarse con Potter, quien parecía tener urgencia por hablar, a pesar de que hacía dos horas lo habían hecho.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto? – preguntó Harry, quien parecía algo nervioso, cosa que lo preocupó.

-Estaba dormido – contestó con un bostezo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Salió – Potter abrió los ojos con temor, y frunció el ceño luego, - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te veo nervioso?

Harry comenzó a caminar por su sala, analizando si sería lo mejor preguntarle su opinión al rubio. Después de todo él era su amigo y los defendería a como dé lugar. Él haría lo mismo, si Ron, Neville o George estuvieran en esa situación. Pero debía aclarar sus sospechas. Debía saber si lo que Luna le había contado era cierto. La cabeza flotante de Draco en la chimenea lo veía con una ceja levantada, impaciente porque le dijera de una vez por todas lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Nott y Zabini? – preguntó sin más, y Draco acentuó su gestó, pues no pensó que sus amigos saldrían en un tema de conversación con Potter.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué hicieron? – el Elegido lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando la reacción de Draco al mencionar a los antiguos Slytherins que era parte de su pandilla. -¡¿Qué hicieron, maldita sea?!

Harry se sentó en el sillón de en frente, y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. Aquella reacción le confirmó que él no los defendería si es que se estaban metiendo en algo oscuro.

-Luna ha estado aquí hace unos minutos – comenzó Harry -, no creo que lo sepas, pero ha comenzado una relación con Nott. Pocos lo saben, realmente… Me ha contado que anoche estaba en casa de él y llegó Zabini de forma precipitada. – Eso olía mal, pensó Draco – Nott le pidió esconderse puesto que no se fiaba de Blaise… Como sea, él andaba buscándote, y a Hermione también. No está feliz de que estén juntos, como presumió estar en la fiesta en Paris. Le pidió a Nott reclutarse a las fuerzas de los mortífagos…

-Nott no haría tal estupidez – comentó Draco, pensando en que su amigo no sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera. No él. Blaise tal vez. Pero no Theo -, no se dejó marcar cuando éramos adolescentes, menos ahora.

-Él aceptó – continuó Harry -, pero le aseguró a Luna que no sería un mortífago realmente, sino que un…

-Doble espía – lo interrumpió el rubio -, eso tiene más sentido.

-¿Le crees?

Draco suspiró y se rascó la nuca. Nott había sido un chico reservado en el pasado, sumamente inteligente y sus poderes podrían haber sido de gran ayuda para el partido del Voldemort. Pero se mantuvo fuerte, sin elegir bando alguno, pero Draco sabía que en el fondo no quería pertenecer a los malos.

-Si Nott no estuviera realmente interesado en Lovegood, no se molestaría en contarle todo esto, o siquiera de mentirle. No es de esa clase de chico, no es de lo que inventan cosas para llevarse a las chicas a la cama… Él no está mintiendo, así que tienes un infiltrado en las filas de los mortífagos.

-¿Qué me dices de Zabini?

-Es una rata – contestó con desprecio -, un verdadero mortífago, Potter. Aunque no lo parezca, es malvado, tanto como Bellatrix, Greyback o los hermanos Lestrange.

-¿Tanto desconfías de él? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que es tu amigo?

Draco quiso reírse de Potter en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se puso a recordar aquel día en que había perdido la mínima confianza que tenía en el moreno.

-Lo vi follándose a Astoria mientras era mi novia, hace unos meses atrás – comentó con resentimiento -, me libró de ella, pero me di cuenta que me puede traicionar en cualquier momento.

Claro que ellos no sabían que los había visto, porque poco le importaba la relación que tenía con Astoria en ese entonces. Luego de ese día él había terminado todo compromiso que tenía con ella, sin dar explicaciones ni nada.

-¿Algo más que desees preguntar, Potter? – Cuestionó con algo de amabilidad sarcástica, tan típica de él – El cuartel es la Mansión Riddle, he estado investigando y debe haber un hechizo potente que no les permite a los del bando extraño entrar. – Le informó lo que había estado leyendo aquella tarde mientras Hermione estaba afuera – Yo pude ver algo porque tengo la marca en mi brazo, pero al parecer no es suficiente para entrar. ¿Algo más?

-OK, tendré en cuenta eso – dijo pensando en que debería conseguir algún mortífago desertor o al mismo Nott para poder entrar a la mansión Riddle. – Una última cosa… Hemos detectado actividad en Australia, muchas apariciones y trasladores provenientes de acá, que no han sido registradas ante el ministerio… es decir, ilegales.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Los padres de Hermione están allá, Malfoy, los vamos a alertar, pero no sabemos en qué parte exactamente están… Debes preguntarle a ella, pero de forma sutil, si se puede.

-Está bien, déjamelo a mí. Adiós Potter.

Una luz plateada, con forma de nutria atravesó la ventana y se posó al lado de Draco, quien sacó la cabeza por un momento de la chimenea para recibir el Patronus de Hermione.

"_Ya voy de vuelta"_

Miró la hora en el reloj que esta sobre la repisa de la chimenea y luego lo tomó para llevárselo para afuera. Llevó consigo, también, el libro que leía antes de dormirse, el que contenía el hechizo para ocultar la Mansión Riddle. Abrió la puerta de entrada y la trabó con una silla para que no se cerrara, y se sentó afuera, en el pórtico, en el cómodo sitial donde solían pasar las tardes. Se dispuso a seguir leyendo, mientras la esperaba, mirando constantemente el reloj, para comprobar cuántos minutos habían pasado. Y sólo había trascurrido once minutos cuando la vio aparecer por entre los árboles vestida como una típica mujer turca. Ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa cuando lo vio, que le hizo acelerar el corazón de forma inmediata.

Cuando Hermione entró en la zona de la casa que estaba encantada para que nadie extraño entrara, donde nadie los podía ver, movió su varita, quitándose el disfraz y quedando como era ella naturalmente. Draco amaba encontrar a su chica bajo el atuendo de turca, era la chica que quería, la verdadera. Hermione subió los escalones del pórtico y encantó las bolsas para que llegaran solas a la cocina, para luego ir hacia él, quien había dejado el libro de lado, y sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del rubio. Tomó el rostro de Draco suavemente con sus manos y lo besó dulcemente.

-Te amo, Draco – susurró y el rubio sintió la emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaa! Como están? Espero que bien, yo aquí con una nueva actualización. Les he traído un capítulo más largo para que no se enojen por demorarme tanto. Tengo tres semanitas de vacaciones (al fiin!) así que tratare de escribir lo más posible.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció? Por fin la confesión de Hermione. Ya era hora ¿no creen? Y díganme ¿se fían de esta señora que dice ser un oráculo? Es bastante sospechosa en mi opinión... Bueno ¿Y qué me dicen de Blaise y Theo? Al final, Zabini si que era malo, lo lamento por aquellas que creyeron que no lo era. Ahora el problema es Theo... ¿Sabrá ayudar a Draco sin ser descubierto?_

_Quería agradecerles el gran apoyo que me han dado con este fic, me encanta leer sus reviews, sus amenazas de que lo termine jaja me dan mucha risa. Y para aquellas personas que me dan su sinceros comentarios sobre la trama y la redacción... muchas gracias, de verdad. Bueno, gracias en general, por leer, por comentar, por agregarlo a favoritos y alertas :D ME HACEN TAN FELIIZ_

_Espero poder actualizar antes que entre a clases, pero no les prometo nada. Y ahora, sin más que decir, me despido. Espero sus comentarios :)_

_BESOOOS_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	21. Capítulo XXI

__Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la increíble J. K. Rowling :)__

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXI<em>

Hermione unió sus labios antes de que Draco se diera cuenta. Sentía el pulso de él muy acelerado y le encantó ser ella quien lo había provocado. Bajó sus manos por su cuello, mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de él, sacándole un gruñido. Sus dedos llegaron a los botones de su camisa de seda, la que habría desabrochado si Draco no la hubiese detenido, agarrándola de las muñecas.

-No digas cosas que no sientes, Hermione – pidió aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente en la de ella – no me crees falsas ilusiones.

Había soñado con que ella le diría eso por años, se había desvelado pensando cómo sería escucharla y lo que sentiría. Pero no podía creer que lo hiciera de verdad alguna vez. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Él había gastado años haciéndole la vida imposible, no merecía ser amado, y menos por ella…

-Draco – lo llamó con seriedad -, Draco, mírame – las pequeñas manos de la castaña sujetaban su rostro de forma tierna y delicada, él abrió los ojos para observar los de color miel, al momento en que ella separaba un poco su cabeza para que viera que estaba hablando en serio – te amo, y por fin tengo el valor de admitirlo, de decirlo en voz alta. Sé que es una locura, pero creo que te he amado siempre – Draco frunció el ceño queriendo protestar, pues sabía que ella no podría haberlo amado cuando gastaba horas y horas insultándola. Sin embargo Hermione no lo dejó interrumpir, negando con la cabeza y colocándole un dedo en los labios para que se callara –. Nunca supe por qué tus insultos y todo lo que hacías por hacerme sentir inferior a ti me causaba ese efecto. Eres el único que puede provocarme tal daño… Ron, aunque lo quiero mucho y a pesar de que me lastimó muchas veces con sus palabras, el impacto no fue nunca el mismo… te odiaba en ese entonces por lo que me hacías sentir, porque tú me odiabas a mí, porque no te había hecho nada y solamente por mi origen decidiste agredirme. Debí hacer caso omiso a todo eso, pero no podía, porque en el fondo me importaba mucho lo que pensabas, lo que decías, lo que hacías. Incluso dije, hasta que probaste lo contrario, que no eras un mortífago, no podías serlo… mi subconsciente no habría soportado la idea… Y no lo entendí hasta esta tarde.

La respiración de Draco era más agitada que cuando acabó el beso y supuso que era por la emoción de oírla decir todo su discurso, así que la siguió observando para que le contara a qué conclusión había llegado.

-Somos almas gemelas, Draco.

Por segunda vez en unos cuantos segundos, el muchacho frunció el ceño, pensando que, a pesar de las buenas intensiones que ella tenía, la frase seguía siendo demasiado cursi para su estilo. No obstante, la amaba con locura, y jamás se había explicado la razón de su intenso sentimiento hacia ella. Cuando Hermione estaba cerca, sentía que era atraído hacia ella como a un imán. Su presencia lo volvía loco, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. En el pasado había tratado de comportarse con tal oposición a lo que le indicaba su corazón, para ver si la intensidad con que pensaba en ella iba disminuyendo, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Con cada insulto que ella contestaba, cada palabra bien pensada, cada hechizo, cada mirada y cada lágrima, había provocado que el interés aumentara y ya no había vuelta atrás para apaciguar el amor que sentía.

-Una oráculo me lo ha dicho – continuó Hermione, al ver que él solo se limitaba a verla como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca – es la segunda persona que me lo dice.

-Y es esa la razón por la que te amo tan irracionalmente – Hermione sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, para luego acercar su rostro al de Draco de nuevo, para besarlo – te amo con locura, Hermione Granger – repitió entre besos – te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy.

Se besaron hasta que les faltó el aire, hasta que Draco rompió el beso para bajar por su cuello, dejando claras marcas de que ese cuerpo era suyo y ya nadie podía decir lo contrario. Quería estar dentro de ella en ese mismo instante, pero también quería disfrutar de hacerla suya lentamente, pues escuchar sus suspiros y súplicas eran el mejor regalo que podían darle.

Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa pausadamente, mientras se dejaba besar por él, sintiéndose dichosa de tenerlo por fin a la trasparecía, sabiendo ambos qué era los que los unía: Un amor incondicional que nadie podría arruinar. Él la recorrió con sus manos, pasándolas por cada una de esas exquisitas curvas que lo volvían loco. Por su muslos, su cintura, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes, sin un sostén que los ocultara. Draco le quitó la prenda sin ningún escrúpulo, quedando maravillado por la vista que ella le daba. Pero Hermione no quiso quedarse atrás, por lo que terminó por quitarle a él la camisa, para poder admirar el torso delimitado por poderosos músculos que lo hacían ver apetecible. En ese mes que habían pasado en Turquía, parte lo habían pasado afuera, acostados al sol, por lo que estaban más bronceados de cuando habían llegado, y sin duda, más bronceados de lo que habían estado en toda su vida.

Y a pesar de que Draco debía contarle un montón de cosas a ella, entre ellas, el posible peligro que estaban corriendo sus padres en ese momento, los besos y caricias que Hermione le estaba propinando lo habían dejado en tal grado de aturdimiento, por no decir su confesión, que se dejó llevar. A ojos de cualquiera se notaba cuando necesitaban eso.

Agarró uno de los tiernos pezones de ella con la boca, provocando que gritara de la emoción y excitación, arqueándose hacia él para darle mayor acceso. Tomó el otro con la mano, masajeándolo de forma dulce, pero sin dejar esa electricidad característica de él. La respiración de Hermione se había vuelto muy tortuosa, le costaba tomar todo el aire necesario, pero aquella agitación merecía toda la pena.

Draco se levantó con ella en brazos, mientras se enroscaba con sus piernas en su cintura para no caer, y entraron a casa, para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras se besaban con frenesí. Se tocaron, besaron, mordieron todo lo que pudieron hasta que la desesperación por sentirse aún más cerca pudo con ellos, uniéndose por fin de esa forma tan íntima que tanto les gustaba. El rubio la penetró incontables veces, con lentitud al principio, haciéndolos disfrutar de aquella deliciosa tortura que era estar juntos.

-Draco… - gimió Hermione, cuando ese suave vaivén de caderas le pareció estresante -, más rápido.

Y él no se hizo de rogar, pues aumentó su ritmo, provocando gritos de éxtasis que los invadieron a ambos. Estaban en el mismísimo cielo y no podían negarlo. Todos los problemas parecían evaporarse cuando ellos estaban así, unidos de la forma más íntima que podría haber, haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Te amo – le aseguró Hermione, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cuando estaba por llegar al clímax. – Te amo con mi vida, Draco.

-Y yo te amo a ti, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

Y con aquellas palabras, ambos por fin alcanzaron el tan esperado orgasmo. El mejor que habían tenido en la vida, porque ahora ambos eran conscientes de lo que aquella conexión conllevaba. No podían volver a separarse, porque eso los destruiría y los llevaría al borde de un gigantesco abismo, del cual no podrían salir al caer.

Draco rodó en la cama, sin separarse aún de ella, para no aplastarla con su peso. Y la abrazó, sintiéndose pleno, maravillado y aliviado por fin de que no era el único sufriendo esa enfermedad que muchos, y él mismo, se empeñaban en llamar amor. Y ella se dejó abrazar por él, tranquila de poder sacar de sí ese sentimiento, se compartirlo con él, quien era el causante de todo eso. Sus respiraciones pronto comenzaron a calmarse, a volver al dulce y tranquilo ritmo que los invadía cuando no estaban aferrándose a la pasión.

Todo parecía ser irreal en esa burbuja en la que vivían hacía casi un mes. Los problemas estaban de la puerta para afuera. Bueno, más bien, fuera del país donde residían ahora. Quisiera él que todo aquello continuara de esa forma, pero no podían, eso era un hecho. A pesar de los buenos ratos que pasaban en esa casa y fuera de ella, seguir escondiéndose no era exactamente lo que quería para aquella relación. Draco, en su más primitivo instinto de posesión, quería que todo el mundo supiera que amaba a Hermione Granger y que ella lo amaba a él. Quería que todos los rastreros que la veían como si fuera un pedazo de carne donde podían colocar las manos, se dieran cuenta que no tenían oportunidad de ganar esa batalla. ¡Quería que todo el mundo supiera que la castaña era suya y no la compartiría!

Pero para eso debía terminar todo ese calvario. Debían atrapar a los mortífagos que los querían muertos.

Su respiración se había calmado ya, y al parecer, la de Hermione también, pero no se atrevía a mirarla, sino que tenía la vista fija en el techo. No sabía cómo decirle que mortífagos estaban yendo hacia Australia, quizás para buscarla a ella, quizás para tener una carnada con la cual atraerla hacia su verdugo.

Hermione, quien estaba recostada sobre su pecho, con la cabeza oculta en el hueco que dejaba su cuello y su hombro, comenzó a pasar juguetonamente su nariz por la piel del rubio, en una caricia suave que lo haría enloquecer si no la detenía. No podía postergar más los hechos, la vida de sus suegros corrían peligro.

-Gatita, debemos hablar.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella se preocupara, borrando su sonrisa del rostro, para poder mostrarle una expresión de total intranquilidad, cuando se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó en un susurro ronco, producto de la preocupación.

Draco maldijo el día en que esos malditos se habían fijado en ella como el blanco principal de sus perversidades. Hermione ya había pasado por mucho antes de esto, había sido la heroína de la guerra, pero para eso había sufrido bastante, y a pesar de todo, la vida no la dejaba tranquila. No le daba chance para ser feliz de una vez. Le partía el alma pensar en cómo se pondría cuando supiera lo que debía contarle, pero sufriría aún mucho más si llegaba a pasarle algo a sus padres, a quienes tanto había tratado de proteger en los tiempos de guerra, enviándolos lejos.

-Hablé con Potter hace un rato – partió comentándole, tratando de sonar no tan preocupado, para que ella no se alterara más de lo que se alteraría.

-¿De nuevo? Hablamos con él esta mañana…

-Sí, pero le ha llegado más información… - tal vez, si le contaba todo lo referente a su conversación con el joven podría ablandar el ambiente – Lovegood ha ido a verlo, al parecer Blaise es uno de los mortífagos encargados de encontrar mi cabeza… - Hermione se separó de él en ese mismo instante, sentándose a su lado para poder escucharlo y concentrarse bien en toda la información que él le otorgaría – Y Nott al parecer es un doble espía… en realidad, espía de Potter o algo así. Sólo se unió a ellos para obtener información y hundirlos desde adentro…

-No lo entiendo… Zabini no era un mortífago cuando Voldemort aún existía ¿Verdad? – Draco asintió - ¿Por qué lo es ahora?

-Seguramente no soportó la idea de que yo…

-¿Qué te involucraras con una _sangre sucia_? – preguntó indignada.

-No te llames así.

-¿Por qué no? Eso soy ¿no? – No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta de repente, pero lo estaba – Era lo que te empeñabas en hacerme creer cuando…

-Hermione no estamos hablando de lo que dije o no en el pasado – contestó, tratando de no caer en la rabia que le provocaba que ella siguiera pensando que la creía inferior a él -, y sabes muy bien que no creo que lo seas… ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿No te he dicho muchas veces lo que siento por ti?! - Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan estúpida por pensarlo, a pesar de lo que habían vivido hacía unos momentos atrás – Pero que yo no lo piense – continuó Draco con un tono más suave -, no quiere decir que aquellos que fueron educados al igual que yo hayan cambiado de opinión también…

-¿Y por qué Nott supuestamente no está molesto por esto también? ¿Lo criaron al igual que a ti, que a Blaise y a quizás cuantos Slytherins más?

-Sí, pero Theo es mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de los demás, tan inteligente como tú, Hermione, y ante todo, siendo mi mejor amigo, antepondrá mi felicidad a los prejuicios que le inculcaron y los cuales nunca creyó.

-Parece un amigo fiel…

-Sí, lo es, no así Zabini.

Se quedó mirando hacia algún punto en la habitación, sin ver realmente, porque sabía que sólo se estaba desviando del tema principal. No sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía qué reacción tendría ella al enterarse.

-¿Hay algo más? – preguntó Hermione, notando que aún había algo en la mirada de Draco que lo estaba perturbando. Y ese presentimiento se confirmó cuando fijó su vista en ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Potter ha dicho también que… - ya estaba, debía lanzar la bomba ahora – que han detectado actividad en Australia – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de qué significaba aquello – trasladores ilegales y apariciones sin registro previo…

-¡No puede ser! – gritó la castaña, bajándose de la cama, y buscando rápidamente su ropa para vestirse y hablar con Harry. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡Mis padres están en Australia!

-¡Ya lo sé, Hermione, por eso quería tantear el terreno antes!

-¡¿Tantear el terreno?! ¡Debiste decirme apenas llegue!

Draco se levantó también, colocándose su bóxer para luego seguirla hacia la sala, donde se comunicaría con su amigo de la infancia a través de la Red Flu.

-No me dejaste decirte nada, ¿recuerdas? Simplemente te abalanzaste hacia mí.

-Esa no es escusa, Draco – le dijo, y tras eso metió la cabeza en la chimenea, para aparecer en la sala de Grimmuld Place. El rubio soltó un suspiro y la imitó. -¡Harry! – Le gritó Hermione para que él la escuchara en donde quisiera que estuviera en la casa, pero nada ocurrió - ¡Harry!

Nada, el silencio sepulcral que adornaba esa casa no se inmutó tras el grito de Hermione, comprendiendo que el Elegido no se encontraba ahí. Sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, seguida por el rubio, y la volvió a meter, pero esta vez, apareció en el despacho de su amigo. Nada, tampoco estaba ahí.

Hermione salió de la chimenea y se levantó, para salir corriendo a la habitación a buscar la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore. Debía comunicarse con Harry fuera como fuera, y debía hacerlo ahora.

-¡Hermione, puedes calmarte un poco! – le gritó Draco, cuando ella ya estaba haciendo un desastre en la habitación, cuando no encontró la moneda en el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde la solían dejar.

-¡No! ¡La vida de mis padres pende de un hilo!

-¡Potter enviará aurores para avisarles que deben ocultarse!

-¡Nadie les dirá nada a excepción de mí! ¡Yo iré a Australia a buscarlos!

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡¿Crees que no te estarán esperando?! ¡¿Crees que no detectarán cuando nos aparezcamos por allá?!

-¿Y quién dijo que vendrías conmigo? – La desfigurada expresión de Draco la hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué siempre decía cosas sin pensarlas? ¡Qué estúpida! – Puedo ir y volver en un santiamén – dijo con un tono más suave, tratando de apaciguar las aguas que había perturbado -, puedo traerlos aquí… si sólo uno se aparece allá no alterará mucho las condiciones del barrio, la magia será casi imperceptible.

-Ni lo sueñes – dijo frío -, solamente me darás la dirección, para dársela a Potter y él enviará agentes. Tú no saldrás de esta casa.

-¡Por Dios, Draco! ¡No seas tan cobarde!

-Prefiero ser cobarde a perderte, Hermione.

La castaña respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por su cabeza, revolviendo sus ya revueltos cabellos. Debía pensar en algo rápido, no podía perder un minuto más, debía ver a sus padres y asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. No podía confiarle sus vidas a un auror, no, ella era la responsable de su seguridad, era su hija después de todo. Pero Draco tenía razón, aparecerse allá, en un barrio que era completamente muggle, alteraría las condiciones y podría provocar las sospechas de los mortífagos que pudieran estar en Australia. Nadie sabía donde se encontraban, sólo ella. Y no los podrían encontrar tampoco, buscándolos en alguna guía telefónica o en internet, porque sus padres había optado, cuando ella había regresado a buscarlos para devolverles los recuerdos de que eran ingleses y tenían una hija bruja, por quedarse con los nombres que ella les había dado cuando les modificó la memoria y aquellos nombres no los sabía nadie más. No los encontrarían como Henry y Jean Granger. Y no quería arriesgarse a revelar aquella información, siendo que podía ser usada en su contra.

Draco se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole las manos para que le presta atención, pero Hermione simplemente miró el suelo, tratando de encontrar una solución.

-Cariño, por favor – le rogó tratando de hacerla entrar en razón – dame la dirección.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía ni la mínima intensión de hacerlo. Una idea se comenzó a formar en su cabeza, y bien podría funcionar. Sí Draco lo que quería era no dejar rastro mágico, pues así sería.

-Vamos en avión – le dijo con determinación, provocando que su novio la mirara como si estuviera loca -, sí, así nadie se daría cuenta. Simplemente tenemos que conseguir pasaportes e identificaciones falsas, para que tampoco se sepa que hemos viajado al método muggle.

-Estás demente.

-¡No me arriesgaré a que haya algún infiltrado en el ministerio y logren capturar y matar a mis padres, Draco! – Afirmó desesperada porque él no quería cooperar – Por favor… ya estoy harta de estar encerrada sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Hay que hacer algo antes de que estalle la tercera guerra mágica.

Draco suspiró frustrado, pero ella tenía razón. También estaba cansado de estar ahí todos los días sin poder hacer nada. Disfrutaba de estar con ella, claramente, pero lo haría más si realmente pudieran volver a Londres y ser normales. Si ellos se encargaban de eso, los aurores que serían enviados podrían unirse a las fuerzas para invadir la Mansión Riddle y terminar con esa estupidez de una vez por todas. Así que asintió, y le entregó la moneda a su novia, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para que se comunicara con Potter. Él había respondido con un corto _"Dos horas"_, dándoles a entender que no podía atenderlos aún. Hermione sabía que él podría enviarles los pasaportes e identificaciones falsas, al fin y al cabo, eral el Jefe de Aurores, importante en el Ministerio y por supuesto, cercano a Kingsley, el Ministro de Magia.

El problema era que enviar una lechuza con un paquete que tuviera el nombre _Hermione Granger _o _Draco Malfoy_ era muy peligroso, porque podía ser interceptada por algún mortífago. Así que Hermione sugirió que fuera enviado a la señora Meryem, cosa que le pareció de lo más extraña al muchacho. Ella tuvo que contarle, entonces, que ella era la oráculo que le había dicho que eran almas gemelas… Y que sabía todo sobre ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo sabe todo?! – Le había gritado Draco -¡¿Nos descubrió?!

Y después de discutir por varios minutos más, él los disfrazó con un fugaz movimiento de varita, para salir de la casa y encaminarse hacia el pueblo. Habían ido a paso rápido en un comienzo, pero luego, desesperado, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y haciendo uso de aquella súper velocidad, lograron atravesar el bosque en menos de dos minutos.

-¿¡Cómo eres tan rápido!? – preguntó una vez más Hermione, sorprendida de que hubieran llegado tan rápido al pueblo. Draco la dejó en el suelo antes de entrar a aquellas calles donde ningún mago habitaba.

-Soy bueno con las pociones, Hermione – le comentó mientras caminaban, tratando de parecer lo más normales posibles – he inventado algunas, y ésta es sin duda una de las mejores, hace que mis fibras musculares se contraigan con más rapidez, y por ende, me muevo con mayor velocidad.

Por fin se lo decía, pero realmente no tenía mucha relevancia en ese instante, porque se adentraron en la tienda de la señora Meryem, quien no estaba tan sorprendida de verlos. Los saludó con su jovial sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció en el mismo momento en que miró a Draco.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? – preguntó medio asustada, ya que jamás le había ocurrido semejante cosa.

-Porque probablemente soy el mejor en Oclumancia de la faz de la tierra, señora – dijo amenazante, mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba con ella, cosa que la hizo mirarlo con terror -, así que usted sabe quién soy, y quién es ella – indicó a Hermione, quien volvió de su transe, provocado por él al sacar su varita.

-Draco, ella no dirá nada… - comentó por milésima vez, tratando de calmarlo, sin embargo eso pareció motívalo más, porque se acercó a la vieja y le puso la varita en el cuello.

-Júrelo – la desafió, mirándola con algo de desprecio.

-Te lo juro, hijo, pero baja esa varita.

Puede que aquella mujer haya hecho que Hermione se animara a decirle lo que sentía por él, pero aun así con solo mirarla, la furia comenzó a invadirlo. Una ira irracional. No confiaba en ella, les había mentido todo ese mes, les había hecho pensar que estaban a salvo ahí ya que supuestamente nadie sabía quienes eran. Pero ella lo había sabido desde el principio y no había cantado nada. Algo no encajaba. Si era inofensiva, ¿Por qué había esperado a que Hermione anduviera sola por ahí para decírselo? Era sospechoso.

-Baja la varita, Malfoy - le dijo la mujer con un tono gélido - ¿de verdad crees que si quisiera sabotearlos no lo habría hecho ya?

Draco entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entrar en la mente de la señora Meryem, pero le era imposible. No sabía si ser oráculo le daba ese poder o era también una excelente oclumántica.

-No confío en usted, señora - declaró con frialdad - júreme que no nos va a delatar

-Te lo juro, ya lo dije.

-No, me refiero a un juramento inquebrantable.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Sabía que quien no cumplía con su palabra, moriría al instante. Draco estaba poniendo la vida de esa mujer en peligro al pedirle eso.

-Draco...

Sin embargo él no le prestó atención, seguía con la vista fija en la mujer que tenía en frente, la cual la miraba igual de sorprendido.

-Está bien, chico, hazlo.

Draco le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se acercara, puesto que él debía hacer el hechizo. Era algo que Hermione no sabría hacer. Así que ella le tomó la muñeca a la oráculo, y lo mismo hizo ella. El rubio levanto su varita una vez más y un hilo dorado salió de ella, uniendo las manos de ambas mujeres mediante este hechizo.

-¿Jura no decir nada a nadie sobre nuestra verdadera identidad? - pregunto el rubio, provocando que otro hilo dorado saliera y rodeara las manos.

-Lo juro.

-¿Jura no delatarnos ante los mortífagos que nos están persiguiendo?

-Lo juro.

Hermione lo miró suplicante, dándole a entender que no debía hacer eso, que no era necesario, ella confiaba en esa mujer. Draco dio por finalizado el hechizo, sintiéndose de repente cansado. Su respiración se volvió irregular y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared. Todo le daba vueltas, y no entendía por qué.

-Draco, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó Hermione angustiada, acercándose a él con rapidez para poder sostenerlo. El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo, pues no podía sostenerse en pie, era como si sus piernas de repente hubiesen perdido su fuerza y no pudieran sostener su peso. Hermione miro con desesperación y temor a la señora Meryem - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hizo?!

-Puedes hechizar a una oráculo, muchacho - le dijo la mujer mirándolo con superioridad -, pero debes sufrir las consecuencias.

Si él estaba así con un simple juramento, quizás qué habría pasado si le hubiese mandado una maldición imperdonable. Sintió miedo entonces, miedo de la mujer que había dicho ser su amiga, quien le había asegurado que no diría nada. Los objetos de vidrio que se vendían en aquella tienda de repente explotaron, al igual que aquellos de porcelana y cristal. Muchos de los fragmentos fueron directamente hacia ellos, clavándose en sus pieles. Hermione miró a la oráculo pidiéndole compasión y clemencia, pues la mujer parecía tener un escudo que la protegía de ser lastimada. Meryem le devolvió la mirada a Hermione, pero no había ni una pizca de bondad en ella, los restos de la señora Meryem que ella conocía se habían ido, dejando a alguien totalmente distinta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, su cabello flameaba como una bandera y una luz violácea la rodeaba.

Draco comenzó a toser, justo en el momento en que Hermione lanzo un _Protego_ para que los cristales dejaran de lastimarlos. La tos de Draco era compulsiva y de un momento a otro empezó a vomitar sangre.

-¡Merlín, Draco! - sollozó ella aterrada del efecto que estaba causando aquella mujer en él -por favor, deténgase - le pidió desesperada, apelando al lado humano que creía la mujer tenía todavía en algún lugar de su esencia.

-Me ha insultado haciendo ese hechizo, Granger- le dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, sino que era como de otro mundo, muy aterradora.

Meryem dio un paso hacia ellos, haciendo temblar el suelo con ello. Draco botó más sangre por la boca, mientras se tambaleaba con cada paso que daba la oráculo. Y cuando ésta se detuvo frente a ellos, se puso de cuclillas quedando a la par de ellos, para inclinarse luego, como para contarles un secreto.

-¿De verdad pensaron, mocosos inútiles, que no les había avisado ya de su presencia aquí a quienes los persiguen?

Hermione la miro con terror, y luego volteo la cabeza hacia todos lados para ver si podía distinguir algún mortífago. Escucho la risa endemoniada de la mujer, quien se retorcía de emoción al verlos tan indefensos. Draco tosió una vez más, sólo que esta vez uso todas sus fuerzas para poder tomar la mano de Hermione, y aprovechando que Meryem no podía leer su mente para saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer, ambos desaparecieron en el mismo instante en que dos encapuchados aparecieron en el local. Hermione sintió aquella sensación de vértigo arrastrarla, seguida por el duro suelo del bosque. Miró hacia donde Draco estaba tirado, retorciéndose como si estuviera recibiendo un _Cruciatus_. Corrió hacia él, antes de apuntarlo con su varita.

-¡_Finite Incantatem_!

El hechizo hizo cierto efecto, pues dejó de retorcerse. Pero no del todo, seguía temblando ligeramente. El disfraz de Draco se esfumó, quedando como él mismo, y Hermione se quitó rápidamente el suyo. Andar con sus ropas normales era más fácil para correr y escapar. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose que estaba cerca de la casa, tal vez a unos diez metros del perímetro donde los protegerían los hechizos que estaban sobre ella. Observó a Draco nuevamente, quien había cerrado sus ojos y hacía gestos de dolor con el rostro.

-Cariño, vamos, ayúdame a llevarte dentro donde estaremos más seguros - pero Draco volvió a temblar y a toser sangre. Se desesperó. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó, proveniente del pueblo y luego muchos gritos, de dolor, de susto, de tortura - ¡Draco! ¡Por favor! ¡Ellos ya vienen, debemos entrar a los terrenos de la casa!

Nada, las convulsiones comenzaron de nuevo, lo que provocó que abriera los ojos, pero estos parecían blancos, sin iris. El bosque empezó a arder a sus espaldas, el fuego endemoniado avanzaba con cierta rapidez hacia ellos, arrasando con todos los arboles. Y además de eso, escuchó pasos y gritos que se acercaban a ellos. Se levantó decidida, debía hacer algo que los detuviera por un momento.

-_¡Salvio Hexia! ¡Protego Totalum! ¡Cave Inimicum! ¡Muffliato! _

Una barrera de protección se extendió frente a ellos, aislándolos de los ruidos y hechizos, como si estuvieran en una burbuja. Sería suficiente para poder detenerlo hasta llegar a la casa donde había aun más encantamientos protectores. Draco seguía convulsionando en el suelo, como un ataque epiléptico, así que tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, lo apuntó con la varita una vez más. Debía buscar ayuda, aquello no lo había visto nunca, parecía magia oscura y antigua.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa! _

El hechizo hizo levitar al rubio, lo suficiente para poder llevarlo, para alejarse del peligro. Sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a caminar, moviendo su varita para que él la siguiera. Pero de pronto escuchó los gritos más cerca, y el fuego ya casi alcanzaba esa parte el bosque, por lo que comenzó a correr, llevando a gran velocidad a Draco hacia la casa. Hubiese deseado probar aquella poción que lo había hecho tan veloz.

Cuando por fin entraron a la seguridad del jardín, Hermione lo hizo levitar hasta la silla que había ocupado aquella tarde, en el pórtico. Draco parecía más calmado ahora, al parecer los hechizos que habían ahí apaciguaron un poco los que la mujer le había lanzado, pero respiraba con dificultad, y su temperatura estaba subiendo. Sin duda, el próximo paso era la fiebre.

Hermione corrió al interior, debían irse de ahí ahora mismo, ya no era seguro, a pesar de la cantidad de hechizos que protegía la casa. Debía, además, encontrar ayuda para Draco, puesto que no era normal lo que le estaba pasando. Sólo esperaba que tuviera la fuerza para poder viajar por la Red Flu. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todas sus ropas entraran en la pequeña billetera del rubio, así como algunas cosas que habían comprado en su estancia ahí. Corrió hacia los biblioteca, también, para que, en el caso de que quisieran destruir la casa, todos los libros ahí presente fueran protegidos y enviados a la Mansión Malfoy. No podían darse el lujo de perderlos, había información importante en ellos.

Escuchó gritos afuera de la casa, pero sabía que nadie podía verla, al menos no como ellos la veían. Las demás personas que pasaran por ahí la verían como una pequeña cabaña abandonada, que podría ser incluso una casa de muñecas de alguna lugareña. No obstante no se iba a arriesgar, así que con todo lo que necesitaba, corrió nuevamente hacia el pórtico, donde Draco temblaba producto de la fiebre.

-Draco ¿Puedes levantarte?

Él la miró con ojos asustados, como si se hubieran revivido sus más profundos miedos, o los hubiera atacado un Dementor. Sus dientes castañeaban y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Hermione no lo había visto así nunca, y por lo pronto, ella también comenzó a sentirse mal. Claro, en el Juramento Inquebrantable también había sido partícipe, pero debía resistir lo más posible, al menos hasta llegar a donde podrían ayudarlo.

-Vamos, yo te ayudo – le tendió una mano justo cuando los árboles que rodeaban la casa ardieron en llamas. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que había caído sobre ellos, el fuego les iluminaba los rostros haciendo que Draco se viera aún más asustado. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, y ya que el parecía estar en trance mirando hacia el bosque, no tuvo más remedio que agarrarlo del brazo y tirar de él, para levantarlo. Cuando estuvo de pie, pasó el brazo del muchacho por sus hombros y ella lo abrazó por la cintura, para ayudarlo a caminar. – Por favor, Draco, tenemos que irnos.

El joven pareció recobrar un poco la razón con aquellas palabras, pues se dejó llevar por ella, caminando, hacia la chimenea. Hermione agradecía internamente que ésta fuera tan grande como para que cupieran los dos. Con todo lo necesario en sus bolsillos, y con él bien sujeto, tomó los polvos flu y los arrojó.

-La Madriguera.

* * *

><p><em>HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA cómo están? Primero que nada quiero hacer una corrección: el cumpleaños de Hermione es el 19 de Septiembre, no el 18 como dice en el capítulo anterior... error de tipeo xd<em>

_Bueno aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, muchas me pidieron acción, bueno aquí les he traído de los dos tipos de acción jeje ¿qué les pareció? Las que no se confiaron de la Oráculo, ya ven, estaban en lo cierto, la mujer era maaaaala. ¿Creen que Hermione logrará salvar a Draco? ¿Irán finalmente juntos a Australia o tendrá que ir ella sola? _

_Me despido, espero sus dulces y lindos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz. BESOOOOS _

_MRS Taisho-Potter _


	22. Capítulo XXII

_Capítulo XXII_

El sol menguante hacía que las sombras se vieran más largas en aquella interminable calle de Londres. Solitaria, como solía serlo siempre, no había implicado nunca algo peligroso el caminar sin acompañamiento por ahí. Sin embargo ese día era diferente.

El ruido que sus tacos hacían contra el pavimento le daban un toque impotente e intimidante, pero cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabía que no era así, puesto que esa actitud era solo apariencia. No era real. Sabía defenderse, estaba claro, por algo había estado en Hogwarts sus siete años, y por algo, además, llevaba guardada en sus botas, su varita. Pero no creía que saber un par de hechizos conseguiría lo que ella conseguía con movimientos más… _carnales. _Su cabello rubio ondeaba con cada paso que daba, haciéndola ver irresistible a muchos ojos masculinos, pero no aquellos que la observaban no les podía provocar otra cosa que recelo y repugnancia.

Harry le hizo una seña a Ron, quien se encontraba justo al otro lado de la casa, oculto tras la pared de la última casa. Y con ese simple gesto, ambos salieron de su escondite, sorprendiendo por completo a la joven rubia que caminaba sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada hacía mucho rato.

-Astoria Greengrass – ella asintió casi por inercia, mirando a Harry con un deje de miedo y desconfianza -, queda arrestada por sospecha de traición y corrupción contra el Ministerio de Magia Británico.

Astoria fingió cara de sorpresa y horror, llevándose una de sus manos a su boca.

-Debe haber un error, Potter – comentó ella con el ceño fruncido, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible -, yo jamás haría tal cosa.

Ron elevó una ceja, totalmente incrédulo. ¿Esa mujer podría ser más cínica? Harry suspiró, harto de toda esa situación. Agarró las manos de Astoria con algo de brusquedad, y mágicamente aparecieron unas cuerdas de plata que la inmovilizaron.

-No hay nada que temer si no tienes nada que ocultar – dijo el auror, antes de tomarla del brazo y desaparecer.

Ron los siguió hasta el ministerio, debían cerrar ese caso cuanto antes, y sabían que Astoria Greengrass era una de ellos. Tal vez no era la que estaba al mando, eso era obvio, puesto que la chica, por sus antecedentes, no era una bruja brillante. Pero debía tener información. Ni Blaise Zabini, ni Theodore Nott habían mostrado el rostro en público esos últimos días, por lo que debían atrapar a quien lo hiciera, y de quien estuvieran seguros de que era alguien que quería destruir a los hijos de muggles.

Astoria se mantuvo con una expresión de arrogancia, mirando a todo el que se acercara a ellos con mucho desdén. Potter se paró a hablar con un par de personas en su camino hacia la sala de interrogatorios, que estaba junto al cuartel de Aurores. Dentro, la magia de todo aquel que fuera a ser interrogado era anulada, para que así no pudieran escapar. Ron la condujo al interior, mientras Harry iba a su oficina.

Cuando estuvo ahí vio que la chimenea tenía finas llamas, pero no podía parase a averiguar eso ahora. Tenía que interrogar a Greengrass cuanto antes. Fue hasta la despensa donde guardaba bajo muchos hechizos de protección los frascos de _Veritaserum_ perfeccionado que Malfoy le había dado hacía un tiempo atrás al Ministro. Y cuando tuvo uno en la mano, sintió en su pantalón, arder la moneda del Ejército de Dumbledore.

"_Harry, debo hablar contigo"_

Seguro era Hermione, porque el rubio jamás lo llamaría "Harry". Seguro Malfoy le había dicho sobre el movimiento en Australia, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para aquello. Convencer a Hermione de que le diera la dirección de los Granger le tomaría mucho rato, y no podía permitírselo en ese momento. Así que simplemente le contestó con dos palabras: _"Dos horas"._

Encantó la despensa nuevamente y salió de la oficina para ir a la sala de interrogatorio. Ésta era, al igual que las de los muggles, simple y tétrica. Una sola mesa en el centro, con una silla a cada lado, y un candelabro iluminando el rostro afligido de la rubia. Harry miró en dirección a la ventana que estaba hechizada para que solo él pudiera ver quien estaba del otro lado y Lee Jordan, el auror que estaba ahí, le mostró el dedo pulgar para indicarle que podía comenzar el interrogatorio.

Ron, quien se había mantenido firme junto a la puerta, con los ojos fijos en la chica, tomó el frasco que Harry le tendía y caminó hacia ella.

-Abre la boca – ordenó con seriedad. Ella lo miró con desconfianza y luego soltó una carcajada.

-¿Saben que cualquiera puede resistirse a el _Veritaserum? _– cuestionó con burla, y ahora fue Ron quien la miró con una ceja levantada.

-No a este – sentenció, tomándola de la mandíbula y haciendo que abriera la boca. Vertió la poción en ella y Astoria no tuvo más remedio que tragársela.

Harry avanzó hacia la mesa, contando mentalmente hasta quince, para que el líquido tuviera efecto. Se sentó frente a ella y entrelazó sus propios dedos sobre la mesa. Esperó, aún no pasaba el tiempo requerido. Astoria lo miraba de manera desafiante, como diciendo que ella se resistiría a esa poción costara lo que costara. Y aquella mirada no hizo más que confirmarle a los dos aurores que ella era parte de los que querían muerta a Hermione.

-¿Tu nombre completo? – preguntó Harry con seriedad, tratando de no caer en el juego de ella.

-Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass – contestó automáticamente ella, para luego mirarlo con horror, debido a que no se podía resistir a responder - ¿Qué clase de poción es ésta?

-Acá las preguntas las hago yo –dijo el moreno, negándose rotundamente a contestarle - ¿Estás involucrada con los mortífagos que quieren borrar a todos los hijos de muggles del mapa?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me tienta la idea de ver a Granger muerta, ver sus ojos en blanco y que ningún mísero suspiro salga de ella – dijo con tanto asco y desagrado que Ron se removió algo incómodo. No quería ni imaginarse esa escena.

-¿Acaso Hermione te hizo algo para que la odies tanto?

-Me quitó a mi hombre – dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos de la furia -. Draco la eligió a ella antes que a mí, a una asquerosa _sangre sucia_, una impura.

-¿Y por el hecho de que ellos se hayan enamorado quieres matar a todo hijo de muggle?

Ron volvió a removerse incómodo. La idea de que Hermione estuviera enamorada del hurón era aún peor, e más aún si las palabras eran dichas por su mejor amigo, quien sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero guardó sus comentarios para después, debían terminar con ese terror antes de que Hermione saliera realmente herida.

-Me criaron con la idea de que ellos son una peste, lo creo y eliminarlos será lo mejor para todos.

Harry apretó los puños, evitando que se hiciera evidente su rabia por las palabras de la mujer. Los hijos de muggles no eran ninguna peste, incluso muchos habían logrado demostrar que eran mejores que cualquier sangre pura. Su madre, Hermione, Dean… había una interminable lista de magos muy capacitados, excelentes en lo que hacían.

-¿Quiénes más están participando?

-Los Lestrange, Zabini, Nott, Avery, Yaxley, Rookwood.

-¿Sólo ellos? – preguntó Ron, extrañado de que solamente siete personas estuvieran involucradas en el tema. Si bien podía recordar, en el ataque en Paris había más de treinta mortífagos.

-Los demás no sé quiénes son, siempre llevan máscara.

-¿Y quién es el líder?

-Los Lestrange nos dicen siempre qué hacer, cuando reunirnos y torturan a quienes no realizan bien el trabajo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero los hermanos reciben las órdenes de _ella – _hubiese querido quedarse callada, pero la poción era mucho más potente, no podía resistir decir la verdad.

-Basta de rodeos, Greengrass, dinos quién es ella y qué es lo que quiere – intervino Ron, tan harto de todo eso como Harry.

-No sé quién es ni qué quiere, nunca se ha mostrado en público, generalmente se escucha su voz o su desquiciada risa cuando estamos en el cuartel, nada más.

-¿Y dónde es el cuartel?

-En Little Hangleton, la Mansión Riddle.

-Fuimos ahí, parece estar abandonada – acotó Harry.

-Pues porque está encantada, como Hogwarts para que los muggles no vean más que ruinas, en la mansión pasa lo mismo.

-Bien, Astoria, por el momento esto queda hasta aquí, - comentó Harry levantándose. Miró a Lee para que los aurores que llevarían a la chica a prisión fueran por ella – compartiré tu caso con el Wizengamot, para hacer el juicio correspondiente. Pero de momentos esperarás en una celda en Azkaban.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Azkaban?! – Gritó la mujer indignada - ¡¿Cómo puedes enviarme a prisión?! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

Sin embargo Harry no le prestó atención, se volteó y fue hasta la puerta, seguido por Ron. Afuera había un par de aurores que, tras el asentimiento del Jefe de Aurores, entraron a la habitación para escoltar a la prisionera.

Bien, tenía algo de información, aunque no era muy útil. Debían atrapar a alguien con más cargo sobre los mortífagos para saber más. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que algunos de los Lestrange se dignaran a pasear por Londres. Debían hacer una emboscada, y terminar todo eso de una buena vez. Entró en su oficina, ya tenía un plan en mente, solamente debía llevarlo a cabo.

-Parece que ya tienes un plan – le comentó Ron, entrando tras él, con los pergaminos que la vuelapluma de Lee Jordan había hecho.

-Sí lo tengo, solamente me gustaría poder multiplicarme, o detener el tiempo para que no se me vaya de las manos.

-Hey, hermano, sabes que me tienes a mí – lo animó el pelirrojo, sentándose en la butaca frente al escritorio -, dime lo que tengo que hacer.

Harry pasó sus manos por su rostro y luego por su cabello, desordenándolo. Ser el Jefe de Aurores era realmente frustrante, pero le gustaba de verdad.

-OK, necesito que realices el análisis de la varita de Greengrass – comenzó Harry, quien abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un pergamino -, también que consigas la autorización de la Embajada de Australia para aparecernos allá o enviar un Traslador, Fudge puede ayudarte a contactarte – miró la hora, percatándose que eran las seis de la tarde -, y por favor, ve por tu hermana al campo de las Arpías de Holyhead, su entrenamiento termina en una hora…

-¿Por qué no puedes ir tú por ella? – cuestionó Ron. Desde que Hermione se había ido con Malfoy, Harry no había dejado que Ginny anduviera sola de noche, siempre iba a buscarla a sus entrenamientos, o le pedía a alguno de los Weasley que fuera.

-Porque debo ir a Hogwarts, hablar con McGonagall, o Dumbledore, o alguno de los antiguos directores, para que me digan cómo romper el hechizo que protege la Mansión Riddle.

-Resultó ser que Malfoy decía la verdad…

-Te lo dije, está más interesado en Hermione que en ser un mortífago – dijo el moreno, tomando su capa y colocándosela para salir.

-No me hagas vomitar.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la sala de La Madriguera cuando dos cuerpos cayeron con ahínco fuera de la chimenea. Seguido por un grito desgarrador de parte de Draco, quien se retorcía en el suelo, agarrando con su mano el antebrazo que tenía tatuada la marca tenebrosa.<p>

-¡Molly! – gritó Hermione, para que ella la escuchara, sin embargo la mujer ya los había oído antes, y corrió hacia ellos desde la cocina.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

-Nos descubrieron – contó la muchacha, tapando la hemorragia del costado de Draco, que le habían provocado los cristales de la tienda de Meryem, los cuales se habían incrustado más producto de la caída -, nos tendieron una emboscada. Hechizaron a Draco con magia antigua y oscura.

George bajó corriendo la escala, al escuchar los gritos. Y se quedó quieto apenas vio la escena que se estaba desatollando en su sala. Pero reaccionó de inmediato y cogió un paño que cubría el respaldo de uno de los sofás.

-Hermione, se va a desangrar – acotó George, subiéndole la camisa a Draco y colocando el paño sobre la herida, para detener la hemorragia.

-Créeme, George, que esa es la menos de mis preocupaciones – comentó ella, buscando en la billetera de Draco la Esencia de Díctamo para curar las heridas de él -, está sufriendo ataques diversos conforme pasan los minutos.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

-Una… - su mente se iluminó al llegar la palabra oráculo a su cabeza. Había una persona que sabía qué podía estar pasándole a Draco, alguien que podía tener un antídoto pues sabía que ellos eran almas gemelas - Luna.

-¿Luna hizo esto? – preguntaron los Weasley al unísono, totalmente incrédulos que la dulce e inocente rubia fuera capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

-¡No! – Draco se retorció en el suelo cuando ella comenzó a echar, de a pequeñas gotas, el Díctamo en los cortes profundos que tenía en el pecho – Ella debe saber cómo parar esto… George, por favor, ve por ella.

El pelirrojo no lo pensó dos veces y salió por la puerta con suma rapidez, desapareciendo al instante, para ir en busca de la ex Ravenclaw. Molly fue a la cocina por más paños, y una fuente con agua fría, para ver si podían bajarle la fiebre al muchacho. Hermione se sentía algo mareada, y a cada minuto que pasaba, un incesante dolor de cabeza crecía desde la parte posterior del cráneo. Sin embargo no alertó a la señora Weasley con ello, no podía preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. Además si se concentraba en su novio, podría olvidar un poco su propio sufrimiento.

Veinte minutos pasaron y George no aparecía. Y a cada segundo que transcurría, Hermione se volvía más y más nerviosa, y ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. De a ratos, Draco volvía a gritar como si estuviese siendo torturado, y los momentos en que parecía ser libre de la maldición de Meryem, ardía en fiebre, llegando a temperaturas peligrosas. Entre ambas mujeres consiguieron levantarlo y estirarlo sobre el sofá, para que así estuviera algo más cómodo. Pero el joven no estaba consciente de nada que no fuera el dolor que sentía. Al menos las hemorragias habían sido curadas, pero el frasquito de Esencia de Díctamo no había sido suficiente para ambos, por lo que Molly había insistido en curarle las heridas a Hermione de la manera muggle.

El ruido de una aparición sonó en el jardín, y ambas corrieron hacia la puerta. Era imperativo que Luna llegara cuanto antes, pues, si los ataques que estaba sufriendo Draco eran _Cruciatus _podrían volverlo completamente loco, dejarlo fuera de sí, tal como los padres de Neville, y no podían permitir eso. La puerta se abrió antes de que ellas llegaran ahí, pero el pelirrojo que entró no fue el indicado. Ron traía una expresión de cansancio, y tras él, con la misma cara, entró Ginny. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al verla.

-¡Hermione! – Repararon en su ropa hecha guijones, toda manchada de sangre, y en los cortes que tenía en el rostro y en los brazos - ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, una nueva aparición se escuchó afuera, y esta vez si era George, quien traía a una despistada Luna, que miraba el patio de la Madriguera como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí. Hermione ignoró a Ron y Ginny, y corrió hacia ella con desesperación. Cuando Luna la miró, su rostro no reflejó la misma sorpresa que los Weasley habían tenido, lo más probable era que George ya le había informado algo de la situación. Sin embargo la sorprendida fue Hermione cuando la rubia la abrazó al llegar junto a ella.

-Hermione, estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte – comentó la castaña de forma acelerada – por favor, tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

Aquel abrazo de alguna forma alivió un poco el mareo, sin embargo el dolor de cabeza seguía ahí. Y antes de que se desmayara producto de él, le dio una breve versión de la historia a Luna para que pensara como dar solución.

-Tú eres algo así como una oráculo - le comentó la castaña, quien volvía a estar mareada - me dijiste que Draco era mi alma gemela…

Los ojos de Luna no mostraban otra cosa que lástima, era una mirada sin esperanza, como si no hubiera solución y eso la asustó mucho. Ahora que por fin se había dado el valor para decirle a él todo lo que sentía, no podía perderlo. Sus ojos se empañaron.

-Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto... Pero no existen los oráculos - le dijo Luna agarrándola de la mano de forma consoladora - nunca hubo pruebas reales de que existieran... Esa mujer debió ser una bruja cualquiera, una que tal vez ni siquiera sabe distinguir a las almas gemelas.

-¿Cómo lo supo entonces? ¿Y por qué tú lo dijiste?

-Es un don que algunas mujeres heredan y que conservan hasta que dejan de ser virgen - Luna hablaba con esa tranquilidad propia de ella, que contrastaba totalmente al ánimo de la castaña, quien estaba al borde del colapso - ¿y cómo lo supo? Quizás leyó tu mente... Por lo que yo sé no sabes Oclumancia

-Ahora sí, pero sólo un poco...

Un nuevo grito desgarrador de parte de Draco los hizo a todos volver la cabeza hacia la casa. Hermione, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia adentro para verlo. Tal vez un _Finite_ lo aliviaría un poco. Al llegar junto a él, un par de lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Estaba de un color pálido cadavérico, sus labios amoratados y grandes marcas negras al rededor de sus ojos.

-Tal vez si rompemos la conexión lo solucionaremos

-¿Qué conexión? - Cuestionó Hermione con un hilo de voz, mientras tomaba la temblorosa mano del rubio

-La que se formó por el juramento - respondió Luna -, esa mujer se debe estar aprovechando de ella para torturarlo... ¿Tú no te sientes mal, Hermione?

-Puedo soportarlo - respondió tratando de restarle importancia, sin embargo todos la miraron escépticos, ya que su piel también había empezado a empalidecerse - estoy bien - les aseguró - ¿sabes cómo romper la conexión?

Luna asintió y le pidió que se parar junto a Draco y levantara hacia él la mano que había utilizado en el juramento. Y cuando la rubia levantó su varita, todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron, pero la oscuridad se vio interrumpida por un hilo mágico de luz dorada que unía las manos de Draco y Hermione. Luna pronunció unas palabras que nadie logró entender, que lograron que un nuevo hilo apareciera, pero justo del medio de la conexión entre la pareja, que salió disparado hacia el techo. Y fue en ese momento cuando ella uso su varita como si fuera un cuchillo y cortó aquel último hilo, justo al instante en que las luces volvieron a encenderse.

Los gritos y temblores de Draco se detuvieron, y lanzó el aire hacia afuera como si estuviera aliviado, mas sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Y Hermione, por su parte, habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque Ron alcanzo a agarrarla, para luego dejarla sentada en el otro sofá.

-¿Mejor? - preguntó Luna con su voz soñadora, a lo que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. A pesar de que era verano, Hermione sentía que hacían tres grados en la habitación. Sintió como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, pero sabía que era producto el miedo que había experimentado. Ron se quitó la chaqueta al verla tiritar y la arropó con ella, quedándose abrazándola por los hombros para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Deberías darte una ducha, estás llena de sangre y barro – le comentó dulcemente, olvidando por completo que rubio estaba inconsciente a un metro de ellos -, y después te prepararé un té y algo para comer…

-No, esperare a que Draco esté mejor – contestó sin apartar la vista de su novio, y Ron, como si se quemara, la soltó de inmediato, para mirarla con indignación.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? ¿Por un maldito mortífago? – sus orejas se habían puesto rojas producto del enojo; todos los presentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco, incluyendo a Hermione.

-Ron, él es mi novio – le confesó Hermione, y nadie parecía sorprendido aparte de él, quien la miró con asco -, es bueno, no es un mortífago. Me ha salvado la vida muchas veces, ya deberías aceptar que es de los nuestros.

-¿Cómo caíste tan bajo para estar con quien te insultó tantos años? – Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió levantando la mano – No quiero saber, llamaré a Harry.

Ron se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina para hablar con Harry por celular. No sabía si en Hogwarts habría señal, pero de todas formas debía avisarle que Hermione estaba ahí. Y cuando salió de la habitación, Ginny se acercó a ella, para abrazarla como Luna lo había hecho. La había extrañado. A todos. Un mes sin ellos había sido un suplicio, estaba muy acostumbrada a ver a sus amigos, al menos tres veces a la semana. No sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sin romperse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Te vez pálida aún, Herms – le comentó la pelirroja en un tono maternal -, y por no decir Malfoy… ¿Deberías tomar alguna poción?

-Sí, una poción Vigorizante – respondió con cansancio -, a Draco debería inyectársela para que recupere las fuerzas…

-¿Cómo se prepara? – preguntó Molly, deseosa de ayudar a esas dos pobres almas que necesitaban socorro.

-OH, no, es muy complicada y tarda días…

-San Mungo no nos las dará así como así – comentó Luna – y no pueden aparecerse en público.

-¿Quién tiene el suficiente poder para ir allá y que le den unos frascos sin que le pregunten? – fue George quien habló desde un rincón de la habitación.

-Harry – respondió Hermione -, por ser Jefe de Aurores.

Ginny entonces se fue a la cocina para hablar con Harry por el teléfono de Ron. Él dejaría todo lo que estuviese haciendo con tal de salvar a Hermione, eso lo sabía. Molly y Luna convencieron entonces a la castaña para que se cambiara y diera una ducha, mientras George subía al rubio a la antigua habitación de Bill y Charlie, y le cambiaba la camisa, que estaba hecha un desastre.

El agua caliente provocó que cada uno de sus tensos músculos se relajara, aunque su mente seguía preocupada por el estado de su novio. Esperaba que las imperdonables que le habían enviado no hubiera dejado secuelas en él, no podría soportarlo. Se bañó muy rápido, más que nada para sacarse la suciedad y dominar un poco su enmarañado cabello. Cuando salió, se colocó el pijama y un suéter encima, a pesar de que no pretendía descansar, dormir, hasta ver que Draco estaba mejor.

Al volver donde él estaba, la culpa la invadió nuevamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua para creerle a esa mujer? Ni siquiera la conocía como para confiar tan ciegamente en ella. Meryem la había engatusado con su historia de las almas gemelas, y se había dejado engañar por el encanto del cuento. Claro, ella misma había leído tiempo atrás que no había pruebas de que los oráculos existieran y sin embargo, había pensado que lo era de verdad. ¡Qué estúpida! Debió seguir su primer instinto y huir de ahí, avisarle a Draco antes de todo. Debió haber pensado como él y no dejarse guiar por su corazón.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, Draco se veía tan frágil en esa cama, tan pálido y débil. Era totalmente opuesto al fuerte hombre que le había hecho el amor horas antes. Veía como le costaba respirar, y de a momentos fruncía el ceño como si le doliera algo. Sólo quería que despertara, que le dijera que estaba bien. Tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, estaba muy helado y eso la asustó mucho. Él solía ser cálido siempre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un agitado y preocupado Harry. Ella se levantó producto del susto que le había dado tal interrupción, por lo que el muchacho aprovechó de abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana. La apresó en sus brazos con tanto ahínco que a Hermione volvió a caerle las lágrimas. No podía evitarlo.

-Merlín, si te hubiese atendido hace unas horas no estarías en esta situación – comentó con culpa, sin querer soltarla, besando su coronilla.

-No es tu culpa – trató de tranquilizarlo ella -, es mía por confiar en esa mujer.

-Gracias a Dios pudieron escapar.

-Una vez más él nos salvó – dijo indicando a Draco con la cabeza -, huimos del lugar y aparecimos cerca de la casa donde estábamos viviendo… yo hice el resto porque Draco prácticamente estaba discapacitado.

Harry la soltó y metió una mano en su bolsillo, para sacar dos ampollas de vidrio, llenas con una poción color turquesa, y una jeringa.

-Tenía estas guardadas en mi oficina – le explicó Harry -, a pesar del cargo que tengo, no puedo sacar pociones a cualquier hora, sería sospechoso. Mañana iré por más, pero esto es lo que podido conseguir hoy…

-Es suficiente, gracias.

Hermione bebió la suya y de inmediato sintió que le volvían las fuerzas, pero aún así se sentía cansada. Llenó la jeringa con la poción y se acercó a Draco. Su piel pálida hacía traslucir las venas de su brazo, por lo que no le costó encontrar una para inyectar el líquido. Cuando la aguja atravesó su piel se removió un poco, y lo hizo más cuando Hermione empezó a empujar de a poco el émbolo para que la poción llegara a su circulación sanguínea. Y al vaciarlo, sacó la aguja y apretó un poco el lugar con una mota de algodón que Harry también le había dado. Los colores le volvieron, pero el rubio siguió inconsciente. Claro, el ataque que él había sufrido era mucho peor que el incesable dolor de cabeza que la había atormentado a la castaña.

-Duerme, te hará bien, hablaremos por la mañana.

Y como si las palabras de Harry hubiesen sido mágicas, sintió que todo el cansancio la invadía, el sueño pesaba sus ojos, por lo que se acostó en la cama junto a la de Draco y se rindió ante las manos de Morfeo una vez que el Elegido cerró la puerta al salir.

* * *

><p><em>HOLAAA! Sí, lo sé, quieren matarme... pero ni yo me había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que actualice... y fue antes de entrar de vacaciones de invierno. La universidad me ha tenido totalmente ocupada, me consume demasiado, y los tiempos que tengo libre, bueno, no tengo ni energía ni inspiración para escribir. Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto, pero no he podido alargarlo más. <em>

_Ya ven, todos reaccionaron bien, a excepción de Ron, que tiene obvias razones para odiar a la parejita, más que nada a Draco. Y han logrado atrapar a Astoria, ese es otro paso importante. El próximo capítulo también es un poco de relleno, espero poder subirlo pronto, y no tardar otro mes y medio._

_Espero sus dulces comentarios, ustedes son por quienes escribo, y por sus palabras, de verdad me emociona mucho ver cada correo de alerta diciéndome que tengo un nuevo seguidor, un favorito o un review. ME ENCANTAA, de verdad, muchas gracias!_

_Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	23. Capítulo XXIII

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA INCREIBLE ROWLING :D_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXIII<em>

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan apaleado. Probablemente habría sido años atrás cuando aún estaba en entrenamiento. Sin embargo sentía que esta vez había sido peor. No recordaba, tampoco, lo que había pasado, simplemente que habían escapado de la tienda de esa mujer loca, luego de eso, todo era oscuro. Cada uno de sus músculos dolía, sus huesos parecían haberse frito, pero al parecer esos supuestos _Cruciatus _que lo habían golpeado, porque así se sentía, no habían logrado llevarlo a la locura. Seguía cuerdo, o eso creía.

Con los ojos cerrados, tanteando con las manos el lugar donde estaba recostado, no logró identificar dónde se encontraba. La que podía ser una cama, no era de sabanas de seda como las que solía ocupar, por lo que supuso no estaban en la casita que había estado compartiendo con Hermione en Turquía, esa casa que su padrino, Snape, le había dejado por si alguna vez necesitaba escapar de todo y refugiarse en un lugar seguro.

Por los olores que percibía confirmó también que no estaban ahí, pero tampoco supo su paradero. El sueño le hacía pesar los ojos, no podría abrirlos hasta que algo más que su mente se despertara. Podía percibir el calor del verano y los rayos del sol que daban sobre su rostro, pero con eso no podía saber qué hora era. ¡Merlín, necesitaba abrir los ojos y saber dónde mierda estaba! ¡¿Dónde estaba Hermione?!

Su cuerpo pareció despertar luego de eso, al recordarla a ella, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos, y enfocó un techo de madera que parecía viejo y roído. Frunció el ceño, era muy extraño. Alargó los brazos, la cama era de una plaza, estaba sólo ahí, ella no estaba con él. Volteó el rostro, a su lado derecho había una mesita de noche, con un candelabro y una vela amarilla a medio usar, apagada. Más allá, un armario viejo, sobre el cual habían muchas cajas, y en una de las puertas, un póster pegado, del equipo Chudley Cannons. Frente a su cama, estaba la puerta para ingresar a la habitación, y al lado de esta, un perchero donde había un sombrero de copa y una chaqueta de leñador. Todo era cada vez más extraño.

No obstante, su cuerpo se relajó cuando volteó hacia la izquierda y la vio. Hermione dormía plácidamente en una cama tan pequeña como la de él, aunque claro, para ella no parecía pequeña. Estaba acostada de lado, con ambas manos bajo la almohada y una expresión serena en el rostro. Sonrió, le encantaba verla dormir, era preciosa.

Pero su bello rostro estaba interrumpido por ligeros cortes, en la mejilla y en la frente, al igual que en sus brazos, los que estaban al descubierto. Tenía vendajes en el antebrazo, en el hombro y si estiraba el cuello, podía ver también el que tenía en la espalda, que sobresalía de la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Sintió impotencia. Quería levantarse en ese preciso momento y matar a esa maldita mujer que había osado en dañarla. De nuevo había dejado que la atacaran, todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera obligado a Meryem a hacer el juramento inquebrantable, ella no se habría ofendido, y no los habría atacado. Aunque, por supuesto, si hubiese confiado en ella, probablemente estarían muertos ahora.

Recordaba que muchos cristales se habían incrustado en su cuerpo también, pero no sentía las vendas en él. Logró levantar los brazos, en los que había sentido los vidrios cortar, pero nada, parecían no tener ningún mísero rasguño. Entonces, ¿por qué ella estaba llena de vendas? Quería levantarse e ir donde estaba, pero ese mínimo movimiento hizo que todas sus fibras nerviosas vibraran y provocaran un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. Los _Cruciatus _no le habían hecho perder la cordura, pero lo habían dejado totalmente molido.

Hermione se removió mientras poco a poco despertaba, frunciendo, de paso, el ceño producto del ardor que le producían los cortes en la piel. Se volteó antes de abrir los ojos, quedando de espaldas contra el colchón. Se estiró como lo hacía cada mañana cuando su vista se fijó en el techo y bostezó con pereza, cosa que a Draco le pareció de lo más tierna. Era reconfortante verla despertar, parecía una niña pequeña cuando lo hacía, y provocaba una dicha enorme dentro de sí.

Pronto ella se acordó de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y volteó el rostro hacia él para mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de inmediato cuando lo pilló observándola con el ceño fruncido, pero con la mirada llena de amor.

-Hola – lo saludó con alivio, saliendo rápidamente de su cama y acercándose a la de él - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un millón de centauros hubieran hecho una maratón sobre mí – contestó medio en broma, medio de verdad -, aunque me sentiría mejor si hubieses despertado junto a mí y no en otra cama.

Ella le sonrió con ternura y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Se sentía aliviada, si Draco podía bromear de esa forma quería decir que no había llegado a la locura que la tortura con constantes _Cruciatus_ significaba. Pero el leve quejido que el emitió cuando se movió apenas le provocó ganas de llorar otra vez. Casi lo pierde y todo por ser una estúpida ingenua que confiaba en la gente. Sus ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas, fueron captados por los de él, quien la miro con confusión y preocupación.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

-Pudiste haber muerto y todo por mi culpa. - dijo Hermione con pesar- Lo lamento tanto, fui una estúpida.

-No eres estúpida, mi amor - Draco usó toda la fuerza que tenía, ignorando el dolor punzante, para levantar su mano y acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de su novia - eres muy buena, que es otra cosa.

-Es lo mismo... Debo dejar de creer que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad, y meterme en la cabeza que las personas actúan con segundas intensiones.

Draco sabía que a Hermione le costaría mucho cumplir sus palabras, porque era de las personas que ve luz en todo aquel que le ofrezca ayuda. Y quería que aprendiera a no ser tan ingenua, porque más de alguna vez podría salir lastimada y no solo mentalmente, sino que físicamente también.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió luego que nos aparecimos... No recuerdo nada - pidió tratando de desviar el tema y ella le dio un detallado informe de lo que había pasado hasta que logró entrar en la red flu.

Claramente, Draco no reaccionó de buena manera cuando ella le contó que estaba acostado en nada más ni nada menos que la cama de uno de los Weasley. Y tanto fue, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse para poder salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo se sentía tan apaleado que un solo movimiento lo hizo gemir de dolor y caer de nuevo a la cama. Hermione quiso reír por su actitud, pero también golpearlo por ser tan orgulloso y no querer aceptar la ayuda que ellos les estaban brindando.

-No se trata de orgullo, Hermione – comentó con un hilo de voz, producto del dolor que le había causado los precipitados movimientos -, me has traído a la boca del lobo. Me devorarán por dejar que te lastimera esa vieja… y por ser tu novio.

-No me digas, Draco Malfoy, que les tienes miedo – rió la castaña.

-Son poderosos, no puedo volver a subestimarlos – reflexionó, con humildad y algo de admiración, sorprendiéndola. Hermione no lo había escuchado hablar así, jamás. Draco siempre había odiado a los Weasley, por su pobreza, por su simpleza, por ser traidores a la sangre. Aunque tal vez, lo que él sentía era envidia. Porque los Weasley eran una familia grande y unida, deseosa de dar ayuda a quien la necesite sin importar qué. Y sin embargo él, a pesar de crecer rodeado de lujos, siempre se sintió solo.

-A excepción de Ron, que te odia por razones obvias, todos te aceptan – le dijo la muchacha, con un tono de ternura, acariciando suavemente su mejilla -, sólo quieren que sea feliz.

Draco calló, pensando en lo que ella le decía. Tenía sentido, ellos la amaban como si fuera parte de la familia, una más de los hermanos Weasley, y era lógico que quisieran su felicidad, a pesar de que no fuera con Ronald. Y él, obvio que lo odiaría siempre, por rebajarlo siempre que pudo, por humillarlo frente a ella y a muchos otros durante sus años de escuela. Y principalmente, por tener una relación con Hermione, la chica que obviamente aún amaba.

No estaba en su naturaleza pedir perdón, pero tal vez lo haría cuando todo terminara. Cuando pudieran vivir en paz sin la amenaza de los mortífagos que los querían muertos. Y si bien no creía que pudiera llegar a ser amigo de Ron, podrían llegar a tolerarse sólo por verla feliz. Porque nunca podría separarla de él o de Potter, sus mejores amigos.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, mirando en dirección al origen del ruido y luego volvió la vista a Hermione, quien rodó los ojos divertida por su comportamiento. Se levantó de la cama y caminó despacio, para abrirle la puerta a una cautelosa Ginny, quien traía en sus manos una bandeja con bastante comida apetitosa.

-Buenos días, tórtolos – los saludó sonriente, al verlo despierto.

Ginny usaba un ligero vestido blanco, muy veraniego, que hacía resaltar el color de su cabello. Iba descalza y las uñas de sus pies estaban pintadas de azul eléctrico. Todo ella reflejaba relajo, aunque en su mirada se podía notar la preocupación que sentía por su mejor amiga y su novio.

-Mi madre siempre dice que uno se recupera más rápido con el estómago lleno, así que les envió esto – dejó la bandeja sobre la cama que había ocupado Hermione y luego se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, y así entrara más luz.

La bandeja estaba repleta. Había jugo de calabaza, café humeante, cereales, tarta de melaza, sándwiches, galletas de chocolate y unas varitas de regaliz. Dudaban que pudieran con todo eso solos, pero algo debía comer, al menos, para poder recuperar fuerzas. Así que entre ambas chicas, tratando de no lastimarlo demasiado, levantaron a Draco, para dejarlo sentado en la cama y así no se ahogara al tragar. Y él, por su parte, trató de no gritar producto del dolor que sintió por el movimiento. Hermione le comenzó a dar la comida en la boca, puesto que Draco sufría con cada mísero meneo.

-Qué tierno te vez, Malfoy – se burló Ginny, divertida al verlos.

-No me provoques, pelirroja.

Ginny rió, pero su mirada reflejaba ternura por la situación. Podía notar cuan enamorada estaba Hermione de Malfoy, por la forma en que lo miraba, como lo cuidaba, como se preocupaba de él. Y realmente se alegraba por ella. Porque podía ver que él también sentía por ella grandes cosas. Había sido una tonta por molestarse en un principio, había actuado como una niña, siendo que debió apoyarla desde siempre.

-Herms, cuando termines con el bebé debería cambiarte los vendajes – comentó la pelirroja, cambiando un poco de tema, al notar que ella también hacía sutiles gestos de dolor al moverse. Hermione estaba herida, pero se hacía la fuerte para que el rubio no se preocupara.

-Estoy bien, Ginny, tal vez más tarde – dijo fugazmente, concentrándose en el desayuno de su novio, quitándole la importancia necesaria a su condición. Sin embargo, luego de esas palabras, Draco simplemente apartó el rostro de la cuchara que ella sostenía, y la miró con una ceja levantada, evidentemente, molesto y preocupado.

-Tú dejarás que ella te revise, Granger, y no vas a protestar – ordenó en un tono serio que hizo a ambas chicas temblar. Pero Hermione ya bien respondía a esos ataques de mando del rubio, así que no se iba a quedar atrás.

-No estás en condiciones de decirme qué hacer y qué no, - la molesta expresión de la castaña sin duda habría alertado a muchos, incluso Ginny se sintió algo intimidada, pero una vez más, Draco no se sintió atemorizado. - ¿Y por qué vuelves a llamarme Granger?

-Porque estoy molesto contigo –confesó, desviando una vez más la cara tras el intento de Hermione que volviera a comer – mírate, estás llena de vendas, ¿se puede saber por qué? Teníamos Esencia de Díctamo, podrías haberte curado.

-La usé en ti, - se defendió, levantándose de la cama para alejarse un poco de él y su enojo – tenías una herida bastante grande que si hubiese sido a unos centímetros más arriba podría haber comprometido tu pulmón. Era mortal, de todas formas, te estabas desangrando, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la usara igualmente en mí? No sé lo que piensas, Draco, pero no estoy lista para perderte aún.

Draco suspiró, ella lograba desarmarlo siempre con sus palabras, sobre todo cuando decía cosas así, expresando abiertamente los sentimientos que tenía por él. La miró con cansancio, y sintió impotencia otra vez. Todo era culpa de esta maldita mujer. Su pequeña novia no estaría así, ni él, si lo hubiese previsto. Miró luego a Ginny, quien tenía la vista fija en Hermione, y su rostro tenía una expresión llena de preocupación. ¿Cómo es que Hermione no veía la inquietud que provocaba al actuar tan deliberadamente?

-_Ginny _– la llamó con voz grave, y la aludida solamente lo pudo mirar con sorpresa, debido a que nunca la había llamado por su nombre de pila -, por favor, cambia sus vendajes.

-Termínate tu desayuno primero, Draco – ordenó la castaña, acercándose un poco a él para seguir alimentándolo, pero se ganó una mirada de total enfado de parte del joven.

-Tú siéntate en esa cama ahora, si no quieres que te amarre a ella.

-Como si pudieras, siquiera, hacerlo.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndole ver que no estaba bromeando. Debía recuperarse cuanto antes, ya que ella no estaba del todo bien, se notaba de lejos. Se le veía cansada, y no pasó desapercibido los gestos de dolor que hacía al moverse. Tal vez las heridas que tenía eran un tanto superficiales, pero sabía el esfuerzo que hizo por llevarlo hasta ahí, y debía admitir que no era nada liviano. Debía estar toda adolorida, ella sólo se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Pero quien debía ser cuidada era ella, no él. Draco estaba ahí para protegerla de todo y eso debía hacerlo ahora mismo.

Los dolores que su propio cuerpo experimentaba ya los tenía familiarizados. Tenían que ser producto de una gran cantidad de _Cruciatus _y él tenía el remedio perfecto para ello. Aunque claro, ese remedio estaba en su casa, y aparecerse por esos lares tenía que ser un gran peligro. No podía arriesgarse a que su Mansión estuviera vigilada por los mortífagos y ser descubierto. Tenía que haber otra forma de obtener esa poción.

¡Pero, claro!

-Lainadan.

Hermione lo observó con una ceja levantada, interrogándolo con la mirada, ya que no entendía nada, hasta que un leve _Crack_ sonó en la habitación, y el pequeño elfo domestico, vestido con un simpático trajecito verde, apareció junto a la cama de Draco.

-¡Amo Draco! – Gritó la criatura con alegría, haciendo reverencias hacia el rubio con adoración - ¡Amo Draco, Lainadan está muy feliz de verlo!

Ginny lo miró con curiosidad cuando Lainadan se acercó a él para abrazarlo, y Draco simplemente lo abrazó de vuelta, tratando de no quejarse mucho. Él definitivamente había cambiado en los años que había transcurrido, cambiado para bien, y ahora estaba más segura que no era ninguna locura que estuviera con Hermione.

El elfo les hizo una reverencia a las chicas luego de soltar a su amo, y ambas lo saludaron con gran amabilidad, cosa que le hizo aguar los ojos de felicidad. Y las lágrimas saltaron vivas cuando ellas elogiaron su pequeño y pintoresco traje. Draco sonrió con cariño, mirando a Lainadan, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja, pues no pensó nunca que él podría encariñarse con una criatura como esa, siendo que su familia odiaba a los elfos domésticos.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio le pidió a su sirviente que le trajera _la_ poción, y el pequeño elfo no tardó en volver con lo que le pedía, además de ropa limpia y unos productos de higiene.

Ginny salió de la habitación para buscar las vendas que usaría para cambiar las de Hermione, quien protestó, diciendo que se encontraba perfectamente. Draco la miró con furia, por lo que la castaña se encogió un poco, finalmente aceptando.

Con ayuda del elfo, Draco bebió la poción para los _Cruciatus_, sintiendo de inmediato sus efectos. Cada uno de sus huesos dejó de doler y sus músculos recuperaron fuerza, aunque no del todo. Se estiró en la cama, y trató de levantarse, pero su novia se lo impidió, diciendo que aún debía descansar un poco más.

Ginny volvió con un maletín muggle de primeros auxilios, que lejos de serlo, tenía en su interior unas cuantas pociones para cortes y cicatrices, y vendas.

-Harry ha traído esto anoche – comentó la pelirroja, indicándole con la cabeza a Hermione que se sentara en la otra cama para proseguir.

Cuando Ginny le quitó las vendas, sus cortes seguían tan rojos como si hubiese hechos hacía momentos, y eso los extrañó a todos. Si bien Molly no había aplicado ninguna poción la noche anterior cuando la curó, debió haber cicatrizado de algún modo las heridas. Al menos un poco.

La joven untó un poco de algodón con la poción desinfectante, y con tan solo un toque en la herida que tenía en el antebrazo, Hermione gimió fuerte de dolor, cosa que hizo retroceder a Ginny.

-Esto no es normal – dijo Draco, quien se levantó de la cama con solo escucharla. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó con delicadeza su brazo para examinarla, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato -. Los cristales estaban envenenados – informó mirando más de cerca la herida -, la clase de veneno que sólo se activa si lo tratas de desinfectar.

-Tú también recibiste esos cristales, Draco – Hermione lo miró horrorizada – y tu corte era más profundo… - empezó a sudar, y a temblar, sintiendo miedo incontrolado de repente, un miedo irracional, que le hizo tomar su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el rubio mirándola con preocupación.

_No pude atraparte, sangre sucia, pero no te me escaparás otra vez. Te encontraré en donde sea que te estés escondiendo._

La risa maquiavélica que siguió después de aquellas palabras la hizo soltar un gemido de terror, puesto que había sólo una persona que reía así… Pero era imposible, _ella _ estaba muerta.

-Mierda, Hermione, estás hirviendo.

Draco tocó su frente, comprobando que ella ardía de fiebre. Le ordenó rápidamente a Lainadan que fuera nuevamente a la mansión y trajera el pequeño frasco amarillo que escondía en su caja fuerte.

_No podrán salvarte de mí…_

-No, no, ¡no! – gritó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza, y tratando de alejar aquella horrible voz de su mente.

_Tu destino es morir para que yo viva, maldita impura._

-¡No! ¡No moriré!

-Está teniendo alucinaciones – Draco, sin importar que se acababa de recuperar de miles de_ Cruciatus, _la tomó en sus brazos para recostarla en la cama. La herida del brazo se estaba colocando de un color amarillento, y parecía expandirse a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras ella se convulsionaba y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles -, Weasley, ve por paños húmedos, debemos bajarle la fiebre mientras Lainadan vuelve.

Ginny salió una vez más de la habitación, y Draco aprovechó de mirar la herida que supuestamente tenía en el costado, percatándose que estaba curado. Claro, la Esencia de Díctamo curaba a la perfección heridas como esa, pero sabía que no funcionaría con la de Hermione, necesitaba algo más potente.

Fue Molly quien regresó con los paños húmedos en lugar de su hija, y además traía consigo una cacerola de cobre con agua helada. Prosiguió a poner uno de ellos sobre la frente de la muchacha, dos sobre las piernas que estaban sólo cubiertas por su short de pijama, y uno sobre su estómago.

_Puede que mate a tu querido Draco frente a ti y luego me suplicarás morir… Y claro, como soy generosa, lo haré. _

-¡No, a Draco no! – gritó Hermione inconsciente, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – cuestionó Molly, asustada.

-Los cristales que le provocaron esos cortes estaban envenenados, y está teniendo alucinaciones – contestó nervioso, a punto de sacudirla para que despertara.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lainadan apareció con el frasco que contenía Lágrimas de Fénix, aquel que una vez Snape le dio para una emergencia. Esa era sin duda una emergencia. Si no la atendía pronto, el veneno circularía por todo su cuerpo y terminaría matándola.

Se apresuró a abrir el frasco, mientras Molly descubría cuidadosamente las otras heridas, y vertió un par de gotas en el corte que había reaccionado con la poción desinfectante. De inmediato éste comenzó a curarse, a cobrar su color original y a cerrarse. Y con esto, Hermione dejó de temblar casi por completo, cosa que lo tranquilizó. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de las heridas, las que se iban cerrando poco a poco, dejando su piel sin ningún rastro de rasguño.

Ella abrió los ojos tan pronto como estuvo completamente curada, cosa que no hizo más que suspirar de alivio a Draco.

-Gracias a Merlín – el rubio tomó con delicadeza su mejilla y la observó con preocupación y amor -, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Molly los miró con ternura, se notaba de lejos lo enamorados que estaban y se sentía feliz por ambos. Merecían tener alegría en sus vidas por todo lo que habían pasado. Hermione había tenido que vivir sin sus padres por mucho tiempo, y luego de terminar con Ron, necesitaba compañía. Era una muchacha que no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y parecía que Draco era perfecto para hacerle esa compañía. Y él, con una vida oscura por toda su infancia y adolescencia, sintiéndose ajeno al amor, teniendo que actuar como se le había inculcado, sin poder hacer lo que se le diera la gana, como amar a una hija de muggle, necesitaba un respiro, y sabía que Hermione se lo estaba dando, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

-Los dejaré para que descansen – comentó Molly, recogiendo los paños y la cacerola.

-Señora Weasley – la llamó Draco, apartando por un momento los ojos de su novia -, gracias.

-No hay de qué, cariño –sonrió ella, para luego marcharse.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de levantarse, pues habían descansado lo suficiente y habían repuesto fuerzas, Hermione le mostró a Draco el baño, que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartían, para que pudiera ducharse. Luego ella hizo lo mismo, se vistieron de forma algo veraniega, pues se notaba que la temperatura estaba comenzando a subir en esas fechas del año.

Al estar listos, Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras abajo, mostrándole el lugar de paso. Draco debía admitir que, a pesar de ser una casa sumamente humilde, era acogedora y hermosa a su manera. Podría notar la calidez que esas paredes le entregaban a todo aquel que pisara sus suelos, cosa que nunca obtuvo de la Mansión Malfoy. Era un hogar lleno de amor de familia, donde los amigos eran bienvenidos, así como todo aquel que necesitara ayuda y amparo. Quería hacer buen uso de los modales que con tanto empeño su madre le inculcó desde pequeño y elogiar el lugar con su propietaria, tragarse su orgullo y tratar de empezar a ser amable con ellos. Porque si quería a Hermione, debía hacerlo.

Ella notaba la admiración en los ojos de Draco mientras miraba el hogar Weasley, cosa que provocó un sentimiento tibio en su corazón, sintiéndose orgullosa de su novio. Draco sin duda había madurado con los años, y por fin dejaba atrás sus prejuicios que con tanto ahínco mostraba de adolescente. Le sonrió con ternura cuando él se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo miraba, y luego lo besó suavemente en los labios, mostrándole de esa forma lo feliz que era estando con él.

Siguieron su travesía hasta llegar a la planta baja. Hermione se percató que ya no estaba la mancha de sangre que había dejado Draco cuando llegaron ahí, y por una parte se alivió de no tener que revivir tan bruscamente esos momentos de total preocupación. La sala estaba en total orden, como lo estaba cada sábado, cuando Ginny no tenía entrenamiento y ayudaba a su madre a hacer un aseo profundo.

-Oh, muchachos, ya bajaron, ¿cómo se sienten? – preguntó Molly cuando entraron en la cocina tras escuchar las ollas y sartenes.

-Mucho mejor, gracias, señora Weasley – respondió Draco observando el lugar asombrado.

-Ay, cariño, llámame Molly, ahora que Hermione y tú salen, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad – Draco sólo sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que Hermione no le había visto mostrar a nadie más que a ella misma -. Estaba por llamar a Ginny para que fuera a avisarles que el almuerzo ya casi está.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En el jardín, con Luna, tratando de atrapar a los gnomos que se han escapado del corral.

-¿Gnomos?

-¿Luna sigue aquí? – cuestionó Hermione, ignorando la pregunta llena de sorpresa del rubio.

La castaña se soltó de la mano de Draco para acercarse a la ventana y mirar al exterior, donde sus amigas corrían como desquiciadas tratando de atrapar a los diminutos gnomos de jardín, que provocaban dolor de cabeza para todo aquel que quisiera cogerlos.

-Claro, se ha estado quedando aquí desde que su padre se fue de viaje hace unos días – comentó Molly, siguiendo a Hermione con la mirada, regalándole una maternal sonrisa -, Harry no quiso que se quedara sola con tanto mortífago suelto… sobre todo ahora que sale con Theodore Nott…

-Bueno, pues él la protegería de cualquier peligro – argumentó Draco, tratando de dejar bien parado a su amigo. Al único amigo al parecer.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero Luna dijo que él se ha tenido que meter bien en el papel de mortífago, y le pidió a ella que se mantuviera alejada, que contactarían solamente por teléfono, para que estuviera fuera de peligro.

Draco entonces pensó en su amigo de la infancia. Pocas veces lo había visto mostrar real interés en una chica, sí había salido con varias, pero las importantes eran contadas con una mano. Y al parecer Lovegood había logrado tocar el interior de Nott. Esperaba poder contactar con él pronto, podrían idear un plan para hundir todos los planes que los Lestrange tenían y así terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, para disfrutar de la compañía de su querida Hermione sin miramientos ni preocupaciones.

Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntándole a Molly si quería que ellos le ayudaran en algo, así que un minuto más tarde estaban ambos colocando, de la manera más muggle que pudo haber sido, los cubiertos, vasos y todo lo que necesitaban para comer a gusto en la mesa del comedor. Aunque no era realmente algo extraño para ellos ya, pues el casi mes que habían estado viviendo en Turquía lo hacían todos los días y dos o tres veces al día por lo menos.

Ambos reían por las ocurrencias del rubio, quien trataba de cierto modo animar a la castaña, y librarla de preocupaciones por un rato. Molly los observaba desde la cocina, eran una pareja encantadora, y se alegraba de que Hermione hubiese encontrado su media naranja.

-Oh por Merlín, ¡Crookshanks! – gritó Hermione cuando lo vio entrar.

Su adorado gato abrió mucho los ojos al verla y corrió hacia ella para que lo acariciara, por lo que Hermione lo levantó para abrazarlo como si fuera un blando oso de peluche. Draco sonrió ante la escena, ella se veía muy feliz por tener a su gato de nuevo con ella

-¿Y esa bola de pelos?

-¿No lo recuerdas? – Cuestionó la castaña – Crookshanks es mi gato desde que íbamos en tercero.

Draco se acercó a ella y estiró el brazo para poder acariciar la cabeza de Crookshanks, sorprendiendo a Hermione de paso, pues nunca pensó que a Draco pudiese gustarle su gato. Y por su parte, con tan sólo sentir los dedos del rubio sobre él, Crookshanks comenzó a ronronear perezosamente.

-Qué irónico que ese bruto te quiera a ti y no a mí, Malfoy – escupió Ron entrando al comedor – aunque claro, entre bestias se entienden.

Draco elevó una ceja mirando con seriedad al pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione lo observó con total horror. No sabía cómo podía llegar a ser tan desagradable, siendo que lo único que Draco había hecho, sin contar el pasado, obviamente, era protegerla.

-Ron, por favor.

-Oh cállate, Hermione – dijo mirándola con desprecio, - ¿con qué derecho crees que vienes aquí a pedir ayuda? ¿No crees que sea algo desubicado de tu parte?

-¿Y a dónde querías que fuera? – Preguntó ella en respuesta a su ataque, con un tono molesto – Necesitábamos ayuda, Harry casi nunca está en Grimmauld Place, aquí encontraría al menos una persona que me ayudara.

-Debiste hacerlo dejado morir – escupió mirando con total asco y odio al rubio, quien lo miraba con una frialdad característica de él.

-¡Ron! – el aludido la miró luego a ella, para luego pasar por su lado e irse hacia la cocina.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, minutos más tarde, a almorzar, el ambiente fue aún más tenso, pues con cada comentario, Ron hacía otro cargado de sarcasmo y pesadez hacia el rubio. George parecía aligerar el ambiente con sus chistes y una clara ironía divertida hacia su hermano menor, aunque Hermione por su parte, se ponía cada vez más incómoda. Draco no habló mucho, pero ella podía notar lo mucho que se esforzaba por no maldecir a Ron ahí mismo. Podía verlo temblar ligeramente producto de la rabia que le producía el pelirrojo con cada una de sus palabras, pero se sintió orgullosa que no explotara con comentarios hirientes como lo habría hecho años atrás.

-Mamá, de verdad te luciste hoy con este almuerzo – comentó Ginny, saboreando la comida que tenía en la boca.

-¿Sabían que Draco es también un excelente cocinero? – Les dijo Hermione, ganándose una mirada sorprendida e intrigada de los presentes, claro, a excepción de Ronald, quien sólo soltó un gruñido – Se los puedo jurar, cocina unos platos espectaculares.

-¿De verdad? Deberías hacernos probar tus dotes culinarios un día de estos, querido – le sonrió la señora Weasley, haciéndolo sentirse como hacía tiempo no se sentía: importante.

-Con gusto, Molly – sonrío él.

Ron sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia, no era posible que el rubio imbécil que estaba sentado frente a él estuviera ganándose a su familia ahora. ¿Acaso no le bastaba tener consigo a Hermione? ¿Tenía que presumir para que SUS parientes lo quisieran?

-Dinos, Malfoy ¿Quién te enseñó? – preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono totalmente ácido, que hizo a Hermione mirarlo con temor por lo que pudiera decir luego – Porque dudo que tu madre supiera siquiera lo que es una olla.

Draco lo miró en ese instante como no lo había hecho, con odio. Una cosa era que se burlara de él y otra muy grande era que involucrara a su madre. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

-Bueno, para tu información, Ronald – su nombre salió en un siseo con total frialdad, cosa que alertó a todos -, mi madre es una excelente cocinera, pero no fue ella quien me enseñó, sino que mis elfos.

-¡¿Elfos?! ¡¿De verdad?! – Rió Ron con ironía - ¿Tú, el gran Draco Malfoy, te rebajaste al nivel de los elfos, para que te enseñaran a cocinar?

-Ronald…

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar Draco los constantes ataques verbales de Ron. Temía que reaccionara de mala manera y lo hechizara o que lo insultara tanto que su familia saltaría a defenderlo y como consecuencia tendrían que irse antes de conseguir lo que necesitaban.

-Y tú, Hermione, ¿cómo es que estás con alguien que esclaviza a los elfos domésticos? – le preguntó, con los ojos inyectados de sangre por la ira que corría en él - ¿No eras partidaria de sus derechos y todas esas tonterías?

-No son tonterías, Ronald – contestó en el mismo tono frío que Draco había usado, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados -, y Draco sí respeta sus derechos, porque sabe que todos somos iguales, elfos, humanos, gigantes…

-Te equivocas – interrumpió -, porque no somos iguales. Nosotros tal vez, pero él – apuntó al rubio con el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano derecha, logrando que todos se pudieran alerta, otra vez – sigue siendo un maldito mortífago.

Todos voltearon a ver a Molly cuando se escuchó como dejaba caer los cubiertos sobre su plato. La mujer miraba a su hijo con decepción y reproche, e incluso algo de vergüenza. Creía que los había educado bien, pero Ron se estaba comportando como un total idiota y ya no podía permitirlo. Y como Arthur estaba en el Ministerio aún, debía ser ella quien detuviera a su hijo.

-Suficiente, Ron, a tu cuarto.

-Madre, no tengo diez años.

-Pues te comportas como un niño, vete a tu cuarto.

-No.

La sola mirada de enfado de su madre hizo que el pelirrojo resoplara enojado, tomara su plato y se fuera de ahí. Molly seguía siendo intimidante para él a pesar de que tenía veintiún años de edad. La mujer miró a la pareja, y más bien a Draco apenada por la actitud de su hijo.

-Perdón, querido, él sigue siendo infantil en algunas cosas – se disculpó con un lastimero tono, suplicándole con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Molly – comentó Draco, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar -, si hubiese sido al revés, y Hermione hubiese llegado a mi casa con él como novio, yo habría reaccionado igual, o peor.

Minutos más tarde, Harry y el señor Weasley llegaron algo entusiasmados. Estaban felices de tener a Hermione con ellos otra vez y se lo demostraron cuando ambos la besaron en la frente a modo de saludo. Y cuando Molly hizo el ademan de ir a la cocina por sus platos de comida, fue Harry quien la detuvo para hacerlo él. El señor Weasley, a quien no habían visto la noche anterior porque se había quedado hasta muy tarde n el Ministerio, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y cuando Harry volvió, lo hizo justo frente a él, sorprendiendo a Draco de la importancia que tenía el moreno en esa casa. Ginny, quien estaba sentada al lado derecho de su novio comenzó a servirle la ensalada de papas que Molly había dejado sobre la mesa, sin siquiera preguntarle. Eso significaba cuan unidos estaban y los gustos que el otro tenia se los sabían.

-¿Y Ron? - preguntó Harry sorprendido de no ver a su amigo sentado, siendo que le había pedido explícitamente que no se fuera para que cuidara a Hermione.

-Mamá lo mandó a comer en su cuarto - respondió Ginny con un gesto entre cabreado y divertido.

-Vaya, eso no lo veía hace años - comento Harry comenzando a comer.

-Se ha pasado de la raya.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio durante ese momento, pues se sentía algo incomodo, algo fuera de lugar. Se sentía como un intruso en una familia que ya estaba unida y temía no encajar nunca. Pues a pesar del buen trato que le estaban brindando, su pasado seguía persiguiéndolo. Sabía que había hecho mal al insultar aquella maravillosa familia, haberlos despreciado y rebajado con sus palabras. Se notaba de lejos que ellos se preocupaban los unos por los otros, que sabían sus gustos, intereses, planes, cosa que jamás ocurrió en su casa. Las cenas en su hogar siempre fueron frías y más aún cuando la guerra comenzó. Jamás supo cuál era el color favorito de su madre o el plato que más disgustaba su padre. Ellos vivían cada uno su vida sin importarle los demás. Ahora entendía cuan solo estaba.

-¿Cariño, te encuentras bien?- le susurró Hermione al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los demás reían por algo que George había dicho. Draco la miró y sintió su amor por ella florecer una vez más. Por Hermione ya no se sentía solo en el inmenso mundo. Por ella finalmente sentía que vivir valía la pena. Por ella ya no creía que su existencia no era un desperdicio de espacio.

-Sí, lo estoy - respondió con ternura en los ojos, provocando que la muchacha se acercara a él y lo besara n la mejilla.

-Vamos, muchachos, para eso está la habitación – bromeó George al verlos, provocando que Hermione se pusiera roja como un tomate y Draco soltara una carcajada, que los sorprendió a todos.

La comida avanzó con tranquilidad desde ese entonces, hasta que poco a poco se fueron levantando para volver a sus respectivos trabajos, quedando en el comedor sólo Draco, Hermione y Harry, quienes se ofrecieron a recoger todo y limpiar, para que Molly pudiera levantar. Cuando estuvieron todos en la cocina, el ambiente se puso algo tenso, pues sabían que debían conversar varias cosas.

-Hermione debemos hablar - dijo Harry seriamente - no sé si Malfoy te lo dijo que...

-¿Que han habido apariciones ilegales en Australia...? Sí, me dijo - interrumpió la castaña -, justamente de eso quería hablarte ayer cuando te llame por la moneda. Yo iré a Australia.

-¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera.

-Sí, ya lo pensé, necesito que nos consigas a Draco y a mí, identificaciones falsas y pasaportes – comentó ella, comenzando a pasearse por la cocina, enumerando con los dedos cada cosa que necesitaba para el viaje -. Iremos en avión, así no habrá registro de actividad mágica en un barrio tan muggle como lo es el de mis padres.

-¿Tú avalas esta locura? - le preguntó Harry a Draco con el ceño fruncido, espantado por la proposición que le estaba haciendo su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no - contestó el rubio -, pero sabes lo testaruda que es, no va a cambiar de idea.

-¡Oye!

-Hermione no puedo permitir que te expongas de esa forma – informó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que haya algún infiltrado en los aurores y que vayan por ellos.

-¿No vez que los están usando como carnada para llegar a ti?

-Potter tiene razón, Hermione – intervino Draco tratando de hacerla entrar en razón de una vez por todas. Si bien en Turquía le había seguido el juego, ahora tenía un aliado que lo apoyaba.

-Tú estabas aceptando la idea y ahora ¡¿te retractas?! – exclamó Hermione sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada y enfadada. No podía permitir que a sus padres les pasara algo, ya bastante difícil era para ella que vivieran tan lejos, qué ocurriría si aquellos malvados los atrapaban. No quería perderlos.

-Jamás la acepté.

-Pues lo quieran o no, yo iré, no podrán impedírmelo – sentenció -, me escaparé si es necesario, pero viajaré a Australia esta noche.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA HI HELLO! se que quieren matarme, lo se! hasta yo estaría enojada, pero créanme la universidad me tiene llena de ocupaciones y no he podido avanzar. Por suerte, salgo de vacaciones en dos semanas. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus lindos comentarios :3<em>

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Capítulo XXIV

-Vamos, Draco, peor es volar en un hipogrifo o en un dragón – rió Hermione divertida, cuando Draco, por tercera vez, se agarró fuertemente del asiento producto de las turbulencias del vuelo -, esto no es nada.

-Perdona mi cobardía, señorita heroína del mundo mágico – se quejó el joven -, pero las personas normales no solemos volar en dragones, hipogrifos, thestrals, ni nada por el estilo, sólo en escobas.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que hizo a varios de los presentes voltear a verlos, pero ellos simplemente no los tomaron en cuenta. La muchacha estaba sumamente feliz que, tras las amenazas de escapar, sus amigos accedieran a que ella viajara a Australia junto a Draco. La risa se le contagió al rubio cuando Hermione no paró de carcajearse, lo que finalmente le quitó bastante el miedo de no poder controlar el avión como si lo hacía con su escoba.

El rubio negándose rotundamente a pasar horas en un asiento totalmente incómodo, donde tendría que dormir, compró boletos en primera clase a pesar de las protestas de Hermione. Ella no era de las que le gustaba gastar el dinero así como así, pues ahorrando podría en un futuro ocuparlo en alguna emergencia. Pero claro, Draco, que sin tener ni un problema económico, no le hizo caso. No obstante, luego de un rato, Hermione se dispuso a aprovechar esa oportunidad, pues no muy a menudo se viaja en primera clase.

La azafata, una rubia de piernas largas y cintura de avispa, se había presentado bastante dispuesta a complacer a Draco con lo que necesitara, cosa que en un principio le había molestado bastante a Hermione, puesto que, en comparación a la alta mujer, ella era bajita, no con muchas curvas, y un cabello indomable. No obstante, su queridísimo novio, para demostrarle que no tenía más ojos que para ella, le dio un fogoso y apasionado beso justo cuando la asistente de vuelo se dirigía a ellos, y claro, luego de eso, la mujer dejó sus insinuaciones de lado para tratarlos con profesionalidad.

-Me encantan tus demostraciones de afecto – le dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a la azafata quien se veía algo molesta -. Ha quedado demostrado que eres mío.

Draco río encantado por sus palabras.

-No sabía que fueras tan posesiva, cariño – comentó, mientras ella acercaba nuevamente su rostro al de él.

-Bueno, estando aislados un mes no tuve a quién demostrarle que tienes dueña.

Tras varias horas más de viaje, donde Hermione agradeció haber estado en primera clase y con ello no sufrir de horribles dolores de espalda, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Brisbane, la tercera ciudad más grande de Australia. El lugar estaba lleno de muggles con vestimentas extrañas, claro, muy muggles para su gusto. Sin embargo se abstuvo a decir cualquier cosa, no quería que su novia se molestara con él por ello. No después de cómo había reaccionado la última vez.

Trató de actuar como todos los demás, aunque Hermione era la experta ahí. Se limitó a tomarle la mano y a seguirla por el lugar hasta llegar a donde había una gran cinta que se movía y trasportaba maletas que las personas iban tomando. Como Hermione había querido hacerlo todo al puro estilo muggle, no había guardado todas las cosas en su billetera mediante el hechizo extensible, sino que habían llevado una gran maleta con un montón de cosas y ropa dentro. Se pararon frente a una de las cintas a esperar que saliera su maleta de un gran y negro agujero.

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione, mirándolo con adoración.

-¿Por qué?

-Por venir conmigo, a pesar de que no te gusta el estilo muggle – la voz de la joven era suave, y algo tímida, Draco podía jurar que estaba apenada por obligarlo a hacer algo que no le gustaba. Le sonrió con ternura.

-Gatita, yo te seguiría hasta el fin de los mares sin importar las condiciones.

Tras el merecido beso que le dio Hermione por las bellas y románticas palabras, visualizaron la maleta que habían llevado, así que Draco la agarró y ambos salieron tomados de la mano en busca de un taxi. La muchacha le dio la dirección al taxista quien, tras guardar el equipaje en la parte de atrás del auto, condujo con tranquilidad hasta el hogar de los Granger, aunque técnicamente sus nombres eran Mónica y Wendell Wilkins.

Draco no se había sentido así de nervioso en mucho tiempo, conocer a los padres de Hermione no se hacía todos los días, y la reputación que él tenía, de matón que molestaba a su querida hija, no lo ayudaba a calmarse. La amaba, totalmente, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo de ser machacado por sus padres. A decir verdad, jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a los padres de alguna novia. Todas sus relaciones habían sido algo pasajeras, y la que había tenido con Astoria, que fue algo más estable, no llegó al nivel de conocer a familiares.

-Estas temblando – comentó Hermione observando como él movía nerviosamente sus dedos sobre su pantalón -, no me digas que estás nervioso.

-Ponte en mi lugar – pidió el rubio mirándola fijamente para que entendiera el por qué de su intranquilidad -, te maltraté e insulté por años y de pronto ¿soy tu novio? No creo que tus padres me reciban de buena forma, yo no lo haría.

-Pero cuando vean lo mucho que me amas lo entenderán – dijo la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro suavemente con la mano -, y además eres una persona fácil de querer, amor. Sino mira a los Weasley, ya te acogieron como parte de la familia.

-Espero que ahora ocurra lo mismo.

-Ya verás que sí.

El taxista se detuvo frente al hogar de los Wilkins, una casa de dos pisos, con ladrillos en sus paredes, ventanas y puertas blancas, y techo negro. Acogedora, hermosa, pintoresca.

Hermione comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, haciendo a Draco sonreír. Le gustaba verla feliz, y se notaba de lejos lo alegre que estaba de ver a sus padres. No sabía hace cuanto que no los veía, aunque claramente más de un mes. No había tenido comunicación con ellos en el tiempo que habían estado en Turquía, pero le había dicho a Potter que les avisara que estaba bien, pero que no podía contactarse aún.

El taxista sacó la maleta de la parte de atrás del auto y Draco le pagó por el servicio, al momento en que Hermione corría ansiosa hacia la puerta. Consciente de que se habían detectado trasladores ilegales en Australia, el rubio se preparó para sacar la varita si es que era necesario. Se acercó a ella a paso calmado, llevando consigo el equipaje, sin dejar de sentir en ningún momento los nervios que lo carcomían por dentro. Hermione tocó el timbre y miró hacia el interior por la ventanilla que estaba junto a la puerta, sonriendo más al visualizar a su madre bajar la escala.

-¡Hermione! – gritó la mujer, abalanzándose sobre su hija para abrazarla.

La mujer, de hermoso cabello rizado, era algo más alta que Hermione y de contextura un poco más gruesa, sin llegar a ser gorda. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una blusa color lavanda, sobre la cual llevaba un abrigado suéter color café claro. Se le veía sumamente feliz por ver a su querida hija luego de tanto tiempo separadas, Draco hasta pudo notar en sus ojos una tonalidad brillante por lágrimas de emoción.

-Querida, qué gusto verte, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – le comentó la señora Granger-Wilkins, mirándola a los ojos con ternura -, Harry nos dijo que estabas bien, pero de todas formas lo estábamos.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero por el momento estoy bien.

-¿Por el momento?

-¿Cariño quién busca? – la voz de su padre se escuchó desde el interior de la casa, mientras se acercaba lentamente. Hermione sintió su corazón volcarse por segunda vez, al verlo aparecer por la puerta y dirigirle una mirada llena de sorpresa. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, las que cayeron en el mismo momento en el que su padre la abrazó. – Princesita, estábamos preocupados por ti.

Hermione rió por el apelativo con el que su padre la había llamado, tal como lo hacía cuando era niña. Se separó de él y volteó a ver a Draco, quien mantenía el rostro serio, mas ella sabía cuan nervioso estaba por la situación. Alargó el brazo para que se acercara, y él, indeciso, lo hizo, tomándole la mano que ella le ofrecía.

-Papá, mamá, les presento a Draco Malfoy, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el rubio, levantando la mano que tenía libre hacia su suegro, quien lo miraba con recelo. El señor Granger-Wilkins estrechó la mano de Draco con fuerza, haciéndole crujir los huesos.

-Qué gusto conocerte, querido – exclamó Mónica, abrazándolo con cariño, tras el apretón de su marido -, eres más que bienvenido a esta casa. Pasen, pasen.

-¿Qué pasó con Ron? – preguntó hoscamente el señor Granger-Wilkins, mirando con una ceja levantada a su hija y su nuevo novio.

-¡Papá!

-¡Wendell!

-Sólo pregunto – se defendió de las dos mujeres que lo miraban molestas.

-Terminamos hace ya bastante tiempo – contestó Hermione -, creí habértelo dicho.

-Puede que se me haya olvidado.

Incómodo a más no poder, Draco sólo se limitó a tomar la maleta y seguir a la madre de su novia hacia la sala de la casa. Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero no pensó que el padre de Hermione mencionaría a Weasley. Suponía que ellos habían pasado bastante tiempo con el pelirrojo, pues antes de ser novios, Hermione y Weasley eran muy buenos amigos, por lo que le debían tener cariño. Él, en cambio, era un total desconocido, quien, al parecer, no inspiraba confianza en su padre.

-Hermione, nos debes una explicación – empezó Wendell, provocando que Draco se tensara más de lo que ya estaba -, ¿se puede saber qué ha ocurrido contigo este último mes que no has podido contactarte con nosotros?

La muchacha lanzó un suspiro cansado, no le gustaba cuando su padre se ponía de ese humor, y sabía que era por Draco. Pobrecito, podía notar cuan rígida estaba su espalda, a pesar de los dos metros que los separaban. Entendía por lo que estaba pasando, seguramente ella estaría igual de nerviosa si la presentara ante sus padres como su novia. Puede que Lucius Malfoy se reiría en su cara por el solo hecho de creer que era digna de estar con su hijo, un sangre pura.

-Cuento corto, papá, fui secuestrada por un par de mortífagos, Draco me salvó, pero quedan ocho sueltos que están reclutando personas y…

-Espera un momento, yo te conozco – dijo el señor Granger-Wilkins, apuntando a Draco con su dedo índice -, eres el chico arrogante que siempre llamaba a Hermione _"sangre sucia" _y la insultaba cada vez que la veías. Eras seguidor de ese mago tenebroso, un mortífago, ¡¿cómo te atreves…?!

Hermione rápidamente se puso entre ambos hombres, pues su padre se había ido acercando a Draco con cada palabra que decía. Debía pararlo antes de que golpeara al rubio como veía en sus ojos. Wendell Wilkins estaba lleno de furia en su interior, debía defender lo suyo y ese muchacho lo iba a pagar.

-¡Papá, detente, él lo hizo por mí…!

-¿Disculpa?

-Él era un doble espía, se convirtió en mortífago para protegerme…

-¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Le crees?

-Con todo respeto, señor – intervino Draco, sacando el coraje que había brillado por su ausencia minutos atrás -, amo a su hija con mi vida, haría todo por ella, y estamos aquí porque quiero protegerla.

-¿Protegerla de qué? – preguntó Mónica, asustada de que algo pudiera pasarle a su querida y única hija.

-Hermione es el blanco principal de los mortífagos que se han fugado de Azkaban, hemos estado escondidos el último mes, pero nos descubrieron y por poco no pudimos escapar…

Mónica ahogó una exclamación al imaginar por lo que su pequeña había pasado. Ya había sufrido mucho en el pasado cuando Voldemort vivía, y ahora ¿no le daban un respiro? Sabía que por ser hija de muggles parte de la sociedad mágica no la veía con buenos ojos, es más, era como un engendro que debía ser eliminado. Y ese pensamiento se asentaba más en aquellos que seguían al Señor Tenebroso y la consideraban la mano derecha de Potter.

Pero su hija no tenía la culpa del destino que marcaba su vida. Nadie tenía la culpa de las condiciones en las que había nacido, y en eso incluía a Draco Malfoy. Podía ver en los ojos del chico, sin siquiera conocerlo, lo enamorado que estaba de Hermione, se notaba a millas. La miraba con adoración, cosa que nunca vio en Ron. La observaba como si Hermione fuera el aire para su existencia, el pilar de su vida, su otra mitad… Él no podría vivir si a su princesita le pasaba algo.

Vio que su marido quería intervenir y seguramente despotricar al rubio, pero ella sabía que Hermione no estaba más segura que con él, así que lo interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

-Pueden esconderse aquí, - les ofreció con tono preocupado – hay suficiente espacio para todos.

-Este es probablemente el primer lugar donde buscarán – contestó Draco -, nos ha llegado el aviso de que ha habido movimiento ilegal desde Inglaterra hacia Australia, y esta testaruda chica no permitió que viniera otra persona a avisarles…

-¿Es decir que hay mortífagos buscándolos aquí, en Australia? – preguntó Wendell con horror.

-Es lo más probable.

-¡¿Y tú dejaste que mi hija se arriesgara a venir para acá?!

-Papá, basta, por favor – pidió Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto algo mareada por la situación. No creyó que su padre tomaría tan mal a Draco, sinceramente esperaba que su relación mejorara, porque no tenía ninguna intensión de separarse de él, por más que Wendell protestara -, amenacé a Draco y a Harry de que me vendría sola si no me apoyaban, y puesto que no podían detenerme, Draco no tuvo más remedio que acompañarme.

-Te viniste a meter a la boca del lobo, cariño – habló su madre, abrazándola fuertemente, como si de no hacerlo, la perdería.

-Seguramente vendrían por ustedes, y no me quiero arriesgar a perderlos de nuevo. Me costó un mundo volver a encontrarlos, y más aún devolverles sus memorias. ¿Creen que podría pasar por eso otra vez?

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron agua a cada palabra que daba, provocando que su madre la abrazara con más fuerza y que su padre aflojara un poco su carácter.

-Vinimos para decirles que deben esconderse, hasta que todo acabe – comentó Draco, mirando fijamente a su suegro, tratando de que éste no lo intimidara. Quién pensaría, ocho años atrás, que un muggle podría intimidar a un Malfoy. – Potter está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance para solucionarlo.

Wendell asintió levemente, entendiendo el meollo del asunto. Suponía que su hija deseaba con desesperación verlos, sólo por si a alguno le ocurría algo. Y era bien sabido por él y su esposa, lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser Hermione, cuando algo le entraba en la cabeza, no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y seguramente viajar a Australia había sido así. Les dijo, entonces, que tendrían que esperar unos cuantos días antes de poder irse de ahí. Tenían asuntos que atender, citas clínicas que cancelar, y arreglar todo en su ausencia. No podían simplemente desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin levantar sospechas. Les ofreció quedarse en su casa aquel tiempo, que a lo sumo sería una semana, y poder decidir juntos dónde irían y cómo. No querían levantar sospechas usando la red flu o trasladores o apariciones. Además, Hermione estaba segura que sus padres no lo aceptarían, y ella, realmente, no les deseaba pasar por la sensación espantosa que producían esos vehículos mágicos para moverse de lugar.

Mónica condujo entonces a Draco a la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, la que ocupaba Hermione cuando iba a visitarlos, y cuando ella quiso seguirlos, la voz de su padre la detuvo. Sabía que él quería respuestas, no entregaría a su hija a cualquiera a quien él no creyera digno, y sabía que Draco no lo parecía a sus ojos.

Trató de aclararle, de contarle por lo que el rubio había pasado durante esos años para obtener información y hacer que el bando de Harry Potter ganara, y así tratar de asegurar que ella estuviera a salvo. Le contó de las veces que la había salvado de morir, cuando en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch les había advertido de los mortífagos, cuando no los había delatado frente a su malvada tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando había desviado la maldición asesina de Crabbe en la Sala de Menesteres, cuando la había salvado de los mortífagos en su casa, cuando la había sacado sana y salva del palacio Kriptón, cuando la había sacado de la tienda de la loca de Meryem… Era una gran cantidad los eventos en los que él había tratado de protegerla.

-Él me ama, papá, todo lo que hace, lo hace por mí – dijo tratando de cambiar la mueca de desconfianza que se había instalado en el rostro de su padre desde que le había presentado a Draco -, aceptó venir en avión y en taxi, y…

-Claro, alguien como él no puede estar rodeado de muggles, ¿verdad?

-Lo criaron desde pequeño para que odiara todo lo referente a los muggles, le costará un tiempo acostumbrarse…

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste enrollarte con alguien como él. ¿No estabas con Ron?

Hermione suspiró, no recordaba la última vez que había discutido con su padre. Probablemente antes de borrarles la memoria, y ahora recordaba cuan testarudo podía llegar a ser. Claro, era igual a ella.

-No, padre, no lo estaba – contestó con cansancio, pasando ambas manos por su cabello -, algo entre Ron y yo jamás iba a funcionar, y espero que empieces a aceptar a Draco, porque es mi alma gemela.

-Por favor, Hermione, no me vengas con cursilerías ahora – musitó molesto.

-Es la verdad, existen las almas gemelas, y te agradecería que lo trates bien – terminó Hermione, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Se volteó dejando a su padre parado en el medio de la sala, ya había tratado de convencerlo, ahora le tocaba a él aceptarlo. Mientras subía la escala hacia la habitación, podía oír a su madre interrogar a Draco sobre su edad, su trabajo, su casa, su familia, entre otras cosas, y podía notar, en la voz de él, que estaba mucho más relajado hablando con ella que con su padre. Y por el tono de Mónica, presentía que tenía una aliada.

-Mamá, deja de agobiarlo – rió cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta y los vio a ambos sonriendo. Draco tenía suerte que su madre no fuera de la típicas suegras neuróticas, aunque si le encantaba interrogar a la gente.

-Tu madre es encantadora, cariño – comentó Draco, acercándose a su novia y pasando su brazo por su cintura, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro -, ya veo de dónde sacaste el sentido de la investigación.

Mónica Wilkins soltó una carcajada estridente.

-Los dejaré para que descansen – les dijo -, cenaremos en dos horas.

-Gracias, mamá.

Harry caminaba serio por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts. El día anterior no había ni alcanzado a pisar el castillo pues había recibido la noticia de que Hermione estaba en la Madriguera, y simplemente tuvo que volver y dejar ese asunto para después. Hoy, mientras Hermione y Malfoy viajaban a Australia, nada le impedía darle una visita a la bruja.

Varios cuadros colgados en las paredes del lugar lo reconocían al pasar y lo saludaban, otros lo hacían detenerse para poder agradecerle personalmente el haber salvado al mundo mágico. Harry no hacía más que asentir con la cabeza. A pesar de haber pasado tres años desde la derrota de Voldemort, la gente seguía agradeciéndole, siendo que lo único que él quería era olvidar aquel fatídico día donde había perdido a tantos seres queridos.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, escuchando inmediatamente un "_adelante"_ que no lo detuvo para tomar el pomo y entrar. La profesora McGonagall sonrió en el mismo instante en que ambos se vieron, siendo imitada por Harry, quien se acercó a ella y recibió el cariñoso abrazo que le dio.

-Harry, qué gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo, profesora – le sonrió él, aunque Minerva percibió en sus ojos un deje de preocupación.

-Te veo preocupado, ¿qué ocurre? – Preguntó intrigada – No es que no aprecie que vengas, pero sé que no has venido a tomar el té.

Harry suspiró, los seis años que había estado en Hogwarts habían hecho que McGonagall lo conociera tanto como para darse cuenta de cuando fingía una sonrisa.

-No, he venido porque espero que pueda ayudarme, usted, o cualquiera de los directores aquí presentes…

El retrato del profesor Dumbledore abrió los ojos al escucharlo, y le sonrió con cariño, contagiando a Harry de paso. Harry miró al difunto director por unos segundos antes de saludarlo, aun le era difícil estar frente a ese cuadro sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba muerto. El anciano había sido como un abuelo para él, alguien querido que le habían arrebatado. Luego miró en dirección al retrato de Severus Snape, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo acolchado verde. No sabía si realmente estaba "durmiendo" o fingía hacerlo para no tener que lidiar con él.

-Dinos que podemos hacer por ti, muchacho - pidió Dumbledore con voz tranquila, mirándolo por encina de sus anteojos de media luna, tal como lo hacía cuando tenía 11 años.

-No sé si están al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico...

-Por supuesto que lo estamos, querido - contestó McGonagall, invitando a Harry a sentarse -, varios padres han querido retirar a sus hijos cuando supieron del ataque a la señorita Granger, sobre todo aquellos padres que son hijos de muggles... Pero por ahora los dejamos acá, presiento que es más seguro que Londres u otra parte de Inglaterra.

-Sí, es mejor que permanezcan aquí, lejos del peligro - concordó el Elegido -. Y estoy haciendo de todo para poder devolver la paz al mundo mágico... Otra vez.

McGonagall lo miró con lástima, aunque sabía que Harry Potter no podría haber tenido otro trabajo que no fuera ser auror, porque él estaba acostumbrado a la acción, algo más lo aburriría.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Está bien, verdad?

-Ahora sí - contestó, para luego mirar a Dumbledore -. Resultó ser que Draco Malfoy estaba secretamente enamorado de ella y ahora solamente vive para protegerla.

El anciano sonrió, recordando la primera vez que Draco se había presentado en su oficina para pedirle ayuda para mantener a salvo a Hermione.

-Me alegro que conocieras al verdadero Draco, espero que sea correspondido.

-Oh, sí, Hermione no se despega de él, es algo incómodo en ocasiones.

Los tres rieron ante las palabras de Harry, pero las risas fueron opacadas por un fuerte bufido proveniente del retrato de Snape. El ex director abrió los ojos, para mirar a Harry con fastidio.

-Ya di, de una buena vez, a qué has venido, Potter.

-Usted siempre tan amable, profesor - dijo Harry con sarcasmo, provocando una mueca por parte de Snape -. Pero tiene razón, necesito saber el contra hechizo que hace que Hogwarts se vea como ruinas para los muggles.

-¿Piensas romper el hechizo? - preguntó la mujer alarmada.

-No el del castillo. La Mansión Riddle es actualmente el cuartel de los mortífagos, pero no podemos acceder a ella porque está bajo ese hechizo... Así que quería saber si alguno podría ayudarme o darme el libro donde está escrito el encantamiento...

-¿De verdad crees que el libro que serviría para dejarnos en evidencia estaría aquí a manos de cualquier estudiante? - bramó Snape desagradablemente - No eres el único que le gusta romper las reglas, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su antiguo profesor. Puede que ese hombre fuera el más valiente que había conocido, quien lo había ayudado en más de una forma, pero seguía siendo tan antipático aun después de morir.

-Harry, te diría donde está el libro, pero Severus lo escondió hace años - contestó McGonagall ignorando las palabras de Snape -, y realmente no te serviría de mucho porque cada lugar protegido por el hechizo posee su propio libro que sirve como un talismán donde se canaliza el poder.

-¿Es decir no podré romper el hechizo a menos que tenga ese libro?

-Hay otra manera, muchacho -comentó Dumbledore, quien se ganó de inmediato una mirada interrogante de Harry, Snape y McGonagall -, se necesitan dos personas para realizar el contra hechizo. Uno que esté dentro, justo en el centro de la construcción y el otro a cincuenta metros al norte, y cuando la luna está en lo más alto pronuncias las palabras mágicas.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Están en el libro - Harry bufó con frustración, necesitaba el jodido libro que estaba quizás dónde. El anciano miró a Snape - ¿Dónde está?

-En la casa que le regalé a Draco. Él lo estuvo hojeando hace unos días.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Minerva.

-Hay un pequeño retrato mío ahí, he ido a visitarlo de vez en cuando hace unas semanas - contestó Snape volviendo a cerrar los ojos -. Esa casa se incendió, pero la señorita Granger protegió los libros que había ahí, pregúntale a ella qué ocurrió con ellos.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA! FELIZ AÑO SUPER ATRASADO! Como están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta loca historia. Como ven, Draco y Hermione finalmente se fueron a Australia y en nada más ni nada menos que en un AVIÓN! jaja De seguro la cara de Draco habría sido todo un chiste con las turbulencias. Y Harry descubriód cómo revertir el hechizo que mantiene a la Mansión Riddle oculta.<em>

_Espero les haya gustado, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, pero me gusta como quedó. Espero me den sus comentarios en un hermoso review. _

_Quería agradecerles por todo su apoyo y me encanta que sigan el fic con tanto entusiasmo, de verdad, me llena de alegría. Y quería contarles una cosilla. Mi One-shot "Luz de Invierno" que publiqué hace un tiempo está nominado en los Dramione Awards 2013! Estoy tan feliz por eso, así que las invito a leerlo si no lo han leído y bueno, si les gusta, a votar. Les dejaré el link: docs .google spreadsheet /viewform ?usp=drive_web&formkey =dDRLME1vOUZlZnhWSXl6RGpqT2M2M3c6MA # gid =0 (saquen los espacios)_

_Bueno me despido, espero que la señora inspiración llegue con más frecuencia a estos lugar y poder actualizar pronto._

_BESOS XOXO_


	25. Capítulo XXV

Capítulo XXV

El ambiente era tenso, muy tenso. Los cuatro sentados en la mesa del comedor no hacían más que mirarse y luego volver la vista a su plato. Hermione y su madre trataron de aligerar el ambiente con charlas, pero su padre lo estaba poniendo algo difícil con la expresión seria de su rostro. La chica le comentó a su madre dónde habían estado ese último mes, le contó sobre la pequeña y adorable casita que había sido su hogar ese tiempo, y del pueblo que estaba cerca. Estaba segura que a su madre le habría encantado visitarlo.

-Antes de que sigas hablando, hija - la interrumpió Wendell en un tono serio -, debemos hablar de algo importante.

Draco, quien se había mantenido lo más silencioso posible, miró a su suegro sin expresión en el rostro, tratando de descifrar qué era eso tan importante sin tener que usar la Legeremancia. El señor Granger entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Draco con desconfianza, lo que puso en alerta a Hermione. Su padre no era de los que se comportaba así.

-Vamos a ver, muchacho, ¿te uniste a los mortífagos por Hermione?

-Querido, no creo que sea el momento... - dijo Mónica tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

-Claro que es el momento, este chico está sentado en mi mesa y exijo saber si es de confianza o no.

-Papá... - suplicó Hermione angustiada. No quería más malos ratos por el pasado de Draco. Ella sabía por qué lo había hecho y eso tenía que valer para todos.

-Está bien, gatita - el rubio trató de tranquilizarla poniendo su mano sobre la pequeña de ella -. No, señor, no me uní a ellos por Hermione - le contestó a Wendell con un tono seguro, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada de sorpresa de su novia, creía que ella era la razón -, mi último deseo era ser un mortífago, pero tuve que hacerlo, por el bien de mis padres. Mi loca y desquiciada tía me juró que si no era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort haría volar la cabeza de mi padre frente a mí y que dejaría a mi madre a la merced de cualquier mortífago degenerado para que abusaran de ella. Y créame cuando le digo que ella cumplía sus amenazas. Cuando estuve dentro me explicaron algunos de los planes que tenían y me di cuenta del peligro que Hermione estaba corriendo. No podía dejar que ese maldito ganara la guerra, así que supuse que podría hundirlo desde adentro y tratar de crear un mundo donde Hermione estuviera segura. Ella no lo estaba en esos momento, su sangre le era como una maldición pues había enfermos que no soportaban la sangre muggle. Así que acudí a Dumbledore y a mi padrino para hacerlos parte de mi plan.

Wendell lo miraba serio, evaluando la situación. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él si se enfrentaban en una lucha, pues con un siempre movimiento de su varita podría matarlo. No obstante, el chico parecía decir la verdad, y por la forma en que miraba a Hermione y como le tomaba la mano, podía decir que estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Hermione observaba a Draco con algo de tristeza, no se había puesto a pensar cómo habrían sufrido sus padres si él se hubiese negado en cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort, y claro, aunque Lucius Malfoy había sido un desgraciado, Draco no merecía quedarse solo en este mundo cuando aún no la tenía a ella. De repente, el aparato muggle que Potter le había pasado para comunicarse empezó a sonar de forma estridente.

-Es Potter - le informó a Hermione luego de ver la pantalla del celular -, debo contestar, con permiso.

Draco se levantó y salió del comedor, dejando a los Granger solos. Y en cuanto lo estuvieron, Hermione dirigió una mirada totalmente reprobatoria a su padre.

-¿Tienes que ser tan crudo con tus preguntas? Él ha sufrido bastante, más de lo que yo pude haber sufrido en la guerra, y todo lo hizo para proteger a sus seres queridos - su padre iba a replicar, pero Hermione lo interrumpió de golpe - papá, por favor, dale una oportunidad, no juzgues un libro por su portada. Draco demostró ser un héroe, no es el villano aquí. Sólo quiere ser un hombre normal, con una novia que lo quiera y sin la amenaza de ser asesinado a cada momento.

Hermione miró a su padre con severidad, no entendía su comportamiento tan ácido, pues Draco no se había comportado de mala manera en ningún momento mientras estaban ahí. Y Wendell simplemente se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados para luego bajar la vista a su plato para seguir comiendo. Draco entró con el celular aun pegado a la oreja con un gesto serio en el rostro, cosa que inquietó a Hermione, presentía que la conversación con Harry era sobre algo más de cómo habían llegado.

-Cariño, ¿qué ocurrió con los libros que teníamos en Turquía?- cuestionó con urgencia, sabiendo que si habían sido destruidos significaba un obstáculo más para derrotar a los malditos mortífagos que los querían muertos.

-Los hechicé para que aparecieran en tu casa en Inglaterra si la casa era destruida - contestó ella confundida por la pregunta.

-¿Todos? ¿El que leía ese día que escapamos también?

Hermione trató de recordar qué había hecho con aquel ejemplar, ella había hechizado la biblioteca de la casa, pero no había hecho lo mismo con los libros que estaban regados por el lugar, con la desesperación no había pensado en eso.

Pero luego de pensarlo, recordó que Draco estaba leyéndolo en el sofá de la biblioteca ese día cuando ella fue a avisarle que se iba al pueblo.

-Si no lo sacaste de la biblioteca, entonces sí.

Entonces Draco volvió a salir de la habitación para seguir hablando con Harry. En otra situación el rubio jamás habría permitido que Potter entrara a la Mansión Malfoy sin que él estuviera ahí, pero si entrar ayudaba con el caso de los mortífagos, lo dejaría entrar las veces que quisiera. Aunque claro, al ser una mansión tan antigua y con una infinitud de hechizos protectores, necesitaba la llave, entregada por el mismo dueño, para entrar. Así que acordaron encontrarse en el ministerio de magia Australiano al medio día del día siguiente, para que Draco le entregara la llave.

Cuando Draco volvió a la mesa, miró a Hermione para comunicarle con los ojos que luego le explicaría todo y ella simplemente asintió, mirando de reojo a su padre, quien seguía enfuscado en su plato. Durante unos minutos no hubo más que silencio por parte de los cuatro, el cual sólo era interrumpido por el sonido que hacían los cubiertos al chocar con el plato, un silencio bastante incómodo, por no decir irritante. Draco sabía que iba a ser difícil que el padre de su novia lo aceptara sin más, pues él tenía un historial bastante malo, aunque la mayor parte de él fuera actuación. Daba gracias que la madre de Hermione fuera más confiada, pues con el abrazo que le había dado al llegar y lo amable que se había mostrado cuando lo había llevado a la habitación, sentía que tenía una aliada más para enfrentar a su suegro.

-Draco - lo llamó Wendell Wilkins cuando terminó de cenar, hablando con una voz profunda y sería, que lo hizo tensarse, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que algo cambió, pues el hombre lo llamó por su nombre de pila -, gracias - dijo y los tres presentes que esperaban sus palabras lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos producto de la sorpresa -. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hija, es bueno saber que hay quienes la cuidan, y puedo comprobar con mis propios ojos que la amas.

Draco volteó el rostro hacia ella y la miró con dulzura, para luego tomarle la mano con sumo cariño.

-Sí, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Un par de días pasaron donde la relación entre ambos hombres creció, y donde ya no hubo más desconfianza. La madre de Hermione era un amor con él, cosa que le hizo recordar a su propia madre. La extrañaba, no había podido ir el último me a visitarlos, pues estaban ocultos, y esperaba que Potter les hubiera dado el mensaje. Esperaba que toda esa tortura terminara pronto para tener la libertad de visitarlos.

Potter tenía una forma de entrar a la Mansión Riddle, y puesto que ya le había entregado la llave para que pudiera coger el libro que le ayudaría a hacerlo, esperaba que cuanto antes pudieran derrotar a los malvados. El niño que vivió le comentó además que una mujer era la líder, una mujer con risa desquiciada que nunca había dado el rostro a mortífagos de bajo rango, los que habían sido capturados por los autores del ministerio. No sabía quién era ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la quería tras las rejas, por no decir, bajo tierra.

-Mi madre te mira diferente – comentó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Levaba rato observándolo, mientras él miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia el exterior la oscura noche que reinaba.

Draco volteó.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

Había observado el comportamiento que tenían con Draco esos días, y se había dado cuenta del cambio que su madre tenía con él respecto a sus anteriores novios. Draco, sin duda, era diferente.

-Te mira como… como si fueras su hijo – Draco elevó las cejas sorprendido -. A Ron jamás lo miró así, para ella, él era sólo mi mejor amigo que se había convertido en mi novio… Ni a Viktor – lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, sin embargo el agudo oído del muchacho le permitió oírla de todas formas.

No era de sorprenderse que los celos recorrieran cada parte del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy al escuchar a su novia hablar de sus ex novios. Y claro, esos celos lo volvían verde con sólo pensar que ella había tenido otro hombre aparte del estúpido de Weasley, a quien ya aborrecía.

-¿Viktor? ¿Viktor Krum?

Hermione asintió con timidez al notar que él la había escuchado.

Recordaba que en aquel tiempo cuando Hermione había tenido más contacto con el jugador Búlgaro, él también había tratado de impresionarlo, pero al verlo con la chica que quería del brazo, y verla a ella tan hermosa, todo el deseo de ser su amigo se había esfumado. No obstante no llegó a despreciarlo como lo hacía con Weasley.

-¿No eran sólo amigos?

-Ya te dije una vez… amigos con beneficios.

Ahora sentía que comenzaba a despreciarlo.

-¿Qué beneficios? – La voz de Draco sonaba en un gélido tono rabioso, por lo que ella miró hacia otro lugar de la habitación mientras enrojecía furiosamente - ¿Hermione?

La advertencia que se escondía bajo el sonido de la voz de Draco la hizo encogerse en su cama, mientras él se acercaba con una parsimonia caminata.

-Sólo fue una vez – contestó tímidamente, mirando temerosa al joven.

-¡¿Te acostaste con Viktor Krum?!

El cólera que le provoca tan solo pensar en la situación le provocaba ganas de tirar todo lo que Hermione tenía en los estantes al suelo. Era un sentimiento intenso, desagradable, infinitamente malo que le traía un sabor malo en la boca, como si se hubiese comido unas horrendas bolas de dragón.

-¡Cállate! – gritó la chica, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a él – Mis padres te oirán… Y fue hace tiempo…

Ahora entendía a Weasley, entendía su aberración hacia el jugador Búlgaro. Él la había tocado primero, él la había hecho suya cuando Hermione era de su pertenencia, aunque en ese entonces no lo supiera nadie. Ahora entendía por qué el ex novio de su novia odiaba a Viktor Krum y le hacía terribles escenas de celos a ella en las fiestas de Quidditch. Por su parte, él habría hecho lo mismo de haberlo sabido antes.

-¿Cuándo? – sonaba totalmente fuera de sí, pero seguía teniendo esa frialdad en el rostro que le erizaba la piel y le provocaba contestar sin rodeos.

-El verano luego del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Draco palideció.

-¡Tenías quince años!

-¿Y? – Hermione se volteó y caminó por el lugar, ahora se arrepentía de haber sacado a luz el tema, sobretodo sabiendo que Draco era tan celoso y posesivo – Seguramente a esa edad ya te habías revolcado con varias chicas…

-Es diferente, yo soy hombre.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado tanto a ella hasta que se volteó para encararlo y chocó contra su fuerte pecho.

-¡Qué machista! ¡¿Sólo porque eres hombre puedes tener sexo antes?! – exclamó molesta – No es justo.

Draco le miró los labios con ansia, eso era lo mejor de cuando ella estaba molesta, la forma en que fruncía los labios que le causaban un gran deseo de morderlos. Con rapidez la tomó de la cintura para pegarla a él, sin dejar que se moviera ni un solo centímetro. Merlín, esa chica sería su perdición, no sabía qué haría si alguna vez la perdiera, lo era todo para él.

-Lo que no es justo es que me hagas recordar que alguien más te tocó antes que yo – susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella -, pero créeme que me dedicaré siempre a borrar esos rastros que pudieron quedar en ti.

Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca, ella se dedicó a besarlo con pasión, no podía creer que este hombre celoso e infinitamente romántico haya sido el mismo chico que solía molestarla en la escuela. Y ahora era todo suyo.

Cuando fue el momento de partir de Australia, Hermione ya estaba segura que sus padres no corrían peligro en el lugar donde estaban, habían viajado y usado identificaciones falsas, entregadas por Harry, para que no se les reconociera en otra parte. Hermione había preferido no saber el lugar al que irían, puesto que no quería arriesgarse a que usaran Legeremancia con ella y fueran a matarlos. Pero sí prometieron estar en contacto, a través del celular que Potter le había dado a Draco, el cual estaba encantado para poder comunicar a sólo ciertas personas.

Por su parte, la pareja estaba en el aeropuerto a la hora estimada, esperando a abordar el avión que los llevaría a Florencia, Italia. Una gran cuidad que tenía baja actividad mágica, por lo que pasarían más desapercibidos ahí.

-Te lo juro, Hermione, cuando todo esto termine, no conseguirás subirme a otro avión nunca – dijo él cuando subieron.

En Florencia, nuevamente la muchacha quedó maravillada por la arquitectura de la cuidad. Era hermoso, las catedrales, las viviendas, las estatuas, las calles, todo tenía un toque romántico y renacentista que la hacía sentir en un libro de antiguo. Caminar por aquellos lares de la mano con su novio era lo que cualquier chica querría, como una luna de miel. Había un montón de restaurantes, tienditas de artesanía, museos que quería visitar, aunque sospechaba que Draco no permitiría que salieran mucho, debido a lo sobreprotector que se había puesto luego del ataque de Turquía.

Se hospedaron en una pequeña y acogedora posada de una mujer anciana. Hermione lo había preferido así, era más íntimo que un frío y lúgubre hotel. Pero ella sabía que Draco ya no confiaba en nadie que se mostrara tan amable con ellos, por lo que intuyó que él se introdujo en la mente de la abuela apenas la conocieron para saber si tenía algún plan macabro en la cabeza. Lo que descubrió fue que la mujer no podría ser más muggle. Era una simple muggle con una posada que administraba con su esposo antes de éste fallecer.

Como las veces anteriores al presentarse frente a alguien nuevo, usaron disfraz, pero éste fue sutil. Un simple cambio del color de cabello y ojos. Draco ya no tenía el pelo rubio platinado que por genética había heredado de su padre, ni los ojos grises, sino que su cabeza era de un color negro un tanto azulado, y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad miel con pintas medias verdosas. Por otro lado, Hermione lucía un lacio cabello rubio ceniza, y sus ojos, tan celestes que parecían trasparentar su alma.

-¿Sabes Draco? –dijo mientras paseaban -. No me cansaría de esta cuidad nunca.

Hermione había convencido al joven de comprar una cámara de fotos, para poder recordar aquellos momentos donde disfrutaban el uno del otro en un lugar mágico, en el sentido muggle de la palabra, como lo era Florencia. Quería que aquel tiempo no fuera rememorado como una nube gris donde solamente se habían estado escondiendo, sino que un periodo donde aprendieron a conocerse y a soportarse, a amarse de todas las formas posibles. Y en un día, la chica ya tenía unas trescientas fotos de ellos y de la cuidad. Habían encantado la cámara para que en la foto salieran sin ningún disfraz, aunque claramente, las veces que le pedían a algún muggle que les tomara una foto, ellos verían la foto tal cual los veían.

-Podríamos vivir aquí si es lo que quieres, de forma definitiva – propuso él.

-No es una mala idea.

Pasearon al muy estilo muggle, tomando tours con los demás turistas que visitaban la cuidad, para examinar todos los rincones de la localidad italiana.

-… Da Vinci pasó 17 años en Milan, y se fue solamente después de la caída del duque Ludovico Sforza en 1499 – decía el guía del tercer museo al que visitaban, cuando pasaron por la sección del famoso hombre -. Fue durante estos años que Leonardo alcanzó las nuevas alturas del logro científico y artístico, pintando, esculpiendo y diseñando festivales de la corte y diseñando las armas, los edificios y los maquinarios…

-A pesar de lo que los muggles dicen de Da Vinci – susurró Draco para que sólo ella oyera -, él fue un gran mago…

-¿Un mago? – Repitió sorprendida - ¿De verdad?

-Claro, hay cientos de libros que lo comentan, en Hogwarts había algunos, me sorprende que no lo supieras.

-Bueno, no se puede saber todo en este mundo.

Draco se carcajeó, logrando que varios volverán a verlos, producto de que todos escuchaban atentos al guía. Pero eso no le importó, sólo le importaba el comentario de su novia, quien obviamente habría querido saber todo en este mundo.

El 5 de Junio llegó, y con él, el cumpleaños de Draco. Por lo que Hermione lo sorprendió con un exquisito desayuno en la cama, el cual consistía en una humeante taza de café, tostadas con mermelada de arándano, la favorita de él, y un trozo de torta de manzana, con una velita encendida.

-No tenías que molestarte, amor – dijo sonriendo, antes de que ella le diera un dulce beso de cumpleaños.

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti, feliz cumpleaños mi Draco, que lo cumplas feliz.

La sonrisa se ensanchó mientras ella cantaba, y cuando terminó, sopló para apagar la vela, no sin antes pedir un deseo, sólo esperaba que se cumpliera aquella noche.

Cuando el sol se escondió, después haber pasado gran parte del día en la cama haciendo el amor, y la otra parte recorriendo la cuidad, decidieron ir a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Draco. Era un elegante restaurante al que entraron, todos vestían de etiqueta, hombres con trajes y pajaritas en sus cuellos, y mujeres con hermosos vestidos de colores. Y ellos no desentonaban en el lugar. Draco había decidido que no quería ser otra persona esa noche, quería ser él mismo, disfrutar con su bella novia y celebrar con su propio cuerpo, sin ningún disfraz.

La cena, por supuesto, era suculenta, que hacía danzar su paladar con el exquisito sabor. Habían ido a un carísimo restaurante típico del país, con todo tipo de pastas, algunas de las cuales no eran comercializadas en otras partes. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en una mesa con asientos acolchados color verde, el cual fue objeto de elogios por parte de Draco hacia el lujoso lugar por el "buen gusto en colores", cosa que sólo hizo reír a Hermione. En otro tiempo, seguramente el comentario la habría fastidiado, ahora sólo la hacía amarlo más.

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado el postre, un sabroso trozo de torta de trufa que pidieron para compartir, Hermione sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete café con una cinta color verde, que le entregó con los ojos brillantes.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Draco.

Él la miró con sorpresa, pues no esperaba ningún tipo de regalo, sólo estar con ella lo hacía feliz en aquel día especial. Tomó el paquete con suavidad y desanudó la cinta, para luego quitar el papel que envolvía pulcramente una caja rectangular de terciopelo. Al abrirla, Draco se encontró con un hermoso reloj de bolsillo de un brillante color plateado, y unos zafiros azules que adornaban su tapa. Tenía una cadena de plata, la que escurrió por su mano cuando el muchacho tomó el objeto para examinarlo de cerca. A reverso, una frase grabada llamó su atención.

"_Somos como una pluma y un tintero"_

Él la miró curioso, necesitaba que ella le dijera que había tras esa frase.

-¿Una pluma y un tintero? ¿Cómo es eso?

-La pluma soy yo, una pluma blanca, que vuela sobre el mar, sobre las montañas, sobre las llanuras, una pluma testaruda de ser atrapada, pero una vez que lo haces se queda contigo… -dijo con una voz cargada de sentimiento -. Tú, por otro lado, eres el tintero, pareces duro e impenetrable desde el exterior, pero tienes un punto que hace el quiebre. Y en el interior llevas un líquido importante para muchos, un líquido de distintos colores, matices, que cuando es derramado deja una marca que no se puede borrar. Pero a pesar de ser tan distintos, ambos sabemos que se necesita de un tintero y una pluma para escribir una gran historia, una que será recordada por muchos a lo largo del tiempo.

Draco la observaba con ojos tiernos que capturaban el movimiento de sus labios al emitir cada palabra. Y simplemente la besó cuando ella terminó de hablar. Un beso lleno de amor, de dulzura, de enamoramiento.

-Eres mi vida, Hermione Granger – expresó con emoción -, eres la luz en mi oscuridad.

Draco se apresuró en pagar la cuenta para que pudieran marcharse. Y vestidos de etiqueta como estaban, caminaron por las calles nocturnas de Florencia tomados de la mano. Hermione sentía toda la dicha que podía sentir alguien cuando ama a otra persona y ese amor le es correspondido. Se sentía feliz, además, porque Harry les había dado la gran noticia que se había comunicado con Theodore Nott y juntos podrían derribar la barrera que mantenía oculta bajo las ruinas a la Mansión Riddle, lo que les permitiría derrotar finalmente a los malvados mortífagos que estaban torturando, y así poder vivir en paz.

Caminaron durante bastante tiempo, en un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador, hasta que llegaron al Ponte Vecchio, el puente característico de la ciudad, que permitía atravesar el rio Arno. Con sus casas flotantes y las joyerías, el puente era un lugar mágico y sumamente romántico que hizo a Hermione sentir nuevamente aquellas mariposas en el estomago, que le indicaban lo enamorada que estaba de Draco.

-Te he traído aquí para mostrarte algo - dijo él, conduciéndola a través de la construcción. Se detuvo en una parte donde los barandales del puente que impedían que la gente cayera al río, estaban repletos de candados con distintos grabados, de diferentes colores y algunos, con otros candados más pequeños ajustados a ellos -. Existe una tradición en esta ciudad donde las parejas de enamorados colocan un candado aquí y luego arrojan la llave al río, para sellar su amor.

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacó de él un candado de oro que parecía tener varios siglos de antigüedad, con una llave en la cerradura que poseía un corazón y una rosa en la empuñadura. Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron al instante, producto de la emoción.

-¿Quieres que pongamos un candado? – preguntó y el simplemente asintió, con ojos anhelantes.

Hermione sonrió emocionada.

Draco miró hacia todos lados, pendiente de que nadie, ningún muggle anduviera por ahí, y sacó su varita, para grabar en el metal la misma frase que ella había grabado en su reloj. Y cuando el oro dejó de verse rojo por el calor que la magia había provocado, Draco abrió el candado y tomó la mano de ella, para que juntos pudieran cerrar el candado en aquel puente italiano. Y como grandes magos que eran, elevaron la llave con ambas varitas por los aires, efectuando el primer hechizo que el profesor Flitwick les había enseñado: _Wingardium Leviosa._

-¿Será suficientemente lejos? – preguntó Draco, cuando la llave estaba a unos cien metros de distancia, alzada sobre el río.

-Eso creo.

Soltando el hechizo, dejaron caer la llave a las profundidades del río Arno, provocando que una leve ondulación sobre el agua se formara ahí donde el objeto había impactado. Draco la abrazó por la cintura y ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde la llave había desparecido.

-Te has vuelto todo un romántico, ¿lo sabías? –dijo la muchacha, bromeando, aunque con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Draco la apretó más hacia sí mismo y la besó en la coronilla de forma dulce y suave. La luna de aquella noche emitía su luz hacia ellos, haciéndolos ver de una tonalidad anaranjada. Y junto a la luna, miles de estrellas adornaban el negro cielo nocturno, formando constelaciones que alguna vez habían estudiado en las clases de Astronomía en Hogwarts.

-¿Sabes? No te traje aquí simplemente para poner un candado – el tono de Draco era tranquilo, sereno, como se habían sentido esos últimos días en Florencia. Hermione volteó el rostro y lo miró interrogante, preguntándole con los ojos cuál era el otro objetivo de estar ahí -. He estado pensando estos días – continuó, capturando su mirada -, he pensado que a pesar de que lo nuestro ha ido bastante rápido, no me imagino nuestra relación de otra manera…

La muchacha simplemente lo observaba, no sabiendo a lo que él quería llegar con toda la charla. Pues sabía que él quería llegar a algo, porque Draco Malfoy no hablaba por hablar.

-Ya no puedo imagina una vida donde tú no estés a mi lado – continuó, separándose un poco de ella para poder verla bien a los ojos -, y no me importa si lo que Lovegood dice sea verdad o no, porque yo te siento como mi alma gemela, Hermione, sin ti yo seguiría metido en mi oscuro mundo, me sentiría incompleto. Y no me importa lo que los demás puedan decir, lo que mis padres piensen, lo que tus amigos o lo que los míos piensen, sólo sé que te quiero junto a mi ahora y siempre…

Los ojos de Hermione cada vez más llorosos, lo miraban con sumo asombro cuando de repente él metió la mano en su chaqueta y del bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, en el mismo momento en que ponía una rodilla en el suelo. La chica ahogó una exclamación cuando Draco abrió la caja, revelando un hermoso anillo de plata con forma de rosa, un gran diamante en el medio y un entrelazado lleno de pequeños diamantes, el cual formaba el anillo en sí. Era precioso y Hermione no pudo más que soltar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Me harías el hombre más feliz de mundo casándote conmigo?

Hermione rió con nerviosismo, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-Sí, por supuesto que acepto.

Draco le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y luego se levantó para besarla, confirmando así una promesa de estar juntos por un largo tiempo.

-Casémonos esta noche – dijo Hermione, a lo que él sólo pudo responder con otro apasionado beso.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>

_He vuelto con un capítulo totalmente romántico, enfocado sólo en ellos dos. Me ha gustado como quedó, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¡Se van a casar! ¿Pueden creerlo? Tenía esto planeado hacía bastante tiempo, de hecho, creo que de antes de empezar a publicar este fic pensé en ellos casándose a "escondidas". Espero me cuenten qué les pareció el romanticismo de Draco._

_Quiero hacer una aclaración. El fic esta ambientado en el año 2001 más menos, siguiendo los tiempos que la magnífica Rowling puso en los libros, pero la tradición de los candados comenzó años más tarde, por ahí en el 2008 (sí, estuve investigando). Pero vamos a suponer que la tradición estaba de antes :D xd_

_En el próximo capítulo habrá más emociones, más cambios, y nuevos descubrimientos,así que esperen ansiosas. Yo lo estoy, jaja._

_Un beso a todos._


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_Capítulo XXVI_

¿Luna de Miel? Sí, bueno eso debería ser en lo que estaban, pero la realidad era diferente, muy diferente. Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde que estaban casados, cuando Kingsley los había unido en sagrado matrimonio en el ministerio Italiano ubicado en Roma. En esas dos semanas en las que sólo había habido amor entre ellos hasta ese día, cuando Harry les había informado que había habido un nuevo ataque por parte de los mortífagos a familias de muggles. Y esta vez no había sido diferente a las veces anteriores. Había encontrado cuerpos descuartizados, algunos vacíos, sin vísceras ni sangre. Lo que les hacía pensar que los mortífagos se habían aliado con vampiros y licántropos. Algo que les complicaba terriblemente las cosas. Pues era muy diferente combatir contra magos a hacerlo con criaturas mucho más resistentes físicamente a los humanos.

-Debemos regresar- había dicho Hermione, pero ambos muchachos le habían dado un rotundo _No _en respuesta.

Era extraño el comportamiento que los mortífagos tenían con sus víctimas, pues en el tiempo que Voldemort había estado al mando de ellos, se limitaban a lanzar la maldición asesina, sin necesidad de atacar directamente los cuerpos como lo hacían ahora, salvo en ciertos casos. Hermione pensó que podía tratarse de un nuevo tipo de ritual el dejar a los muertos en tal estado, algún tipo de ceremonia que necesitase la sangre de los hijos de muggles para que algo más ocurriese, tal como Voldemort había necesitado la sangre de Harry para recuperar su cuerpo y sus fuerzas.

Pero no sabía si comentarlo sería lo apropiado, pues de hacerlo, lo más seguro sería que la encerrarían en una celda bajo tierra si ningún contacto con el exterior sólo para protegerla. Y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lo malo era que ya no estaban en Turquía, y la gran biblioteca que tenían ahí, heredada de Snape a Draco ya no la tenía a mano para investigar. El lugar donde se estaban hospedando era tan muggle que ningún libro de hechizo podría haber entre aquellos libros de cocina que la señora Honney, la propietaria de la posada, tenía a un costado de la encimera.

Draco no le permitía salir sola a las calles de Florencia, se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a ocurrir lo que había pasado con Meryem, y no la dejaría hablar con ningún extraño, por más muggle que pareciera. Si ella quería salir, o bien lo hacía con él o simplemente no salía, eran así las reglas ahora, y por una extraña razón no podía desobedecer, era como si le lanzara un _Imperio _para que obedeciera, a pesar de que en realidad no lo hacía. Tal vez era meramente el miedo que había sentido cuando se había visto envuelta en el ataque provocado por la señora Meryem lo que la frenaba a hacer algo impulsivo.

-Tal vez deberían mudarse – sugirió Harry a través del celular puesto en altavoz – quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar es peligroso.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado – concordó Draco -, he pensado que tal vez irnos a América sería una buena idea…

-¡¿América?! ¡¿Estás loco?! – el chillido de Hermione sonó por toda la habitación, y Draco agradeció haber puesto un _Muffliato _para que cualquiera que también se hospedara ahí no escuchara sus conversaciones - ¿Por qué alejarnos tanto?

-Hermione sigues siendo a quienes ellos quieren – comentó Harry con su tono diplomático -, hemos capturado a unos cuantos mortífagos y todos tienen la orden de llevarte a su superior si te llegan a capturar.

Seguramente así se había sentido Harry años atrás cuando él había sido a quien todos querían capturar. Pero ella se sentía inútil sin poder ayudar realmente, solo se había sentado a esperar a que los días pasaran, compartir con Draco, si poder usar su cabeza para resolver la situación.

-Tengo una propiedad en Canadá – dijo Draco, ignorando a Hermione y sus protestas – nos iremos tan pronto como podamos.

-¿Y hay alguien que sepa de ella? – cuestionó Potter.

-Sólo Astoria, pero la tienes encerrada en Azkaban.

-Perfecto, me contactaré con el ministerio Canadiense, para que los autoricen en aparecerse allá con un Traslador.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini sin duda era un hombre cambiado, no era el chico arrogante que no hacía nada por la vida, que solía molestar a los demás estudiantes de las otras casas de Hogwarts. Era ahora un dispuesto a matar a sangre fría, guiándose por las antiguas tácticas muggles para torturar personas antes de asesinarlas. Había liderado una docena de tropas mortífagas enviadas por los Lestrange hacia los barrios mágicos donde había sangre muggle que no pertenecía, según ellos, a ese lugar.<p>

Él era, probablemente, uno de los hombres más malvados que habitaba el mundo en esos momentos, a pesar de tener tan corta edad. Para sus siniestros plantes, no importaba si el que estaba a su lado era su familia, o su amigo. Su sangre, tan pura como la de sus antepasados, le confería ese toque aristocrático al andar, tan fino y silencioso como el de una pantera, pero tan feroz y temible como el de un lobo. Además, su gran altura, y su mirada asesina y psicópata provocaba que aquellos que lo veían sintieran un estremecimiento y un sentimiento de respeto.

Blaise Zabini inspiraba el respeto hacia los demás mortífagos que Draco Malfoy jamás consiguió.

-Señor, es inútil, no están en Inglaterra.

Rivers, su tercero al mando, era un hombre fornido, más grande que él, de cabello rubio tan corto como un militar muggle y cicatrices en el rostro que interrumpían la lisura de su rosada piel.

-Las suposiciones del señor Lestrange son erradas – continuó diciendo el mortífago, mientras Blaise veía arder la casa de los sangre sucia -, lo más probable es que jamás hayan vuelto al país luego de huir de Turquía.

Los gritos de los muggles que eran torturados, eran como música para sus oídos, sintiendo el impulso de querer acercarse y apreciar con sus propios ojos todo el evento. Pero las llamas lo harían arder y sólo el resistente cuerpo de los licántropos podría soportarlo para torturara a los impuros, sacarles información y algo más…

-Eso era obvio, Rivers – habló con un desdén cargado en la voz -, el cobarde de Malfoy jamás se iría a meter al centro del conflicto.

-Tampoco se sabe nada de los padres de la asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Era de esperar que los idiotas se darían cuenta de que intentábamos localizarlos – comentó Zabini, sonriendo de forma siniestra cuando los licántropos salieron de las viviendas con los corazones de sus víctimas en la mano, chorreando sangre -. Hay gente con neuronas trabajando junto a Potter, no solamente ineptos.

El joven hizo un gesto con la mano a las criaturas de la luna y éstos se acercaron a él hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia, esperando a que Zabini diera el siguiente paso: hacer aparecer el caldero de plata.

El objeto, forjado por los duendes egipcios, y encontrado en una de las tantas pirámides de los faraones presentes en aquel país, brilló con magnificencia ante la luz de la luna llena, revelando un grabado en un idioma antiguo que ponía:

"_Fortalecerá a quien beba la sangre derramada en su interior"_

Los hombres lobo se quedaron esperando a que las esmeraldas que estaban incrustadas en el borde del caldero cambiaran de unos relucientes y brillosos rubíes, y sólo entonces, se aproximaron hasta el gran recipiente para exprimir los corazones, dejando caer la sangre de éstos en el interior del caldero.

-Esto es realmente asqueroso – esta vez fue Nott quien se acercó a ellos a ver -. Recuérdame otra vez por qué no los matamos de forma tradicional.

Theodore Nott, a diferencia de su moreno compañero, no poseía esa maldad corroyendo su corazón, pues él no estaba ahí con el mismo propósito de los demás mortífagos. El estaba ahí para obtener información y sabotear algunos planes si se daba la oportunidad.

-Son las órdenes – repuso Blaise -, es lo que debe hacerse y punto.

* * *

><p>Ron, todo manchado de sangre, sucio con barro y polvo, corrió por los pasillos del ministerio que conducían al cuartel de aurores, para luego entrar precipitadamente a la oficina de Harry, encontrándolo sentado en su sofá, inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. Parecía devastado.<p>

-Esto se me está yendo de las manos – dijo con desesperación el Elegido -, ya no sé qué más hacer.

Ron se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, brindándole apoyo y compartiendo el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. Bien sabía él todo el esfuerzo que Harry estaba poniendo en este caso, pero todo ese estrés llegaría a superar hasta al mago más poderoso de todos.

-Hemos llegado a tiempo para evitar que todos murieran – trató de consolarlo, pero Harry seguía con esa mirada perdida y llena de frustración – y hemos capturado a unos cuantos.

-¿Y a qué precio? – Harry finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, por lo que Ron notó lo rojos que estaban – Muchos murieron, Ron, y digamos que no fue una muerte rápida. ¿Viste lo aterrados que estaban los niños? ¿Viste como esas mujeres lloraban a sus esposos? ¿Cómo los padres perdieron a sus hijos?

Sentía ganas de hacer pedazos toda la habitación, gritar y llorar. Sentía una deuda tremenda con todos aquellos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos esa noche, y una responsabilidad quebrada con los muertos. Debía detener todo eso cuanto antes, para poder evitar más sucesos como aquella.

-Merlín, esto debe detenerse ya, no puede ser posible que haya sucesos como estos a pesar de que Voldemort ya no está aquí… Tenemos que proteger a todas las familias de muggles.

-Lo primero es que te tranquilices – pidió Ron, quien veía la angustia en la expresión de Harry y la sentía él mismo en su ser -, debemos pensar con claridad.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡No puedo sentarme aquí sabiendo el gran peligro que corre la humanidad! – gritó Harry levantándose de su asiento, dispuesto a ir hacia la puerta y salir de ahí - ¡Debo ir ahora a Little Hangleton y matar a los Lestrange y aquella mujer que los manda!

-¡Harry, por Merlín, cálmate!

Ron lo agarró de los brazos para zamarrearlo un poco, y hacerlo entrar en razón, pues si hacía lo que decía seguro terminaría muerto. Era, sin duda, una misión suicida. Lo miró con determinación, tratando de que aquella mirada le dijera que estaba actuando impulsivamente.

Cómo extrañaba a Hermione, quien siempre lo hacía entender cuando entraba en desesperación.

-En una semana, cuando haya Luna Menguante, entraremos a la Mansión Riddle, y acabaremos con todo esto, pero si te dejara ahora ir hasta allí, sería enviarte a una muerte segura.

Harry suspiró, rindiéndose, pues el pelirrojo tenía razón. Solamente debían tratar de proteger a los hijos de muggles una semana más antes de tenderles la emboscada a los mortífagos. Había encontrado el libro donde salía el hechizo de protección del cuartel de los seguidores de la oscuridad, y había hablado con Nott para llevar a cabo el encantamiento la próxima noche de Luna Menguante, que era la noche que daba todo el poder a las palabras mágicas.

En ese momento en que tocaron a la puerta. Ron lo soltó para abrir, dejando al descubierto a Lee Jordan quien, con el mismo aspecto deplorable que Ronald y Harry poseían, traía consigo unos documentos en una mano y un vaso de café en el otro.

-Toma, parece que lo necesitas – le tendió el café a Harry quien lo tomó agradecido -. Estos son los informes de las autopsias. Los cuerpos quemados estaban completos a excepción de una cosa… Les quitaron el corazón.

-¿Por qué querrían quitarles el corazón esos monstruos? ¿No les basta con matarlos?

-Porque son monstruos – contestó Harry, leyendo detenidamente el informe que Jordan le había dado -, tú lo has dicho.

Ron quiso decir algo en ese instante, algo que lo había estado molestando hacía bastante rato, pero prefirió guardárselo para cuando Harry y él volvieran a estar solos. No podía arriesgarse que cualquiera supiera aquello tan importante, ni siquiera Jordan, a quien conocían desde que eran pequeños. En tiempos como ese, no se podía confiar en nadie, pues, tal como ellos tenían un espía en dentro de las filas mortífagas, bien podía haber alguno en sus propias filas.

-Una mujer apareció hace unos minutos para testificar lo ocurrido antes de que llegáramos – continuó Jordan, con voz formal – estaba bastante nerviosa, casi no podía hablar, Wood se quedó con ella y le dio un vaso con agua.

-Está bien, iremos en un momento.

El auror asintió, percatándose de la indirecta de que debía retirarse en ese momento, y una vez que estuvieron solos, Ron le quitó el vaso de café para beber lo que quedaba de un solo trago.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-En América, Malfoy y ella se fueron esta mañana.

Las palabras un poco tranquilizaron a Ron, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que tras la puerta, había un auror noqueado y un mortífago fisgón de oscura piel y acento italiano sonreía con malignidad al enterarse a medias de la ubicación de quienes buscaba con desesperada ansia.

* * *

><p>Un imponente edificio de unos treinta pisos se alzaba majestuoso en la costa del lago Ontario, en la cuidad de Toronto, Canadá. Casi tan majestuoso como la torre CN que se venía a poca distancia de ahí. Era un paisaje hermoso, totalmente diferente a la antigua Florencia, Toronto era sin duda un lugar moderno, lleno de luces, autos, tecnología, y gente, mucha gente. El cielo, tornándose de un color anaranjado y morado, le daba a la cuidad un tinte mágico y maravilloso, que restaba un poco el sabor amargo que sentían por la situación que estaban atravesando.<p>

-Un departamento y en pleno barrio muggle – comentó Hermione mirando hipnotizada el edificio -, me sorprendes, Draco.

Él le sonrió con aquella sonrisa de lado suya que tanto le gustaba, tan pícaro y coqueto como buen Slytherin. La agarró de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el largo jardín del edificio que conducía a sus puertas. A cada lado del camino habían fuentes de agua que estaban iluminadas por luces que cambiaban de color, haciendo que el líquido que se movía se tornara verde, rosa, amarillo, verde y rojo.

El vestíbulo era un ambiente iluminado, grande, con ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, plantas decorativas, cuadros de paisajes, una pared con cuatro ascensores, y al fondo, el escritorio de un hombre de unos sesenta años. El hombre levantó la cabeza del libro que leía al escuchar la puerta abrirse y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, para luego ser adornado por una sonrisa sincera, que lo acompañó todo el camino hasta que se acercó a la joven pareja.

-Señor Malfoy, que gusto tenerlo por estos lugares – dijo el portero, saludando con un apretón de manos al joven británico -, hacía tiempo que no venía.

-Un gusto estar aquí, también, Ragnor – comentó Draco, también con una sonrisa, una que Hermione consideró hermosa -. Quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Hermione Malfoy.

Fue ahí cuando ella cayó en cuenta que su apellido había cambiado. No se había presentado a otra persona en esas dos semanas que llevaban casados, y era extraño, pero le gustaba. Le hacía sentir amada, y que él era suyo, al igual que ella era suya.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora Malfoy – Ragnor también estrechó su mano con afecto, ganándose una sonrisa de Hermione -, es más que bienvenida. Me alegro que el joven Malfoy haya encontrado por fin a su media naranja.

-Y me alegro yo de haberlo encontrado a él también, Ragnor. Gracias por la bienvenida.

Muy enamorados, siguieron su camino hacia el ascensor, que los llevó hasta el piso veinticuatro. Al salir de él pudo ver dos puertas, una a cada lado del pequeño lobby que se formaba ahí. Draco, quien tenía en su mano el bolso de ambos, el cual habían llevado para que se viera algo de normalidad muggle en ellos, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un manojo de llaves y se lo entregó a su esposa.

-Es la redonda.

Hermione asintió, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la derecha que le había indicado Draco con la cabeza. Y fue en el momento en que la cerradura cedió ante la llave cuando la otra puerta se abrió y una rubia chica, de ojos verdes, tan alta como Draco salió.

-¡No puede ser, Draco! – gritó la chica, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, cosa que dejó a Hermione marcando ocupado.

-Mariana – la saludó él, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la muchacha. Ya casi podía sentir la ira de Hermione crecer sin siquiera mirarla.

Sabía que su esposa era posesiva, y en cierto modo temía por la pobre Mariana, que no tenía ni una pisca de magia en sí como para defenderse.

-Que alegría verte aquí, Draquito – exclamó la rubia, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Hermione, quien los miraba con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cadera -, te he extrañado mucho.

Hermione carraspeó, lo que provocó de inmediato tensión en los hombros de Draco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella. La chica se separó del joven para mirarla con una ceja levantada de arriba abajo, reparando en su cabello, en su estatura y en su ropa. Todo demasiado común para Draco, según ella.

-Cariño, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiguita? – preguntó Hermione, tomándolo del brazo por posesión. A pesar de la tensión que asentaba sus hombros, aquel detalle, Draco lo encontró sumamente sexy.

-Hermione, ella es Mariana Landry – dijo tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que su chica no le haría un gran daño a la rubia, era demasiado buena para eso -. Mariana, ella es Hermione Malfoy, mi esposa.

Mariana puso los ojos como platos, horrorizada de la idea de que esa ordinaria chica fuera esposa de Draco.

-¿Tu… esposa?

-Un placer conocerte, Mariana – mintió Hermione, pues no le era ningún placer conocer a las amiguitas de Draco que lo miraban como si estuviera desnudo –. Amor, veré el departamento.

Hermione entró, esperando a que Draco entendiera a indirecta de que la siguiera y no se quedara con esa rubia despampanante que tenía como vecina, cosa que el claramente entendió. No obstante, intentó cambiar de tema de inmediato, mostrándole el departamento a Hermione, con intensión de distraerla.

El lugar era grandioso, enorme y moderno. Nada en comparación a la tradicional Mansión Malfoy.

De entrada, se podía ver toda la cuidad y el lago Ontario por el ventanal que iba del suelo al techo, tal como en el vestíbulo. La sala con sillones de cuero color blanco, que le daban un aire limpio al ambiente, permitiendo apreciar el paisaje que se alzaba al fondo. Luego entraron en la cocina-comedor, amplia como la sala, con colores pastel del tono de los azules. Por último, la habitación, que también tenía una vista hermosa desde aquella altura.

-No me habías dicho que tenías una vecina que está enamorada de ti – comentó Hermione, mirando hacia el exterior, las luces brillantes a la distancia.

-¿Celosa, gatita?

-¿Tú qué crees? - Hermione se volteó para mirarlo fijamente - ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¿Acaso importa, Hermione?

Ella simplemente lo miró con severidad, aunque sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Ambos tenían historia antes de empezar a ser algo, ambos conocían a otras personas, ambos habían tenido otros amantes. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en él con alguien más le hervía la sangre, y le provocaba una gran amargura. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Fue en el momento en que iba a responder cuando un ruido la dejó en shock. El llanto de un bebé. Proveniente, probablemente, del piso de arriba. Pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, miró alrededor en busca de algún calendario, pero no había ninguno ahí.

-¿A cuánto estamos? – preguntó algo asustada.

-A 23 de Junio – contestó Draco, elevando una ceja al no entender a su esposa.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

No había reparado en la fecha, y eso podía significar problemas.

Una visita inesperada. Y no adecuada en los tiempos que estaban.

-¡Pásame el celular! – pidió desesperada, acercándose a Draco con la mano levantada - ¡Dámelo, debo hablar con Ginny!

Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, y la miró ceñudo. No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Hermione, pero por la expresión que ella tenía, no podía ser nada bueno. Y no estaba dispuesto a entregar nada antes de saber qué pasaba.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Sólo pásamelo, debo preguntarle algo! – la desesperación era palpable en su voz, cosa que lo alteró aún más, pero trató de no demostrarlo en su propio hablar.

-Eso está más que claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Por favor, Draco, pásamelo.

-No hasta que me digas qué ocurre…

-Draco – su nombre salió de los labios de la muchacha con un tinte de amargura, como si en cualquier momento se echara a llorar.

-No, Hermione, confía en mí, dime qué pasa.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y sentía cada vez más nervios en su interior. Sabía que la noticia no era algo que alegraría a Draco, pues no era el momento, ni lo habían hablado alguna vez.

-Debí… - su voz se quebró, pero se recompuso tras un respiro – debí haber tomado la poción anticonceptiva hace cuatro días.

La pálida piel del rubio se aclaró aún más al escuchar las palabras de su mujer. De todas las cosas que pensó podrían haberle estado pasando a Hermione por la cabeza, esa opción no estaba en la cabeza. La miró con sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, sorpresa y terror.

-¡¿Estás embarazada?!

Desde que se habían ido de París, era cosa de todos los días el hacer el amor. Todos, y en esos últimos cuatro días la rutina no había cambiado.

-No… Sí… No lo sé… - titubeó Hermione ante la reacción de Malfoy – Las pociones tienen un margen de días que no pasara nada, dos antes o dos después…

-¡Han pasado cuatro! – gritó Draco desesperado. No era el momento para traer un bebé al mundo, esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella a solas antes de tener que compartirla.

-¿Tanto te molesta? – preguntó dolida.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione, no es el momento para tener hijos! – exclamó elevando los brazos y caminando por la habitación - ¡Estamos siendo perseguidos por una banda de mortífagos que nos quieren muertos! ¡¿Crees que es el mejor contexto para tener un bebé?!

-¡¿Y tú crees que no lo sé?! ¡Yo tampoco quiero esto ahora, pero tampoco me eches toda la culpa a mí…! ¡Tú no me quitas las manos de encima!

Normalmente, cuando discutían, terminaban en la cama, teniendo sexo como unos locos apasionados, evitando de esta forma que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban en la escuela. Sin embargo esta discusión no prometía tal cosa.

-¡Me habría contenido si hubiese sabido! – bramó enojado - ¡Sólo una cosa tenías que recordar y no lo has hecho! ¡Mira la cagada en la que estamos metidos ahora!

-No tengo un maldito calendario, Draco – no tenía ganas de pelear más, simplemente quería echarse a llorar, por lo que su tono bajó.

-¡Pero debiste estimar! ¡Y avisarme cuándo debías tomar la poción, también estoy involucrado!

-Ya lo sé, ¡no soy perfecta! – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero él estaba lejos de abrazarla para darle algún consuelo. Draco no podía creer lo que estaba pasando -. Pero ya está hecho – continuó en voz baja -, puede que en nueve meses más seamos padres.

Draco se pasó las manos con frustración por el pelo, y sin decir más, se giró para salir de ahí. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Momentos después, Hermione escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse, lo que la impulsó a llorar tan desolada como se sentía.

* * *

><p>El sol se había escondido en su totalidad hacía unas cuantas horas, el departamento seguía en la penumbra, sin embargo Hermione no había hecho nada por cambiar eso. Se sentía devastada, Draco se había ido dejándola desamparada, no sabiendo qué hacer. Un niño podía estar creciendo en su vientre, un bebé que era producto de amor que sentían ambos por el otro, quien no tenía la culpa de nada. Había buscado por el apartamento si es que Draco escondía una Red Flu tras alguna pared, pero no había tenido éxito. Y él se había llevado el celular consigo al salir, no sabía cómo comunicarse de forma rápida con Ginny y pedirle la poción anticonceptiva. Aunque aquella poción tal vez podría hacerle daño al bebé, si es que existía uno.<p>

Alguna vez había pensado en el momento en que quedara embarazada. Había imaginado contándoselo al padre de su bebé, y él la tomaría de la cintura, le daría una vuelta por los aires al alzarla, y luego la besaría con pasión. Pero esto era totalmente diferente. Sabía que Draco volvería en algún momento, pero de a ratos pensaba que eso no pasaría.

Se había sentado en la terraza del departamento minutos después de que él se había ido, y las lágrimas habían caído solas, dándose cuenta de ellas habían hecho aparición muchas veces ese último tiempo. Extrañaba la normalidad que su vida tenía antes, cuando vivía para trabajar, ir a clases y visitar a sus amigos. Extrañaba no tener que mirar por su hombro cada vez que andaba caminando por las calles, esperando no ver a algún mortífago que la quisiera capturar y matar.

Extrañaba esa ceguera que ocultaba de su mente el amor que existía por Draco Malfoy, que le impedía sufrir por sus acciones.

Aunque por más que lo extrañara, no cambiaría jamás a Draco por una vida normal. Él lo era todo, y ninguna vida normal podría hacerla sentir tan llena como él lo hacía. Por eso su reacción la lastimaba tanto, esperaba que él hubiese sido un poco más comprensivo, que se hubiese alegrado al menos un poco.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Si el amor que decía sentir por ella era tan grande como profesaba, ¿por qué no quería un bebé?

Cerca de la media noche, la puerta de entrada se abrió, provocando que el destrozado corazón de Hermione se aliviara un poco. Pero no tuvo ninguna intensión de ir a recibirlo, simplemente se quedó ahí sentada sobre el banco blanco de madera situado en la terraza, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras la luna dejaba ver el rastro de gruesas lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas.

Draco entró en el departamento percatándose de inmediato de la oscuridad que reinaba ahí, por lo que pensó que su esposa estaría dormida a esas horas. Sin embargo, al no encontrarla en la habitación, la cual estaba, por cierto, exactamente igual a como estaba al dejar el lugar, entró en pánico, pensando en que ella tal vez se había ido y lo había dejado.

Volvió a la sala con el celular en mano, pensando en que lo más sensato era llamar a Potter para saber si ella había vuelto a Inglaterra, pero fue en el momento en que iba a apretar el botón para marcar cuando sintió una leve brisa y se dio cuenta de que la ventana-puerta que daba hacia la terraza estaba abierta.

Caminó con ansia hacia allí, encontrándola acurrucada consigo misma y la mirada vacía. Alivio fue lo que sintió por montones, el que lo impulsó a ir hacia ella con la intensión de abrazarla fuerte. Pero Hermione, al adivinar lo que pretendía hacer, se alejó un poco, demostrando con este gesto su rechazo y un claro "_no me toques_".

Draco la miró dolido, pero se arrodilló frente a ella, sin querer rendirse. Hermione por su lado, giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo, pues no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

Draco suspiró. Y Hermione pudo sentir el leve aroma a licor proveniente de él.

_Perfecto. _ Pensó sarcástica. _Viene borracho._

-Reaccioné muy mal, - comentó totalmente lúcido, sin una pisca del mareo que pudo haber provocado el Whiskey de fuego que bebió – perdóname.

Él sabía, y lo sabía por las veces anteriores en las que había tenido que disculparse, que ella no lo perdonaría así como así, que necesitaba más palabras que un solo _perdóname. _Hermione se movió de nuevo, ocultando su rostro tras sus brazos, tratando de que él no viera las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a formar en sus ojos.

-La verdad es que nunca creí posible que pudiera tener una relación contigo, a pesar de lo mucho que te amo – prosiguió Draco. Su cabeza quedaba a la altura de la de ella, por lo que si Hermione levantaba la cabeza, bien podría haberla besado. Pero la castaña no se inmutó con sus palabras -. Y siempre me tomas por sorpresa, nada contigo puede ser planeado… Nunca pensé que podríamos formar una familia, hasta que no me diste el sí en el ministerio, creía que en cualquier momento te irías.

Sonaba destrozado, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecido. Satisfecho de que ella no se le hubiese escurrido por entre los dedos y escapado de sus manos. Porque después de todo, Hermione seguía ahí.

-La paternidad me aterra, no tuve un buen ejemplo que digamos. Mi padre jamás fue cariñoso conmigo, sólo exigía y me trataba como a una mierda. Y qué decir de los castigos… No quiero tener un hijo, Hermione.

La muchacha por fin elevó la cabeza, para mirarlo con ojos vidriosos, una expresión devastadora. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó con cautela y llena de tristeza.

-¿No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-No quiero que él o ella sufra lo que yo sufrí.

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaría ser un padre de mierda? – preguntó dejándolo un poco sorprendido, viendo como ella negaba rotundamente con la cabeza. – No lo serás, Draco, eres un hombre sumamente cariñoso, atento, preocupado, serás un excelente padre.

Hermione estiró la mano para poder acariciarle el rostro con ternura, demostrándole la confianza que ella había depositado en su persona. Y Draco simplemente se inclinó para poder besarla con suavidad en los labios, susurrándole un _te amo _entre medio.

Al tener los ánimos más calmados luego de conversar, Draco sacó de su chaqueta un frasco pequeño que contenía en su interior una poción de color verde. Y al verla, Hermione la reconoció de inmediato como la poción que usaban en San Mungo para saber si una bruja estaba embarazada. Sabía el procedimiento que debían seguir, por lo que de inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se sacó un cabello, siendo imitada por Draco, cuyo platinado pelo brillaba bajo el brillo de la luna. Se miraron un momento en silencio, dándose el valor de llevar a cabo todo y saber la verdad.

Hermione suspiró luego de unos momentos, y le asintió con la cabeza, indicando de esta forma que estaba lista. Draco destapó el frasco con sumo cuidado y lentitud, sintiendo su alma temblar por el miedo que le provocaba toda la situación. Contuvo la respiración cuando Hermione depositó su cabello dentro de la poción justo después de que él lo hizo.

Y luego esperaron.

Había dos posibles respuestas. La primera, que la poción cambiara de color a un vigoroso azul, lo cual indicaría que no había embarazo. Y la segunda, que cambiara a rojo, lo que confirmaba que un nuevo ser estaba creciendo dentro del vientre de ella.

Dos minutos tenían que esperar a que la poción tuviera efecto.

Dos minutos de agonizante espera.

Dos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos quiso hablar.

El líquido verde de repente comenzó a burbujear, lo que los hizo a ambos apartar la mirada de él, en un acto de total cobardía. Pero al escuchar el silencio, volvieron la vista a él con cuidado.

Draco se pasó las manos por la cara. Hermione soltó una lágrima silenciosa.

Rojo.

Estaba embarazada.

-Lo haremos bien – aseguró Hermione tímida.

-Lo haremos bien – repitió él con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con nuevas emociones! ¡Hermione embarazada! ¿pueden creerlo? Bueno sí, conociendo a esos dos ajajaja Espero les haya gustado. Tenía pensado cortarlo antes, pero vi que estaba saliendo muy corto el capítulo, así que bueno, seguí. <em>

_¿Qué creen que querrán hacer los mortífagos con esa sangre y ese caldero? ¿No creen que es algo tétrico? Ja ja hasta a mi me dio cosita cuando lo escribí. Y ahora Zabini sabe un poco de dónde se encuentran Draco y Hermione D:_

_Les quiero decir que faltan pocos capítulos para el final de este fic. No se con exactitud, pero no creo que sean más de cinco. He estado pensando en ideas para uno nuevo, tengo varias, ahí tengo que ver cual elijo para cuando éste esté terminado._

_¡Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas, de verdad! Me emociona ver cada nuevo correo y saber que les gusta. Espero los comentarios de este capítulo. _

_Besooos, y espero que la inspiración me haga una visita, envíenla si la ven. _

_MRS Taisho-Potter_

_PD: He estado leyendo la saga de Cazadores de Sombras, y les quiero contar que Jace, el protagonista, me recuerda bastante al Draco de este fic. Les recomiendo la saga, es muy buena._


	27. Capítulo XXVII

_Me encantaría que los personajes fueran míos, al igual que el mundo mágico, pero no, son de la magnífica Rowling, y solamente la historia es de mi propiedad._

* * *

><p>Capítulo XXVII<p>

Frío, sí, frío era lo que sentía en todo el cuerpo al acercarse a ese lúgubre lugar. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, pues no era normal, no era del que se siente en invierno cuando las temperaturas están por debajo los cinco grados Celsius. No, este frío era producto de esas asquerosas y desagradables criaturas que custodiaban el lugar. La presión en el pecho y la agonía por sentir un poco de felicidad dentro de sí lo siguió hasta que Nott convocó su Patronus, que tenía forma de conejo. La luz plateada que emitía la varita del chico permitía ver a través de la espesa niebla que ocultaba a Azkaban de los ojos humanos.

-Hagamos esto rápido, para largarnos de este asqueroso lugar – comentó Blaise con desprecio, sacando su varita de la túnica para prepararse a atacar.

Nott, pendiente de cada movimiento del moreno, estaba dispuesto a arruinar los planes de Zabini cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Pisándole los talones desde hacía cinco minutos, cuando lo había mandado a llamar, el muchacho no había tenido tiempo de alertar a Potter sobre este nuevo movimiento, por lo que tendría que actuar solo contra el malvado y peligroso mortífago que estaba a su lado.

La entrada de la prisión no tenía un guardia custodiando como era de costumbre, normalmente uno o dos autores estaban parados ahí vigilando las puertas, en lugar de eso, y gran centauro de una tonalidad verdosa caminaba de un lado a otro. La criatura, de feroz expresión en el rostro, volteó la cabeza hacia ellos cuando tan solo olfateó su esencia, y enarcando una ceja, elevó el arco que tenía en la mano izquierda al tiempo que sacaba una fecha, y los apuntó, sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren, humanos?

Zabini soltó una escalofriante carcajada llena de burla, cosa que provocó que el centauro entrecerrara los ojos y estirara aún más la cuerda de su arco.

-Como si una insignificante criatura como un centauro pudiera detenerme.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, el guardián quedó atrapado entre un montón de cuerdas de hilo de plata, las que iban apretándose poco a poco a cada momento que pasaba. Pero no fue hasta que Nott gritó, que Zabini no se dio cuenta que el centauro hacía dejado escapar una flecha en su dirección, la cual había atravesado el costado izquierdo del muchacho.

-¡Merlín, Nott! – rugió Zabini indignado - ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto?!

Con el ataque, el Patronus que nos había mantenido seguros de los dementores que custodiaban el lugar se desvaneció, lo que les devolvió el frío que los había asechado en el comienzo, indicando que las criaturas estaban cerca.

-Ve tú, Blaise, te alcanzo en un instante – dijo Theo, quitando la fecha de su cuerpo, para luego apretar la herida para detener la hemorragia.

-No podrás entrar, humano – comunicó el centauro con un hilo de voz, pues las cuerdas le apretaban la caja torácica, impidiéndole hablar bien.

Blaise enarcó una ceja y sonrió con malicia, antes de lanzarle una maldición asesina, la cual terminó de inmediato con la vida de la criatura. Mas al momento de querer atravesar las puertas de la prisión, una gran barrera invisible se lo impidió. Maldito centauro, decía la verdad, al parecer habían reforzado las protecciones en el lugar, para que no hubiese un nuevo caso de fuga. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta de que por encima del arco, una escritura había aparecido, en un idioma que pudo identificar como élfico.

Volteó a mirar a su compañero, él era el del cerebro en ese lugar, el que había estudiado más en la escuela, de seguro podría descifrar qué mierda decía ahí. Pero al darse la vuelta, se percató de que al menos una docena y media de dementores iban directamente hacia ellos, hambrientos de recuerdos felices y almas.

-¡Nott, lanza el Patronus, ya vienen! – le gritó mirando con horror a las harapientas criaturas.

-Disculpa, estaba ocupado desangrándome, Zabini – contestó con ironía, antes de levantar su varita, y con esfuerzo invocar el hechizo.

-Bien, ahora dime qué dice ahí.

-Tú no sabes pedir por favor… ¿Has olvidado tus modales?

-OH, al diablo con los modales, debemos irnos de aquí pronto – dijo el moreno exasperado.

Nott, cojeando, se acercó a donde él estaba y miró la escritura. Curiosa frase, pensó, se notaba que Potter no quería ningún mortífago ahí dentro. Pero si quería seguir con el plan de doble espía, no podía actuar como un aliado del bien.

-Dice "Sólo la sangre de un noble corazón abrirá estas puertas"

-Genial, - habló Zabini con sarcasmo – no podremos entrar.

Pero Nott estaba seguro que sí podrían, por lo que levantó la mano que sujetaba la herida, manchada de sangre escarlata, y tocó la barrera invisible, dejado una mancha roja en el aire. De inmediato un resplandor llenó el aire y la barrera se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo….?

-Mi tatara tatara abuelo era el Duque de Suffolk… por lo tanto tengo un corazón noble – mintió, pues sabía que la profecía se refería a un corazón bueno. Blaise bufó.

-En ese caso mi sangre también habría funcionado.

-Adelántate, me curaré primero.

Sin menor remordimiento, Blaise se adentró en la prisión sin siquiera mirar atrás. Y una vez solo, Nott trató de enviar un Patronus a Potter, alertándole de que se encontraban en ese lugar. No sabía qué planes tenía Zabini, pero seguro se trataba de un intento de fuga.

Blaise subió los escalones de dos en dos, en busca de la celda número treinta y dos, donde yacía acostaba boca arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo, y la cara tan sucia como nunca en la vida la había tenido, Astoria Greengrass. Al acercarse, notó que ella tenía la mirada perdida, parecía desolada, y totalmente diferente a la Astoria que él conocía, la chica que se creía una modelo de pasarela.

-Astoria – la llamó con voz firme, haciendo que ella pegara un salto en la cama y se incorporara para mirar hacia la puerta de la celda, donde él estaba parado. Y fue cuando lo reconoció el momento en que sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

-Sabía que vendrías por mí.

-No te pongas cursi ahora – ordenó, haciendo volar la puerta con un _Bombarda _-. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Astoria temblaba de pies a cabeza, no se había alimentado bien esos días, y no fue porque no le habían dado de comer, sino que fue como una forma de protesta. Tal vez estaba esperando morir de hambre al ver que no iban a rescatarla de aquel asqueroso lugar. O tal vez, el deseo suicida era producto de la angustia que los dementores causaban en todos los prisioneros.

-Por Merlín, apenas te sostienes – comentó Blaise, pasándose las manos por la cabeza -, quédate aquí, volveré por ti enseguida.

Ella asintió, y se deslizó por la pared del pasillo en el que estaba su celda hasta el suelo. Blaise la miró con algo de inquietud, no era la Astoria a la que él estaba acostumbrado y ésta no le gustaba para nada. Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, tratando de despejar su mente de la maltrecha imagen de la chica con quien había dormido en más de una ocasión. Tres pisos más arriba, en la celda sesenta y seis estaban los Malfoy, jugando cartas. Qué muggles se veían.

-Vaya, vaya, si aquí está la feliz pareja – dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que ambos saltaran de la sorpresa.

Lucius y Narcisa voltearon sus cabezas hacia él, mirándolo con decepción al ver que no se trataba de su hijo. Hacía ya dos meses en los que Draco no los visitaba, pero por comunicado de Potter, tenían entendido que el joven Malfoy no se encontraba en el país.

-Blaise, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Narcisa con esa amabilidad que siempre había usado con él cuando Draco los invitaba por los veranos a la Mansión cuando eran adolescentes, antes de la guerra.

-Quiero saber dónde está el traidor de tu hijo, Narcisa – contestó sin preámbulo, mirándola con total desprecio.

-¿Traidor? ¿De qué hablas, Zabini? – fue el turno de Lucius de interrogar, pues no entendía qué carajos quería decir el moreno con aquello.

-No te hagas el estúpido, Malfoy, sabes bien que Draco está con la sangre sucia Granger.

Lucius elevó las cejas sorprendido, y Narcisa tuvo una reacción algo parecida, aunque por dentro, ella estaba contenta con la decisión de su hijo. Hermione Granger era una buena chica, que le haría muy bien después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar años atrás.

-Léeme la mente si quieres, Zabini, pero no tengo idea de dónde está Draco – contestó Lucius con una voz tan fría como el ambiente que creaban los dementores en el exterior -. Aunque ¿sabes una cosa? Me alegra que encontrara a alguien bueno para él.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que apoyas su relación con la inmunda?!

-Si es lo que lo hace feliz – respondió Narcisa -, pues entonces lo apoyamos.

-Ustedes son una deshonra para los sangre pura – Zabini abrió la celda y entró en ella, inmovilizando de inmediato a Narcisa con unas cuerdas mágicas, para luego acercarse a Lucius y colocarle la varita en el cuello -. Ahora me dirás qué propiedades tienes en América, si no quieres que le vuele la cabeza a tu esposa.

-No tengo propiedades en América – escupió Malfoy con desprecio -, odio a los americanos.

-Pues por lo que sé tu hijo está allá, y no puedo buscarlo por todo el maldito continente.

-No le cuentes nada, Lucius – rogó Narcisa con un hilo de voz.

-No lo haré – contestó el rubio, mirando con furia al mortífago -. Mátanos si quieres, pero no llegarás a mi hijo por mí.

Blaise rugió de furia y empujó a Lucius hacia atrás, chocando éste con su esposa. Su brazo seguía levantado, apuntando directamente al pecho del patriarca de los Malfoy. Resoplaba con fuerza por la nariz, tratando de contener esa ira tremenda.

-Te daré una última oportunidad.

-Vete al infierno, Blaise Zabini.

-Tú lo quisiste.

El rayo verde impactó directamente sobre el corazón de Lucius Malfoy, robándole el último aliento, y tirándolo al suelo, dejando que su cuerpo perdiera el calor de la vida. Una lágrima atravesó la mejilla de Narcisa al darse cuenta de que la vida de su esposo se había ido, que estaba sola en esa celda con un maniático que quería llevarse de este mundo a la única persona en el mundo que le importaba que quedaba con vida. Su hijo.

Pero en ese momento, un ruido en la parte de abajo, ruido de pisadas y gritos de mando, llegó a sus oídos, por lo que tuvo que correr escaleras abajo por la chica que lo esperaba. Ya habría tiempo de volver por Narcisa.

* * *

><p>La edificación blanca con una gran cruz roja en el frente y muchos pisos relucía en la agitada avenida. Mucha gente entraba y salía del lugar, muggles normales, muggles con traje, muggles con batas de doctor, muggles con uniforme de enfermera. Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia un gran mesón que decía "Informaciones", donde una mujer regordeta los atendió con amabilidad.<p>

-¿La zona de ginecología y obstetricia? - preguntó Hermione con seguridad.

La mujer no tardó en responder, por lo que se dirigieron por el pasillo que ella les indicó y volvieron a preguntar en otro mesón a una secretaria, para que algún médico la atendiera de urgencia.

En sus años de estudio, Hermione había aprendido que la poción para revelar si una mujer estaba embarazada funcionaba sólo si el bebé ya tenía al menos dos semanas de gestación, cosa que recordó después de saber que realmente estaba esperando un hijo. Por eso, se dio cuenta de que la poción había fallado antes de tiempo, y estaba embarazada desde hacía antes de que se cumplieran los tres meses de su anterior poción anticonceptiva. Así que había arrastrado a Draco a un hospital muggle para que con la tecnología que los magos no tenían, pudieran saber con certeza cuánto tiempo tenía.

La habitación estaba llena de mujeres, algunas delgadas y otras con una barriga enorme de embarazo. Hermione pensó que en unos meses más estaría así de grande, y al ver como Draco las miraba, como si les hubiese salido otra cabeza, temió que él no la quisiera como lo hacía ahora cuando estuviera gorda. Sin embargo, no quiso hacer la típica escena que las mujeres hacían cuando se embarazaban, de preguntarle al novio o esposo si le gustaba a pesar de ser un mastodonte. No, no caería en eso.

Se sentaron junto a una chica de unos veintiocho años, que llevaba un vestido rosa de maternidad, y una barriga de unos seis meses. Ella les sonrió cuando lo hicieron y pronto Hermione y ella se pusieron a hablar. La chica los felicitó cuando supo que recién habían descubierto lo del embarazo, y les contó que pronto tendría un lindo niño.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio la mayoría del tiempo.

En su mente sólo podía haber miedo y algo de ira. Sí, ira, no quería un bebé ahora mismo, no quería que otra persona acaparara la atención que Hermione tenía puesta en él. Sí, era egoísta, ¡pero oigan! Él era Draco Malfoy y era egoísta desde pequeño. Sabía que su esposa se vería hermosa y tierna con la panza de embarazada, pero esa imagen la tenía reservada para años después, no ahora.

Cuando llamaron a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar qué había tras ese frío rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – se aventuró a preguntar.

-Nada.

-No me digas nada, sé que algo te pasa – Draco se mantuvo callado -, te conozco.

-Sólo estoy cansado.

Iba a replicar, pero en ese momento una mujer con traje de enfermera apareció por el mismo pasillo por donde la chica embarazada se había ido y la llamó por su nombre. Se levantó de un salto, y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón dolía cuando escuchó a Draco suspirar, sin embargo no se paró a mirarlo, sino que fue hacia la enfermera, sabiendo que él la seguiría.

Mientras la enfermera y Hermione caminaban delante de él, se sintió de nuevo como si estuviera en tercer año cuando ella lo había golpeado. Frustración, sí, eso era. Se añadía a la lista de sentimientos que lo gobernaban en ese instante. Sabía que debía hacer un esfuerzo, que le había dicho a Hermione que todo lo harían bien, pero no se sentía de ánimos para fingir que saltaba de alegría por la noticia.

-Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy – dijo el doctor, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, con una bata blanca y unas gafas de abuela -, señor Malfoy.

Los saludó a ambos con un apretón de mano y luego los invitó a sentarse frente a un antiguo escritorio, en el que él se sentó detrás.

-Díganme, muchachos, qué puedo hacer por ustedes.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, Draco miró a Hermione, dándole el paso para que hablara, porque, si bien había dejado los prejuicios atrás, no sabía cómo tratar a los muggles. Ellos tenían su forma de hablar y hacer las cosas, por lo que la chica sería mejor para eso que él.

-Me hice una prueba de embarazo – comento, sin especificar qué tipo de prueba era – y me dio positivo. Queremos confirmarlo.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y luego se puso a teclear algo en su computadora, para después levantarse, correr la cortina blanca que había del otro lado de la habitación e indicarle a Hermione que se subiera a la camilla que estaba junto a la pantalla de la ecografía.

Ella hizo lo que el hombre le pidió y se subió la camiseta para que aplicara el gel. Draco se acercó al ver que el hombre le pasaba un extraño aparato por el vientre a Hermione, y pronto se sorprendió al ver en la pantalla imágenes poco nítidas de algo que parecía una cavidad.

-Sí, ahí está, el pequeño Malfoy – confirmó el doctor, apuntando con el dedo a una mancha en la pantalla. Era apenas visible, pero ahí estaba. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, emocionada por ver a su pequeño hijo. Miró a Draco, pero él miraba con desconcierto la pantalla, y podía notar que en sus ojos también había algo más: Terror.

-¿Puede decirnos cuánto tiempo tiene? – preguntó el rubio con voz ronca, como si le costara hablar.

-Pues, claro -. El hombre hizo alguna cosa extraña con la pantalla que Draco no entendió y luego los miró a ambos – Estimo unas cuatro semanas, muchachos.

-¡¿Cuatro semanas?! ¡¿Cuatro?! El efecto de la poción anticonceptiva debía terminar hace unos días…

-¿Poción?

-Mi marido le dice poción a los medicamentos, doctor – dijo Hermione con rapidez, evitando que Draco revelara que eran magos -. Y sí, supuestamente perdían efecto hace cinco días…

-Esto suele pasar, jóvenes, la falla de los anticonceptivos es común – explicó, apretando un botón para que la ecografía se imprimiera -. Puede ser por antibióticos, anticonvulsionantes, sobrepeso… ¿Has tomado algún medicamento fuera de lo común el último mes? – Hermione negó con la cabeza, aunque trató de hacer memoria por si había hecho algo fuera de lo normal hacía un mes - ¿Qué tipo de anticonceptivo usas?

-Inyección – mintió, pues no podía decir que era una poción, sería extraño para un muggle. Draco la miró ceñudo, pero no dijo nada.

-A veces simplemente fallan… Parece ser tu caso, o tal vez no te la pusiste el día que debías ponerla.

-Puede ser…

Hablaron un poco más del tema, luego el doctor le recetó ácido fólico y que volviera a verlo en un mes, cosa que dudaba que ocurriera, mas solamente asintieron. Se despidieron de él antes de salir de la habitación, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno por su lado.

Era curioso pensar que algo que supuestamente debía unirlos los separara tanto.

Cuando caminaban solían hacerlo tomados de la mano, ella enganchada de su brazo, o abrazados, siempre juntos. Pero ahora un metro de distancia los separaba, de forma inconsciente y a la vez no. Pasaron por la sala de espera, donde estaban todas las embarazadas y las mujeres que esperaban su cita con el ginecólogo. Todas los miraron algo curiosas, por la forma en que la fría expresión cubría la cara de Draco, y el afligido rostro de Hermione girado hacia el suelo.

El regreso en taxi al departamento no fue menos incómodo, un inquietante silencio los acompañó todo el camino, y cuando pasaron por frente a Ragnor, el recepcionista del edificio, quien les sonrió al verlos, sólo le contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de meterse al ascensor.

Hermione suspiró, ya había recordado por qué estaba embarazada.

-Debió ser el veneno – dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué veneno? – preguntó Draco, con un tono de voz frío, pero a la vez cansado.

-El que estaba en los cristales de la tienda de Meryem en Turquía…

Hermione tenía la vista fija en su antebrazo, ahí donde le había quedado una cicatriz de cuando el veneno había reaccionado con la poción desinfectante. Una pequeña cicatriz que subrayaba las palabras "Sangre sucia" que Bellatrix Lestrange le había grabado en la piel años atrás como marcan al ganado.

-Algunos venenos pueden anular el efecto de cualquier otra poción esté haciendo efecto en el cuerpo – dijo acariciando con congoja la marca de su brazo.

-¿Y ahora lo dices?

La castaña lo miró sorprendida por la brusquedad del tono de Draco, quien la miraba enfadado desde su altura. Sabía que él estaba pasando por harta presión, no sólo porque temía a la paternidad, sino que también trataba de mantenerla a salvo de todo aquel que la quería muerta. Sabía que no era el momento de tener un hijo, pero ¿tenía que reaccionar así?

-¿Estarás de mal humor por los próximos nueve meses? ¿O los próximos diecisiete años hasta que nuestro hijo o hija cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda vivir por su cuenta? No te estoy obligando a que te quedes conmigo...

Decirlo le dolió hasta el alma, y sabía que al rubio también lo había herido, pero él sabía camuflar las emociones tras otras, y el enojo era el que reinaba su corazón en ese momento. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en su piso, y él salió disparado por ella hacia el pasillo, buscando sus llaves en el bolsillo para entrar al departamento.

-Draco…

-¡¿No entiendes nada, verdad?! ¡Pudimos haber evitado esto! – gritó, abriendo la puerta con violencia, haciendo que ésta se golpeara con la pared.

Hermione pegó un salto, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, pero no estaba dispuesta a llorar frente a él, no si podía aguantar un poco más. Entró en el departamento, encontrándose con un Draco demasiado intranquilo. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Curioso, él no había querido ser jamás un león. Abría y cerraba las manos, formándolas puño y deshaciéndolo, tratando no tomar todo lo que había en el lugar y aventarlo por la ventana.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no alertar más a los vecinos, que de seguro habían escuchado algo.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Granger! ¡Tu maldita culpa! - Y ahí estaba, llamando la por su apellido de nuevo. Aunque claro, parece que había olvidado que ese ya no era su apellido, no desde que se había casado con él.

-¡Perdóname por estar preocupada por no morir o por no dejar que mis seres queridos murieran en lugar de quedar embarazada! – sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, y sabía que si pestañaba, ellas iban a caer por sus mejillas.

Mil sentimientos habían en esas lágrimas, pero por sobre todo, eran lágrimas de rabia. Quería con todas sus fuerzas golpear a Draco y hacerlo entrar en razón. Un bebé no podía ser algo malo, tal vez era una señal de que la inocencia y la pureza volverían al mundo con el nacimiento de ese pequeño ser. Ella ya amaba a su hijo tal como lo amaba a él, ¿por qué Draco no podía hacerlo?

- ¡Si hubieses dicho lo del veneno no estaríamos metidos en esta mierda!

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos, y esos pedazos se rompían aún más. Fue ahí cuando entendió que él no quería por ningún motivo tener un bebé, y que a pesar de que le había hecho creer, la noche anterior, que podrían hacerlo bien, él no lo creía. Estaba roto por dentro en cuanto a la vida familiar, porque sería igual que su padre había sido con él cuando crecía, lo sería si seguía pensando así.

-Si hubiese sabido que pensarías que un hijo es una mierda, jamás me habría casado contigo, Draco – dijo con un tono más bajo, mientras dos lágrimas caían por su cara.

Sus palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría sobre sí. Sus enemigos admirarían la forma en que las palabras de Hermione podrían herirlo, porque ella era la única que podía. Y aquellas eran sin duda como dagas para él. Ya se lo había dicho una vez, no imaginaba la vida sin ella, no después de tenerla en sus brazos. Y era irónico que el producto de su amor, es decir, un bebé de los dos, pudiera llegar a separarlos.

El silencio reinó por los momentos en que solamente se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras cuan dañados estaban, y las lágrimas de Hermione y el ceño fruncido de Draco demostraban físicamente el sentimiento.

Un estridente sonido rompió la conexión, era el celular que los comunicaba con Harry el que sonaba en el bolsillo del rubio con exageración.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó cuando contestó, sin dejar de ver a su esposa.

-_Tu padre está muerto _– contestó Harry desde el otro lado. La frustración estaba cargada en su voz.

-Merlín, lo que me faltaba – dijo dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

-_Zabini lo mató._

-Ese hijo de puta – masculló con rabia. Zabini había sido alguna vez uno de sus grandes amigos, pero la confianza que tenía depositada en él se había esfumado cuando lo había encontrado revolcándose con Astoria. Mas no creyó que llegaría a tener un corazón totalmente oscuro. Ahora lo sabía.

-_Tu madre pregunta por ti – _comentó Potter. Ya lo podía ver con el teléfono en una mano y la otra pasándosela una infinidad de veces por el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo que ya lo tenía naturalmente.

-Estaré ahí en unos momentos.

-_No traigas a Hermione, es peligroso._

-Por supuesto que no, no soy idiota – colgó sin más, y la miró con dureza. Levantó la varita e invocó unos cuantos hechizos protectores, para reforzar los que ya había en el departamento. Hermione le preguntaba con los ojos qué estaba pasando, pero terminó con los encantamientos antes de contestar – Asesinaron a mi padre, volveré en la mañana, ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de este departamento, ¿me escuchaste?

Era una advertencia, sin duda, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo con pena por todo lo que estaba pasando. Él no esperó a que contestara, simplemente hizo un movimiento de varita y desapareció, dejándola sola en ese lugar que de pronto parecía muy grande.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Sí! Soy yo! ¿Me extrañaron? Ya ven les traigo un capítulo que a mi me dio mucha pena, más que el anterior, realmente. Las cosas se complican cada vez más, no sólo entre ellos dos, sino que en el mundo mágico en general. Zabini mató a Lucius... ¿qué me dicen de eso? Sí, yo también pienso que es un desgraciado. Lucius no era mi personaje favorito, pero fue noble en defender a su hijo y no entregarlo. Al final, puede que no fuera tan malo como pensaban. <em>

_Quiero agradecerles por todo, los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos, todo! de verdad, sino recibiera esta atención (y no es que quiera presumir) no habría seguido con la historia, pero no se preocupen, que la terminaré aunque sea lo último que haga, jaja. _

_Tengo varios fragmentos escritos de los próximos capítulos, espero que la universidad (sí, las vacaciones se acabaron y debo volver a la realidad) no me absorba tanto y puedo volver pronto. _

_Y bueno, les agradecería que me dejaran su opinión sobre el capítulo, me encanta leerlas. _

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_MRS Taisho Potter_


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Capítulo XXVIII

Caminar por Londres era algo extraño después de pasar dos meses fuera de la cuidad, sin embargo todo parecía seguir exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Los mismo grafitis, las mismas tiendas, las mismas caras caminando por las calles. Oculto bajo la capucha de su cortaviento negro, Draco Malfoy parecía un ciudadano más, apresurado por llegar a su hogar, o el destino que fuera. Nadie reparaba en él, aunque claro, su rostro estaba escondido en las sombras de la ropa.

Llegó hasta los baños públicos que conducían mágicamente al ministerio. A esas horas, cuando el sol ya estaba oculto en Inglaterra, nadie entraba, sino que todos ya se habían ido de ahí hacía rato. Aunque estaba seguro que Potter estaría ahí. Esperándolo. Y su madre probablemente también.

El ministerio estaba sumido en la oscuridad, las sombras reinaban el lugar, permitiéndole permanecer oculto con mayor facilidad. Caminó por el Atrio con rapidez, sujetando fuertemente su varita por si alguno de los mortífagos se decidía a atacarlo. Rememoró en su mente las incontables veces que había pisado ese lugar. Recordó cuando después de terminar la guerra, había caminado por ahí para ir a su juicio, para ir al juicio de sus padres. También, los años siguientes, había sido el perro esclavo de los funcionarios del ministerio, los miembros del Wizengamot, quienes no creían en su inocencia a pesar de leer la carta que Albus Dumbledore había dejado. Y sí, también recordó los pocos días que pasó ahí trabajando oficialmente como auror, mientras conocía lentamente a Hermione Granger.

Atravesar el Atrio no fue complicado, estaba tan desierto como el gran salón de Hogwarts por la noche. Llegó al ascensor sin percance y viajo en él hasta el departamento de seguridad mágica en el segundo piso.

-Malfoy - una voz lo llamó apenas salió del ascensor y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verse descubierto. Apretó su varita, levantándola de inmediato, viendo aparecer de las sombras a Lee Jordan -, baja la varita, no te haré daño -. Draco elevó una ceja, y se metió en la mente del chico para leer sus intensiones. Efectivamente, estaba de su lado - Harry te espera en su oficina.

Draco asintió y siguió su camino hacia la puerta que daba al cuartel de aurores. La empujó con rapidez, encontrándose con un montón de cubículos vacíos, papeles tirados encima de ellos y un frió descomunal.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Trajiste dementores aquí o te estás drogando con el aire acondicionado? - preguntó el rubio entrando sin tocar a la oficina de Harry - ¿por qué hace tanto frío?

-Veo que nunca te quedaste hasta tarde trabajando aquí, Malfoy, así es este lugar de noche - comentó Harry, pero no en un tono de burla, sino que serio y cansado -. Hola, por cierto.

Harry Potter parecía estar más agotado que nunca. Tenía oscuras sombras bajo los ojos, los hombros caídos, la piel pálida, a pesar de ser verano y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Sin duda, estaba hecho mierda.

-¿Qué pasó, Potter? – Preguntó Draco, mirando alrededor, buscando insistentemente a su madre en la habitación, a pesar de que sabía que ella no estaba ahí desde el momento en que entró - ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Harry levantó los ojos hacia él, sintiendo lástima y compasión de inmediato. Bien sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido, a un padre. Si bien los suyos habían muerto antes de que su consciencia se afirmara, vivió bajo la sombra de su muerte toda la vida, y vivió el dolor que Draco sufría hoy cuando Sirius y más tarde Lupin perecieron en batalla. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo se simpatía por Lucius Malfoy, pero admiraba el valor que lo había llevado a defender a su hijo hasta la muerte.

-Susan Bones, nuestra sanadora estrella, está con ella en la sala de interrogaciones dándole una poción tranquilizadora - contestó Harry , poniéndose de pie del sofá frente a la chimenea y acercándose a su escritorio para beber el último trago de su whisky de fuego que tenía en el vaso -, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que lo estaba, Potter, ¿con qué frecuencia vez a un lunático asesinar a tu esposo frente a ti?

Harry asintió, sintiendo lástima por la familia que se había destruido. Era increíble que estas cosas pasaran a pesar de que Lord Voldemort ya no estaba, aunque presentía que se enfrentaban a una maldad tan grande como la de él.

-Nott y Zabini al parecer buscaban pistas sobre su paradero – comentó el joven auror mirando fijamente a Draco -. Lograron matar al centauro que hacía guardia, pero antes de morir, disparó una de sus flechas a Nott…

-Creí que dijiste que Theo estaba de nuestro lado – dijo el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Lo está – confirmó Harry -, él me alertó de lo que estaba pasando y pudimos llegar a tiempo, antes de que matara a tu madre.

-No se puede decir que llegaron a tiempo, Potter, mi padre está muerto.

En ese tiempo que habían estado en contacto, Harry había aprendido a conocerlo mejor, a pesar de que sólo hablaban por teléfono o por la red flu, y se había dado cuenta de varias cosas. Primero, solía usar el sarcasmo para ocultar su dolor, segundo, era apasionado en lo que hacía y tercero, solía decir las cosas directamente.

Se sintió avergonzado por no poder salvar a su padre, a pesar de que no tenía buena relación con Lucius, sentía que les debía mucho debido a la valentía de Narcissa años atrás. Ella le había salvado la vida, pero él no había podido salvar a su esposo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era tratar de mantenerla a salvo a ella.

-Lo siento, Malfoy – dijo cabizbajo, maldiciendo para sus adentros el no haber llegado antes. Draco bufó.

-Era un padre de mierda, de todos modos – comentó, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Curioso, quien pensaría que algún día Draco Malfoy trataría de hacer sentir mejor a Harry Potter.

El Elegido lo miró con seriedad, percatándose que detrás de esa actitud desinteresada, Malfoy sufría en silencio.

-Era tu padre, fuese como fuese. Nadie merece perder a alguien querido.

En ese momento, Oliver Wood entró en la oficina tras dar un par de golpes en la puerta. Tenía el mismo aspecto desarreglado que poseían generalmente los aurores luego de una misión. Miró a Draco ceñudo, pero no le dijo nada, solamente asintió en dirección a Harry, quien le devolvió el gesto. Salió de la oficina de inmediato, dejando a Draco confundido.

-Vamos, tu madre te está esperando – dijo Harry.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de interrogaciones, ubicada en el mismo piso que el Cuartel de Aurores. Oliver Wood esperaba en la entrada con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero al escucharlos acercarse, abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejarlos pasar. Draco entró primero, buscando en la sala a su madre, a quien encontró parada en una de las esquinas del fondo, cruzada de brazos como si tuviera frío y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ella, sumida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando entraron, siguió en la misma posición.

-Mamá – la llamó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones de inmediato.

-Draco – su nombre salió con un hilo de voz de su madre, creando un vacío en su interior. Podía sentir su sufrimiento a pesar de los metros que lo separaban de ella, lo que lo impulsó hacia adelante e ir hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Rara vez la llamaba "mamá", en su familia siempre era "madre" o "padre", sólo cuando era pequeño o en situaciones delicadas la llamaba así, y esta era una de ellas. Narcissa Malfoy se refugió en los brazos de su hijo, quien le sacaba una cabeza, comenzando a sollozar nuevamente. – No pensé que volvería a verte.

-Estoy aquí, tranquila – dijo el muchacho, acariciándole el pelo a su madre con ternura.

-Iré por un café para darles un poco de privacidad – comentó Harry, y Draco asintió agradecido.

Era extraño el trato cordial que ahora había entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, luego de todos esos años donde para lo único que hablaban era para insultarse y molestarse. Aunque claro, el cambio lo había hecho la castaña querida por ambos. Hermione había hecho que estos dos enemigos pasaran de odiarse hasta la muerte a una actitud poco desagradable hacia el otro.

-Te tiene bastante confianza – dijo Narcissa cuando Harry hubo salido de la habitación y estaban solos.

Draco asintió, tomando una gran inspiración. La guió hacia una de las sillas que había en la habitación, y corrió la que estaba justo del otro lado de la mesa de interrogaciones, para ubicarla frente a la de ella. Si debían hablar, lo harían estando algo más cómodos que estando parados en el duro suelo.

-Bueno, su mejor amiga y yo estamos juntos, es entendible que después de todo me tenga confianza – la miró a los ojos mientras le hablaba, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que ella pensaba de su relación con Hermione, y si sería prudente contarle en esos momentos sobre su matrimonio y el hijo que venía en camino.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Preguntó Narcissa - ¿Hermione Granger es tu novia?

-Ella es más que mi novia, nos casamos hace un mes.

El rostro de Narcissa se deformó en el mismo instante en que procesó las palabras de su hijo, mirándolo traicionada con la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos azules. No obstante, Draco no esperaba otra reacción, puesto que él había faltado a todas las tradiciones que sus padres le habían inculcado desde pequeño. Supuestamente, él no podía relacionarse con hijos de muggles porque traicionaría su sangre, y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Pero uno no puede elegir a quien amar.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Draco – alegó enojada, pero él sólo se limitó a mirarla -. ¡Te casaste y no me permitiste estar en tu boda! ¡Me perdí el momento más importante de mi hijo!

-Espera un momento – dijo Draco, mirándola confundido - ¿Estás enojada porque no fuiste a la boda, pero no porque me haya casado con ella?

-Por supuesto que no estoy enojada porque te hayas casado con Hermione, es una chica adorable, nos salvó la vida a tu padre y a mí…

La mención de Lucius Malfoy provocó que los ojos de Narcissa volvieran a aguarse, producto de la agonía que sentía por haber perdido a su esposo. Si bien el más viejo de los Malfoy no había sido un hombre sumamente cariñoso, ella lo amaba de todas formas, porque con él había compartido muchas cosas, él le había dado a Draco.

-Lo lamento, madre – acotó el joven, tomándola de las manos para tranquilizarla -, no estaba aquí para protegerlos.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, mi amor, estabas cuidando a tu familia… Hermione es tu familia ahora, Draco.

Adoraba a su madre por dejar sus prejuicios atrás y velar por su felicidad. Aunque claro que después de la guerra había cambiado mucho, ya no era la presumida señora de sociedad, sino que era más humilde, en sus comentarios se notaba.

-No quiero pensar en tu padre ahora mismo – comentó Narcisa con tristeza -, ya hablaremos cuando Potter venga… Cuéntame algo más – pidió con una sonrisa triste -, cuéntame de ella.

Draco suspiró, realmente no quería recordar a Hermione en esos momentos, no cuando habían tenido la peor discusión de todas hacía un rato atrás. Traerla a su cabeza y a sus palabras le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía aún el enfado dentro de sí. Porque por culpa de ella habían tenido esa pelea.

No, claro que no, no era culpa de nadie, era culpa del destino. El universo quería que un bebé se presentara en esos momentos en sus vidas, con algún propósito que debían descubrir en el camino. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ese hijo sería su vida, tal como lo era Hermione ahora. Sabía que ya era su vida, que lo amaba desde el primer momento en que ella le dijo de la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Pero no lo quería admitir, porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un orgulloso, un egoísta y un cobarde.

-Hermione… - su nombre salió en una nota grave, escuchando nuevamente en su mente lo último que ella le había dicho antes de partir a Inglaterra. _"Jamás me habría casado contigo" _¿Era científicamente posible que le doliera el corazón por palabras? Si no lo era, él lo sentía así, pues en su pecho sentía un terrible pesar, un vacío que no había sentido nunca. Supuso que su madre querría verlo con una expresión de embobado en el rostro, pero no fue así, sino que su cara era seria, y en sus ojos había dolor. – Ella está embarazada… Lo supimos ayer.

-Vaya, hijo, eso es maravilloso – contestó la rubia, pero no con un tono de felicidad, sino que de pregunta y consuelo -, ¿por qué no pareces feliz por eso?

-Porque no puedo ser padre, sería un desastre – dijo, pasándose las manos por el cabello, desolado -, tengo miedo de que se decepcione de mí, como yo…

Se quedó callado, la herida de la muerte de su padre seguía intacta dentro de Narcisa.

-Como tú te decepcionaste de tu padre – terminó ella la frase, a lo que Draco solamente pudo asentir -. Cariño, tú no eres como él, el simple hecho que te plantees estas cosas lo demuestra. Tú lo amabas, lo admirabas, pero todo eso cambió cuando Voldemort volvió y Lucius retomó su vida de mortífago, arrastrándonos con él… Pero Draco, tú elegiste un camino hace tiempo, decidiste ayudar a Potter desde las sombras, decidiste que podrías hacer algo que hiciera la diferencia y eso es algo digno de admiración, no de decepción. Te has empeñado en una relación que a todas luces parecía ir directo al fracaso, porque un sangre pura y una hija de muggles no es algo bien visto por muchos. ¿Por qué habría de decepcionarse un pequeño de su padre, un hombre que ha hecho de todo para salvar al amor de su vida?

-¿Por qué piensas que he hecho de todo para salvarla? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en tus acciones. – Ella le acarició el rostro con una mano y Draco volvió a sentir que tenía seis años – Potter nos dijo que estabas en una misión y que por eso no podías visitarnos. Antes, eso jamás te lo impidió, estuvieras en el lugar que estuvieras. Ella es muy importante para ti, no pudiste abandonar esta misión porque simplemente no podías abandonarla a ella.

-Mamá, no sé cómo voy a arreglar esto – dijo con desespero -, peleamos antes de venir aquí por el embarazo, y dije cosas que quisiera retirar ahora mismo.

-Todo tiene solución, mi bebé, menos la muerte.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, sabiendo que había pasado por cosas peores a las que había sobrevivido, y si Hermione y él se amaban tanto como decían esto no sería más que un pequeño desliz más tarde del que probablemente se reirían. No podía ser posible que no pudieran superarlo.

Harry Potter entró en ese momento en la habitación, con un vaso de cartón con café puro en cada mano y uno que flotaba junto a él. Les tendió los vasos a los Malfoy, quienes lo tomaron, pronunciando un ligero agradecimiento antes de beber un gran sorbo, al igual que lo hizo el niño que vivió.

-Quisiera darles más tiempo, pero no puedo, así que si no le molesta, señora Malfoy, me gustaría saber qué pasó – dijo Harry, haciendo aparecer una vuelapluma para que anotara lo que la mujer iba diciendo.

Narcissa asintió, cerró los ojos y suspiró, reviviendo en su mente todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hacía pocas horas.

-Lucius y yo estábamos tranquilos en la celda cuando escuchamos una fuerte explosión pisos más abajo, no sé dónde con exactitud – dijo, agarrando fuertemente la mano de su hijo -, luego él llegó, y nos dijo que quería saber dónde estabas – relató mirando a Draco – y que eres un traidor porque estas emparejado con Hermione. Cuando le dijimos que si eso te hacía feliz te apoyábamos, se puso furioso… Entró en la celda, me inmovilizó y a Lucius le puso la varita en el cuello, mientras le preguntaba qué propiedades tenía en América.

Draco empalideció de inmediato, y miró con horror a Potter, quien miraba de igual forma a Narcissa, comprendiendo que tan pronto como esta interrogación acabara, debían volver a moverse.

-No tenemos, le dijo tu padre, pero yo recordé que habías estado viviendo en Canadá hace un tiempo, y al parecer Lucius también lo hizo, pero le rogué para que no dijera nada y al no hacerlo… - su voz se quebró, producto de las lágrimas que volvían a sus ojos – Él lo mató sin remordimiento.

El rubio bebió todo su café de un trago, aunque hubiese preferido algo más fuerte, como un Whiskey de Fuego para poder soportar esta situación. Ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, quería vivir en paz.

-Dejaste a Hermione bajo hechizos de protección – fue más una pregunta que una afirmación la que Harry le hizo a Draco a lo que él solo pudo responder con cada de fastidio.

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó molesto -, pero ellos harán lo que sea por romperlos.

-Pero Blaise no sabe en qué parte de América están – acotó Narcissa, tratando de levantarles el ánimo – no quería buscarlos por todo el continente, por eso fue por nosotros.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón a su madre. América era un continente grande, muy grande, y ellos podrían encontrarse en cualquier lugar de norte a sur, no podrían encontrarlos tan fácilmente, antes, Potter los habría derrotado.

-Potter – lo miró con cara seria -, no puedes dejar a mi madre en Azkaban sabiendo el peligro que corre.

-Lo sé, ya tengo preparada una casa de seguridad para usted, señora Malfoy, y la residente está ansiosa por hospedarla.

-¿Quién es la residente? – preguntó Narcissa con algo de desconfianza, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Andrómeda Tonks – declaró -, su hermana.

Pero antes de que Narcissa Malfoy pudiese decir alguna cosa, la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones se abrió de golpe, revelando a un desaliñado Oliver Wood, quien sostenía un pergamino en la mano.

-Harry, la celda vacía era de Astoria Greengrass – dijo precipitadamente.

-Mierda – exclamaron Harry y Draco al unísono, éste último levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

-Anda, - le ordenó Harry – puede que llegues a tiempo.

Draco asintió, besó a su madre en la frente, murmurándole un "_nos vemos y cuídate" _y salió corriendo de la sala, hacia los ascensores, hacia el lugar que podría aparecerse y así salvar al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Sabía que debía estar preocupada por cómo estaba Draco con la muerte de su padre, pero culpablemente en lo único que podía pensar era en la pelea que habían tenido. Había sido dura con él, pero Draco lo había sido más con la actitud que había tomado. Pensó que tal vez habían hecho todo muy rápido, tal vez su relación debieron tomarla con más calma y de esa manera la noticia de su embarazo no habría sido tan chocante para su marido... Tal vez debieron esperar para casarse.<p>

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos en los que él se había ido, pero sentía un vacío en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de la verdad que Draco escondía para su hijo. Un nudo en la garganta se había instalado, imposible de quitar, pero lloraba en silencio. Saladas lágrimas bordeaban sus mejillas, dejando rastros mojados en su piel, una marca de la tristeza que la gobernaba.

Cada cierto rato, se las secaba con rabia, diciéndose que no debía llorar, que no valía la pena. Pero segundos después, nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer al darse cuenta que lo amaba demasiado como para pensar que eso. Draco… Draco valía todo, él era sin duda uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido, valiente, protector, sabía que dándole tiempo él iba a aceptar la noticia. Sabía que él la amaba tanto que no iba a permitir que se marchara de su lado y que amaría al bebé con su alma, lo protegería de las adversidades, y haría de él o ella una persona digna de admirar.

Su estómago rugió pidiendo alimento, percatándose que no había probado bocado desde hacía varias horas producto del nerviosismo que tenía por ir al hospital muggle. Así que se secó las lágrimas con la mano y se levantó para ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Se regañó a sí misma por ser tan inconsciente, debía pensar en el bebé, no solamente en ella. Porque a pesar de que Draco no pudiera querer un hijo aún, ella sí, y debía cuidarlo sola si su marido elegía irse.

De repente un miedo terrible se asentó en su corazón por el pensamiento que la invadió. ¿Qué tal si Narcissa Malfoy se indignaba con la noticia y le ordenaba a Dorado deshacerse de él? ¿Y si Draco le pedía abortar? Le perdonaría si la dejaba, pero no lo haría si quisiera interrumpir el embarazo. Negó con la cabeza, él jamás le pediría algo así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Él la amaba, y ella a él, y sabía que se casaría con él una y mil veces, por lo que se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho antes. Pero sólo si él se disculpaba primero se lo diría.

Escuchó el ruido que hacía la cerradura al abrirse, así como un pequeño clic que indicaba que los hechizos protectores habían sido bajados. Respiró hondo, pasó sus manos por sus ojos, tratando de eliminar la humedad que pudiera haber sobre ellos, trató de poner la expresión más fría que había en sí, y salió de la cocina.

-Pensé que volverías en la mañana… - dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral, pero a quien se encontró del otro lado de la sala no fue Draco Malfoy, su esposo.

Frente a ella estaba Astoria Greengrass y Blaise Zabini, mirándola con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-O no, querida, hemos llegado antes – comentó Zabini con burla, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella, los que Hermione retrocedió por instinto.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – cuestionó, tratando de pensar qué tan rápida sería para atravesar la sala, correr por el pasillo y llegar a la habitación, donde había dejado su varita. Tal vez, si hubiese bebido alguna vez la poción que Draco creó para ser más rápido lo habría conseguido, pero sabía que ahora era imposible. El pasillo estaba a medio camino de donde ellos estaban, la derribarían antes de siquiera alcanzarlo.

-Parece que te han dejado sola, ¿no, sangre sucia? – dijo Astoria, mirando el lugar con aburrimiento -. ¿Draco ya se aburrió de ti?

-¿O se fue porque maté a su padre? – rió Zabini, haciendo reír a la rubia también con el comentario.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, Zabini – escupió Hermione rabiosa. El desgraciado lo decía sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, y lo odió por eso. Lucius Malfoy no había sido su persona favorita, pero era su suegro, y el padre de Draco, por lo que debía agradecerle de haberlo traído al mundo. Además, a pesar de todo, sabía que Draco lo quería, porque era su padre.

-Piensa lo que quieras, inmunda, pero le hice un favor sacándolo de esa celda.

-¡Lo sacaste de esta vida!

-¡No me grites, asquerosa impura! – con un movimiento de varita, la derribó, estrellándose contra la pared de la cocina. – Vas a aprender a respetar a tus superiores, – caminó hacia ella, aún con la varita levantada - y si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, será por las malas. _¡Crucio!_

Hermione gritó, gritó por sentir ese horrible dolor que era como si sus huesos se frieran en un sartén. Gritó porque su bebé debía estar sintiendo la misma agonía y tal vez para él/ella era peor. Rogó porque Draco volviera pronto, que se diera cuenta que estaba en peligro y fuera a salvarlos.

-Blaise, está haciendo mucho escándalo, - dijo Astoria, y cuando Zabini quitó el maleficio, fue la primera y la única vez, seguramente, que estuvo agradecida con ella – vámonos antes de que descubran que estamos aquí.

-Draco… - lo llamó con un hilo de voz, tratando que su llamado atravesara la distancia que lo separaba de ella y volviera.

-Por más que me encantaría ver a Draco sufrir cuando mueras – rió el moreno con maldad, agarrándola del cabello y tirando de él para levantarla del piso -, no tenemos tiempo -. Hermione tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su mejilla desde su sien, producto del golpe que se había dado contra la pared y los objetos de la cocina.

-Él va a encontrarlos – escupió con la voz ronca.

Astoria y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada que no supo interpretar, pero que seguro no auguraba nada bueno.

-No si piensa que lo has dejado.

-Draco sufrirá el desamor antes de saber que estás muerta – sentenció Astoria con burla.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue verse a sí misma escribiendo una carta de despedida para Draco, una en la que le decía que su relación no tenía futuro. Gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras trazaba las letras en el pergamino, pensando en lo que sufriría él cuando la leyera. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo desde que ambos seguidores del mal habían irrumpido en el departamento. Pero no temió por ella, sino por el niño que estaba creciendo en su vientre, y por el dolor que le ocasionaría al amor de su vida si no lograba verlo de nuevo.

Esperaba que Draco entendiera el mensaje.

* * *

><p><em>Holaa! paso rápido por aquí a dejarles este capítulo, espero les guste. Por lo que vi, muchas odiaron a Draco por su comportamiento en el capítulo anterior, obvio, yo también lo hice, pero ahora comprenden más de por qué él actúa así. Él está medio traumado con su padre y no quiere ser así, tiene miedo, peor como bien dijo Narcissa, él no es Lucius, y de seguro actuará diferente.<em>

_Espero sus opiniones! Bye_


	29. Capítulo XXIX

_Los personajes son de J. , yo solamente los uso :D_

* * *

><p>Capítulo XXIX<p>

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido su corazón latir con tanta rapidez? Probablemente había sido cuando Hermione había estado a punto de morir por el veneno de la vieja Meryem. Aunque podía jurar que la velocidad de su ritmo cardíaco era aún más grande ahora, por la incertidumbre. Esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, _tenía_ que hacerlo, sino no sabría qué hacer.

Recorrer los metros que lo separaban del lugar para aparecerse se le hizo eterno, solamente una frase se asentó en su cabeza _"no puedo perderte, Hermione". _Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello y al alcanzar el lugar para aparecerse no lo pensó dos veces.

Su departamento tenía un toque rojizo producto del atardecer que se estaba efectuando afuera. Pero la luz del sol era lo único que alumbraba el lugar que parecía estar vacío.

-Hermione - la llamó obteniendo silencio como respuesta -, Hermione - su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada y un agonizante miedo cubrió su mente - vamos, bebé, no me hagas esto - pidió caminando rápido hacia la habitación buscándola -, siento mucho lo que dije, soy un completo imbécil, el más idiota de todos los hombres de la tierra y merezco tu desprecio, pero no me asustes así, por favor, debemos irnos cuanto antes.

Nada.

El departamento estaba vacío, ni una sola alma había ahí aparte de la suya. Comenzó a hiperventilarse. No podía estar ocurriendo eso. ¡No! ¡No podían haber llegado a ella en tan poco tiempo!

Un resplandor captó su atención cuando volvió a la sala, e inconscientemente buscó el origen de éste, para hallarlo en la mesita de café. Su rostro se puso blanco en el mismo instante en que reconoció el anillo que le había dado a Hermione en Florencia al comprometerse. Y bajo él, una nota. Corrió hacia allí para recoger la carta que a todas luces era de ella por la fina caligrafía.

_Draco:_

_no puedo seguir con esto, Créeme que Me duele tanto como a ti, tal vez otros Encontraron un futuro juntos, pero ahora yo no puedo. te pido Por Favor que lo entiendas, Ayúdame a superarlo quedándote alejado._

_Hermione._

Cayó de rodillas al duro y frío suelo del departamento, con el rostro contraído por el dolor y el sufrimiento de haberla perdido, pero no por unos mortífagos, sino por sus palabras y cobardía. Qué irónico era todo. Él tratando de protegerla de aquellos que querían matarla, pero no la había protegido de sí mismo. ¡Pero que imbécil, estúpido, tarado, inepto, zoquete, zopenco y un montón de sinónimos mas, era! ¡¿De verdad pensaba que tras decirle semejante barbaridad ella se iba a quedar esperando a que regresara?! ¡Idiota! La había cagado en grande esta vez y dudaba que Hermione lograra perdonarlo algún día.

Tomó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo, si ella no quería estar con él, aún debía asegurarse de que estuviera protegida, sabiendo el peligro que corría, y que en su interior crecía un pequeño Malfoy-Granger.

-Potter - su voz salió estrangulada y sintió sus ojos picar producto de lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos -, me dejó.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry angustiado.

-¡Me dejó, se fue, me abandonó! -le gritó con rabia triste - ¡No está aquí, dejó una nota de despedida y el anillo!

-¿Anillo?

-El anillo de compromiso, de nuestra boda... ¡Ese anillo!

-¡¿Te casaste con ella, hurón?!

Podía sentir la rabia en la voz de Potter del otro lado de la línea, pero no le importaba, solamente podía importarle el hueco que había en su pecho producto del abandono.

-Sí... Búscala, puede estar en peligro.

-Tú no te quedes ahí parado ¡también ve a buscarla!

* * *

><p>Decir que recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar sería una terrible mentira, porque luego de dejar el anillo sobre la mesa de café había caído en la inconsciencia al recibir el embrujo por parte de uno de los dos mortífagos que habían ido a secuestrarla. Decir, además, que sabía dónde se encontraba sería también un engaño, pues lo único que con certeza sabía era que estaba en un espacio carente de luz, sumido en la total oscuridad, donde reinaba además un furioso silencio que calaba sus huesos.<p>

Palmó con sus pequeñas manos el suelo en el que estaba recostada, notándolo tan frío y húmedo que las retiró de inmediato. Un calabozo, seguro era eso. Se incorporó, y observó todo su alrededor, en busca de algún vestigio de luz que le diera la esperanza de que no se encontraba al final de un abismo. Del primer escaneo de la oscuridad no obtuvo absolutamente nada, pero luego se percató que lejos de donde estaba sentada, a unos diez o quince metros, un halo de luz blanca interrumpía la negrura del lugar. Se levantó para ir hacia él como una polilla va hacia una vela encendida. Elevó los brazos por si chocaba con alguna pared o pilar y que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte. Tocó un par de estructuras en su trayecto, sin embargo no se detuvo a averiguar de qué se trataban. Solamente estaba concentrada en llegar al origen de la luz.

Se trataba de una pequeña abertura en las rocas de la pared que parecía haberse hecho por la antigüedad del lugar. Al mirar por el agujero pudo ver el suelo de un jardín justo horizontalmente a sus ojos, un interminable césped verde y café que era interrumpido por maleza de años de vida, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. ¿Sería esa la Mansión Riddle? ¿Estaría en el sótano de la casa del padre de Voldemort?

Tocó su vientre en ese instante, prometiéndole a su bebé que saldrían de esa, que su padre, Draco, los sacaría de ahí, porque a pesar de lo que había dicho, él los amaba con su alma.

Sólo esperaba que pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Un sonido extraño quebró el silencio en el que estaba sumido el espacio. No supo identificar de qué se trataba, pero pronto escuchó otro más, y esta vez lo identificó como algo metálico siendo golpeado. No era un ruido fuerte, era apenas audible, pero le permitió saber que no estaba sola.

Unos pasos sonaron luego, pasos que parecían bajar una larga escala que seguramente conducía a donde ella estaba, ya que los escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Al caer en cuenta de la situación, Hermione se apegó a la pared y se hizo un ovillo, tratando de pasar desapercibida, en un vano intento de que no la torturaran, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas y cerró sus ojos, tal vez si veían que estaba "inconsciente" volverían luego y con ello le darían tiempo a Draco para que entendiera que no lo había dejado sino que la habían capturado.

Percibió luz tras sus párpados, un tenue resplandor que la impulsó, sin querer, a abrir los ojos, revelándole de esta forma que estaba lúcida al mortífago encapuchado y enmascarado que estaba parado tras una puerta con barrotes. El individuo vestido de negro la miraba a través de las rendijas de su máscara, revelando un brillante color azul en los iris, el que, a pesar del contexto, no le trasmitía terror, sino paz, inexplicablemente.

La puerta se abrió tras el movimiento de varita del mortífago e instintivamente Hermione se arrastró por el suelo para poder alejarse de él.

-No temas - dijo el seguidor del mal, caminando hacia ella mientras dos candelabros eran encendidos, iluminando aún más la estancia.

Hermione lo miró jurando que esa voz ya la había escuchado, y que no sonaba tan feroz como creyó que sonaría, pero aun así, volvió a arrastrarse para distanciarse de él.

-No te acerques a mí, sucio mortífago - ordenó con una valentía que todos en su casa Gryffindor habrían aplaudido.

-Hermione, escucha, no te haré daño - la mención de su nombre en un susurro dulce picó las fibras nerviosas de ella rogándole para que se tranquilizara, pero sabía que no podía confiar en alguien que creía en Voldemort y sus sucesores. - De verdad, no tienes que tenerme miedo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hermione lo miró fijamente mientras el mortífago quitaba con su varita la máscara que ocultaba su rostro y escondía su identidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba y se detuvo cuando las facciones de su captor le fueron reveladas.

-Theodore Nott.

-El mismo - sonrió el muchacho, agachándose para quedar a la altura de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó Hermione, sintiendo más confianza.

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, nos acuartelaron a todos, no podemos salir de aquí hasta que nos lo ordenen - explicó en voz baja -. Oí a Blaise hablar con Lestrange de que estabas aquí y bajé a verte. Te traje algo de comer, supongo que no has comido nada.

Nott se levantó un momento para abrir su túnica y sacar una bolsa de lona que tenía amarrada al cinturón de su pantalón. Luego volvió a arrodillarse y le entregó el paquete a la castaña, quien al abrirlo vio que había un sandwich, dos manzanas verdes y un plátano.

-Gracias, tenía mucha hambre - le dijo Hermione con sinceridad, Nott sólo asintió. -¿Podrás avisarle a Draco o Harry que estoy aquí?

Nott bajó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y eso no significó un buen augurio para Hermione. Tal vez el joven los había estado engañando y sí deseaba que muriera. Aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-No... La mansión está embrujada para que no puedan enviarse mensaje desde aquí a menos que sean de parte de los Lestrange - explicó con pesar -, pero según escuché esperarán hasta la Luna Menguante para hacer lo que quieren hacer contigo, el mismo día que Potter y yo romperemos el hechizo de protección.

-Hay esperanza... - comentó más para sí misma que para Nott, acariciando y mirando su vientre, donde crecía en esos momentos el pequeño Malfoy.

-Sí.

-Pero Theo - volvió a mirarlo -, puede que quieran matarme, quemarme o lo que sea ese día, pero eso no les impide venir antes a divertirse torturándome.

-Haré lo posible para que eso no suceda, créeme, tú y tu bebé no saldrán heridos si estoy de guardia.

-¿Cómo...?

-Por la forma en que miras y tocas tu estómago es obvio que algo quieres proteger - comentó con una sonrisa serena.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley le temía a las arañas, eso era sabido por muchos, también le temía al fracaso, temía seguir siendo un pobretón toda la vida y no poder surgir. Pero lo que más temía era volver a perder a alguien amado, por eso ahora estaba aterrado. Harry lo había llamado diciendo que Hermione había desaparecido. Según él, Malfoy había dicho que ella había dejado una nota de despedida y se había marchado. El rubio la estaba buscando en Canadá, pero Harry ya había emprendido la búsqueda en Inglaterra, y él estaba metido en ella.<p>

Ron, comandando a un grupo de aurores, y Harry a otro, habían visitado todos los lugares donde podría haber estado ella, pero no habían tenido éxito, no había señales de Hermione en ninguna parte.

Esto era insólito, de seguro el estúpido hurón albino le había hecho o dicho algo que había provocado que ella se fuera. Juraba que si le pasaba algo por culpa de Malfoy, no le importaría terminar en Azkaban si podía matar al rubio imbécil.

Un escandaloso sonido quebró el silencio en el que estaba sumido el callejón Diagon, por donde patrullaban, buscando signos de su amiga de la infancia y ex novia. Los aurores que caminaban junto a él lo apuntaron con la varita, ignorantes de que el ruido era proveniente del aparato muggle que tenía en el bolsillo. Los calmó con unas palabras, diciendo que no se preocuparan, antes de coger el celular y atender la llamada de Harry.

-_¿Dónde estás? _- cuestionó éste con urgencia desde el otro lado de la línea.

-En el Callejón Diagon.

-_Deja a los aurores buscando, Luna sabe cómo encontrarla_ - un cierto alivio se asentó en su pecho al escucharlo, pues sabía que, a pesar de presentar actitudes y creencias un tanto alocadas la mayoría del tiempo, Luna era una excelente bruja, muy inteligente y sensata -. _Ven al cuartel_.

No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de estar corriendo por los estrechos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia. En esos momentos era cuando deseaba tener un puesto más alto para poder aparecerse dentro del recinto y llegar rápido al lugar que fuera. Agradecía la baja temperatura del lugar para poder enfriar su caliente cabeza, y aclarar y calmar sus ideas.

El Cuartel de Aurores siempre era el lugar más frío del Ministerio por la noche, por esta razón al atravesar sus puertas un estremecimiento lo embargó. Luna y Harry movían con la varita los cubículos de los aurores para dejar en el centro un espacio grande libre.

-OK, aquí estoy - dijo Ronald -, ¿cómo la encontramos, Luna? ¿Qué clase de hechizo es?

-Uno muy antiguo - contestó la rubia con su voz peculiar -, aunque es un poco complicado, por lo que necesitaremos.

Luna elevó su varita hacia el escenario libre de cosas que habían improvisado, para luego hacer un movimiento con ella, haciendo aparecer ante ellos un mapa mundial del porte del espacio, con relieves, bosques en miniatura, ríos, montañas, mares, etc. Harry silbó con admiración y Ron asintió dándole la razón.

-Es un hechizo de localización usado en el Renacimiento cuando la peste negra impulsó a muchos a abandonar Europa. Se necesita un mapa - se detuvo un instante para mirarlos fijamente a ambos, quienes desconfiaron de esa mirada - y sangre.

-¿Sangre? - repitió el pelirrojo confundido y horrorizado - ¿De quién?

-Tiene que ser de alguien de su linaje con quien comparta ADN - contestó Luna - o de alguien íntimo... Con unas palabras aparecerá en el mapa los lugares donde haya personas relacionadas.

Luna tenía razón cuando había dicho que era complicado, pues Hermione no tenía muchos familiares. Sus abuelos habían muerto, tanto su padre como su madre eran hijos únicos por lo que no contaba ni con primos ni tíos y bueno, ellos estaban ocultos en algún lugar de mundo.

-Tal vez mi sangre sirva - sugirió Ronald con un deje de esperanza -, pues nosotros fuimos íntimos...

-No, Ron - dijo Harry -, si usamos tu sangre aparecerán todos los Weasleys que hay y realmente no tenemos tanto tiempo.

-Además ya no son íntimos en la actualidad - acotó Luna.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? No conocemos más familiares de ella y buscar a sus padres sería lo mismo.

Un carraspeo detrás de Harry y Ron los hizo voltearse y este último hirvió de rabia al reconocerlo.

-Entonces usen mi sangre - dijo Draco Malfoy mirando a Luna, antes de avanzar hacia ella y extender su brazo, mostrando las venas gruesas, llenas de sangre, que lo recorrían.

-Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Harry enojado - Se suponía que estabas buscando a Hermione en Canadá.

-Mi esposa no está allá, el portero de mi edificio no la vio salir, lo que significa que se desapareció desde el mismo departamento...

-¿Esposa? ¿Por qué diablos la llamas así, idiota? - preguntó Weasley furioso, con las ojeras rojas y los puños apretados.

-Porque nos casamos hace dos semanas, Weasley.

Le hubiese encantado regocijarse de la cara de sorpresa y furia del pobretón, pero no era el momento para eso, ahora lo importante era encontrar a su Hermione y rogarle para que lo perdonara.

-Lovegood ¿me ayudarás a encontrarla?

-¿Tú, un Malfoy, pidiendo ayuda? - trató de burlarse Ron, para pasar el mal trago del matrimonio. Ya Malfoy recibiría sus golpes, ahora lo necesitaba, muy a su pesar, para encontrarla.

-Escucha tampoco me caes bien - comentó con desprecio, mirando sobre todo a Weasley -, y no me agrada la idea de tener que pedirles ayuda, pero mi esposa, quien por cierto está embarazada, está desaparecida y si lo que deduje en su nota es verdad, la capturaron… Tengo que salvarla.

Pensar que Hermione podría estar desamparada en algún calabozo, llena de heridas, débil por las torturas y casi inconsciente hizo que se le quebrara la voz al final. Tenía que salvarla, a como dé lugar. No podía vivir sin ella, no podría vivir en un mundo donde la castaña no estuviera, lo volvería loco. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, pensar en ella como su estuviera muerta lo hacía débil. Pasó sus manos por su cara, y luego por su cabello, desordenándolo, mientras la frustración corría por sus venas.

-Vaya, de verdad pareciera que estás enamorado de ella – comentó Ron en voz baja, más para sí que para el resto, sintiendo por un mísero momento un poco de empatía por el rubio.

-¡Lo estoy, Weasley, lo estoy! – le gritó Draco - ¡La amo desde hace mucho tiempo, he estado enamorado de ella desde antes que tú, idiota, desde antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo hermosa que es! – Ron lo miró serio, pero por dentro corría una sorpresa enorme que luchaba por reflejarse en su rostro - ¡Y no puedo perderla por el capricho de unos descerebrados mortífagos!

Ninguno de los dos hombres se atrevió a decir nada ante las palabras de Draco. No se burlaron ni lanzaron algún comentario de comprensión, sólo se quedaron viéndolo, hasta que Luna se acercó a él, le acarició el brazo con empatía, y luego lo agarro de la mano para conducirlo al escritorio donde tenía un recipiente de vidrio, un bisturí, una poción azul, unas gazas y vendas.

Luna le pidió su permiso con los ojos, a lo que Draco solamente asintió y estiró el brazo. La joven tomó un pedazo de gaza que empapó con la poción antes de frotarla contra la piel de la muñeca de Malfoy. Por un momento, el lugar que había sido mojado por el líquido azul brillo, reflejando un resplandor pacífico de luz blanca. Y cuando este desapareció, Luna tomó el bisturí y cortó el lugar donde las venas se veían más claramente. Draco apretó los dientes al sentir el corte, pero no dijo nada, pues el dolor valía la pena si con él podía salvar a su mujer. La sangre, roja, viscosa y gruesa, se derramó sobre el recipiente de vidrio en un chorro constante, llenándolo en sus tres cuartas partes, cuando Luna le cubrió el corte con una venda.

-¿Qué descubriste en la nota, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, mientras Luna llevaba el recipiente al centro del mapa.

Draco metió la mano sana en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar de ahí la nota que Hermione le había dejado, y se la tendió a Potter sin vergüenza alguna. Tan pronto como la tomó, Harry leyó su contenido y luego lo miró interrogante.

-Las letras mayúsculas no están donde deberían estar - comentó, viendo como Potter volvía a mirar el papel -. Si las tomas todas no formas nada, pero si tomas las palabras que encabezan hay una frase.

-"Draco créeme, me encontraron, ayúdame" - leyó Harry.

-Parece algo que ella haría - comentó Ronald, tomando la nota para verificar con sus propios ojos las palabras ahí escritas.

Por su parte, Luna se paró justo al norte de donde estaba la sangre de Draco y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en el hechizo que debía hacer. La luz de las velas que iluminaban el lugar bajó en intensidad, provocando que los tres aurores que esperaban el resultado la miraran expectantes. Ella colocó su varita sobre su corazón, apuntando hacia arriba. De su boca salió una serie de palabras que parecían tener un origen élfico, o tal vez celta o latín. Ninguno estaba seguro de eso.

Un resplandor anaranjado rodeó a Luna enteramente, y luego se desprendió de ella para dirigirse al recipiente con sangre, la que, en el instante en que la luz la tocó, comenzó a burbujear, tornándose más oscura y más viscosa aún. Luna abrió los ojos, viéndose un iris azul mucho más cristalino de lo que era realmente y al fijar la vista en el líquido escarlata, éste salió de recipiente para vagar por el mapa e instalarse en la isla de Reino Unido.

Con un movimiento de varita, Luna hizo un acercamiento del mapa, dejando a la vista solamente la isla en cuestión y en ese instante, el acúmulo de sangre se dividió en seis, de las cuales tres estaban posadas sobre Rowly, un pueblo del condado de Surrey... Y tres sobre Little Hangleton.

Todos tragaron saliva.

-¿Dónde están mi madre y Andrómeda? - preguntó Draco ansioso.

-En Rowly... - respondió Harry angustiado.

-Tal vez el tercer punto sea Hermione...

-No - dijo el jefe de aurores, pasándose la mano por el cabello -, es Teddy Lupin, tu primo segundo.

Las palabras de Potter provocaron el Draco una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo enteramente. Si Hermione no estaba en Rowly significaba que estaba en Little Hangleton, seguramente en algún calabozo de la Mansión Riddle. Tuvo ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, pues no podía estar pasando esto. No podía creer que después de haberse esmerado tanto en protegerla de esos imbéciles, ellos la habían encontrado de todas formas. Permitir que la mataran sería un acto que no concebía en su cabeza. No los iba a dejar hacerlo, sobre su cadáver.

Caminó hacia la puerta decidido a salir del Ministerio e ir en busca de su familia. Hermione y su hijo estaban en Little Hangleton, seguramente el tercer punto de sangre que había ahí se trataba de algún pariente lejano del que no tenía conocimiento, pero no importaba ahora. En su mente sólo estaba ella.

-¿A dónde vas, Malfoy? – cuestionó Harry.

-A salvar a mi esposa.

* * *

><p>Varias horas habían pasado desde que Nott la había dejado sola en la celda. Había intentado dormir, pero el duro suelo en el que estaba no le permitía estar en una posición cómoda, además estaba tan frío que se estremecía a cada momento. Estaba cansada y aburrida, muy aburrida, y no sabía si Draco ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en el departamento. Se entristecía al pensar en cómo él reaccionaría cuando leyera la nota, sabía que lo iba a destrozar, pero tenía la esperanza de que viera más allá de las palabras.<p>

En ese momento, se escuchó una fuerte discusión, luego un golpe y posteriormente cuantos pares de pasos bajando la escala que conducía a donde ella estaba. Su corazón latió con fuerzas, producto del miedo que le provocaba el sonido de la expectación. No podía tratarse de nada bueno.

Las velas que iluminaban se encendieron todas de golpe, dejándola momentáneamente encandilada por el brillo de ellas después de pasar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Y cuando pudo enfocar la vista, distinguió a tres mortífagos de pie frente a ella, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, y Blaise Zabini, quienes lucían en sus rostros una sádica sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ésta es la chiquilla que encegueció a mi sobrino, un auténtico sangre pura – comentó Rodolphus, frotándose las manos como si mirara un exquisito plato de comida. - ¿Será tan sabrosa como para poner patas para arriba los ideales de un respetable mago?

-Comprobémoslo – dijo Rabastan, sacando su varita para abrir la reja de la celda y así poder entrar.

-No se acerquen – gritó Hermione, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared de piedra, tratando de pensar en qué posibilidades tenía de escapar de ahí.

¿Dónde estaba Nott? Dijo que la protegería.

-Les dije que era especial – bramó Zabini con burla, entrando luego de los Lestrange a la celda, quienes no se habían detenido ni por un solo instante ante las palabras de Hermione.

Rabastan cruzó el espacio antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tomar un respiro y desde su altura, la tomó de la barbilla, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, como examinándola. Tenía el rostro serio, pero Hermione sabía que no podía fiarse de eso, pues el sádico mortífago sacaría sus burlas en cualquier momento. Luego se alejó un par de pasos, y la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose un momento en su escote, instante en el que su fruncida boca formó una sonrisa de lado, antes de cruzar sus ojos con los de ella.

Hermione no había sentido tanto miedo hacía bastante tiempo.

-Bien, haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas – dijo, cruzándose de brazos, mientras le daba un momento a ella para elegir.

-Vete al infierno.

-Cómo gustes.

Un grito salió desde el fondo de la caja torácica de Hermione al tiempo en que Rabastan levantó su varita e hizo añicos la blusa azul de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, sí, soy yo, no he tardado tanto esta vez. Quería subirlo el 2 de mayo, por el aniversario número 16 de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero no alcance. Una hora tarde, aquí en Chile.<em>

_Bueno hablemos del capítulo. Draco era sincero cuando le decía todas esas cosas a Hermione mientras la buscaba por el apartamento, a pesar de que ella no estaba ahí, y si no hubiese sido atrapado, él le habría dicho muchas más cosas con tal de que ella lo perdonara. Pero ya ven, no estaba, y eso lo desesperó. Por suerte Luna pudo encontrarla, aunque claro, ninguno estuvo lo bastante tranquilo al saber dónde está. (Por cierto, el hechizo que hace Luna está basado en uno que hace Bonnie Bennett en la serie The Vampire Diaries, así que no es del todo invención mía)_

_Ron por su parte, parece que empieza a aceptar que Draco realmente ama a Hermione y que hará cualquier cosa por salvarla. Eso es bueno, pues a pesar de todo, Ron fue primero uno de los mejores amigos de ella y no querría perderlo porque él no acepta a su marido._

_Y por último, el final del capítulo. Realmente no sabía si poner esta situación, aunque creo que le dará más realismo al tema del secuestro y le dará otro motivo a Draco para querer matar a esos imbéciles._

_Bueno, no tengo más que decir sobre el capítulo. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me están dando en este fanfic. De verdad. Espero que lo sigan hasta el final, porque las cosas se ponen feas, cada vez más. _

_Me despido muy agradecida :D y bueno, espero que la musa vuelva a aparecer así de seguido. Besos!_

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	30. Capítulo XXX

_Mundo y personajes de J. ._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo XXX<em>

Hermione tenía un feo corte en la sien, el que había dejado de sangrar para su suerte, pero por donde había perdido bastante sangre, haciéndola sentirse un poco mareada. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos y cortes pequeños cubrían su piel de pies a cabeza. Temblaba, temblaba por el frío que sentía al estar casi desnuda en esa celda. Temblaba porque trataba de aguantar los sollozos que se ahogaban en su garganta. Temblaba porque no sabía si volvería a ver la luz del sol y si lo hacía, tal vez no podría olvidar lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Los tres mortífagos que serían ahora su boggart, no la habían violado en sí. Es decir, no habían llegado a penetrarla, pero sí la habían tocado en todas partes, mientras ella gritaba por auxilio. Rodolphus la golpeó con la mano abierta en la cara, provocando un horrible hematoma en la mejilla izquierda producto del anillo de la familia Lestrange. Rabastan la había pateado tantas veces que sentía que los huesos de su antebrazo estaban rotos, en un intento de proteger a su hijo, y tal vez, sus cortillas tendrían alguna que otra fisura. Zabini le había dejado la marca de sus dientes por todo el cuerpo, por sus piernas, su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello. Cualquiera que la viera ardería en rabia contra los desgraciados que la habían dejado así. Si Draco llegaba a verla así no le importaría ir a prisión si podía descargar su cólera en ellos. Porque cuando él la encontrara enloquecería. Si llegaba a encontrarla antes de que ellos hicieran lo que planeaban hacer.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había caído en la inconsciencia. Podía notar que se había hecho de día ya por la luz que entraba por la abertura en la pared. Si hubiese tenido las fuerzas para levantarse lo habría hecho, para poder así mirar por si alguien andaba ahí afuera y pudiera ayudarla. Pero con sólo moverse un centímetro, un fuerte dolor la invadió, comprometiendo hasta su aliento.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, recordándole que no todo era siempre igual, que no siempre ganaban los buenos y que ellos tampoco llegaban siempre a tiempo. Puede que Draco, Harry, Ron y los demás ya estaban buscándola, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba aguantar en esa agonía.

Escuchó ruidos provenientes de arriba y luego pasos acercándose con rapidez. Un sollozo asustado salió de su pecho al pensar en que podían ser ellos otra vez, quienes venían a completar lo que dejaron inconcluso. O tal vez eran otros que venían a divertirse a expensas de ella y su cuerpo.

La luz se encendió.

-OH por Dios - exclamó Nott con sorpresa al ver el estado en el que Hermione estaba. Ella lloró con más fuerza al reconocerlo.

-Dijiste que no me harían nada, lo prometiste - le reclamó la muchacha en un grito ahogado por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Hermione, perdóname - trató de decir Theo, mientras se sacaba la capa y la abrigaba con ella. - Le lancé un Imperio al guardia que custodiaba la entrada para que evitara que alguien más entrara, pero lo mataron.

La ayudó a sentarse, cubriéndola bien con la túnica. Tocó su frente con su mano libre, notando que la castaña ardía en fiebre, lo que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Mierda, tenía que hacer algo, si no ella moriría antes de que los Lestrange se molestaran en asesinarla. Pero ¿qué?

La apoyó contra la pared, antes de indicarle que volvería en seguida, y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Ahí tomó un caldero que llenó con agua fría y agarró un paño, antes de partir corriendo nuevamente hacia la celda. Suerte que a esa hora de la mañana pocos estaban despiertos y esos madrugadores seguramente estaban en otro lugar de la mansión, lejos del sótano y la cocina.

Hermione se encontraba en la misma posición cuando llegó a su encuentro, y no se movió mientras él mojaba su frente, su cuello, limpiando de paso las heridas que esos malditos le habían dejado.

-¿Llegaremos a salir de esto, Theo? – preguntó en voz baja, mientras una silenciosa lágrima corría por su mejilla. Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en algún punto lejos de él, causando en Nott una desesperación enorme.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí. La necesidad de hacerlo no iba en algún interés más allá de amistoso con ella, Hermione siempre le había parecido interesante, por su ahínco por el saber, siempre metida en sus libros, en su propio mundo. Creía que podría tener una conversación bastante cultural con ella, y además sabía que su mejor amigo, Draco, la amaba con locura, y por él también debía sacarla.

Pero la mansión estaba bloqueada, sólo si lograba romper el hechizo que la protegía podrían irse. Pero el embrujo lo rompería con Potter en cuatro días, lo que no le aseguraba que alguno de ellos saliera con vida. Y lo más probable sería que los idiotas de sus "compañeros" la torturarían hasta volverla loca, y eso era, en definitiva, como mantener a un muerto viviente.

Potter le había comentado tiempo atrás, cuando habían acordado romper las protecciones de la Mansión Riddle, que había otra forma de desbloquearla, y era usando el libro que se había utilizado como talismán. Había intentado buscarlo, pero no había permanecido en la mansión por tanto tiempo, y menos con libertad de vagar por ella. Ésta era su oportunidad. Era la forma de conseguir salir con vida.

-Espero que lo hagamos.

* * *

><p>Las protestas de Potter no había conseguido detenerlo, ni las súplicas de Luna. Tenía que saber que estaba bien, tenía que verla, al menos una última vez, pedirle perdón, besarla, tocarla, sentirla viva. Sabía que lo que hacía era una misión suicida, pero no le importaba, siempre había un deje de esperanza que lo hacía actuar, dejando atrás sus miedos, sus reservas. Actuaría valiente como un Gryffindor, sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran decir. Si lo llamaban héroe después, halagaran fastidiosamente su actitud llena de coraje no le importaría. Actuaría como un Gryffindor, a pesar de que su alma Slytherin odiara admitirlo.<p>

Había logrado retenerlo un poco más, mientras la estancia se iba llenando de aurores, también estaba George, Bill y Charlie Weasley, así como Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, entre otros. Pero ese ambiente algo "pacífico" había lograda hartarlo y desesperarlo, pues no tenía idea de cómo estaba su esposa. Luna había tratado de llamar a Nott a través de su celular, pero estaba fuera de servicio, lo que indicaba que la protección de la Mansión Riddle llegaba hasta a esos ámbitos.

Salió del Ministerio con sigilo, pues entendía que podían estar vigilándolo tras las acciones que habían tomado los mortífagos. Ocultó nuevamente su rostro bajo la capucha de su chaqueta, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y caminó con rapidez hasta un callejón donde pudiera aparecerse. Visualizó la enorme casa que una vez vivió el padre de Voldemort con sus familiares, para después hacer un movimiento de su varita y desaparecer.

Una sorpresa molesta lo invadió cuando una barrera mágica le impidió aparecer en los terrenos de la Mansión Riddle. De hecho, la protección parecía abarcar a todo Little Hangleton, y unos cien kilómetros a la redonda, dejándolo desamparado en medio de un pueblo muggle que no conocía.

Maldijo. No sabía en qué dirección ir y eso lo desesperaba. Un muggle gozador de la noche apareció caminando al final de la calle con una botella de vino en la mano. Se acercó a él sin pensarlo.

-Señor, disculpe la molestia – dijo con un tono humilde y algo ansioso -, pero ¿sabe usted cómo llego a Little Hangleton?

El hombre contestó sin miramientos, le indicó con las manos qué camino seguir, los nombres de las calles, las carreteras, dónde tomar un bus que lo dejara cerca, de todo. Un gesto que Draco agradeció con mucha sinceridad. Había gente buena en este mundo al final del día. Se despidió del hombre luego de darle las merecidas gracias, y salió corriendo. No podía perder tiempo. Tal vez si tomaba un bus que lo acercara a Little Hangleton llegaría con más fuerzas, pero no podía detenerse a esperar. Mejor hacer uso de aquella súper velocidad que la poción que había creado le había entregado tiempo atrás. Así que corrió, corrió y corrió, y no se frenó en ningún momento, a pesar de que sus pulmones ardían y le faltaba el aire.

El amanecer llegó antes de que siquiera hubiese entrado al pueblo, y con él, comenzaron a salir a las calles los muggles que habitaban los pueblos que pasaba a medida que las horas transcurrían. Por lo que tuvo que aminorar el ritmo, pues no era normal que un hombre pasara corriendo con la velocidad de un rayo por el medio de la ciudad.

-Disculpe, señora – se acercó a una mujer que regaba sus flores fuera de la casa, una mujer de unos sesenta años, con cabello blanco y un vestido amarillo. La señora dejó su regadera en el suelo y se acercó a la pequeña verja de madera blanca de su casa - ¿A qué distancia está Little Hangleton?

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, reparando en su vestimenta desordenada, como si hubiese estado ejercitándose, y en su respiración fuerte.

-Hijo, pareces agitado – comentó -¿deseas un poco de agua?

-Realmente no tengo tiempo, gracias – dijo algo desesperado - ¿me puede responder?

-Tonterías, pasa – la mujer abrió la puerta de la rejita y lo agarró del brazo, algo más fuerte de lo que Draco esperaba -. No puedes seguir tu camino si estás así de alterado.

-Madame, de verdad, debo irme – pero ella no lo escuchó, y lo condujo dentro de su casa. Había algo en esa mujer que le impedía desobedecerla. Algo lo impulsaba a hacer lo que ella sutilmente le ordenaba.

El interior de la casa le recordó a la antigua oficina de Dolores Umbridge, lo que le produjo un escalofrío. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel, había platos decorativos colgados, y los sillones de lo que seguramente era la sala, estaban tapizados con tela rosa con flores blancas. Había cortinas y lámparas del mismo color, así como mesas y repisas de madera oscura.

-Todo aquí es muy…

-¿Rosa? – terminó la mujer, y él sólo asintió con la cabeza. – Sí, es que me encanta el color.

La anciana le dijo que esperara ahí antes de desaparecer por una puerta al final de la sala. Draco consideró simplemente irse y preguntarle a otro sobre cómo llegar a Little Hangleton, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si con las palabras de la mujer se haya quedado pegado al piso. Pero a pesar de eso, no entró en pánico, sentía sus acciones como algo normal, no era extraño. Cuando la señora volvió traía consigo un vaso de vidrio donde había un líquido color naranja. Supuso que era jugo.

-Toma, bébelo hasta el fondo – ordenó, entregándole con algo de brusquedad el objeto a Draco.

Y él lo hizo sin pensarlo. Bebió el líquido de un trago, pensando que era jugo de naranja o tal vez damasco. Pero el sabor que tenía no era ni parecido a ninguno de los dos. Aunque tampoco pudo identificarlo.

Segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>No era el típico paisaje que solía recorrer. Era un interminable prado de un césped tan verde como el rayo de una maldición asesina. En el horizonte veía los últimos vestigios del día, la luz del sol se estaba apagando, dejando tras de sí, un monto de borrones amarillentos y anaranjados en el cielo, que más arriba, comenzaba a verse negro. <em>

_Ni un solo árbol, ni una sola flor. Solamente pasto, kilómetros de él. ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Tal vez caminar hacia el sol lo llevaría a alguna parte, pues algo en él se rehusaba en ir en sentido contrario, donde podía ver más oscuro el firmamento. Pero era un pasaje infinito, sin nada que pudiera mostrar que había alguien más ahí que él. Tras caminar lo que le parecieron horas, a pesar de que el sol no se iba del todo, decidió rendirse, no llegaría a ningún lado. Se agachó, y se tendió en el césped boca arriba, para mirar las pocas estrellas que había ahí, e identificar alguna constelación. _

_-No te rindas – escuchó, y de inmediato se sentó, mirando en todas las direcciones -. Ven por mí._

_Tragó fuerte._

_Aquella voz. _

_No supo identificarla. Pero era dulce, e hizo que algo en su interior se removiera. No recordaba a quien pertenecía, sin embargo le provocaba una confianza inmensa y un desespero por alcanzarla._

_-Ven a buscarme._

_Y de pronto, antes de poder siquiera levantarse del suelo, sintió que alguien se paró tras de él, tapando un poco la tenue luz que iluminaba todo. Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con unos pantalones negros de vestir, y unos zapatos de charol, del mismo color que el pantalón. Y al levantar la vista, se encontró con aquel hombre del que se había decepcionado tiempo atrás, al que le había temido cuando era pequeño, quien era tan parecido a él físicamente, aunque años mayor._

_-Padre._

_Lucius sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Con cariño. Lo rodeó y le tendió una mano para que pudiera levantarse. Y cuando estuvo de pie, el más viejo de los Malfoy abrazó a su hijo con tanto afecto que Draco sintió que su pecho se entibiaba._

_-¿Estoy muerto? – preguntó con algo de desesperación, pensando en que algo debía hacer antes de estar en ese prado infinito._

_-No, hijo._

_-¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí? Tú estás muerto, padre._

_-Lo sé, pero he pasado a despedirme, Draco, antes de partir – comentó el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo como si fuera pequeño. Como nunca lo hizo cuando era niño -. Quería disculparme…_

_-¿Disculparte? Yo no pude salvarte, padre – lo interrumpió, sintiéndose aún más frustrado ahora._

_-No, muchacho, no tienes que disculparte, Narcisa estaba bien al decir que estabas protegiendo a tu familia._

_Draco frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que Lucius supiera aquellas palabras? Él ya estaba muerto cuando había hablado con su madre. ¿Sería posible eso que decía que los espíritus te miran desde el más allá?_

_-Yo quería disculparme por todo – continuó -. Por todo lo que te hice pasar. Sé que fui muy exigente y algo cruel mientras crecías, que no te di el cariño que los padres deben darle a sus hijos. Y por sobre todo, quiero disculparme por el calvario que te hice pasar cuando me uní a las fuerzas de Voldemort. No pensé que eso llegara a afectarte tanto. Creía que pensabas como yo, pero claro que no es así. _

_El muchacho no supo qué decir a eso, más que asentir. Estaba claro que su padre y él tenían muchas diferencias. Puede que por fuera se parecieran mucho, pero él había heredado más rasgos de la personalidad de su madre. Y había forjado los suyos propios. _

_-Mamá va a extrañarte – le dijo luego de unos momentos en los que ninguno se atrevió a hablar._

_-Confío en que seas fuerte para que ella no se derrumbe. Pero debes sobrevivir a lo que viene, hijo._

_-¿Qué viene?_

_-Debes salvarla – sentenció, sin responderle directamente a la pregunta -. Haz que mi muerte no sea en vano. Ella te está llamando._

_Y fue en ese momento cuando un montón de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. El rostro de una hermosa chica de rebelde cabello castaño, ojos color miel que lo veían con amor, y la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en su vida. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de todas las instancias que había pasado con su adorada esposa._

_-Hermione._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, y parpadeó un par de veces. Le dolía la cabeza, como si le hubiesen estado martillando de cráneo unas cuantas veces. Movió los ojos por el ligar, pero no supo dónde se encontraba. Una pared recubierta con un papel tapiz oscuro estaba frente a él, con la marca de cuadros removidos de ella. Vio, además, una chimenea vacía y sin brasas. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver el resto del lugar, se percató de que era algo así como una sala de estar, como la que había en la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Estaba dentro de la mansión Riddle?<p>

Trató de levantarse, sin embargo se percató de que estaba amarrado a lo que parecía ser un sillón de dentista. Manos y pies estaban envueltos en sogas de plata que se apretaban más cada vez que se movía. Mierda. Tenía que salir de ahí.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse se escuchó a su espalda, y por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar cuatro figuras oscuras, las que cruzaron la habitación y se situaron delante de él. Los mortífagos iban enmascarados, impidiéndole poder identificarlos. Tres de ellos eran tan altos como lo era él mismo, y tenían cuerpos grandes como el de un boxeador. El cuarto mortífago, no obstante, tenía la figura de una mujer, y era más delgado y bajo que el resto.

Draco los miró con odio, sentía la sangre fluir con tanta fuerza por sus venas que la palidez de su rostro se había ido, dándole un furioso color rojo.

Los mortífagos rieron, quitándose de inmediato las máscaras de sus rostros con un movimiento de carita, revelando sus identidades. Frente a él estaban Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Blaise Zabini y Astoria Greengrass.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién ha decidido aparecer - comentó Rodolphus con una sonrisa maquiavélica. - ¿Cómo estás, sobrino?

-¿Dónde la tienes, maldito? - preguntó Draco con voz ronca, mientras la ira corría en sí.

-Realmente Draco, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido de dejarte atrapar - dijo Rodolphus ignorando su pregunta. - Pensábamos que vendrías con un ejército a salvar a tu asquerosa impura, pero nos equivocamos. Resultó ser que además de traidor, eres suicida.

Draco forcejeó las cuerdas, provocando que éstas se ajustaran aún más a su cuerpo. Sabía que si seguía así pronto lograrían cortarle la circulación. Pero si estaban apretando sus nervios, por lo que sentía sus manos y pies tiritar de forma leve, pero incontrolada.

Rodolphus sí tenía razón en una cosa, había sido un imbécil por dejarse embaucar por una "anciana insignificante", jamás debió beber aquella poción que lo había llevado a la inconsciencia. Pero no iba a decir que era un estúpido. No iba a darles la razón.

-¡¿Dónde mierda tienes a mi esposa, hijo de puta?! – le gritó enrabiado. Sentía la ira correr por sus venas con el solo hecho de mirar las expresiones despectivas de los presentes - ¡Te juro que si le hiciste algo…!

-¿Qué? ¿Me matarás? – lo interrumpió con burla. Rabastan y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada que no supo identificar, pero supuso que no podía ser algo bueno. Rodolphus soltó una carcajada que escondía una maldad que podría erizar los vellos de cualquiera. Pero Draco trató de no inmutarse con eso – No estás en condiciones de amenazar, sobrino.

-No me llames así – bramó colérico -, tu demente mujer está muerta, ya no hay lazo entre nosotros.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas traicionar a la familia, Malfoy – comentó ahora serio, caminando hacia él y examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

Draco ya no vestía los típicos trajes negros que antes solía usar. Había dejado eso atrás para convertirse en alguien algo más sencillo, lo que era reflejado su ropa también. Los vaqueros claros y la camisa de cuatros azul estaban algo desordenados por la anterior carrera por los pueblos para llegar a Little Hangleton.

-Mírate, pareces un maldito Gryffindor. O peor, un muggle. –dijo con desprecio el mortífago -. Eres un traidor a la sangre, a los sangre pura. Y sabes lo que las antiguas familias hacen al respecto.

-¿Vas a matarme? – Cuestionó con un tono de desafío cargado en la voz – Hazlo. No te tengo miedo, Lestrange.

-¿Quieres morir antes de ver a la razón por la que estás aquí?

Antes de poder decir algo, Rabastan cruzó la habitación y habló con alguien que estaba tras la puerta en un murmullo, del que no pudo distinguir nada. La puerta estaba a su espalda, por lo que por más que girara la cabeza, no le era posible identificar del todo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió ir solo ahí? Ahora, atrapado sin poder moverse, clasificó a sus impulsivas acciones no como descabelladas, sino como imbéciles. Por Merlín, eran decenas de mortífagos contra uno. ¿De verdad pensó que podría hacerlo?

Miraba a Rodolphus con odio, y éste le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma. Aunque en los siguientes treinta segundos que pasaron, nadie, ni Rabastan, ni Blaise, ni Astoria, dijo nada. La tensión cargaba el aire de electricidad, una que haría encender las luces de una ciudad entera. Draco sentía tanta impotencia por dentro que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era actuar como un medieval y destrozar a los cuatro mortífagos que estaban parados frente a él.

A su derecha se abrió una puerta secreta, entrando a través de ella un mortífago grande y gordo, que tapaba todo el agujero. Y cuando se apartó de la puerta, dejó ver a otro mortífago un poco más bajo, quien sostenía del brazo con una mano y apuntaba con su varita el cuello de una frágil muchacha.

-Hermione.

La chica levantó la mirada hacia él al escuchar el susurro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Draco.

Él la miró con sus orbes grises muy abiertas, producto del horror que estaba viendo. Su mujer, su bella y dulce esposa, estaba llena de cortes por todo el cuerpo. Su blusa azul estaba hecha trizas, apenas podía cubrirla. No tenía pantalones, aunque si conservaba su ropa interior. Sus hermosas piernas, aquella tersa y suave piel que había recorrido con sus manos tantas veces, estaban llenas de arañazos, y en ciertos lugares, heridas de mayor magnitud y moretones. Y qué decir de su rostro. Tenía un corte en la sien, que se veía profundo y muy rojo, con sangre que comenzaba a coagularse. Moretones en ambas mejillas, pero predominaba uno en la mejilla izquierda. Y sus labios estaban ensangrentados.

Draco tembló. Nunca había sentido tanta ira en su vida. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, y de los más profundo de su tórax salió un grito que hizo retroceder a Blaise, Astoria y al menor de los Lestrange.

-¡Juro por Dios que voy a destruirte!

Algo parecido a una ráfaga de aire salió desprendida del cuerpo de Draco hacia los cuatro mortífagos que estaban parados frente a él, la que los lanzó hacia la pared tras ellos, golpeándola con fuerza. Pero Rodolphus no cayó al suelo como los otros tres. Sino que lo miró con odio, y levantó la varita, dejándolo encerrado en una cúpula de magia que le impedía lanzar hechizo más allá de ella.

El mortífagos que sostenía a Hermione, la empujó y ella cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no quedar totalmente tirada en el piso. Se sostuvo con las manos, en una posición algo sentada.

-_¡Crucio! – _Hermione gritó, desgarrando todas las entrañas de Draco, mientras que Lestrange reía desquiciadamente – Dime una cosa, Draco, ¿pensaste alguna vez que todo tu sacrificio sería en vano?

-¡Déjala! – ladró Malfoy, desesperado. Pero lo que recibió en respuesta fue otro grito de parte de su esposa producto de otra maldición - ¡El asunto es conmigo, Lestrange, no con ella!

Una risa desquiciada, demente, inhumana resonó en la mansión, helándoles la sangre a ambos jóvenes. La conocían bien, aquella voz era inconfundible. Una clase de voz que te perseguía día y noche, en tus pesadillas, en tus alucinaciones más macabras. Pero ¿cómo era posible?

_Ella estaba muerta._

-Al parecer al niño no le han explicado nada – dijo la voz, desde algún lugar a la izquierda suyo. Draco giró la cabeza, tratando de verla, aunque no estaba en ningún lado -. Draco. Draquito – se burló -, eres tan inocente…

Tanto Hermione como Draco ahogaron la exclamación cuando vieron aparecer desde las sombras una réplica más joven de Bellatrix Lestrange. La chica que estaba parad frente a ellos con una psiquiátrica sonrisa, poseía los mismo desorientados ojos de la mortífaga, su cabello despeinado, altura, vestimentas y voz.

-Bellatrix – murmuraron ambos con horror, al ver que la mujer de sus pesadillas estaba ahí, pero con veinte años menos.

Ella rió nuevamente, y caminó hacia ellos con una elegancia propia de la familia Black. Ambos quisieron alejarse, pero al estar prácticamente inmovilizados, no pudieron. Hermione, a pesar de todos los _Cruciatus _que había recibido, y el montón de heridas que cubrían su cuerpo, sentía correr la adrenalina por sus venas, preparándola para huir. Su respiración agitada mostraba lo aterrada que estaba.

-Al parecer no me han presentado – dijo la mujer, haciendo un falso puchero, mientras con sus largos dedos tomaba el rostro de Hermione -. Pareces más irritante en persona, querida.

-¡Deja a Hermione, perra! – gritó Malfoy, enrabiado. La joven Bellatrix se giró hacia él, camino hacia la silla donde estaba y lo abofeteó tan fuerte que el rubio giró la cabeza.

-Qué mala forma de tratarme cuando recién nos conocemos, Drakie.

-Tú… tú no eres Bellatrix.

Ella rió aún más fuerte, contagiando a los demás mortífagos presentes, quienes se habían mantenido en silencio desde el momento en que ella había aparecido.

-¡Din, din, din, tenemos un ganador! – se burló, mientras danzaba, muy descoordinada, hacia Rodolphus -. Mi nombre es Cassandra Lestrange – se presentó, tomando con una mano su vestido negro y haciendo una ridícula reverencia -, hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. Mucho gusto, querido primo.

Draco enmudeció, al igual que Hermione. ¿Prima? ¿Era eso en verdad? Jamás creyó que Bellatrix tuviese algún instinto maternal como para tener un bebé. Además ¿por qué ocultarla tantos años? La chica debía tener más de veinte años, no era más joven que eso. ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?

-Puedo entender tu reacción, querido Draco. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también estaría sorprendida – comentó en un fingido tono maduro, el que Bellatrix nunca usó -. Pero yo he sabido de tu existencia toda mi vida, sabía que algún día nos ibas a traicionar.

-¡Prefiero ser un traidor a ser quienes ustedes quieren que sea!

-¡_Crucio!_

Rabastan, cegado por la rabia, maldigo al rubio. Draco sintió como sus huesos se rostizaban, pero no gritó, no les daría esa satisfacción de verlo derrotado. Debía ser fuerte, por él y por Hermione. Podía notar lo pálida que estaba, y hasta podría jurar que estaba más delgada, cosa que le preocupaba tanto por ella como por su hijo. Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas una vez más, habían logrado dejarla en ese estado en menos de veinticuatro horas, y no quería ni imaginar lo que le habían hecho.

Su cuerpo dolía como nunca, aún preso de la maldición de Rabastan, pero aun así miró a Cassandra con un determinado odio que la hizo soltar nuevamente una desquiciada risa. Ella fue saltando hasta donde su tío estaba parado, y le susurró algo que no logró escuchar, pero tras ver la expresión de Lestrange supo que no podía ser bueno.

El rayo rojo que salía de la varita de Rabastan dirigido hacia él volvió a Hermione, quien gritó más fuerte que la vez anterior. Y Draco a su vez, gritó desesperado para que la dejaran. Rodolphus, entonces, dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa maquiavélica, generando en el rubio un pánico sin igual.

-Veo que te provoca más daño si se lo hacemos a ella – canturreó Cassandra mirándolo divertida -. ¿Qué ocurriría, Draco, si los mortífagos aquí presentes la violaran frente a ti? Aunque por su aspecto, al parecer ya han jugado con ella.

Los ojos de Malfoy se volvieron rojos, y la observó con una expresión llena de horror y súplica. Iba a dejar de lado su maldito orgullo, con tal de que su esposa estuviera cien y a salvo.

-Por favor, Cassandra, te lo ruego, déjala ir.

La menor de los Lestrange levantó una ceja y caminó hacia él a paso decidido. Su expresión desquiciada cambió a una expresión de furia, la que fue confirmada cuando le propinó una segunda fuerte cachetada.

-No seas débil, imbécil, los Black no le rogamos a nadie.

La mano de Cassandra quedó marcada en la mejilla de Draco de forma clara, pero él no se quejó, solamente volvió a mirarla enojado.

-No puedo dejarla ir, primito, la necesito – confesó -. Si la vuelvo loca, antes de matarla, tal vez sea más fácil para ti aceptarlo – dijo con un fingido tono de comprensión -, al fin y al cabo, vivir sin saber qué ocurre a tu alrededor, es peor que estar muerto.

Antes de que Cassandra pudiera ordenarle a alguno de los mortífagos ahí presentes que la torturara, Hermione se irguió, respiró hondo, y la miró con la expresión más cansada y más serena que había tenido en días. Ya no tenía la esperanza de salir con vida de ahí. Todo parecía indicar que esos eran sus últimos momentos en los que sería consciente de su existencia. Agradecía haber podido ver a Draco por última vez, haber presenciado con sus ojos que él si se preocupaba por ella. Que la amaba como ella lo amaba a él. Y que las discusiones que habían tenido en el pasado no tenían importancia.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí, Cassandra?

La demente chica la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio, y caminó a su alrededor para examinarla. Hermione parecía que se quebraría con un solo golpe, y su color de piel era fantasmal.

-Estoy maldita, sangre sucia, y con tu muerte mi maldición se irá – contestó, sorprendiendo a todos de que lo hiciera -. No puedes matar a un elfo con la misma daga con que marcaste a una impura... Mi madre no sabía eso cuando los ataco aquel día en la Mansión Malfoy y por eso yo estoy pagando. – Se detuvo un momento, y los miró a todos, antes de centrarse en los dos jóvenes que sufrían su demencia - Les contaré la historia, al fin y al cabo morirán.

"Bellatrix quedo embarazada antes de que la metieran a Azkaban hace veinte años y yo nací en la prisión. Pero me cuerpo no aguanto la agonía que reinaba ahí y comencé a enfermar. Iba a morir, pero ella me salvo metiendo mi alma a su cuerpo... Solo mi cuerpo pereció. Permanecimos unidas hasta aquel fatídico día cuando te marcó, Granger.

"Cuando el asqueroso elfo murió, mi madre me expulsó de su cuerpo, yo era como un fantasma. Ella era la única que podía tocarme, pero todo el resto podía atravesarme con la mano sin hacerme el menor daño. Buscamos soluciones hasta que nuestro querido Lord Oscuro nos dio la receta para un nuevo cuerpo. Este me ha durado estos últimos tres años, pero ha comenzado a degenerar y de momentos me convierto en ese fantasma que fui.

La voz de Cassandra era seria, y al mismo tiempo, algo nostálgica, pero eso no provocó ningún tipo de empatía ni en Draco ni en Hermione. Su relato parecía ser sacado de un cuento de terror, uno que claramente asustaría tanto a niños como adultos.

-La sangre que exprimiré de tu corazón, Granger, será el último ingrediente para conseguir todo el potencial de mi cuerpo.

Hermione para ese entonces respiraba con dificultad, al igual que Draco. Si lo que Cassandra había dicho era cierto, significaba que no mataría a Hermione mediante una maldición asesina, sino que le arrancaría el corazón de la forma más cruel y primitiva que existe.

-¡Maldita demente! – lloró la castaña, llevándose las manos a su pecho, tratando de proteger su corazón.

Rabastan hizo el ademán de ir hacia ella con la varita levantada, para torturarla nuevamente con una maldición. Pero Cassandra levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-No, esto se vuelve aburrido – comentó, lanzándose un sofá verde que había ahí mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione. De repente, una maquiavélica idea cruzó su mente, provocando que rompiera en una carcajada -. Ya sé lo que haremos, Draco. Tú la torturarás.

El horror en el rostro del rubio creció, desfigurando completamente sus facciones, cosa que encantó a la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange. La demente joven rió de nuevo, acercándose a su primo y tomándolo bruscamente del rostro.

-Hazlo, Draco, dame algo de diversión.

-Estás desquiciada.

-Si tú no lo haces, no tendré más remedio que matarla ahora, ya que me aburrió.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con anhelo, una mirada llena de tristeza y desesperación. Ya ninguno aguantaba tal sufrimiento, era algo que los volvía locos. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione al momento en que las cuerdas que sujetaban a Draco a la silla desaparecieron, y éste, impulsado por un _Imperio_ que Cassandra le lanzó, tomó la varita que Blaise le tendía antes de apuntarla.

-_Te amo_ – le dijo antes de que de su boca saliera aquella palabra que tanto dolor le causaba a ella y a él.

Hermione se retorció en el suelo producto del _Cruciatus_, pero no gritó, solamente lo miró, mientras Draco lloraba como no había llorado en años. Como llora un hombre cuando se da cuenta que sus acciones pueden acabar con la pérdida de la mujer a la que ama.

Lloró porque sabía que aquello no podría perdonárselo nunca.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quieren matarme por dejarlo ahí? Lo sé, yo también querría, pero bueno, tendrán que conformarse con reclamar por los reviews xD. Quiero decirles que este capítulo ha sido muy dificil de escribir, por las emociones que conlleva. Mientras escribía sentía todo el dolor, la furia y la desesperación que Draco experimentaba, y creo que eso ayudó a que quedara como quedó. Particularmente me gusta el resultado del capítulo, espero me comenten qué les pareció a ustedes.<em>

_Ahora saben quien es la cara detrás de todos los males, Cassandra reveló su historia y ahora comprenderán por qué quiere tan desesperadamente matar a Hermione. ¿Creen que logrará hacerlo? ¿Draco saldrá vivo de todo esto? Bueno, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber._

_Tenía planeado subir este cap para el 5 de Junio, por el cumpleaños de Draco, pero no alcance u.u Pido disculpas la demora, pero ya saben, universidad + inspiración de paseo = adios fic. :(_

_Quedan un par de capítulos para el final. No sé aún si haré un epílogo, si fuera así serían tres, pero como dije, aún no decido._

_Agradecimientos a todos los que leen, comenta, hacen clic en favoritos y alertas. De verdad MILLONES DE GRACIAS!_

_Sin más, me despido, espero estén bien. Besoooos!_


	31. Capítulo XXXI

_Capítulo XXXI_

Astoria Greengrass jamás pensó ser una chica cruel en el pasado. Más allá de reírse un par de veces de comentarios pesados que sus compañeras de Slytherin hacían hacia otras chicas de Hogwarts, no era una muchacha que disfrutara del dolor ajeno, cosa que olvidó aquel tiempo en que se había juntado con Blaise Zabini y los mortífagos que conspiraban contra la vida de Hermione Granger.

La castaña no la había molestado con su existencia, como lo había hecho a algunas de sus amigas, hasta que vio con sus propios ojos el interés que Draco tenía por ella. Siempre había pensado que con la muerte de su hermana en la guerra contra Voldemort, el compromiso que Draco tenía con Daphne pasaría a ser con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar del noviazgo que habían sostenido por dos años, él jamás había insinuado nada semejante. Cosa que realmente no le quitaba el sueño tampoco.

Astoria lo quería. De verdad que sí. Y verlo llorar por lo que le estaba haciendo a su esposa hizo que el velo de celos y rabia que había sentido desde que los había visto a ambos en la fiesta del 2 de mayo en Paris se desvaneciera, dando paso a la empatía y el horror por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación.

Draco dejó de lanzarle la maldición a Hermione al mismo tiempo en que Cassandra emitió un grito de dolor, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, formando una equis con sus antebrazos, como queriendo proteger su corazón. Todos la miraron con sorpresa, pues nadie se había movido de su posición para atacarla ni nada por el estilo. Rodolphus se acercó a ella con cuidado y posó su mano en su hombro, el que no llegó a tocar pues el cuerpo de ella oscilaba entre lo sólido y lo fantasmagórico.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Lestrange, preocupado por su hija.

-Levantaron la protección de la Mansión - contestó con voz agónica, para luego levantar la vista hacia Hermione, quien la miraba con ojos expectantes desde el suelo de la habitación. - Iba a esperar la Luna Menguante para matarte, sangre sucia, pero no será así.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó muy rápido. Draco hizo el ademán de correr hacia Hermione para protegerla, pero Rabastan lo hizo volar por los aires y chocar contra la pared opuesta, haciendo que todos los huesos de su espalda crujieran de forma dolorosa y preocupante. Cassandra grujió como dragón enrabiado y corrió hacia la castaña con el brazo derecho estirado y su mano algo abierta, dejando ver sus uñas afiladas en punta, cual daga fueran. Hermione cerró los ojos, evitando ver aquel endemoniado rostro que la conduciría a la muerte. Pero los segundos transcurrieron, y al escuchar rasgarse piel que no era suya, y una exclamación ahogada que no salió de su boca, se aventuró a abrirlos para saber qué ocurría.

-¡Astoria, por Merlín! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - gritó Blaise.

Astoria Greengrass, en un intento de hacer las cosas bien, se interpuso entre Hermione y Cassandra, recibiendo de ésta última una estocada de sus uñas y dedos en el centro de su pecho, llenando su túnica de sangre roja escarlata.

-No, no, no, ¡NO! - grito Cassandra al darse cuenta de las cosas, sacando del pecho de Astoria su mano cubierta de sangre. Cinco profundas puñaladas se abrían en el centro del tórax de la rubia, quien gemía despacio y soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. - ¡¿Qué hiciste, traidora?!

El desconcierto de la joven y demente bruja aumentó cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión, seguida por gritos de muchas voces. Cassandra le lanzó una significativa mirada a su padre, quien salió pronto por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. No obstante, segundos después volvió a atravesarla pero siendo impulsado por un potente hechizo de alguien que estaba del otro lado de la pared. Rodolphus golpeó el muro opuesto y cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-Así que tú eres la bruja detrás de todo – dijo Theo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras entraba acompañado de más de una decena de aurores.

Harry Potter entró por la puerta y se situó a su lado, y luego Ronald Weasley hizo lo mismo. Los tres magos, con varita en mano, estaban listos para atacar a cualquier movimiento. Harry examinó rápidamente la habitación. Hermione estaba en el centro, tirada en el suelo, en muy mal estado, con cortes y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. A su lado estaba Astoria quien poseía una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho que se extendía más y más. La rubia miraba a los aurores con los ojos enrojecidos, suplicando con la mirada que la salvaran. Al frente, estaban de pie Rabastan Lestrange y Blaise Zabini, quienes tenían la varita en mano dispuestos a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Theodore Nott?! – gritó Cassandra encolerizada - ¡Nos traicionaste!

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan descubierto antes, idiotas – comentó Nott con un tono de burla.

-¡¿Qué tiene esta maldita sangre sucia que mis seguidores me traicionan!?

Cuando la había visto un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, y la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange gritando "_yo maté a Sirius Black"_ invadió su mente. Pero esa chica, que parecía tener su edad, no podía ser la demente bruja, y el debilitamiento de Hermione le había permitido saber quién era.

-Así que Cassandra Lestrange – dijo Harry, usando la Legeremancia con Hermione. - Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas – Harry miró a Draco que se estaba levantando del suelo con mal aspecto. – O se entregan ahora, o los capturaremos.

Cassandra rio, soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sorprendió a todos. Tan fuerte que casi todos retrocedieron un par de pasos. Esa chica sí que estaba demente, tanto como su madre lo estaba cuando vivía. O tal vez más. Tenían terminar eso rápido y que salir pronto de ahí, pues la chica era como una granada, apunto de explotar. Ella los mataría a todos sin ningún remordimiento si no se daban prisa con atraparla. Pues no se dejaría atrapar, ni por nada en el mundo.

Levantó la varita hacia Harry, quien la veía con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a atacarla. No sería condescendiente, no después de todo lo que los había hecho pasar aquella chica.

-_¡Sectumsempra! – _gritó Cassandra, mas el hechizo no llegó a tocarlo, pues Harry lanzó un hechizo de protección.

En un segundo, muchos hechizos atravesaron la habitación, de parte de todos los magos y brujas que estaban en condiciones de atacar. Ron corrió por la habitación para acercarse a Hermione, pero antes de llegar a ella, un hechizo colisionó con el cuerpo de la muchacha, provocándole terribles espasmos, cual ataque de epiléptico.

-¡No te acerques a la inmunda, asqueroso traidor a la sangre! – le gritó Cassandra, tras dejar momentáneamente atrapado a Harry bajo un montón de escombros que habían caído desde el techo. - ¡No impedirán que efectúe mis planes!

Pero Ronald no hizo caso a sus palabras, si tenía que morir con tal de salvarla, lo haría. Malfoy se acercó también a ella, y se puso delante, protegiendo a la chica con su cuerpo maltrecho. No iba a dejar que Cassandra la matara si podía impedirlo. Sobre su cadáver llegaría a ella.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un momento, instante en el que todo el odio que se habían tenido durante esos años desapareció, quedando solamente una preocupación mutua por el futuro de Hermione. Tenían que unirse para poder salvarla, no había otra forma.

-Llévatela – le dijo Draco a Ron, quien no dudó en entregarle una de las varitas que les había quitado a los mortífagos que emboscaron al entrar en la mansión, y luego tomó a Hermione en sus brazos, aprovechando que el rubio había puesto un hechizo protector en ellos, evitando las maldiciones que Cassandra estaba lanzando como loca. Desapareció, pensando en el hospital mágico, San Mungo.

Harry y Theo salieron de debajo de los escombros, acudiendo de inmediato al lado de Draco, pues se veía en muy mal estado, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Cassandra gritó enrabiada, cosa que le hizo preguntarse a Harry si ella era realmente hija de Rodolphus y no de Voldemort. Una explosión de magia incontrolada surgió de su cuerpo hacia todos en la habitación, quienes fueron expulsados por ella hacia los muros.

Mortífagos y aurores quedaron pegados a ellos viendo como la desquiciada chica parecía bullir de furia.

-Nadie se salvará de mis garras, Malfoy – escupió acercándose a él y mirándolo con odio – buscaré a tu sangre sucia inmunda por cielo, mar y tierra, y no lograrás esconderla de mí.

-¡No si te mato antes, perra!

Draco se lanzó contra ella con su cuerpo, y ambos rodaron por el piso lleno de fierros, vidrios y piedras, arañándose la piel por eso. El cuerpo de Cassandra esta sólido como el de cualquier humano y no fantasmal como lo había estado minutos antes. Se detuvieron en el momento en que Draco pudo estar arriba de ella, y sin importarle que fuera una chica, la golpeó tan fuerte con su puño en la cara que la nariz y el labio de ella comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

Rodolphus y Rabastan salieron de su trance y corrieron para ayudarla, sin embargo Theo y Harry fueron más rápidos, enviándolos a volar por los aires, noqueándolos con un _Desmaius_ y finalmente encadenándolos para ser llevados a Azkaban.

Blaise, quien había arrastrado a Astoria a un lugar más apartado, al margen de la pelea, vio que estaba en una situación desfavorable, por lo que emprendió carrera hacia afuera de la habitación, para poder huir.

-Yo voy por él – dijo Theo, corriendo tras su antiguo amigo para atraparlo.

Draco seguía golpeando fuertemente a Cassandra, quien ya tenía toda la cara ensangrentada, tal como lo estaba el puño del chico. Las varitas de ambos estaban quizás donde, pero él sentía que debía desquitarse de la forma más muggle, posible.

-¡Draco, vas a matarla! – le gritó Harry, agachándose para esquivar la maldición de un mortífago que estaba peleando con otro auror.

-¡Esa es la idea!

-¡Hermione no querrá que te conviertas en un asesino!

El rubio se detuvo un momento, Cassandra estaba en muy mal estado, apenas parecía consciente de todo. Draco volteó el rostro hacia Harry, quien corría hacia él en ese instante, tratando de detenerlo. Harry Potter era sin duda un necio, pues dejar viva a esa mujer sólo provocaría problemas. No podía creer que fuera tan estúpido, era como haber permitido que Voldemort viviera después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Es por ella que lo hago, Potter – comentó seriamente -, para que esté a salvo.

Aprovechando ese instante de distracción, Cassandra elevó su cabeza y golpeó fuertemente con ella la frente del rubio, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, o buscar su varita, Harry le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, llevándola a la inconsciencia de inmediato.

-Será condenada al beso del dementor, Malfoy – le explicó Harry, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -, deja que ellos hagan el trabajo sucio.

* * *

><p>Ronald se apareció en el vestíbulo del Hospital para Magos San Mungo, con Hermione en sus brazos, quien seguía convulsionando de manera violenta, como estuviera teniendo una crisis epiléptica. El pelirrojo llamó a gritos por ayuda, y al escucharlos, muchos sanadores y ayudantes se acercaron a él. Una camilla con un acolchado color avellana apareció junto a ellos, donde la chica fue depositada. El mayor de los sanadores ahí presentes ordenó a otro que estaba a su lado que se la llevaran por la puerta C de inmediato.<p>

-¿Qué ocurrió, Ronald? - preguntó el señor Pomfrey, marido de Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, quien era el sanador jefe en ese momento.

-Hermione fue capturada por los mortífagos que estaban tras ella - comenzó explicando - cuando hemos llegado ahí con Harry y el equipo de aurores, una mujer llamada Cassandra le lanzó una maldición que le ha provocado esos espasmos. - Ron transpiraba sudor frío al recordar la demente cara de la mujer que estaba tras todo los males, su parecido con Bellatrix Lestrange era tan alto que sentía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban - Está embarazada, Bennett, por favor, sálvalos.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder, hijo - prometió Bennett Pomfrey, dejando a Ronald para ir tras los demás sanadores que se habían ido por la puerta C.

Susan Bones se acercó a él con un maletín de primeros auxilios para curar los cortes que tenía en los brazos y el rostro, productos del combate que había sostenido con los mortífagos en la Mansión Riddle, antes de encontrar a Hermione. La bruja murmuraba cosas como que Hermione era una chica fuerte y estaría bien, mientras con sumo cuidado vertía porciones desinfectantes y cicatrizantes en las heridas del pelirrojo, y luego las vendaba con gasas.

Ron se sentó en la sala de espera cuando Susan terminó, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que admitir que Malfoy se había comportado como un maldito héroe, había puesto su vida en peligro con tal de salvar a Hermione. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de ella y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Una vez que Hermione despertara, tendría que aprender que ella tenía marido, y era Malfoy.

Minutos más tarde escuchó un fuerte "crack" en el medio del vestíbulo y vio que se habían aparecido Lee Jordan, quien sujetaba a un Malfoy muy débil. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente para obtener noticias.

-¿Y Harry? – preguntó, buscado desesperadamente a su mejor amigo, esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera. No podía ser posible que hubiesen perdido la batalla.

-Vendrá en cuanto termine de mandar a los mortífagos a Azkaban – respondió Jordan.

-Susan, por favor, trae una silla de ruedas para Malfoy.

La mujer se apresuró en ir en busca del pedido de Ron, volviendo segundos más tarde con la silla de ruedas.

-Estoy bien, - dijo Draco, oponiéndose a la idea de sentarse en la silla que Susan le había llevado, la que lo haría parecer un discapacitado - ¿dónde está Hermione?

-No estás bien, Malfoy, - replicó Ron, - mírate, apenas te sostienes en pie

-No me importa, necesito verla.

Draco se soltó de Lee y caminó un par de pasos, tratando de alejarse de los demás, a pesar de que no sabía dónde habían llevado a Hermione. La buscaría por todo el hospital si era necesario, se arrastraría por el piso si no podía caminar, pero la encontraría.

-Lo que necesitas es recuperarte, - Ronald lo agarró por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. No tuvo la fuerza, ni en las piernas, ni en los brazos para impulsarse, para poder levantarse - unas cuantas pociones vigorizantes

-No, Weasley, quiero verla.

-Escúchame – dijo el pelirrojo, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del maltrecho Malfoy -, la ingresaron por esas puertas hace diez minutos y no ha salido nadie a avisar que ocurre.

-Entonces iré yo a ver qué ocurre – comentó Draco con determinación.

-No, Malfoy, por Merlín, estás en un estado deplorable, -tanto Susan como Jordan asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón - deja que Susan te cure las heridas y te dé las pociones correspondientes.

-No lo entiendes, ella está embarazada, la vida de mi bebe está en peligro también.

Draco tenía los ojos rojos, reflejando el sufrimiento que se apoderaba de él con cada segundo que pasaba sin saber qué pasaba con su esposa.

-Lo sé, Draco, pero cuando sea el momento de verla, en la situación que sea, Hermione necesitara que estés fuerte. Se culpara por el simple hecho de verte en este estado. – Ron irguió la espalda y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, desordenando su ya desordenado cabello - Por Merlín ¿sabes cuan estúpido fuiste al ir a meterte solo a la jauría de mortífagos?

-Lo hice porque la amo, no podía esperar más tiempo – dijo Draco sin una pisca de vergüenza.

-Lo sé, sigue haciéndolo y no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte el camino libre.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no se imaginaba que alguna vez Weasley aceptara que Hermione y él se habían casado, y que él ya no podría estar más con ella como novio.

-Así que ve a curaciones, para que ella vea que estas bien – concluyó, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro -. Te avisare cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

-Está bien... – aceptó al fin, y Susan se puso detrás de él para empujar la silla de ruedas. - Gracias, Ron.

Y Ron solamente asintió.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Draco ya había sido dado de alta, y se había dirigido a la sala de espera de San Mungo, se encontró con que muchos habían llegado a ver cómo estaba Hermione. Potter, sentado algo apartado, abrazaba a la pelirroja de su novia, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, con una expresión de total preocupación en el rostro. Ronald hablaba con sus demás hermanos y sus padres. También estaba ahí, sentado junto a Luna Lovegood, Theo, quien al verlo, se levantó de inmediato y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Me alegro que todo terminara, Draco – le dijo sincero.

-Aún no termina, Theo – comentó el rubio cabizbajo -, aún falta saber cómo está mi esposa.

Otra media hora pasó, y nada. Draco caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder quedarse tranquilo, todos habían tratado de hacer que se sentara, pero él no les prestó atención, no se tranquilizaría hasta saber que Hermione y el bebé estaban a salvo.

-Draco, siéntate, estás débil aún, debes descansar – le pidió Ginny, quien ya estaba mareada por las vueltas del rubio.

-Si estuvieses en mis zapatos, Weasley, estarías igual que yo – replicó, maldiciendo luego porque nadie salía a dar noticias.

Todos los presentes decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo. Draco Malfoy podría haber sido un imbécil en otros tiempos, y merecer, por tanto, que lo trataran mal, pero todos podían notar, a simple vista, cuan preocupado y desesperado estaba por la situación.

Se taladraba la cabeza pensando, recordando el momento en que su mano había sido guiada para apuntar a Hermione y lanzarle una imperdonable. Recordaba como ella lo había mirado mientras la torturaba, recordaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus propias mejillas al saber el daño que les estaba haciendo, a ella y a su hijo. Si a alguno de ellos le pasaba algo, sería su culpa. Su maldita y endemoniada culpa. Él le había dicho cosas terribles, él se había ido del departamento, él la había dejado sola y desprotegida.

-Los familiares de Hermione.

El señor Pomfrey los sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar a la sala de espera. Todos se acercaron a él impacientes por saber noticias de la chica, pero Draco se quedó atrás, de repente con miedo de saber qué era lo que pasaba.

_Soy un maldito cobarde. _Pensó.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible – les dijo calmado, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la angustia -. La señorita Granger está estable, está inconsciente – comentó y nadie se molestó en corregirlo para decir que ahora su apellido era Malfoy, pues las palabras del sanador causaron que suspiraran de alivio. Excepto Draco, quien aún sospechaba del tono del hombre -, sin embargo el bebé no ha podido soportarlo…

Y sintió entonces que el mundo se venía abajo.

-Hermione ha tenido un aborto.

Ginny ahogó un grito, Molly sollozó de manera lastimera, Ron se pasó la mano por la cara y Harry por el cabello, todos conmocionados por la noticia. Pero ninguno podía sentir lo que Draco estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sentía que su corazón se rompía, y esos pedazos volvían a romperse. Aquel dolor era peor que el _Cruciatus_ más poderoso del mundo. Aquel dolor hacía que no pudiera pensar en un futuro donde estuviera bien. Aquel dolor lo destruía poco a poco por dentro.

Quería gritar, llorar, patear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y emborracharse hasta no saber quién era. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, y sintió el peso de las miradas de los demás magos que estaban ahí, quienes poco a poco se iban volteando para ver el estado en el que estaba. Pero no quería esos ojos sobre él, quería que sólo Hermione lo mirara. No obstante no se atrevía a mirarla a ella. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sabiendo que era la causa de la muerte de su hijo? ¿Del hijo que él no quería por miedo, pero que amaba tanto como a su esposa? No soportaría ver la expresión destrozada de ella cuando le dieran la noticia y lo mirara con furia y desolación luego por causar eso.

Él no era tan fuerte como los Gryffindor que estaban ahí.

Pestañeó, haciendo que una lágrima gruesa cayera por su mejilla, y se volteó para caminar hacia la salida. No aguantaría un minuto más en ese lugar.

-Draco ¿a dónde vas? – Theo lo alcanzó antes de que Draco se desapareciera, afuera del hospital.

-No puedo con esto – contestó, con la cara bañada en lágrimas -, necesito estar solo.

-Ella te necesita a ti, hermano.

-Ella no necesita al asesino de su hijo.

Draco dejó que Theo viera las imágenes que habían estado martirizando su siquis cuando él trató de leerle la mente, dejó que viera lo mierda que era por torturar a la mujer que amaba.

-Draco, no…

-Adiós, Theo – dijo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Nott angustiado.

* * *

><p>¿Qué era todo ese ruido? ¿Dónde estaba? Había un constante pitido que no dejaba de sonar y un increíble olor a alcohol y asepsia inundaba el aire. Todo le era familiar, sin embargo, con los ojos cerrados y con la sensación de tener los párpados pegados, no podía confirmar el lugar donde se encontraba.<p>

-Hola, ¿cómo está? - escuchó a alguien hablar y de inmediato reconoció la voz de Harry.

¿Qué hacía Harry ahí?

-Igual, se niega a despertar, lleva tres días así y me está preocupando.- dijo otra voz, que conectó de inmediato con Ronald. ¿Él también ahí? ¿Quién no quería despertar? - Pero Bennett me ha dicho que son las pociones, que el ataque tenía que ser calmado con algo fuerte.

Hubo un silencio, en el que supuso que ambos estaban mirándose y comunicándose con los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No recordaba nada, una nube gris cubría su mente de un lado a otro, impidiéndole saber qué la había conducido a estar ahí.

-¿Cómo fue el juicio? - preguntó Ron, y su voz se escuchó que se alejaba un poco, seguramente se había movido por la habitación.

-Como lo esperábamos - comentó Harry -, Cassandra y los hermanos Lestrange fueron condenados al beso, Zabini a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban y bueno, se está esperando que Astoria salga del hospital para declarar su sentencia.

Cassandra. Claro, ahora comenzaba a recordar. Ella la había torturado hasta el cansancio y había obligado a Draco a hacerlo. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Estaría sentado a su lado, mudo mientras sus amigos hablaban? ¿Estaba siquiera… vivo?

Sí, tenía que estarlo, no podía dejarla sola, no. Si a él le ocurría algo, Hermione enloquecería.

Ron y Harry se volvieron hacia ella cuando la sintieron removerse, y quejarse. Al sentir el peso de su cuerpo se percató de lo adolorida que estaba. Le dolía todo, hasta las uñas. Tendría que agradecer a la demente de Cassandra Lestrange por eso. Los chicos se acercaron con cautela a ella, mientras Hermione abría lentamente los ojos, adaptándose a la intensa luz blanca que bañaba la habitación. La reconoció de inmediato, estaba en el Hospital Mágico San Mungo.

-Tranquila, Hermione, no te muevas mucho – pidió Harry al verla agitarse. Ron sacó la cabeza por la puerta y llamó a gritos a Susan Bones, quien entró de inmediato, con una radiante sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que despertaste – le dijo con simpatía -. Debo inyectarte unas pociones Vigorizantes y en un rato te sentirás mucho mejor.

Hermione asintió, sin mediar palabra. No quería preguntar nada estando la chica ahí, quería estar a solas con sus amigos. Susan realizó el procedimiento, administrando la poción por el catete que ya estaba conectado a ella. ¿Desde cuándo usaban los catetes, un método muggle? Se recordó a sí misma que estuvo fuera de la civilización por al menos dos meses, los que podrían haber implementado la técnica en la medicina mágica. Cuando terminó con la poción, Susan la ayudó a levantarse un poco, para ayudarla a beber un poco de agua, lo cual agradeció con un gemido satisfactorio. Tenía la boca seca.

Luego, Susan se fue.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó apenas estuvieron solos, pues se había percatado de que su marido no estaba.

Harry y Ron se miraron con cautela, sin saber quién de los dos hablaría.

-¿Dónde está? Respóndame, - exigió la muchacha, entrando en pánico - ¿está bien, verdad? Lograste sacarlo de esa mansión de locos, ¿cierto, Harry? – Harry tragó, puesto que esto iba a ser difícil - ¡Díganme la verdad! ¡Díganme si está muerto!

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas con el solo hecho de pensar en que él podría estar fuera de este mundo. No podría soportarlo. No después de todo por lo que habían pasado para estar juntos.

-Calma, Hermione, él está vivo, está bien – respondió Harry, tomándole la mano en un signo de apoyo.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí?

-Se fue apenas nos dijeron que... – Harry se interrumpió, sabiendo que lo próximo que diría provocaría que el corazón de Hermione se rompiera en mil pedazos, tal como le había pasado a Malfoy, tres días atrás, cuando les habían dado la noticia.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó desesperada - Dios mío, ustedes van a matarme, ¡díganme que pasa!

Harry tomó aire, y lo soltó.

-Perdiste al bebe, Hermione, - dijo angustiado - no pudo soportar las maldiciones.

Hermione fue arrastrada mentalmente a un agujero negro. Sintió que mil dementores la atacaban y se llevaban todos sus recuerdos felices. Tenía que ser una terrible y malintencionada broma. No podía ser posible lo que Harry le decía, su bebé crecía fuerte dentro de su vientre. Su pequeño hijo o hija tenía que estar ahí aún, no se podía haber ido.

-No... No, no, ¡no! ¡Mi bebe no! – sollozó, dejando caer un centenar de lágrimas por el rostro.

Esa maldita mujer. Ella había causado todo esto. Nunca había deseado la muerte de alguien, pero ahora era totalmente partidaria de destruir con sus propias manos a Cassandra.

-Malfoy no soporto la idea de haberlo perdido, por eso se fue – comentó Ron -, quería estar solo.

-¡Esto era lo que él quería! – lloró, recordando la última pelea que habían tenido antes de que la atraparan - ¡Él no quería un hijo! Me lo grito antes de partir a Londres cuando murió su padre. Ahora siente culpa de que sus deseos sean órdenes del destino.

-Hermione, no seas tan dura con él, apenas pude convencerlo de no entrar a la sala de urgencias cuando llego aquí, - explicó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a ambos por sus palabras maduras - estaba desesperado por saber cómo estaban.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes, Ronald? ¿Desde cuándo son mejores amigos?

-Deja de comportarte como una niña, Hermione – dijo Ron, rodando los ojos y luego fijándolos en ella -. ¿De verdad crees que es su culpa?

Dejó escapar un sollozo, este dolor emocional, más el físico, acabarían por derrumbarla.

-Por supuesto que no, la culpa es de esa perra maniática – comentó con odio -. Quiero verlo, díganle que venga.

-Lo siento, pequeña, - dijo Harry, acariciándole la mano en un toque tranquilo, que tenía como objetivo calmarla – no nos deja hablar con él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿qué tal? Sé lo que están pensando "Y hasta que apareces!" Sí, también me lo he estado diciendo a mi misma estos días. Ya saben mi escusa, pero ahora quiero agregar otra más: quería terminar el próximo capítulo antes de subir este. Lo cierto es que aún no lo termino, pero está casi listo. <em>

_Ahora, volviendo al actual. Muchas presentían esto. Creo que quiero seguir la linea de todos los autores de grandes libros cuando matan injustamente a alguien. ¿Pero de verdad esperaban que el bebé pudiera sobrevivir luego de todo por lo que Hermione había pasado? Dándoles una explicación científica, los primeros tres meses de embarazo son los más delicados, y ella solamente tenía uno... Sé que es muy triste, ¿creen que ellos podrán superarlo? ¿Creen que esta pérdida fortalecerá la relación entre Draco y Hermione o por el contrario, la destruirá? Díganme, al fin y al cabo, Draco se fue..._

_El próximo viernes seguramente estaré publicando el final de esta historia, déjenme sus teorías respecto a lo que va a pasar. Sé que les encantaría que se los publicara ahora, pero no, no quiero xd_

_Respecto al epílogo... Sí, habrá. Está pensado, pero no escrito, puede que lo avance en estos días, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones. _

_Eso. Gracias, como siempre, por seguir esta alocada historia, ver los correos de fanfiction me hacen recordar que debo seguir escribiendo y terminarlo. En serio, miles de gracias. _

_Un besito, y nos vemos el otro viernes._

_Bye bye_

_MRS. Taisho-Potter_


	32. Capítulo XXXII

_Capítulo XXXII_

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos miserables y tristes semanas donde no pudo pegar el ojo, pues los terribles sueños lo torturaban, reviviendo la expresión de dolor cuando ella era torturada. Lainadan había sugerido que bebiera una poción para dormir sin sueño, pero se había negado, pues a su parecer, merecía totalmente aquel sufrimiento.

No se había presentado en el ministerio hasta hoy, cuando había sido mandado a llamar por el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba depresivo, y había ocupado esa furia interna para poder atrapar a aquellos que se habían escapado de la Mansión Riddle. Había batido el record en aquel tiempo y había metido a Azkaban a al menos quince mortífagos.

-Draco, ¡qué bueno verte! – expresó Kingsley apenas él cruzó la puerta de su despacho.

Draco asintió sin expresión en el rostro. Estaba muerto por dentro, sentía que un dementor se había llevado toda su felicidad. Dudaba que con los últimos sucesos alguna vez pudiera conjurar un _Patronus. _

-¿Para qué me requerías, Kingsley? – preguntó directamente, dejando de lado los rodeos, o dándole tiempo al Ministro para preguntarle cualquier cosa sobre su ánimo.

Había despertado con lágrimas manchando todo su rostro varias noches, y al darse cuenta de eso, lloraba más. Luego pasaba gran parte ahogado en alcohol, hasta que se sentía tan enfermo que tomaba una poción para recuperarse y volvía a sentir ese frío agujero negro en su interior. Había destrozado su habitación completamente, quebrado las lámparas, desgarrado los tapices, rajado el colchón y los almohadones, pero aquello tampoco había aliviado su dolor. Y negándose a dormir ahí, sabiendo que a su lado no estaría su amada Hermione, pasó el resto de los días durmiendo en el sofá del despacho de su padre, abrazando el único peluche que él le había dado alguna vez.

Kingsley lo miró con compasión, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando el muchacho. Abrió el cajón a su derecha en el escritorio y sacó de ahí un sobre, que tenía el nombre de Draco Malfoy en el frente. Estiró el brazo para entregarle la carta, la que el rubio recibió sin ganas, antes de abrirla. Leyó el contenido y mientras lo hacía, elevó una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó, tirando el pergamino al escritorio del ministro.

-Lo que leíste, la declaración de tu libertad definitiva – contestó el hombre con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

La chispa de la furia contactó las neuronas de Draco provocando que cada fibra de su cuerpo ardiera de ira. Esto era en definitiva la peor broma que le había hecho. Y la sonrisa de Shacklebolt solamente empeoraba su enfado.

-¿Cómo dices, Kingsley? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que en todo este tiempo no he sido completamente libre?! ¡¿Que me he andado paseando por el mundo con libertad condicional?!

-Calma, Draco – pidió el mago -. Has sorprendido al consejo con todos los mortífagos que has encerrado en éstas semanas y firmaron finalmente los papeles.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto?! – gritó Draco, ignorando totalmente la petición - ¡Ustedes sabían mi localización todo el tiempo! ¡Pudo haber un infiltrado en el consejo que les dio la localización de mi departamento en Canadá y por eso atraparon a Hermione! ¡Merlín!

-Draco, por favor, nadie le dio información sobre ustedes a aquellos mortífagos, los hemos interrogado ¿recuerdas?

Draco apretó los puños, no estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, resoplando por la nariz, emitiendo gruñidos de ira.

-¡¿Tenía que meter a quince mortífagos a Azkaban para que me dejaran?! ¡¿No bastaba con estar protegiéndola?! – preguntó encarándolo - ¿No bastó con sacarla sana y salva del palacio Kriptón, con alejarla de esa loca bruja en Turquía, con que ella confiara en mí para aceptar ser mi mujer... con haberme metido en una casa llena de mortífagos, solo, para poder salvarla, a ella y… a nuestro bebé?

-Claro que bastaban para mí, muchacho, pero…

-¡¿Pero para los hijos de puta del consejo no?! ¡Son una mierda ¿lo sabías?!

Draco, exhausto, se dejó caer en la silla frente a Kingsley antes de tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y tirar los mechones de cabello que estaban entre sus dedos. Ya estaba harto de todo, y de todos. Deseaba volver al tiempo en que Hermione y él habían pasado en Florencia antes de casarse, cuando no había grandes sucesos y lo que reinaba en su mente, más que nada, era el amor que sentía por ella.

-Harry estuvo aquí esta mañana -comentó el hombre en voz baja -, me dijo que Hermione está bebiendo pociones para disminuir los espasmos una vez al día -, Draco tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y seguía con la cabeza gacha, ocultando su rostro que se contraía de dolor con tan solo pensar en ella - dice también que ha despertado gritando, llorando por las noches, pero no pueden darle pociones para dormir sin sueño, porque pueden producirle algo en el cerebro... Y también dijo que no has ido a visitarla ninguno de estos días. ¿Cómo es posible esto? Es tu mujer.

-¿Cómo podría...? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara sabiendo que yo maté a nuestro bebé? - cuestionó, sintiendo que los ojos volvía a arderle y que el pecho se le comprimía - No puedo, Kingsley, soy un cobarde, no puedo.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento antes de rodear su impotente y pulcro escritorio. Se agachó frente al muchacho y puso sus manos en los hombros de él, para darle consuelo y confianza con ese gesto.

-Draco, sabes que no fue tu culpa - dijo, tratando de que entendiera -, fue de Cassandra.

-Pero yo la dejé desprotegida - dijo, por fin levantando la mirada hacia el ministro -, la capturaron por mi culpa, y yo la torturé.

-Te hechizaron, Draco, te lanzaron un _Imperius_ y sólo por eso actuaste así.

-No... Podría haberme resistido a la maldición. Uno puede resistirse.

-Escúchame, no todos podemos resistirnos, y tu estado físico tampoco te acompañaba para hacerlo.

Draco se deshizo de las manos del ministro y se levantó. No aguantaba las miradas de lástima, porque la lástima significaba que algo terrible había pasado, y realmente quería meterse en una burbuja para dejar afuera todos los problemas y situaciones amargas. Así que una vez de pie metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un pergamino, el que le entregó a Kingsley sin preámbulo.

-Entrégale esto a Potter, por favor - pidió con la misma voz monótona que había usado al principio -, es mi carta de renuncia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué renuncias? Eres bueno como auror.

-Si me metí en esto fue por Hermione, nada más - contestó, retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la puerta -. Ahora debo atender unos negocios familiares fuera del país, me iré por un tiempo.

Kingsley lo miraba desconcertado. No podía creer lo devastado que estaba el muchacho tras la pérdida de su bebé. Intentaba ponerse en su lugar, en sus zapatos, pero no lograba comprender el dolor intenso que abarcaba el alma de Draco desde aquel fatídico día en que todo sucedió.

Draco lo interrumpió cuando trató de replicar.

-Como última cosa que hice como auror fue investigar a las demás personas que estuvieron involucradas en los ataques que presencie - explicó -. Viajé a Turquía para arrestar a Meryem, sin embargo ella no estaba ahí, y los lugareños me dijeron que hace meses no se le ve. Tal vez la mataron, tal vez la habían hechizado y cumplida la misión se largó, no lo sé, te pediría que investigaras - Kingsley asintió y tomando una pluma, apuntó el nombre de la mujer en un pergamino -. Y también investigué a la mujer por la cual me capturaron la última vez, aquella que me dio una poción con la que quedé inconsciente. Era una completa muggle, no sabía nada. Usé Legeremancia y no me estaba mintiendo. Sospecho que Cassandra le lanzó un Imperius a todos los habitantes de los pueblos colindantes a Little Hangleton para que cuando me vieran me capturaran. - Se detuvo un momento antes de despedirse, no vería a ese hombre en bastante tiempo - Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós.

Se volteó y agarró el picaporte. Luego de salir de la oficina del ministro iría directamente al Departamento de Transporte Mágico para tomar el traslador. Su maleta estaba encogida en su bolsillo así que no llevaba equipaje en mano. Era más fácil viajar así.

-Draco, Hermione es dada de alta mañana - comentó Kingsley antes de que abriera la puerta -, ¿por qué no vas a visitarla antes de irte?

-No insistas.

Salió, dejando al hombre con una amarga sensación en el pecho.

* * *

><p>Decir que estaba completamente curada cuando en San Mungo le dieron de alta sería una mentira. Sus manos aún temblaban a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ron la había sacado de la Mansión Riddle. Claro, los temblores habían disminuido, ya no era una gelatina andante producto de la maldición que Cassandra Lestrange le había lanzado.<p>

¿Era mala persona por pensar que el mundo estaba mejor sin esa mujer? Si lo era, pues, no le importaba, porque no soportaría tener otro encuentro con ella. El dolor que había causado en ella misma, en Draco y en muchos más era demasiado para presenciarlo nuevamente. Esa mujer merecía totalmente el beso del dementor, su alma estaba condenada a estar dentro de esa horrorosa criatura para siempre, y realmente, estaba aliviada por eso. Esa mujer le había quitado a su bebé, a su hermoso y pequeño hijo que estaba creciendo dentro de sí. Y la pérdida del pequeño también le había quitado a Draco. Así que no, no podía ser mala persona por pensar que Cassandra Lestrange no merecía estar consciente del mundo.

Harry tocó la puerta antes de entrar, la había dejado con la enfermera de San Mungo minutos antes para que se vistiera, y ya que la profesional había salido de la habitación hacía segundos, el chico entró para poder llevarla a casa. Pero lo que él encontró fue algo penoso.

Con sus manos temblorosas, Hermione trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, abrochar su reloj en su muñeca izquierda. No obstante, los pequeños espasmos que movían sus manos le impedían lograrlo.

-Déjame hacerlo yo – le dijo Harry, acercándose a ella.

-No, yo puedo – replicó la muchacha, tercamente. Sin embargo un nuevo estremecimiento provocó que el reloj cayera al suelo. – Soy un desastre.

Harry se agachó para recoger el objeto y cuando se levantó para ponérselo, notó lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga. La abrazó, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había intentado que Malfoy fuera a verla, le había dicho al ministro sobre el estado de Hermione, pues sabía que él hablaría con el rubio, pero nada. Malfoy no aparecía. Y sabía que sin él, Hermione no se recuperaría completamente.

-Hey, todo se va a solucionar – dijo el chico, tratando de que sus palabras la consolaran, pero solamente hicieron que ella soltara un gemido triste. – Vamos, Molly y Ginny te esperan en la Madriguera.

-No quiero ir a la Madriguera – comentó, con el rostro aún pegado al pecho de Harry -, quiero ir a mi casa.

Harry suspiró, sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que ella quisiera volver a su antiguo hogar, donde había crecido, donde había estado con sus padres. Pero no podía permitírselo, no cuando aún temblaba tanto.

-Es seguro…

-No, Hermione, - replicó, separándola de él para mirarla a los ojos – necesitas que te cuiden, no puedes estar sola.

-No necesito que me cuiden – contestó testaruda -, estoy bien.

-No lo estás, y lo sabes.

-Quiero estar sola.

Quería ahogarse en su tristeza sin nadie a su lado. No quería que la gente le tuviera lástima, no quería que al mirarlos a los ojos viera la compasión reflejada en ellos. No. Algunos podrían decir que sabían cómo se sentía, pero no era así, nadie sabía lo quebrada que estaba por dentro. Se sentía sucia, por más que los sanadores habían aplicado pociones sobre sus heridas, aún tenía en el cuerpo moratones feos, de esos que habían sido tan grandes que una poción no había logrado hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Y aquellos cardenales reflejaban el maltrato que había sufrido, representaban entre ellos, como esos malditos la había violado. Porque a pesar de que no había sido realmente aquel acto, se sentía así. Y dudaba que aquello saliera de su mente.

Deseaba poder tener una poción para poder olvidar. A veces pensaba que no recordar nada sobre quién era, podría olvidar aquellos terribles sucesos. Pero sabía que tal poción, si es que existía, era un acto de cobardía, al igual que un _Obliviate, _al igual que el suicidio, otra opción que también había meditado.

¿Por qué se sentía tan sola, siendo que estaba acompañada a cada hora del día? Si no era Harry, era Ronald, o Ginny, o hasta Luna. El agujero negro que consumía su pecho era tan grande que sabía que solamente una persona podría hacerlo desaparecer.

Y esa persona se había ido hacía dos semanas y no había mostrado signo de querer verla.

-Por favor, Hermione – pidió Harry luego de un minuto de silencio -, no puedes estar sola. Si Bennett te dio de alta fue solamente porque pensaba que volviendo a un ambiente más familiar, más tranquilo que este hospital, más cotidiano te ayudará a disminuir los temblores. Pero no se van a quitar de la noche a la mañana, y no puedes hacer todo sola…

La castaña suspiró, Harry tenía razón, ni siquiera podía ponerse un reloj sin echarlo a perder.

-Molly y los demás respetarán que quieras tu espacio, pero estarán ahí para lo que necesites -. Ella asintió, aceptando sus palabras – Si por mí fuera vendrías a Grimmauld Place, pero yo nunca estoy ahí.

-Está bien, Harry, no te preocupes, iré a la Madriguera, pero primero…

Debía comprobarlo por sí misma, ¿Draco sería capaz de no abrirle la puerta? ¿De echarla a patadas? ¿De ignorarla completamente?

-¿Primero?

-¿Puedes llevarme a la Mansión Malfoy, por favor?

-Hermione…

-Por favor, Harry, lo necesito – lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera protestar, sin embargo Harry no podía decir que sí.

-Él no está ahí – comento, recordando lo que el ministro le había dicho antes de ir al hospital aquella mañana -, le entregó una carta de renuncia a Kingsley ayer y luego se fue del país por negocios. Le dijo que no volvería en un tiempo.

-¿Co… cómo es capaz de hacerme esto? ¿Por qué me deja sola?

Hermione estaba otra vez con los ojos enrojecidos. Pasaba así gran parte del tiempo últimamente y ya no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla. Pues nada parecía funcionar. Le secó las lágrimas con sus manos, daría lo que fuera por poder secar así de fácil su dolor.

-Malfoy está loco por ti, pequeña, volverá tarde o temprano.

-¿Podemos… - trató de quitar de su estómago el nudo triste que se había formado antes de proseguir – ir a casa de Andrómeda?

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez Narcisa sabe dónde está… - Harry estuvo por replicar, pero al final, al ver la expresión de súplica que ella le estaba dando, asintió, ganándose un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Afuera del Hospital San Mungo los esperaba un todoterreno como el que transportaba al presidente de Estados Unidos. A prueba de balas, de hechizos, de todo. Era un vehículo totalmente seguro. Hermione no podía viajar a través de la Red Flu o traslador, ni siquiera aparecerse, por órdenes de los sanadores, así que habían tenido que recurrir al método muggle para poder llegar a la Madriguera. Claro que antes harían una parada en Rowly para hablar con la suegra de la muchacha.

El vestíbulo del lugar estaba lleno de paparazis, de alguna forma se había corrido la voz de que Hermione sería dada de alta ese día, por lo que todos los periodistas de los distintos periódicos del mundo habían ido ahí a conseguir un poco más de información sobre la trágica y cruel historia de la castaña. Había también varios aurores, entre ellos Ronald, quienes intentaban abrir el camino a través del tumulto de gente para que ella pudiera pasar y salir al exterior, donde los esperaban, a ella, Harry y Ron, el chofer del Ministerio de Magia que los llevaría a la Madriguera.

-Señorita Granger, ¿se ha recuperado del todo?

-Hermione, ¿puede darnos detalles de lo que sucedió en Little Hangleton?

-Señorita Granger ¿se alegra usted de que Cassandra Lestrange y sus secuaces hayan recibido el beso?

Los periodistas, a pesar de ser dominados por los aurores, no perdieron el tiempo y lanzaron sus preguntas, esperando que alguna de ellas pudiera ser respondida. Harry, quien la protegía con su cuerpo de los acosos de aquellas personas, le susurró que no tenía por qué contestar nada, y que simplemente los ignorara y siguiera caminando. No obstante hubo una de aquellas preguntas que no pudo dejar pasar, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

-Señorita Granger ¿qué siente al saber que uno de los mortífagos más reconocidos hoy en día, mejor dicho, el señor Draco Malfoy, haya arriesgado su vida para salvarla?

Por supuesto, una pregunta como aquella no podía ser hecha por otra que no fuera Rita Skeeter, la famosa periodista que solía inventar historias para hacer quedar mal a la gente importante. Hermione, Harry y varios de sus conocidos ya habían sido víctimas de sus descabellados relatos, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de reporteros que había ahí, dudaba que lo que dijera en el Diario del Profeta respecto a su respuesta distara de la verdad.

-Primero que todo, Skeeter, ya no soy la señorita Granger, mi nombre hoy es Hermione Malfoy, anótalo si no te quedó claro – comentó con un tono tan frío como el que su marido usaba en ocasiones -. Y segundo, tú y todos ustedes deberían estar agradecidos de que Draco Malfoy se enamorara de mí, sino muchos de tus compañeros, amigos o incluso, podrían ser algunos de tus familiares, mestizos o hijos de muggles podrían estar pasando por lo que yo pasé, o ni siquiera estarían en este mundo. Al salvarme él a mí no sólo aseguro mi futuro, sino el de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, al librar al mundo de un nuevo régimen del terror como el que aquellos mortífagos querían armar. Así que ya comprenderás, estaba aterrada cuando él apareció solo en la mansión aquel día, pero con su acto le dio tiempo a los aurores para que pudiera poner fin a todo eso.

Tras eso se volteó, para seguir su camino, dejando a una Rita Skeeter sin palabras que decir, cosa que la sorprendió porque la rubia bruja siempre quería ser la última en hablar. Pero tras un par de pasos, volvió a girarse hacia la bruja.

-Ah, y lo último – comentó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, todas las vuelapluma que escribían rápidamente sus palabras -. Mi marido no fue y jamás será un mortífago.

…

Dos semanas más tarde, la Madriguera era centro de reunión de amigos y familiares, donde además de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, habían llegado Seamus, Neville, Theo y Luna.

Resultó ser que Narcisa no tenía idea donde su hijo podría estar. Le había dicho a Hermione aquella ocasión, que Lucius había tenido negocios con demasiadas personas, empresarios que vivían en diferentes partes de Europa, por lo que decirle con certeza con quién estaría Draco sería una completa mentira. A pesar de que la visita a la bruja no había sido útil para saber el paradero del rubio, Narcisa se había comportado de manera espléndida con ella. Al verla por primera vez, corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó con tanto cariño que el corazón de Hermione se entibió por un momento. Sintió que tenía una aliada en la familia Malfoy que podría ayudarle a hacer entrar en razón a Draco si éste se ponía muy reacio. Tenía la esperanza de que el chico dejara de ser tan egoísta y volviera a casa, donde debía estar en esos momentos.

Así pues, esas dos semanas pasaron sin saber nada de Draco. Y con aquellas semanas se cumplía un mes desde que se había ido y desde que había perdido a su bebé. Aún había noches en las que despertaba gritando, o llorando, llamándolos, a Draco y al bebé, con lágrimas en los ojos. En aquellas ocaciones Ginny, quien dormía en el mismo cuarto, se quedaba mimándola hasta que volvía a dormirse, pero cada vez que pasaba, se sentía culpable por ser una carga para ella. Los temblores de sus manos se habían disminuido bastante más esos últimos días, lo que le permitía tomar la cuchara llena de sopa por si sola sin que se derramara toda, o beber té sin una bombilla. Tenía la esperanza que, si seguía el tratamiento, los espasmos se fueran para siempre.

-Theo y yo queremos hacerles un anuncio - comentó Luna con su voz soñadora, sacándola de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Todos la miraban expectantes, pendientes de las palabras que con tanto fervor quería decir.

Los que la creyeron loca en algún momento, habían cambiado totalmente de opinión respecto a ella cuando realizó el hechizo que permitió localizar a Hermione un mes atrás. Le tenían más respeto ahora, al igual que a Theo, quien había arriesgado su pellejo buscando el libro que permitió tirar abajo las barreras protectores que cubrían la Mansión Riddle.

Luna y Theo se miraron sonrientes.

-Vamos a casarnos.

La sala de La Madriguera explotó en vítores, aplausos, abrazos hacia los nuevos novios, quienes sonreían de oreja a oreja. Podía ser una pareja de lo más extraña, pero podían notar que se amaban y que estaban locos el uno por el otro. Si Hermione tuviera el don de Luna, podría decir que eran almas gemelas. Sino ¿cómo explicarían ese extraño romance?

-Ginny, quería pedirte que seas mi dama de honor - dijo Luna con ilusión.

-¡Claro, estaré encantada de serlo!

Ambas se abrazaron felices.

-¿Quién será el padrino, Theo? - preguntó George.

-Bueno, le he enviado una carta a Draco, pero no ha respondido...

Theo miró cuidadosamente a Hermione, quien al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, corrió el rostro para mirar por la ventana. A nadie le pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero sabían que ella no quería hablar del tema, así que no le hicieron ningún comentario. Minutos más tarde, cuando sentía que la habitación la asfixiaba, se excusó con los presentes y salió al patio, para sentarse en una vieja banca que había cerca del río, lo bastante alejada de la casa como para no escuchar las risas.

Le era difícil sentirse feliz aquellos días. La noticia de la boda en otro tiempo la tendría encantada, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, había unos sentimientos más fuertes invadiendo su corazón: la envidia y el anhelo. No era envidia de la mala, solamente deseaba volver a sentir aquella dicha por la que Theo y Luna estaban pasando. Extrañaba con locura a Draco y dudaba que algo pudiera arreglar eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo afuera, minutos, tal vez horas, pero el atardecer se hizo presente cuando escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Hey, está helando aquí - comentó Ronald, cubriéndola con una manta roja, antes de bordear la banca y sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias.

-¿En qué pensabas? - cuestionó, examinando el rostro de ella para cerciorarse de que no hubiera rastro de lágrimas.

Hermione suspiró, había pensado en muchas cosas en ese rato, pero no quería sentir de nuevo que Ron le tenía lástima. Así que decidió optar por contarle algo no tan doloroso.

-En mis padres, Harry me dijo que han vuelto a su casa y si Bennett me deja, me gustaría ir a visitarlos unos días.

-Eso suena estupendo - dijo el pelirrojo -, ellos deben estar deseosos de verte, y estoy seguro que te cuidarán como es debido.

La muchacha asintió, sonriéndole débilmente. No quería hablar de ella misma ahora, quería cambiar de tema antes de ponerse a llorar. No quería llorar más de todo lo que había llorado.

-¿Qué te pareció la noticia de Luna? - preguntó.

-Grandioso - contestó Ron, con un tono maduro que pocas veces le había escuchado -. Me alegro de que Luna encontrara alguien digno de estar a su lado.

¿Ronald Weasley estaba diciendo eso? ¿Dónde había quedado en chico infantil que insultaba a los Slytherin?

-Has cambiado.

Ron suspiró y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, dejando la cabeza gacha.

-Tuve que sentarme a ver cómo te enamorabas de otro, dime si tú no cambiarías después de eso.

Hermione suspiró y fijo la mirada en el suelo. Ron tenía razón, si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, ella también habría cambiado. No sabía si eso había ocurrido cuando él y Lavender había tenido un romance en sexto año, pero de todas formas, en aquella época, ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza que el otro tuviera los mismos sentimientos.

-¿Eres feliz sin él? - cuestionó Ron sin mirarla a la cara, aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

-¿Lo es un pájaro sin sus alas?

Ronald suspiró, por supuesto que no era feliz sin él. Estaban enamorados de pies a cabeza del otro, ¿cómo iba a poder soportar estar sin Malfoy tanto tiempo? Qué tonto eran por preguntar.

-Lo siento – dijo, y ella simplemente asintió. No podía enojarse con él, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella - ¿No has sabido nada de nada?

-No – contestó con un hilo de voz. No quería echarse a llorar, no otra vez -. Mis cartas son enviadas de vuelta, en el ministerio no pueden darme la ubicación de su traslador, y no logro conjurar un _Patronus_ que pueda llevarle un mensaje… Ya no sé qué más hacer, pero me rehúso a dejarlo ir.

-¿Has hablado con su elfo? – Hermione giró el rostro hacia él tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se dislocara el cuello. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos – Quiero decir, eres la señora Malfoy ahora ¿no? Si lo llamas…

-¡Dios mío, Ronald, eres un genio! – Gritó, abrazándolo en agradecimiento - ¡Lainadan!

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que escucharan un fuerte _crack _ indicando que el elfo domestico de Draco apareciera frente a ellos, con un simpático traje color verde, y unos mocasines marrones. Aquello a Ron le pareció extraño, pues no era común que un elfo vistiera así, y por el concepto que tenía de los Malfoy's hasta ese entonces, esperaba algo completamente diferente. Recordó aquella vez hacía semanas atrás cuando Hermione y Malfoy se habían quedado en la Madriguera y habían hablado de sus elfos.

-¡Señora Malfoy, qué gusto tiene Lainadan de verla! – dijo, antes de correr para abrazarla.

Hermione sonrió, enternecida por el gesto de la pequeña criatura, y le devolvió el gesto de la forma más cariñosa que pudo. Tener a Lainadan ahí era como tener un pedacito de Draco con ella.

-El amo Draco le dijo a Lainadan que si la señora Malfoy necesitaba a Lainadan, Lainadan debía hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera.

-¿Puedes ir a entregarle un mensaje? – preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto, señora Malfoy, Lainadan está para servirle.

-Genial – suspiró Hermione, pensando en qué decirle, pero sabía que todas las acusaciones que tenía para darle quería hacerlas en persona, y no a través de un mensajero. – Dile, por favor, que necesito hablar con él.

-Como guste, señora. Volveré en unos minutos.

Ninguno dijo nada en el tiempo que estuvieron esperando. Hermione hacía tamborilear los dedos en sus rodillas, evidenciando de ese modo el nerviosismo que sentía. Estaba la posibilidad de que el elfo volviera con Draco, si era así, no sabía qué diantres haría. ¿Se lanzaría a él para abrazarlo, o por el contrario, lo golpearía? Seguro que eso solamente se definiría cuando el rubio apareciera.

Pero Draco no vino con Lainadan.

El elfo volvió tres minutos después, con una expresión desolada en el rostro. Y tenía los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas. Hermione lo examinó por completo, si Draco Malfoy había osado con golpearlo o torturarlo, se las vería con ella. No importaba que no tuviera permitido viajar de cualquier forma mágica, lo encontraría.

-Señora Malfoy, Lainadan debe decirle que el amo Draco dijo que está ocupado y no puede hablar con usted – dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz -. También le dijo a Lainadan que no podía decirle a la señora donde él se encuentra ni llevarla ahí.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces, tratando de alejar de sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que ella había hecho para que él se alejara de esa forma. En esos momentos era una de esas veces. ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? ¿Le repugnaba que otros la hayan manoseado? ¿Pensaba que estaba tan rota que la relación entre ellos no podría madurar?

-Está bien, Lainadan – le dijo con una tranquilidad que no sabía de dónde había sacado - ¿te hizo daño?

-No, señora, Lainadan sólo está triste porque el amo está triste, y Lainadan desea que sea feliz.

…

Después de la visita de Lainadan, Hermione decidió que ya no iba a insistir más, a pesar de que era lo único que quería. Su ánimo no mejoró, por supuesto, pero trató de hacer otras cosas para poder distraerse.

Una semana más tarde, cuando Bennett fue a hacerle un chequeo, le permitió viajar a ver a sus padres, por lo que hizo la maleta, tomo el avión y partió rumbo a Australia. Claro que Harry les advirtió a todas las azafatas que Hermione no estaba muy bien de salud y que no le quitaran el ojo de encima. Sus padres, por supuesto, estaban encantados de verla, de tenerla con ellos nuevamente, y saber que ya no corría peligro. Hermione les contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Draco y ella se habían ido de ahí. Y su padre, al enterarse de que el rubio se había ido después de saber que habían perdido al bebé, se puso furioso, mientras juraba una y otra vez que lo golpearía muy fuerte cuando lo viera.

-No va a ser necesario, papá - intervino Hermione -, porque yo lo haré.

Cuando volvió a Inglaterra, no volvió a vivir a La Madriguera. Los temblores habían desaparecido casi por completo. Sólo aparecían cuando se disgustaba mucho o cuando estaba demasiado cansada. Y con su regreso, el Ministerio de Magia le dio finalmente su título de sanadora, por lo que entró a trabajar a San Mungo, ya que Harry, como jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, le prohibió volver hasta estar completamente seguro de que ir a misiones no sería una acción suicida para ella.

…

El invierno por fin se había hecho presente en Inglaterra. El frío que calaba cada puerta y ventana provocaba en la población un sentimiento de desconsuelo a pesar de que ya se acercaban las fiestas. Aunque lo que en realidad pasaba era que ella sentía que todo el mundo se sentía miserable, al igual que su persona. No podía volver a acostumbrarse a dormir sola cada noche, a despertar y sentir el lado opuesto de la cama tan helado que debía levantarse para encontrar consuelo bajo la ducha caliente y no sucumbir más en el dolor. Porque soportar todo ese sufrimiento no era bueno para su salud, ni para su mente. Porque todas las lágrimas que derramaba cuando el sol se ponía y la oscuridad gobernaba no eran suficientes para calmar su pesar.

Sus amigos habían tratado de animarla, todos los fin de semana la obligaban a salir de la cama e ir con ellos a cualquier lugar a divertirse. Y ellos creían que lo hacía, a pesar de que la mayor parte de aquellas sonrisas que Hermione Malfoy les otorgaba eran pura falsedad.

En el trabajo se distraía, atender a los pacientes que llegaban a San Mungo la hacía sentir útil, y cuando ellos o sus familias le otorgaban un cariñoso gracias, su corazón se curaba un poco, para luego volver a romperse al regresar a casa y notar que estaba sola.

Sin él.

Sin Draco.

Esa noche en particular sentía que si cerraba los ojos se congelaría para siempre. Ya estaba cansada de todo, de su vida, de su soledad. Por eso cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

Uno, pausa, dos golpes, pausa, tres golpes, pausa, uno último.

No podía ser posible.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, opacando la expresión de asombro, cuando a las 11:37 PM Hermione abrió la puerta y encontró parado frente a ella, claramente muerto de frío, al hombre que amaba y al cual no había visto en más de cinco meses.

-Hola.

La palma de la mano derecha de la castaña quedó estampada en la mejilla de Draco antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Sin embargo no le reclamó nada, pues sabía que merecía eso y mucho más. La miró de reojo con expresión impasible, sin dolor ni enfado. Simplemente serio. Hermione quiso abrazarlo entonces, pero se abstuvo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Así que se hizo a un lado, indicándole de esta manera que entrara a la casa. Si conversaban ahí terminarían con hipotermia.

No obstante, la discusión no comenzó al mismo instante en que ella cerró la puerta una vez que él estuvo dentro, sino que Hermione se volteó, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. Draco la siguió inseguro, pues no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la castaña, pero al ver que ella estaba sirviéndole chocolate caliente en el tazón que había comprado para él en Turquía, no pudo más que amarla. Ella, a pesar de estar enfadada y dolida, se preocupaba por él antes de comenzar a pedirle explicaciones.

Le entregó el tazón de una forma algo brusca, sin llegar a mirarlo a la cara y salió de la habitación. Sentía un tormento en su mente y corazón, tenía unas tremendas ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Tenerlo ahí en su casa luego de cinco meses de soledad era un verdadero misterio, pues no sabía qué pretendía él yendo ahí. Mil ideas pasaron por la mente, todas y cada una de ellas era una posibilidad verídica, que iban de la más triste y trágica a la más feliz.

Se arrodilló frente a la chimenea, viendo como las llamas se habían ido apagando. Cargó con leña para que no se extinguiera el fuego del todo y mantener cálida la casa. Se quedó así, inmóvil frente a la chimenea, sintiendo la mirada gris de Draco en su nuca, quien seguía parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, bebiendo su chocolate caliente.

Los minutos pasaban en completo silencio, el miedo les impedía hablar y terminar por separarse para siempre.

Draco terminó su bebida antes de atreverse a caminar hacia la sala, hacia ella. Podía notar lo enfadada que estaba, pero sabía también que el sentimiento que la dominaba era la tristeza. Algo que le ocurría a él también. Al fin y al cabo habían estado separados mucho tiempo... Y ambos habían perdido un hijo.

Sus pasos retumbaron en el frío suelo, haciendo de cada uno un tormento dentro de su mente, que causaba que el miedo y la culpa crecieran en su corazón. No sabía cómo todo eso iba a terminar, pero había muchas probabilidades de que saliera de esa casa destrozado. Y sabía que lo merecía por muchas razones.

-Sigo esperando... Malfoy.

_Su apellido._ Otra vez. Era prueba suficiente de lo distanciados que estaban a pesar del par de metros que los separaban. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, sabía de antemano lo que Hermione estaba sintiendo.

Dio tres pasos más, para dejar el tazón sobre la mesita de centro y luego metió la mano en su saco, para sacar del bolsillo interno un pergamino enrollado y atado con una cinta negra.

-He traído esto - tendió el brazo lo suficiente para que ella tomara el papel con tan solo voltearse. No obstante su vista se fijó en el piso, avergonzado de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione giró un poco el rostro y vio que él le quería entregar un pergamino. Frunció el ceño, confundida y curiosa por lo que podría ser... Aunque era casi imposible que fiera una carta de amor. Lo miró a él entonces, pero Draco se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual.

Lo tomó y desató la cinta. Sin embargo, el enunciado de aquel pergamino era lo último que esperaba ver.

-¿Qué... Qué es esto? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, pensando que los fragmentos de su corazón roto se habían vuelto a romper. Y Draco se sintió más miserable y cobarde.

-El documento para... solicitar nuestro divorcio.

Se atrevió a levantar la vista un poco, pero ver el atormentado rostro de su esposa no lo hizo sentir ni un poco mejor. Sentía que con cada respiración que daba se partía en pedazos. Y no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar antes de sucumbir en llanto. Ese que había reprimido desde que había dejado Inglaterra meses atrás.

-¿Quieres... El divorcio? - pregunto Hermione herida - ¿separarte de mí para siempre?

-Tú quieres el divorcio - contestó Luego de un suspiro -, no querrás vivir con el hombre que provocó la muerte de tu hijo...

Hermione se puso de pie, con los brazos rígidos a sus costados y las manos hechas puño. Y lo miró como hacía años no lo hacía, con odio.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tomar todas las decisiones por mí? - la ironía era que su voz era tan fría que quemaba su corazón -. Deberías, en lugar de poner palabras en mi boca, estar dando alguna estúpida explicación o pidiendo perdón por abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba.

-Yo no merezco tu perdón, Hermione – comentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro -, nuestro bebé está muerto… Yo no me perdonaría.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de ella, una silenciosa gota salada que recorrió su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello. Pero consiguió sacar una voz tranquila al hablar, aún debían hablar bastante, no se podía derrumbar. Todavía.

-Ahí está la diferencia, Draco, entre nosotros, en lo que crees que deberías disculparte. No fue tu culpa que tuviera un aborto… No me lanzaste ese _Cruciatus_ porque quisieras, estabas hechizado.

-¡Pude haberme resistido! – gritó, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-No todos pueden hacerlo – dijo, y aquello le recordó a la última vez que había hablado con Kingsley antes de irse. Él le había dicho lo mismo, pero sabía que podría haberlo intentado. Hermione sintió la rabia correr por sus venas al ver que él no contestaba. Simplemente se quedó callado -. ¡Bien! ¡¿Quieres el divorcio?! – Fue hasta la mesita de la sala donde tenía un par de lápices encima, y firmó el documento - ¡Toma! – Le lanzó el pergamino enrollado apenas, y pasó a su lado para dirigirse a su habitación - ¡Ahora vete! Luego me comunicas cuándo firmar los demás documentos.

¿De verdad iba a permitir eso? ¿Luego de todo lo que había hecho para estar a su lado? ¿La dejaría por miedo? Hermione era lo más importante en su vida, estar sin ella era como si le faltara el aire. La amaba demasiado, era su mundo, y sabía que ella también lo amaba. Y no pensaba que era el culpable del aborto espontáneo…

No podía separase de ella para siempre. Antes preferiría morir.

Lanzó el pergamino al fuego, el cual comenzó a consumirlo de inmediato, y se giró para ir tras ella. No iba a dejarla ir. La agarró de la muñeca y la giró, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su esposa, sin embargo no le dio tiempo de reclamar nada, porque en el momento en que sus rostros estuvieron de frente, Draco la besó con tal devoción y desesperación que les quitó el aliento.

¡Merlín, se sentía en casa al fin! Cuánto se habían extrañado. Los dulces labios de Hermione sabían a gloria, a hogar, a amor. No sabía cómo es que había soportado estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella. Pero pronto, el beso tuvo un sabor salado, y sabía que era producto de las lágrimas que ambos derramaban. Estaban dañados, muy dañados. Y no sólo por ellos mismos, sino por lo que habían pasado. Cassandra Lestrange había logrado destruirlos a pesar de que no logró matarlos. De alguna manera, ella había ganado la situación, causado que dos personas que se amaban más que a la propia vida estuvieran separadas por un largo tiempo.

-No quiero el divorcio – afirmó Draco, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos -, cariño perdóname, por no poder evitar que todo lo que ocurrió pasara y por alejarme todo este tiempo -. Más lágrimas fueron derramadas tras esas palabras, pero no hicieron que se detuviera, no cuando ya tenía el valor para decir todo eso – Sabes que te amo, Hermione, se lo dije a tus padres una vez y lo vuelvo a decir, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y estos meses sin ti han sido un martirio… Por favor, gatita, perdóname. Perdóname por ser un cobarde.

Hermione le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, tratando de acabar con su tristeza de esa forma. Tal vez Luna tenía razón y de verdad eran almas gemelas, tal vez, todo lo que uno sentía el otro también, pues verlo llorar de esa forma hacía que su propio dolor se potenciara a mil. Percibía el sufrimiento de Draco en su interior, su culpa, su tristeza, su frustración. Pero también sentía el alivio de estar a su lado nuevamente, porque sabía que de ahí no se iría nunca más. Lo supo en el mismo instante en que sus labios se tocaron.

-Draco, sabes que no soy tan fuerte como aparento – dijo ella, cuando puso desatar el nudo que estaba en su garganta -, sabes que te necesito en cada momento de mi vida. En las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas? – el muchacho tragó fuerte, pero asintió, evocando los votos que habían pronunciado el día que se casaron –Merlín, me desmorono más con cada momento que pasa que no estás aquí.

-Entonces ¿puedes perdonarme? – preguntó Draco esperanzado.

-Sí, amor, te perdono – contestó, mientras una lágrima recorría la lágrima de ambos -, sólo no vuelvas a irte.

-No lo haré.

Ambos sonrieron, antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso, uno lleno de pasión y de amor. Sólo ellos sabían cuánto se habían echado de menos, cuánto extrañaban sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias. Porque estar separados tanto tiempo había sido una tortura. No verse, ni por un solo instante, era un tormento.

Sin embargo algo tenían claro, y era que su amor era tan grande que nada iba a poder alejarlos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Cómo están? Sorprendidos de que no haya demorado nada? Ja, si yo también. Sé que dije que ayer subiría este capítulo, pero no estuve en mi casa en todo el día, y llegue muy tarde, así que no pude subirlo. <em>

_La verdad es que la última escena la escribí hace mucho tiempo, quizás fue el año pasado o antes, no recuerdo, pero siempre supe que así sería el final. Falta el epílogo, sí, aunque no he abierto ninguna página de word para escribirlo._

_Este es definitivamente el capítulo más largo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. ¿Ya ven que todo se resolvió? Bueno aún faltan un par de cosas que vienen en el epílogo, así que sean pacientes._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta loca historia. De verdad, jamás pensé que llegaría a tener tantos seguidores :)_

_Bueno, no tengo más palabras, me despido, espero sus opiniones. _

_MRS Taisho-Potter_


	33. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_Mi amada Hermione:_

_Jamás tuve la oportunidad de escribirte una carta antes de casarnos, una real, una de amor. No he tenido la oportunidad de escribirte nunca una carta, de todos modos. Sí, puede que sea cursi, pero una vez me dijiste que te gustaba cuando me ponía tierno contigo, ¿sigue siendo eso verdad? Espero que sí, porque si no, moriré de vergüenza cuando leas esto. Probablemente lo haga igual, y creo que en estos momentos tengo la cara más roja que el cabello de Weasley. _

_Te vez hermosa, ¿sabes? Te estoy observando mientras te escribo. Duermes plácidamente en nuestra cama, tras un ajetreado día. La noticia, no lo negaré, fue una sorpresa para mí, pero no creas ni por un segundo que me volveré a comportar como un imbécil inmaduro. No, aprendí la lección. Y esta vez todo irá bien, no dejaré que nada los dañe, ¿entiendes? Tú y el pequeño bebé que crece en tu vientre son lo más importante para mí, y los cuidaré con mi vida, amor. Lo prometo._

_Pero esta carta no la recibirás de inmediato. Realmente no sé cuándo te la entregaré, o si algún día llegaré a hacerlo, puesto que es algo embarazoso, nunca antes había escrito una carta de amor, porque nadie me impulsó a hacerlo hasta ahora. Estoy ansioso, emocionado, excitado por lo que viene. Nuestro hijo, porque sé que será un niño, será hermoso, lo sé, porque tú lo eres, cariño. Eres la mujer más bella que ha tocado la tierra, y hay veces en que pienso en cómo fue que conseguí tenerte. Es decir, Merlín, ¿qué más podría pedir? Te amo, eres el mundo para mí, Hermione, debes de saberlo. Aquellas veces en las que casi te perdí fueron un infierno en mi vida, sentía que todo el oxígeno dentro de mi cuerpo se iba y la sangre era reemplazada por ácido. Repito, eres lo más importante en mi vida, y ahora, lo es también nuestro pequeño, porque es el producto de nuestro amor. _

_Ok, ahora sí me he puesto demasiado cursi. Seguro Theo se estaría burlando de mí por estas palabras, pero aunque tenga la cara roja, quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije es verdad. Que el cada "Te amo" que te digo al despertar, al desayunar, al despedirnos para ir a trabajar, al saludarnos cuando llegamos, al cenar, al hacer el amor, y antes de quedarnos dormidos, son todos dichos desde lo más profundo de mi alma, de mi corazón. Porque claro, tú tienes mi corazón, gatita. _

_No sé si esta carta de amor te guste, no tengo una guía para esto, no tengo libros que digan cómo uno debe escribir una, ni pociones que sean para cómo se tiene que sentir. Pero el calorcito que siento en el pecho cada vez que pienso en ti, y ahora en el niño, me indica que esto es lo más fuerte que una persona puede acoger en su ser. _

_Así que, amor, sólo espero que entiendas lo mucho que significan para mí. Sé que no todo va a ser perfecto, sé que me voy a equivocar muchas veces, que tendrás que perdonarme por lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser en ocasiones, espero y tengo toda la confianza en que superaremos cualquier cosa. Ahora, a seguir adelante con esta nueva aventura. No tiene acción con varitas, pero estoy seguro que ver crecer al pequeño Malfoy-Granger dentro de tu barriga será la mayor aventura de todas, mi amor. Y estaré encantado en participar en ella, durante y después, cuando lo sostenga en mis brazos, cuando le dé un beso de buenas noches, cuando le contemos un cuento, o cuando le enseñemos a caminar, a leer, a hacer pociones. En fin, dedicaré mi vida a intentar hacerlo feliz, lo prometo, y también a ti, cariño._

_Te estas quejando de frío, gatita, quieres que vuelva a la cama. Así que me despido. Te amo, Hermione, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. _

_Tuyo, ahora y durante toda la eternidad,_

_Draco._

Hermione trataba de contener en sus ojos las lágrimas que acudían a ellos cada vez que leía esa carta. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, y de amor. Y eso que ya habían pasado tres años desde el nacimiento del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, un clon miniatura de su padre, quien cada día se sentía más orgulloso de él.

Draco Malfoy, a sus veintisiete años de edad, era un hombre tremendamente exitoso. Y no por su apellido ni por la millonada de galeones de oro que eso conllevaba, sino que por su inteligencia y maestría en el arte de las pociones. A tan corta edad había logrado inventar decenas de pociones para todo tipo de cosas, desde el mejor quita manchas que haya existido, hasta la poción que volvía cuerdos a aquellos que habían perdido todo rastro de cordura por una maldición _Cruciatus_. Para esta última tuvo la colaboración de Neville Longbottom, quien había estado estudiando las propiedades de plantas prácticamente toda su vida, y quien, por supuesto, ansiaba la mejoría de sus padres. Era irónico que, luego de tantos años en los que Draco sólo se había dedicado a fastidiarlo, hayan trabajado juntos en tal poción y hayan construido una especie de amistad basada en el entendimiento y la confianza.

Tardaron cinco meses en lograr el éxito con su invento, pero valió la pena la espera. Los padres de Neville, así como todos los pacientes que habían estado en San Mungo con el mismo diagnóstico que tenían los Longbottom, volvieron totalmente en sí cuando bebieron la poción "_Desloquedad",_ como la habían bautizado. Muchos recibieron terapia, por supuesto, ya que el trauma de despertar después de años de inconsciencia era algo que no podían soportar sin ayuda profesional. Frank y Alice estaban orgullosísimos de su hijo, por todo lo que había hecho. Y cuando Neville les contó que casi todo era obra de Draco, sorprendidos y agradecidos, lo abrazaron con tanto cariño que él por fin sintió que podía perdonarse el maltrato hacia Neville en el pasado.

Convirtió la Mansión Malfoy en una especie de fábrica, puesto que Hermione, y una parte de él mismo, no quería volver a pisar un lugar que le recordara aquellos tiempos oscuros en los que habían sufrido tanto. Por lo que la había remodelado, removido algunas paredes, se crearon invernaderos, cultivos al exterior, en la torre más alta se le quitó los pizarreños del techo, siendo reemplazados por crista para aquellas porciones o plantas que requería cierta cantidad de luz solar o resplandor lunar. También había dormitorios por si alguna poción requería ser revisada de noche, o si al probarla causaba tanto sueño que te impedía seguir trabajando. Además tenían una conexión directa con San Mungo, por si algo ocurría mal. El mismo Draco había terminado en el hospital unas cuantas veces. Hermione lo atendía, por supuesto, ya que por orden de su marido, con quien había discutido infinidad de veces por lo mismo, había dejado su puesto de Auror y dedicado a trabajar en San Mungo sanadora de forma permanente. Y como Draco tenía la manía de experimentar en sí mismo, por esas causas volvía al hospital al menos una vez al mes, aunque a veces lo hacía a propósito, para ver a Hermione en hora de trabajo. Se causaba cosas insignificantes, por supuesto, no se iba a envenenar solamente para verla.

Así que, debido a que la mansión era el nuevo lugar de trabajo, compraron, en el condado de Hampshire, a unos kilómetros de la playa, una pintoresca casa que no era excesivamente grande como para perderse en ella, ni muy pequeña para los tres integrantes de la familia.

-Gatita, ¿estás lista ya? – preguntó Draco desde otro lugar de la casa, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos -. Debemos irnos ya si no queremos que Theo me castre.

Hermione rio bajo, pero no le contestó, muy ocupada estaba leyendo nuevamente la carta que su esposo le había dado el día que su primogénito nació. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, ver a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, con un diminuto mechón rubio, su carita rosada por el llanto y sus pequeñas manitos. Merlín, ese día se había vuelto a enamorar, era el ser más bello que había visto en la Tierra, tan lindo como su esposo, quien veía al pequeño Scorpius con los ojos brillantes. Y cuando el bebé dejó de llorar, y abrió los ojos para mirar a sus padres, Hermione soltó una carcajada llena de alegría, al notar los hermosos ojos grises que el niño tenía. "_Totalmente un Malfoy"_ había dicho ella, sonriéndole a Draco, quien le besó la frente, antes de hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la sanadora de San Mungo se llevó al pequeño para examinarlo, Draco le entregó la carta, pidiéndole también que la leyera cuando no estuviera presente, porque le daba vergüenza solamente pensar que ella la leería. Y así fue, la leyó cuando Draco fue tras la sanadora y su hijo, mientras ella descansaba de tan trabajoso parto. Sabía que él tardaría en volver, puesto que después de que revisaran a Scorpius, lo llevaría a la sala de neonatología donde, a través de una ventana, lo mostraría a los familiares que estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo integrante. Los Weasley, Potter, Nott, los padres de ambos, Andrómeda Tonks, y Neville estaban ahí afuera, algunos sentados, otros caminando de un lado a otro – Harry y Ron, obviamente -, esperando para saber cómo había salido todo. Y por supuesto se alegraron al ver al pequeño Malfoy-Granger, aunque no faltaron las bromas de George o Ronald con respecto que era la miniatura de Draco, y que esperaban que hubiera heredado la personalidad de Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿me escuchaste? – preguntó Draco, desde la puerta de su habitación, sacándola de nuevo de sus cavilaciones. Recordar el pasado, esos buenos momentos, siempre le llenaba de calorcito el corazón. Era un sentimiento tan pleno que deseaba compartirlo con todos aquellos a los que quería. - ¿Qué lees?

El rubio se acercó a su esposa, abrazándola por detrás, para luego besarla en el cuello, bajo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Hm… eso se siente rico – comentó Hermione, sintiendo que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con el simple toque de él. Pero trató de controlarse, tenía un plan en mente y debía ponerlo en marcha antes de acobardarse, así que le mostró la carta que años atrás le había dado como regalo por su primer hijo -. ¿Recuerdas esto?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? – dijo Draco, sonriendo hacia ella – De verdad estaba rojo de vergüenza, en algún momento me miré al espejo.

La heroína del mundo mágico se carcajeó, mientras se volteaba en los brazos de su marido para tenerlo frente a frente. Bueno no frente a frente, puesto que él era una cabeza más alto que ella. Se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo suavemente, a lo que Draco respondió gustoso. Nada le gustaba más que besarla, bueno, nada excepto hacerle el amor, eso sí que le encantaba.

-Es hermosa, ¿sabes?

-Estaba inspirado – comentó Draco con coquetería, sonriéndole con esa boca que la volvía loca desde el primer día que lo besó.

-¿Me escribirías otra?

Hermione sabía que si le hacía un puchero conseguía cualquier capricho que se le pasara por la mente. Él no era para nada inmune a ese gesto, era como si con él lograra que los efectos de un _Imperius _gobernaran el cuerpo de Draco. Y apenas lo hizo, el joven dejó de lado todo rastro coqueto de su rostro para sonreírle con ternura.

-Cariño, el romance shakesperiano sólo me viene en pocas ocasiones.

-¿Y dime, amor, qué podría inspirarte? – preguntó sugerente, frotándose contra él, sintiendo de inmediato como se ponía duro. Merlín, él jamás se cansaba de hacer el amor, aunque obviamente Hermione no se quejó nunca de eso.

-Si sigues haciendo eso no llegaremos nunca a la fiesta, y Scorpius se preguntará dónde se metieron mami y papi. - Draco bajó sus manos al trasero de Hermione, y la acercó más a él, estaban tan unidos que parecían uno solo.

-Pues solamente quiero saber qué puedo hacer para que me escribas otra carta.

-Si apareces en mi oficina en la mansión, vestida con tu uniforme de Hogwarts, estaré muy inspirado… - respondió con libido, tomándola en brazos, haciendo que sus sexos estuvieran en un mayor contacto – Aunque lo estaré después de las horas de sexo que tendríamos sobre el escritorio y el sofá.

-Eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías? – rio Hermione, a pesar de que la idea le apetecía mucho, tenía que concentrarse -. Pero y si te dijera que estoy embarazada ¿me la escribirías?

La última vez, cuando Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada de Scorpius, el miedo la invadió, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a su primer hijo, aquel que había perdido por culpa de Cassandra Lestrange. Después de aquel incidente tan doloroso, para ella y para Draco, nunca pensó que pudiera estar lista para tener un bebé. Y no sólo era por el recuerdo de la pérdida ni por los meses que pasó separada de su marido por lo mismo, sino que también por cómo había reaccionado él antes de que la capturaran. Se habían peleado ese día, discutido de forma horrible, y pedir perdón al volver Draco al departamento no fue una opción ya que Hermione había sido llevada a Little Hangleton. El sentimiento de culpa por parte de ambos perduró por meses, la discusión latiendo en su mente cada día, así como la tragedia de perder a su bebé.

No obstante, cuando Draco supo que ella estaba embarazada otra vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. La besó con frenesí y le prometió que sería el mejor padre del universo, que cuidaría al niño - porque estaba seguro que sería un varón – con su vida. Que arriesgaría todo lo que tuviera si alguna vez el pequeño estuviera en peligro. Y que lo amaría, por supuesto, tal como la amaba a ella. Pondría todo de él para que su familia fuera feliz y jamás necesitada de amor. Hermione se tranquilizó de inmediato con la entrega de Draco hacia su hijo, era lo que siempre había querido. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

Y ahora, tras asimilar lo que ella le decía, los ojos de Draco volvieron a brillar, asombrados por la noticia. Así que el pequeño Scorpius sería un hermano mayor, no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia de tener que compartir a sus padres con alguien más, pero sí sabía que con el tiempo cuidaría a su hermanita o hermanito.

-¿Estás embarazada? – cuestionó el rubio con un hilo de voz, viendo como ella asentía. - ¡Merlín!

La besó con tanta devoción que el corazón de Hermione se hinchó. Definitivamente iba a estar inspirado de nuevo con la noticia, para que le escribiera otra carta, la que sin duda sería tan hermosa como la anterior.

Draco la llevó hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, y la tumbó ahí antes de subirse encima. Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, acariciándole suavemente el vientre de camino, como si de esa manera quisiera acariciar a la criatura que crecía dentro. Era increíble que de esa pancita plana fuera a salir, en unos meses más, un bebé hermoso y sano.

Dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello, mientras poco a poco le comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa naranja que llevaba y quitarle los pantalones y zapatos, para dejarla vestida solamente con la ropa interior. Quería besarla entera y demostrarle que la amaba con su alma y cuerpo, y que la noticia lo volvía loco de alegría.

-Ya no te importa que lleguemos tarde a la fiesta ¿eh? – coqueteó Hermione, quitándole la chaqueta, que fue a parar al suelo, junto con la ropa de ella.

-Para nada, cariño – sonrió.

Hermione le abrió la camisa y se la quitó, acariciándole el torso desnudo, delimitando con el dedo suavemente lo músculos que se marcaban en él. Draco se estremeció, pero consiguió quitarle el sostén a su esposa, tomando con sus manos los pechos de ella, masajeándolos de manera erótica, y luego acercando su boca a uno de los pezones, para chuparlo, lamerlo, y mordisquearlo dulcemente. Ella gritó ante el asalto, pero no se quedó atrás, pues metió la mano derecha entre sus cuerpos para tomar el miembro de él por sobre el pantalón, el que ya estaba duro como piedra. Sonrió ante esto.

Pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por un estridente sonido proveniente del pantalón del joven, quien gruño al reconocer el tono de su celular. Lo dejaron sonar, puesto que estaban bastante concentrados en ellos mismos como para agregar a una tercera persona en la situación. Pero una vez que dejó de sonar, comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Draco maldijo, y se puso de rodillas en la cama, mientras observaba a su esposa provocarlo con la mirada, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. _Gatita traviesa._

-¿Qué? – exclamó Draco sin siquiera mirar la pantalla del aparato para ver quién lo llamaba. Muy pendiente estaba de su mujer haciendo travesuras.

-_¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Tu madre y Scorpius acaban de llegar _– dijo Theo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, con una voz irritantemente exigente.

-Llegaremos tarde, tengo asuntos importantes que atender con mi mujer.

Hermione sonrió, haciéndole un movimiento de cejas sugerente, antes de sacar el pene de Draco del pantalón y apretarlo suavemente con la mano, para luego comenzar a frotarlo de arriba abajo a una velocidad que aumentaba a cada segundo. Draco empezó a respirar entrecortado.

-_¿Qué asuntos? Dijiste que estarías presente en el cumpleaños de mis hijos, Draco._

-Y ahí estaremos – contestó con esfuerzo -, pero esto no puede esperar… Merlín, Hermione – gimió, cuando ella se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo de forma exquisita, mandándole placer a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

-_¿¡Estás teniendo sexo con ella?! – _gritó en un susurro, para que los menores, ni nadie lo escuchara - _¡¿Ese es el asunto importante?!_

_-_Dile a Scorps que nos retrasamos. Adiós, Theo.

Le colgó antes de volver a gemir por las maravillas que Hermione estaba haciendo.

Aun riéndose por las recientes travesuras, Hermione y Draco se aparecieron a las afueras de la hacienda de Theodore y Luna Nott, quienes habían organizado una espléndida fiesta de cumpleaños para sus pequeños hijos gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander Nott. Cogidos de la mano, la feliz pareja caminó por el sendero de manzanos hasta llegar a la glorieta de madera blanca donde estaban sentados los invitados más grandes, mientras que los niños corrían por alrededor, jugando a las traes.

Scorpius, al verlos llegar, corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa radiante, feliz de ver a sus padres, a quienes no veía del día anterior por haberse quedado en la casa de la abuela Narcisa y la tía Andrómeda a dormir porque quería estar con la abuelita. Draco lo alzó en brazos, levantándolo ágilmente y girando con él, mientras el pequeño abría los brazos cuan avión, para hacer como si volara. Y luego lo besó en la mejilla, notando de inmediato lo tibia que estaba por haber estado corriendo.

-Mami, besito – pidió luego, alzando los brazos hacia ella, quien lo miró con ternura, antes de tomarlo y darle muchos besos en la cara, mientras el pequeño se carcajeaba.

-Por fin han llegado los tórtolos – dijo Theo con sarcasmo, cuando se acercaron aún más a la glorieta - ¿resolvieron todos los asuntos?

Hermione enrojeció, pero rio ante el recuerdo de lo que había hecho con su esposo hacía un rato atrás. Y Draco, por otra parte, sonrió son suficiencia, ignorándolo por completo para saludar a su madre con un beso en la frente, y luego al resto, cosa que Hermione también hizo.

-¿Qué asuntos eran, Hermione? – preguntó Luna con su voz inocente, mirándola con sus grandes ojos soñadores de manera expectante, mientras la castaña se sentaba con su hijo en su regazo, al lado de Ginny Potter, quien sostenía al pequeño Albus Potter de un año de edad.

Miró a Draco, quien le guiñó un ojo y se sentó junto a Ronald y Lavender, con quien había estado saliendo los últimos cuatro años y con quien recientemente se había comprometido en matrimonio, cosa que alegró a todos, en especial a Hermione, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su querido amigo fuera feliz con alguien.

-Pues tenemos una noticia que darles, amigos – contestó Hermione radiante de alegría -, Draco y yo vamos a ser padres por segunda vez.

Los felicitaron, por supuesto, Harry le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione, diciéndole que contaba con él para cualquier cosa. Ronald, imitando a su mejor amigo, la levantó y la hizo girar por los aires. Cada uno fue en fila a abrazarla a ella, y darle un afectuoso apretón de manos a Draco, excepto Ginny y Luna, quienes también se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo. Era un cuadro conmovedor, sin duda, Narcisa Malfoy, encantada por la noticia de que sería abuela de nuevo, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba feliz de que ahora, libre de la condena que el ministerio le había otorgado años atrás, era libre de visitar a su embarazada nuera cuando se le diera la gana, puesto que en su embarazo anterior aún no podía salir de la casa de su hermana Andrómeda, donde cumplió los tres últimos años de castigo. Aunque fue un tiempo hermoso que le permitió re-conectarse con su hermana que hacía tanto tiempo no veía. Hermione y ella se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de todo por lo que los Malfoy le habían hecho pasar a la chica por los prejuicios a la sangre, cuando ella y Draco aún estudiaban en Hogwarts. Narcisa la quería como a una hija, puesto que notaba el amor que la castaña sentía por su adorado hijo. La quiso más cuando supo que tendría un bebé de Draco, y ahora sentía que el cariño aumentaba de nuevo. Sin duda Hermione traería al mundo a otro precioso Malfoy digno de admirar.

Entre tanto ajetreo, nadie notó que un pequeño rubio no estaba tan feliz con la noticia, ni un poquito. Scorpius se escabulló entre las piernas de los adultos y bajó corriendo de la glorieta, para alejarse de ahí. ¿Sus padres iban a ser padres de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Ya no lo querían y traerían a un reemplazo? Sus ojitos grises se llenaron de lágrimas mientras corría a esconderse. Papi y mami ya no lo querían, iban a tener otro niño para cuidar, él ya no viviría con ellos. Lorcan, Lynsander, James, y Teddy vieron al pequeño pasar por su lado corriendo, con la cara llena de lágrimas y expresión afligida. Pero nadie lo siguió, ¿qué más se iba a esperar de niños de entre cinco y diez años? Simplemente lo vieron irse por entre los árboles y desaparecer detrás de uno de ellos, el más alejado.

Se sentó tras el árbol, para que nadie lo viera. Se abrazó las rodillas al pecho y siguió llorando, soltando ríos de lágrimas saldas por sus orbes de plata, tan iguales a los ojos de su padre. No quería que él lo despechara, quería mucho a su papito, no quería no volver a verlo nunca. Y su mamita era todo para él. Vivir sin esa mujer tan maravillosa lo llenaría de tristeza. Sus padres eran lo máximo, sin ellos no sabría qué hacer. Sin ellos, ¿tendría que vivir solo en la calle? ¿Podría vivir con la abuelita Cissy? ¿O con la abuelita Mónica y el abuelito Wendell? ¿O ellos tampoco lo querrían más? Lloró por el pensamiento. Se quedaría solo para siempre.

Cuando el revuelo de abrazos se calmó, Hermione buscó a su hijo con la mirada, para preguntarle qué le parecía la noticia. Pero el niño no estaba parado donde lo había dejado ni en ninguna parte de la glorieta. Miró a Draco, quien tenía el mismo pensamiento de ella, buscando con desesperación a Scorpius con la mirada.

-¿Scorpius? – Lo llamó ella, y todos detuvieron su hablar al escuchar el tono preocupado de Hermione - ¡¿Scorpius?!

Draco, asustado, miró hacia donde estaban jugando los niños, pero no vio ninguna cabeza rubia entre ellos, Scorpius no estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó para sí mismo, mientras todos los presentes miraban debajo de las sillas y mesas, buscando al pequeño Malfoy.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Draco bajó de la glorieta gritando el nombre de su hijo, temeroso de que algo le hubiese pasado en el corto lapsos en que no le prestaron atención. Scorpius no era de los chicos que no acuden cuando los llaman, y menos cuando él lo llamaba. Siempre estaba pendiente de su padre, era como su ídolo. Y acudía siempre a su madre si ella lo solicitaba. Algo andaba mal, y estaba desesperado por encontrarlo.

-¡Scorpius!

-Se fue corriendo hacia los manzanos, tío Draco – dijo Lorcan, con la voz soñadora, tal como la de su madre -, estaba llorando.

Draco y Hermione se miraron un momento antes de correr en dirección a los manzanos, por donde habían llegado hacía no más de cinco minutos. Ambos sabían que la noticia del embarazo no le había caído bien a su pequeño hijo, porque no había otra razón por la que haya salido corriendo y llorando, alejándose de todos, e ignorando los llamados. Estaban sumamente preocupados, porque Scorpius era pequeño y delgadito, un blanco fácil para cualquier animal salvaje, o para algún malvado que quisiera hacerle daño. O incluso, si llegaba a caerse o perderse entre la vegetación era peligroso para su escasa estatura. Tenía tres años no más, un bebé aún.

-¿Scorpius, cariño, dónde estás? – gritó Hermione, cada vez más nerviosa.

Sabía que no podía estar tan lejos, pero el sólo hecho de no tenerlo a su lado la ponía histérica. Escucharon un sollozo, al final del sendero, y ambos corrieron hacia allí, encontrándose con una imagen triste, donde su pequeño hijo estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras lloraba desconsolado. Se arrodillaron frente a él, sin importarles ni un poco que el barro pudiera mancharles la ropa, porque lo único que deseaban era terminar con la tristeza de Scorpius, quien hundió aún más la cabeza entre sus brazos al notar que ellos estaban ahí.

-Scorps ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco, alargando el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño, pero él se alejó cuando sintió que su padre lo tocaba. Estaba destrozado.

-Bebé, háblanos – pidió Hermione, pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza, no queriendo hablar de nada con ellos.

-¿No te gustó la noticia?

Volvió a negar.

-¿No quieres tener un hermanito o hermanita?

-Van a abandonarme – dijo Scorpius con la voz entrecortada por el llanto -, me van a echar para tener un reemplazo de mí.

La pareja se miró frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose cómo es que se le había ocurrido tal cosa a un niño tan pequeño. Cómo era posible que pensara que ellos lo iban a abandonar por un nuevo hijo.

-Mi amor, no vamos a abandonarte – le dijo Hermione, provocando que él finalmente levantara la vista para mirarlo -, eres lo más preciado que tenemos, ¿cómo se te ocurre que te vamos a reemplazar?

-Exacto, campeón, tú eres un niño maravilloso e irremplazable – apoyó Draco -, jamás te dejaríamos.

-Scorpius va a llegar un nuevo integrante al clan Malfoy, pero no por eso te vamos a sacar de nuestra familia – Hermione sentía el corazón desolado por el sufrimiento de su bebé, al igual que Draco, quien había jurado que haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, ahora se sentía como si un gigante hubiese arrancado su corazón, y dejado un vacío.

-¿No tendré que irme de casa?

-No, no, claro que no – declaró el rubio mayor -, tendrás un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar, bebé, y a quien tendrás que proteger cuando sea necesario. Serás el hermano mayor.

-¿Eso es importante?

-Por supuesto, es el trabajo más importante – Draco le secó las lágrimas con la mano, tal como lo había hecho con Hermione siempre. No soportaba verlo llorar, era como si parte de él se quebrara cuando lo hacía. Ver a su bebé sufriendo lo ponía tan triste que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar esa sonrisa hermosa que siempre tenía en su carita. – Ahora vamos, deja de lado la tristeza, estamos celebrando.

-Sí, papito.

-¿Nos das un abrazo? – preguntó Hermione extendiendo los brazos.

Scorpius se incorporó y se lanzó a abrazar a sus padres, quienes al fin y al cabo, no iban a abandonarlo. Se sentía aliviado, y feliz porque ellos le habían dicho lo amaban, y sabía que él tenía un trabajo importante. Iba a ser el mejor hermano mayor de la historia, sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de él por su excelente labor y todos serían felices, tal como lo eran hasta ahora.

Volvieron a la glorieta con el pequeño tomado de la mano entre ellos, Scorpius saltado para poder seguir el ritmo de la caminata de sus padres, quienes tenían infinitos metros de piernas, mientras que él era aún pequeñito. El corazón de Hermione se sentía feliz de que su bebé hubiera recuperado la energía vibrante que lo caracterizaba, aquella alegría que siempre llevaba con él y que contagiaba a los que lo rodeaban. Lo vio saltar hasta llegar cerca de la glorieta, donde se separó de ellos para ir a contarles a sus amiguitos que tenía un nuevo papel importante en la familia, que sería un hermano mayor, al igual que James Potter.

Rio, mas sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos producto de la emoción. Era tremendamente feliz, no podía pedir más, sentía tanto amor por todos los que la rodeaban que las marcas del pasado cruel por el que habían pasado se borraban cada día un poco más, dejando solamente un recuerdo nostálgico y una experiencia de la que aprender.

Draco la abrazó por detrás, tomándola por la cintura cuando notó lo emocionada que estaba. Los demás, viendo que Scorpius estaba bien decidieron darles un poco de espacio antes de volver a invitarlos a la mesa, para seguir compartiendo la velada. Y en ese íntimo espacio, él la besó, trasmitiéndole con ese gesto sus sentimientos, su amor y el orgullo que sentía por su familia y por su hijo. Sonrieron al separarse, y luego miraron a su pequeño, quien ahora corría tras Lynsander para pillarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien – dijo el rubio, acariciándole suavemente el vientre, el que guardaba bajo protección al próximo Malfoy.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaa! Ya sé que deben estar queriendo matarme, pero no saben cuánto me ha costado escribir este epílogo. Nunca me había demorado tanto en subir un capítulo de este fic, no puedo creer que hayan pasado dos meses desde que publiqué el último capítulo. Así que perdón!<em>**

**_Bueno, quiero ocupar esta última oportunidad para agradecerles todo el apoyo, porque sin ustedes quizás yo habría dejado la historia hasta la mitad. Todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos son importantes para mí y no saben lo feliz que estoy. Dos años con esta historia no es poco, me demoré bastante, pero ustedes siguieron ahí y eso me llena de dicha, de verdad. Así que MILES DE GRACIAS!_**

**_No sé cuándo volveré con otra historia, me he hecho un twitter solamente dedicado a esto, si quieren saber de mis próximas historias, estaré publicando ahí como MRS Taisho Potter :)_**

**_Bueno, me despido. Espero les guste este último adiós y mucha suerte en todo!_**

**_Besos y abrazos. Bye_**

**_MRS Taisho Potter_**


End file.
